Highgrove
by Lost Kiwi
Summary: An AU fic, set on a horse stud farm. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've bought this fic over from Lost Diaries as it looks likely the site may sadly close. I hope to see my old readers here, and maybe even a couple of new ones. Thanks to** Jnyuj **for beta reading.

Disclaimer: I only own the horses! All characters are the property of the wonderful writers of Lost :)

**CHAPTER ONE**

The morning air was crisp and cool against Kate's face as she cantered her horse through the fields of her family estate. Beneath her, her mount tugged at the reins, asking to be given his head and she shifted her weight a little to let him ease out into a ground covering gallop.

"Come on, boy," she whispered as she guided the aging stallion down the path to the river. This was her favourite time of the day, a time when everyone else was still in bed and she could be alone with her beloved horses. She'd first started riding in the early morning back when she was fourteen years old and her father had been killed in a car accident. She'd taken his death hard, and even now, ten years later, she still thought about him almost every day. His memory was most vivid for her at times like this, when she was riding Dylan - his most prized stallion - around the grounds of the farm that he'd built up himself. Highgrove Stud had been her father's passion, and now that he was gone it had become Kate's.

As the terrain under Dylan's shod feet became more rugged, Kate reluctantly pulled the stallion back to a trot. They followed the river for another half a mile before finally slowing to a walk and then turning back towards home. Kate leaned forward and stroked Dylan's sweat soaked neck. "Good fella," she whispered as she let her hips roll softly with the horse's swinging gait.

The sun had risen a little since she'd left home and now it's rays bounced lightly off the river, making her squint a little in it's glare. Letting her reins out to the buckle, she began to go over the day's chores in her mind. The two youngsters she was bringing on needed to be worked, plus she had a session on Phoenix - her graded show jumper. As if that wasn't enough, she had to oversee Karl, the stable boy, and make sure he didn't skimp on his chores around the yard. It wasn't that the boy was lazy as such, he just had a tendency to day dream - a fact which was often reflected in the quantity of his work.

Reaching the gate to the training yards, she dismounted and led Dylan through. Karl was nowhere to be seen, so she walked the horse back to his stall and began to unsaddle him. She took the time to wash the excess sweat from his flanks and chest before rugging him up snugly. As she finished, a noise behind her drew her attention. Seemingly, Karl had finally decided to show his face.

"Can you turn Dylan out in his paddock for me please, Karl?" Kate asked without bothering to glance around.

There was no response from the boy and she reached forward to untie Dylan's rope. As she straightened up, she instantly became aware of a presence standing very close behind her. Whirling around in fright, she found herself facing a very solid, very masculine chest. A rumbling chuckle erupted from the chest's owner and he began to speak.

"Well now, I don't believe we've met."

Struggling to regain her composure, Kate eyed the man before her. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and dark blonde hair that fell into his eyes - his incredibly blue eyes - she couldn't help but notice. Despite Dylan being almost right behind her, she pressed herself closer to the horse, trying to distance herself a little more from the man and the disturbing effect his nearness was having on her. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded, relieved to find that her voice didn't waver.

The stranger extended his hand, "Name's Sawyer."

"What are you doing here? This is private property." She ignored his offered hand.

He smiled, alarming her with the dimples that appeared in his cheeks. Lowering his hand, seemingly unperturbed by her snub, he replied, "I work here."

_"Work _here? Since when?"

"Since about half an hour ago, if you wanna be precise," he drawled in a heavy southern accent.

"That's ridiculous. If we'd hired another employee, then I'd know about it." Kate didn't bother to hide her growing anger.

Sawyer grinned and shrugged his shoulders. He laughed, "Sorry to disappoint - but it would seem not."

Shooting him a glare that would have sent most men scurrying for cover, Kate pushed her way past, leading Dylan behind.

"Hey, steady on...Freckles."

"The name's _Kate,"_ Kate called over her shoulder, not bothering to turn around.

"Whatever you say," his taunting reply was called to her retreating back.

Kate stormed out of the barn, pausing briefly to turn Dylan lose in the nearest paddock. She made her way directly towards the house, not stopping at the heavy oak door to remove her boots before entering. Her riding heels sounded out against the tile floor in the foyer as she crossed to the staircase and ran up it two steps at a time. A man appeared as she neared the top and he reached out to grab her arm, halting her progress.

"Katie," he crooned, "...what's the problem?"

The alcohol on his breath was unmistakable and Kate automatically recoiled.

"Not now, Wayne!"

She tugged her arm free from her step-father's grip. A slimy sensation stirred in her stomach as he looked at her, but she refused to dwell upon it, choosing instead to continue on her way upwards. She had enough things to worry about today without adding her step-father into the mix! Reaching the master bedroom, she grabbed the door handle and threw the double doors wide open. Her mother was inside, sitting at her vanity and brushing her hair. Seeing her daughter, Diane paused in mid-stroke.

"What in God's name is that man doing in our stables, Mother? Did you offer him a _job _here?"

"Good morning to you too, Katherine," her mother addressed Kate by her full name. Turning to face her more fully, she distastefully took in the girl's dirty riding clothes and disheveled state of hair. "Goodness, I can smell the horses on you from here," she wrinkled her nose. "Now, don't look at me like that. It's time you took a real interest in your future instead of running wild on the farm all day. Besides, you admitted yourself that you have more work than you can manage. I hired the man simply because I thought you could use another pair of hands."

"I can't believe you'd take on someone without consulting me first," Kate fumed. "Besides, it's not like we can afford to pay the guy!"

"Nonsense, dear. Don't talk like that. You'll have people thinking we're paupers." Diane shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes, as if the mere suggestion was ludicrous.

Kate looked at her mother in confusion. Did she really not see what was happening to their home? What was happening to her father's dream? Shaking her head sadly, she tried a different tack.

"But mother, Dad wanted Highgrove to be the best stud farm in the country." She paused for a moment, hoping her next words would sink in. "And back when he was alive, so did you. Highgrove was his life, he put everything he had into making it what it is. Now it's all falling apart - and you don't even seem to care."

It was Diane's turn to look away. "Well Katherine, you father's been gone for a long time. Things change. _People_ change..." She trailed off.

Kate was silent as her mother floundered for words. She knew what was coming next and she didn't want to hear it.

True to form, Diane started on her favourite subject. "Besides, Wayne-"

_"Don't _bring Wayne into this. I'm sick of hearing about him, everything always revolves around what he says or what he thinks. Can't you see what Wayne's doing to this place - what his constant drinking is doing to our home?" She was near tears and she bit her lip to stop them from springing forth. "Don't you see the gambling debts he's running up?"

"Katie, you're being over dramatic," her mother soothed. "Wayne loves you. He might enjoy the occasional game of cards, but that's just what men do. He'd never intentionally do anything to hurt you." She sighed and eyed her daughter sympathetically. "Now why don't you go and take a long hot bath. I'm sure everything will look a whole lot brighter when you're thinking more calmly."

Kate watched speechlessly as her mother reached for a tiny brass bell and rung for the house maid. Seconds later, a young girl appeared at the door. Doing an awkward curtsey, she awaited her orders.

"Alex, be a sweetheart and run a bath for Kate would you? Oh, and while you're at it, please fix me some pancakes for breakfast."

"Yes ma'am," Alex's dark curls fell forward as she bobbed her head and left the room.

Turning her attention back to the mirror, Diane resumed brushing her hair as if Kate too had already left.

Feeling like she was watching the scene from a great distance, Kate swayed slightly on her feet. Obviously, as far as her mother was concerned, the conversation was over. Silently, she turned and left the room, making her way in a zombie like state to the second floor bathroom. By the time she got there, Alex had just finished running her bath. Clouds of steam filled the room and water beaded lightly on the oak paneling that lined the walls midway.

"Thanks, Alex," she managed to get out.

"You're welcome," the girl dismissed. "Mr. Shepherd called while you were out riding."

"Oh?" Kate turned her head at the mention of the local veterinary surgeon's name. "What did he want?"

"I don't know, he didn't leave a message."

"That's fine, Alex. Thanks for everything."

Kate gave the maid a weak smile and signaled to be left alone. As the door clicked shut, she let her thoughts drift to the phone call that she'd missed. Mr. Shepherd - or Jack as she'd begun to call him - had been calling around a lot as of late, she realized. Usually, he had good reason, especially with Hi-jinks being as close to foaling as she was, but Kate still got the feeling that business wasn't the only reason for his visits. Conveniently, Jack always timed his arrival to coincide with her lunch breaks so that he had an excuse to stop and chat to her before doing his checks on the horses. During his last visit, she could have sworn she'd caught him checking out her posterior in the tight fitted riding pants she always wore. In truth, she'd found his attentions to be rather flattering. Jack was well known for being one of the most eligible bachelors in the district. He was wealthy and successful - and he certainly wasn't any slouch in the looks department either. Tall and dark, a hint of stubble on his chin and jaw line, what more could a girl want? She looked forward to his visits, if only because he managed to distract her from the sorry state of the stud's finances for a few hours.

Thinking about Jack, she crossed the floor to pick up the towel that Danielle had left for her on the railing. A quick glance out the window showed her the new employee, Sawyer, tending to one of the wooden fences in the yards. Oblivious to her watching, he deftly drove nails into the fence posts, re-securing any weak points that he came across. Kate's eyes fell to the faded denim jeans that hugged his hips, lingering for a moment longer on the length of his taut thigh. He wore the sleeves on his black shirt rolled up, exposing the muscles in his tanned forearms and she watched as they flexed with every lift of the hammer. She couldn't see his face, but found it's features were strangely etched into her memory regardless. The determined brow, the full lips, the stubble covered jaw...

She was still recalling the details when he suddenly straightened from his work and looked up at her window. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments and to Kate's horror, he gave her a cocky grin and raised his hand to her in a mock salute.

She shrank back from the window in discomfort. How embarrassing to be caught watching like a school girl! Deftly, she yanked the small curtain across the window, blocking him from her view. There was something about the man that she didn't like. He wasn't needed, nor was he welcome at Highgrove she decided with a frown. Silently, she vowed to herself that she was going to make dead sure that he knew it over the coming days.

Forcefully pushing the man from her thoughts, she discarded her clothes and sank her suddenly tired limbs into the warm depths of her bath. Bubbles foamed up around her nose and she blew them away absently. Using the bath pillow to support her head, she relaxed backwards, staring upwards at the high ceiling. She'd never noticed before, but the once beautiful paint on the white patterned plaster was beginning to crack and peel. Her eyes followed the crooked zigzags that had begun to form, and suddenly she found her tears from earlier had reappeared. Her father would turn in his grave if he knew what was happening to his beloved house. No-one cared enough to fix things as they slipped slowly into disrepair, and even if they did who would pay for the materials? Leaning forward, she rested her elbows on her knees and gave into the heaving sobs that shook her body. What was going to become of Highgrove? What was going to become of her and her family?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Welcome to my new reader, and thanks to the familiar faces who followed me to this link. I'll uploade a few chapters each day because my computer is really slow. Hopefully I'll be up to date here within the week. Thanks again to **jnyuj** for beta reading this chapter. hugs

CHAPTER TWO

Kate stood before the large, free-standing mirror in her bedroom as she pulled on a fresh set of jodhpurs. Glancing at her reflection, she was pleased to see that there was little evidence of the tears she'd previously shed. Even with so much to do, there was no way she would have risked going downstairs and possibly encountering the new employee while her face was still blotchy or red from crying. The arrogant ass would probably think that her tears were because of his continued presence, she thought in disgust. Well, she'd certainly die before giving him that kind of satisfaction.

Grabbing a hair band, she gathered the clean tangle of her curls together and secured them in a loose pony tail at the nape of her neck. With a quick flip of the collar on her sleeveless riding coat, she deemed herself ready to leave the house.

Entering the stable block a few minutes later, she was surprised to find the horses already tethered outside their stalls and munching on fresh nets of hay. A flurry of activity in loose-box three drew her attention and she approached warily to find Karl bent intently over his pitch fork. Closer inspection revealed beads of sweat forming upon his brow.

"Wow, what's gotten into you today?" She exclaimed. Checking her watch she saw it was only just after half past nine. Karl's usual routine would have had him still filling troughs at this time of the day. He didn't normally get around to mucking out until at least half past ten. "Not that I'm complaining," she felt compelled to add.

"That new guy - the foreman you hired - he's been on my back all morning." Karl said, taking the chance to pause and lean on his pitch fork while looking at Kate with imploring eyes.

Kate frowned. Foreman? What the hell had her mother told this man when she'd taken him on? Her eyes slipped sideways to the neatly tethered horses as she pondered the situation. She couldn't deny that she was pleased to see so much work being done - but to admit to doing so would be like siding with the enemy wouldn't it? In a dilemma, she was silent for a moment more - until the three clean stalls to her right finally won her over. "Well it's a good thing by the look of it. Think of how early you'll be able to finish up today, eh?"

Karl's face fell.

"Don't let me keep you."

She flashed him a smile before moving on towards the tack room. Her bravado fell as soon as she was out of Karl's sight however. Sawyer was in the stables somewhere and just the thought of meeting him had her skin on edge. Glancing around, she slipped into the tack room and quickly picked up the riding gear for one of the young mares she was bringing on. Mystique let out a warm nicker of greeting as she approached her loose box.

"Hey, girl, are you ready for your ride?" She entered the stall and reached out to brush her hand across the mare's velvet nose. "Yes, I know you're keen. Now, just drop your head a little so I can fit your halter," she chattered on.

A shadow suddenly fell across the doorway and she knew without having to look that Sawyer was standing outside.

"Nice horse," he drawled as his eyes roamed over Mystique.

Trying to mask her discomfort, Kate busied herself with removing Mystique's covers. "She's one of our most promising six year olds," she couldn't resist the chance to sing the horse's praises.

"Nice head," Sawyer offered.

"She has her sire's head." Kate replied curtly, unwilling to be drawn into a long conversation - even over something she felt so passionately about.

"Well let down at the hock... nice top line too..."

The man's knowledge of horse lingo surprised her, but Kate refused to show it. Instead, she reached for the saddle and placed it lightly upon the horse's back.

"Neck's well set on...long, clean lines..."

Finally Kate was forced to look up, but to her disgust she found the man wasn't looking at the horse as he spoke, but towards her instead! Her face contorted with anger. "Do you try to be a pig, or does it just come naturally?"

He laughed. "Spirited as well! Just the way I like 'em."

It took all of Kate's control not to throw the curry comb at him. "Look, is there something you want? Because I've got work to do."

With his arms resting on top of the stall door he grinned at her, all dimples and charm and seemingly not in the slightest hurry to leave. When she refused to look his way again he finally sobered a little. "Yeah, I came ta find out what you wanted done with the horses in the back paddock?"

"Just remove their rugs and give them an airing, thanks. They're not due to be exercised until later." Silently, she willed him to leave and carry out her directions.

He didn't budge. "You do all of this yourself?"

"Most of it. Sometimes mother or Karl will help out," she added. How abrupt did she have to be before he finally got the message?

"Phwwe." A low whistle passed through Sawyer's lips. "You tryin' to ride yourself into an early grave or something?"

"No. I'm just doing what needs to be done."

"I could help," he offered casually.

"I don't _need _help." She flashed him her best 'get lost' glare as she fastened Mystique's throat lash.

He laughed; the deep rumble of it setting her nerves on edge for all kinds of reasons - most of which she didn't want to think about.

"Sure ya don't," he removed his arms from the top of the stall door. "But if ya change your mind, all ya gotta do is ask." Backing away, he turned and sauntered off into the yard.

Kate let out the breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding. "When hell freezes over," she whispered to Mystique as she led her out of the stall.

The mare's training session whet well enough. Kate focused mainly on the horse's extension through trot and canter before finishing up over a series of small fences. To her pleasure, Mystique was calm and obedient throughout. Only a short time ago the mare would have fizzed up at the sight of a jump, now it appeared she was beginning to mature nicely. Kate was pleased with her progress as it was her plan to take Mystique to the Show Jumping Championship's later that month. If the mare went well she'd most likely fetch a good price at auction. The stud depended on turning out quality horses and one's that were as classy as Mystique were good for Highgrove's breeding reputation.

When it came time to unsaddle, Karl was nowhere to be found. To Kate's annoyance, it was Sawyer who offered to help instead. Deftly, she handed the man her reins and walked away without acknowledging him. Let him think whatever he wanted!

Outside the stable block, it was shaping up to be a lovely autumn day. The sun was high in the sky and it's faint heat was beginning to dry the paddocks that were still sodden from the winter rain. The sound of an approaching car came to her ears and she turned to see Jack's Jeep Wrangler pull up outside the yards. She smiled as he got out.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You're early," Kate smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't have much on at the clinic. Thought I'd come out and check how things are going."

"Oh, okay." Kate was perplexed. It was a well know fact that Jack always had plenty of work to do around the district. "Hi-Jinks and Sasha appear to be fine, but come take a look at them anyway." She led off in the direction of the stable block where the heavily pregnant horses were kept.

"So, how's it all going anyway?" Jack asked by way of conversation.

"Really good," Kate replied, conveniently casting her doubts about Highgrove's future aside for the moment. "Mystique and Trump are looking good for The Champs. The three yearlings are coming on well...Oh, and Dartanion's lined up for four more service fees". Dartanion was one of Highgrove's younger stallions and he was fast expanding his solid reputation in the country's breeding circles.

"Hmm..." Jack smiled, listening to her words but not really taking them in. He was too preoccupied with figuring out how best to bring up the real reason for his visit. It had been his intention to ask Kate out on the last two occasions he'd been at Highgrove, but both times he'd chickened out at the last minute. This time he was determined to go through with his plans. When he'd finally pulled his thoughts together, he found himself standing outside Hi-Jinks's stall, with Kate filling him in on how she'd been faring.

"...been eating well and..." Kate trailed off, noticing the odd way Jack was looking at her. "Is something wrong?"

He laughed, looking away for a moment. "No, Kate. Nothing's wrong." Returning his gaze to her face, he struggled to continue, "It's just... It's just that I didn't really come here to see the horses. I really came to see if you'd like to go out to dinner with me?"

Kate felt the blood rush to her face. So, she'd been right in suspecting Jack had another reason for his visits. "Uhh..." She struggled, finding herself on unfamiliar territory.

Jack shifted his weight onto the other foot as he waited uncomfortably for her answer.

"I'd-"

Whatever she'd been going to say was abruptly cut off as the main door to the barn was suddenly thrown open. Both she and Jack turned their heads to see Sawyer step into view.

Appearing a little surprised at finding the pair of them there, he never the less recovered himself quickly. "Well, howdy folks, just here to pick up a spare rake." He flashed a grin at Kate as he veered off to the left hand corner where the tools were kept.

If the atmosphere had been tense before, it was even more so now. Kate looked at Jack and smiled, not sure whether to continue with what she'd been going to say.

"Who's the guy?" Jack whispered, raising his eyebrows and inclining his head in the direction Sawyer had taken.

"Oh, just someone mother hired to help out around the place."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "He looks like trouble."

Privately, Kate couldn't have agreed more. Trouble with a capital 'T' was how she'd have described it - and probably for completely different reasons than Jack was thinking. To her dismay, her heart had begun to beat rapidly. It must be due to Jack's unexpected dinner proposal, she rationalized.

Sawyer came back into view a couple of moments later, spare rake in hand. Feeling Kate and Jack both looking at him, he paused before exiting. "Don't let me interrupt you or anythin'".

Kate watched uncomfortably as he sauntered back outside. No doubt he'd felt the tension in the air, darn him. Who knew what kind of ideas the man would get into his head now! Finally, she glanced back at Jack and smiled. "Sorry about that."

He smiled, "'S' okay." Not wanting to make the situation any more awkward than it already was, he changed the subject briefly. "Have you been giving Hi-Jinx that additive I left for you?"

Kate followed his lead in relief. "Yeah, I've got enough for another three days."

"Good." Jack pulled his stethoscope out of his bag and they focused their combined attentions on the horses for the next few minutes.

When both of the mares had been checked, they left the complex and made their way back to Jack's car. A momentary silence fell upon them as Jack opened the side door and placed his bag of equipment on the seat. As he turned to straighten up, Kate suddenly reached out and touched his arm, holding him still for a moment.

"I'd love to go," she blurted out.

Jack smiled, exhaling his relief that she'd finally replied. More confident now, he said, "Great. I'll pick you up tonight at seven then?"

"Sure, I'll be ready." She smiled back as he got into the car.

Starting the engine, he backed the jeep into a three point turn and then waved as he drove off.

Kate stood in the drive and watched as he left. She was going out to dinner with Jack Shepherd!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to Jynuj for the work she did beta reading this chapter.

**CHAPTER THREE**

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully for Kate. She worked Mystique's half brother, Sultan, in the afternoon, and then hacked out on a couple of the other youngsters. It was a shame that out of the twelve horses Highgrove had in work, she'd only managed to get around to riding five of them, she reflected. Time just wouldn't have allowed her to squeeze anything more into her day though, especially as she'd had to finish up early so as to be ready for her date with Jack.

Now she stood in her bedroom struggling to decide what to wear. Her usual outfit of jeans and dress shirt would hardly suffice, as no doubt Jack would have better dining tastes than the local pub meals she usually took in. After trying on and discarding at least three options, she finally settled on a pair of black dress trousers paired with a loose fitting, sparkly maroon tank top. The neck was cut into a deep 'V' and it showed a small hint of her cleavage as she moved. She'd decided earlier to leave her hair loose and it hung prettily about her shoulders in shiny dark waves. As usual, she wore only minimal makeup. Just a wave with the mascara brush and enough foundation to cover the smattering of freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks was enough. Satisfied at last with what she saw, she left her bedroom and went downstairs.

Her mother and Wayne were at the dining table having their evening meal and they both looked up as she entered.

"Hello, darling. You look lovely." Diane smiled at her. "Can I ask who the lucky man is?"

"I'm going out to dinner with Jack - the veterinarian. He called around today and asked me if I'd like to go."

Diane smiled. "Well done, Katie. I always suspected he had a thing for you," she said. "I'm just glad he's finally gotten up the courage to do something about it. I was beginning to think you were going to end up running wild around here forever."

Kate blushed, "I'm only going out to dinner with the guy, mum. Don't go marrying me off to him just yet."

"Well, you're not getting any younger you know. It's time you started to think about your future."

"Mother! I'm only twenty four," Kate rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"By the time I was twenty four I'd already had you."

"Whatever. Things were different then."

"Nonsense. Every woman needs a man to take care of her."

Kate tossed back her hair and laughed. "Not this one."

Wayne interrupted then, lowering his fork and speaking through a mouthful of roast vegetables. "Yer shud listen to yer motha, girl." He eyed her across the room, taking his first good look at her since she'd come in.

Suddenly, Kate found herself wishing she'd worn a top that was a little less revealing. Wayne often had that effect on her. He'd never given her any real reason to be wary of him, but something in his eyes always made her feel a little sickly when he looked at her. Luckily, the doorbell rang at that moment and she had an excuse to leave the room. "That'll be Jack," she said. "Don't wait up."

"Have a good time, dear," her mother's voice followed her out into the foyer.

Nervously, Kate rubbed her hands together before reaching out and opening the door.

Jack stood patiently on her doorstep, a large bunch of flowers held loosely in one hand. He was wearing a casually tailored black suit jacket and trousers. His white shirt was loosely buttoned, exposing a hint of the dark hair that grew upon his chest. "Hey," he said upon seeing her. "You look nice."

"Thanks."

Kate thought he didn't look too bad himself. She took the flowers he offered and let him guide her towards his waiting car. With a flourish, he opened her door and carefully closed it again after she was safely inside. Light conversation passed between them as Jack drove into town, pulling up outside one of the districts most up market restaurants. Kate clutched her small handbag to her as Jack placed his hand upon the small of her back and guided her inside.

"Good evening, Mr. Shepherd," an attractive waitress appeared at his side. "Your table is ready."

"Thanks, Joanne," Jack's hand was on the small of Kate's back again as he led her to the table he'd reserved. Taking their seats, he requested the wine list and the waitress left to retrieve it.

"Wow, you come here often then?" Kate was impressed. She couldn't imagine having enough spare money to dine somewhere like this regularly enough to become recognized.

Jack smiled wryly. "Yeah, the trials of living alone."

Kate laughed, beginning to feel more at ease in the extravagant surroundings.

To her surprise, conversation during the evening flowed fairly easily between them. Jack's stories about some of the animals he'd had brought to him were both entertaining and insightful, making her laugh out loud on more than one occasion. By the time they'd finished eating, they both found that they'd gotten to know each other on a completely different level than their working relationship had ever allowed.

It was late by the time Jack dropped her back home and the house stood in darkness as he led her to the door. Turning to face him before she entered, Kate said truthfully, "Thanks for dinner. I had a good time."

"So did I," Jack replied, stepping closer and taking her hand.

Kate knew he was going to kiss her and she didn't resist as he brought his lips down upon hers. His mouth was warm and comforting, providing a perfect end to their evening. He released her lips and reluctantly drew back.

"Bye," she smiled, opening the door to her house and stepping inside.

"See you." Jack watched as she closed the door before turning and making his way back to his car. He couldn't have been happier with the way the evening had gone. He and Kate had a future together, of that he was sure.

Kate awoke early the next morning and snuck out of the house for her usual early ride. This time, she chose Trump to saddle and together they headed out along the grassy ridge bordering onto the next property. Trump - or Ace's High, as was his show name - was Mystique's full brother and, therefore, rather like his sister in temperament. He made for a good, bold ride, but he still lacked the discipline that his sister was discovering. Kate found him full of energy as he bounced his way across the fields, shying at the occasional shadow or imaginary monster that he saw in the grass. By the time she returned to the stables, she found herself feeling a little frazzled by the horse's unpredictable behaviour.

Subsequently, her mood was less than patient when Sawyer approached her as she began to unsaddle.

"Mornin'," he drawled, coming up beside her and picking up the saddle she'd hung over the hitching rail. "Didn't expect to see you about so early."

Kate looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Said I didn't expect you to be up so early. Can't have been much of a date last night."

Kate rounded on him in anger. "Have you been listening in on my conversations?"

He cocked his head to one side and gave her a grin. "Never claimed to be a gentleman."

She tossed Trump's bridle at him, gaining satisfaction at the muffled 'umph' he let out as it hit him in the stomach. "You're unbelievable!"

To her annoyance, he just laughed at her . "Ladies always dig an animal doctor," he drawled, taking a step closer.

Kate felt her heart rate rise rapidly, her anger being only partly to blame. He was now standing so close that she could practically feel the heat radiating off his body. A shiver found it's way down her spine as he continued on in his husky voice.

"Hell, give me a band aid and a bottle of peroxide and I could play the hero, too."

With an effort, she stepped away from him, breaking the spell he seemed to have over her. Screwing up her nose in disdain, she challenged him, "You're actually comparing yourself to Jack?"

His face fell a little, but he stood his ground. "Difference between us ain't that big, sweetheart."

Kate glared at him, loathing welling in her chest. She wasn't sure what she'd have done next if Alex hadn't of appeared in the yard at that moment.

"Mr. Shepherd's on the phone for you," she called to Kate.

Kate narrowed her eyes and stuck her chin out in defiance at Sawyer. "Tell him I'll be right there," she replied to Alex, not taking her eyes from Sawyer's. She held his gaze for a couple of moments more before spinning on her heel and making her way towards the house.

Behind her, Sawyer snorted his mirth. What a woman! Watching her strut away, he found himself reflecting for a moment. He was certainly no stranger to feminine wiles; in fact he prided himself on his knowledge of their ways. A long time ago, he'd used his charm to bed the rich ones; gaining their trust and then vanishing with their money before they even knew what had hit them. It had been so easy, like taking candy from a baby really. He'd just applied a little charm, used his prowess between the sheets, and bingo - they'd practically begged him to take off with their stiff husbands' money. Only by experiencing this for himself, had he begun to understand how easy a prey his mother had been for Frank Sawyer - the bastard who'd used her in the same way. He'd only been a kid at the time, but his world had fallen apart the night his daddy had discovered her betrayal, shooting first his mother and then himself in the head. The event had changed his life, and from a very young age he'd vowed to see the man responsible for his family's demise forced into an early grave.

Trump began to fidget at the hitching rail then and Sawyer was drawn from his thoughts. Finding that he was still holding Kate's discarded saddlery, he sauntered over to the tack shed and carefully placed it back onto it's assigned rack. After a brief search, he found Karl mucking out the far row of stables. Grabbing a pitch fork and wheel barrow, he took an adjoining stall and got stuck in.

The boy looked up as he worked. "Man, it's good having you here," he said. "I usually have to do the whole lot myself."

"Seems like Kate's not afraid of gettin' her hands dirty. Doesn't she pitch in sometimes?"

"Yeah, well she does a bit," Karl admitted grudgingly. "She's got so many horses to work now, that she hardly gets a chance, though." He paused for a moment to catch his breath. "There used to be three of us here, but I'm the only one left now."

"Uh huh," Sawyer offered non-committedly, which was apparently all of the encouragement Karl needed to go on.

"Yeah, nobody bothered to replace them when they'd gone. I don't think they can afford to."

"Why do you say that?" Sawyer tossed a lump of manure into his wheelbarrow.

"Just a feeling I get." Karl shrugged his shoulders. "The lady, she used to come down to the stables all of the time - just like Kate does. Now, I hardly ever see her. She's much more interested in spending time with her new guy than she is in working with the horses."

Sawyer was inclined to believe what the boy said. Other than meeting Diane briefly when she'd hired him yesterday morning, she hadn't come down to check his work even once. "Well...fancy that. Why do you think she still keeps the place runnin' then?"

Karl shrugged again. "I don't know, maybe for Kate? She's dead keen on the horses."

Sawyer nodded his head at the boys observations. His wheel barrow was full by now and he pushed it outside to the muck pile to empty it. Hot and sweaty with his efforts, he unbuttoned the front of his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. Casually he tossed the garment over the stable door as he bent again to his task.

Over the partition, Karl suddenly popped his head up again. "Wow, you must work out a lot." He sounded a little in awe as he took in the sight of Sawyer's suntanned torso.

Sawyer chuckled, "Kid, why the hell would I wanna work out when there's so many darned stables to be cleaned?"

Karl smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He was silent for a moment and Sawyer saw him glance at his watch. Then, to his surprise, the boy reached down and dragged his T-shirt off over his head. His young body was fairly well-toned, but it lacked the maturity and deep suntan that he'd just commended Sawyer on. Seemingly unaware of this fact, he sighed and then draped his T-shirt over the stable door in just the same manner as Sawyer had. "Phew, that's better."

Puzzled by the odd show of imitation, Sawyer watched the boy out of the corner of his eye. His perplexity lasted for another twenty minutes, until the house maid appeared with their lunches and then suddenly, everything fell into place.

"Hi," the dark haired young girl said as she glanced in the door. "I've brought your lunch. Hi Karl," she smiled upon seeing him.

"Hey, Alex." Karl dropped his pitch fork and walked over to the picnic basket the girl carried. "Hmm, thanks," he said upon seeing the beef sandwiches. "You've made my favourite again."

Alex's grin widened even further at the boy's words and Sawyer was left with the distinct feeling that he'd all of a sudden become invisible. Now he understood why he'd often caught the boy leaning on his broom and staring up at the house. He wasn't idle after all; he was in love! Sawyer didn't know whether to congratulate the kid or to pity him.

"Hope you don't mind, I'm gonna go eat mine in sun," he said as he reached for an offered sandwich. As he'd expected, he didn't hear any objections and so he tossed his shirt over his bare shoulder and wandered away from the stable block.

Growing bored after he'd finished eating, he headed down towards the all weather arena where Kate was working another of the horses. Idly, he propped himself up against a nearby railing and began to watch.

The horse, a large bay, was jumping effortlessly over a series of fences. To an unexperienced eye, it would have looked like total harmony, but Sawyer could see the trouble Kate was having in keeping the horse straight through his turns. Instead of taking a corner on one track, the horse would pop his shoulder and lean on her hands slightly. This made her turns wider, and often she wasn't having time to line up for the exact center of the next jump. He watched as she repeated the turn and got the same, offline result as the horse again grabbed the inside rein and popped her shoulder. Kate's frustration was beginning to show and so he straightened himself up and walked over.

"Try raisin' your inside hand a little," he offered.

Kate brought the horse back to a walk at the sound of his voice. She'd been so busy concentrating that she hadn't been aware of his presence until he'd spoken. Now, she turned in surprise to see him walking, shirtless, towards her. Her stomach plunged and her brain told her to look away, but her disloyal eyes had no intention of listening. They fixated themselves upon the broad, suntanned planes of his chest and gave her no time to safeguard herself from the effects of what they took in. As he walked towards her, she saw the defined muscles in his abdomen contract slightly with each step he took. Dry mouthed, her gaze followed his chest down...down...down...and down even further, to where his jeans finally hung indecently low upon his hips.

Tearing her eyes away, she closed her mouth. "W-what?"

He grinned, knowing exactly where she'd been looking and not in the least bit phased by the attention. "The horse, she's leaning on your inside rein. Try raisin' your inside hand a lil' bit. That way, she can't grab onto it so easy."

Kate frowned. Embarrassed by the reaction her body had just had to him, she certainly wasn't about to turn around and take any advice he gave. "What the hell would you know? I've been riding this horse since he was three, I don't think I need your instructions on how to do it."

Sawyer smiled wryly, sighing, "Why do you have to make everythin' so damned difficult? It's free advice, why not give it a shot?"

"What makes you think that you know so much?" Kate's anger was beginning to take over and her horse began to shift uneasily beneath her.

"What makes you so sure that I don't?"

It was all Kate needed to push her over the edge. "You think you're so great, well let's see you do it then!" She swung her leg over the saddle and dismounted with a flourish to stand beside him.

"Thought you'd never ask," he smiled at her disarmingly.

Sensing she'd just walked into a carefully laid trap, Kate could do little more than avert her eyes while he drew his shirt on and reached for Phoenix's reins. Quickly, he let the stirrups down to accommodate his longer legs and then swung himself up onto the horses back. The mare shifted under his unfamiliar weight and he reached down to brush her neck reassuringly.

"Easy there, girl." His deep southern tone crooned, calming the mare while leaving Kate to battle with an unreasonable feeling of betrayal. She withdrew a little, leaning her hip against the wooden railing as he asked the horse to move off in a walk. To her dismay he seemed to sit in the saddle naturally, straight and tall and yet relaxed enough to flow with the horse's movement. He might have looked a little out of place in the polished atmosphere of the dressage ring, but it was already abundantly obvious that he knew what he was doing. Damn him! Kate bit the tip of her fingernail nervously.

After feeling out the mare on the flat, Sawyer faced her at the smallest of the fences. Kate smiled from the sidelines as Phoenix repeated her earlier mistake, hanging onto the rein and turning too late to meet the jump correctly. She watched as he circled her around and presented her at it again. This time she didn't waver as much though and they took the jump just a little to the right of the center. By the time they'd repeated the exercise half a dozen times, Phoenix was turning with ease and meeting the fence exactly. Sawyer slowed her to a walk and rode back to Kate on a long rein.

"See, there ain't much to it." He dismounted and handed the reins back to Kate. "Trick is to catch her before she grabs on. That way you're not stuck with havin' to play catch up."

"Thanks," Kate managed as she took the reins back. There was a moment of awkwardness as she wondered if he expected her to get back on and repeat what he'd shown her. Thankfully, her fears turned out to be unfounded. She watched as he gave Phoenix one last pat on the neck, before leaving without a backwards glance. For long moments, she stared after his retreating back. She got the disturbing feeling that there might be more to this man than she'd first imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks again to** Jynuj **for beta reading

**CHAPTER FOUR **

The next morning, Kate awoke with a purpose. While she wasn't thrilled with the idea of spending any more time than necessary in Sawyer's company, the fact was that she desperately needed help with working the horses. He'd proven his riding capabilities to her yesterday, so now she reasoned it would be silly for her not to ask for his assistance to lighten her work load. All night she'd tossed and turned, trying to decide how best to approach him on the matter, but now that she'd woken she still had no idea of how to go about it. No doubt he'd get a kick out of her asking, given how much she'd objected to his employment in the first place, but if eating a bit of humble pie helped to secure Highgrove's future, then that's exactly what she'd have to do.

She arrived at the stables just after seven o'clock to find him already up and filling the water troughs. He was dressed as he'd been on his first day, denim jeans and black shirt with heavy work boots. He must have sensed her presence because he looked up from what he was doing before she'd needed to draw his attention.

"Hey," she smiled, hoping to find him in a co-operative mood.

"Hey yourself, Freckles."

Usually, she would have bristled at the nickname, but today she let it slide. "Uhh...I'm taking Dylan out for his morning ride and I...I thought you might like to come." She smiled in what she hoped was a persuasive manner.

"Well now, that sounds like an offer if ever I've heard one," he drawled, his eyes playing with her.

She blushed, clarifying, "On one of the other horses,"

"Damn," he looked downwards at the bucket he was filling, "and here I was thinkin' you just wanted the pleasure of my company." He grinned at her as he spoke, taking the potency out of his words, but Kate was already on tender hooks and she shifted uncomfortably. Deciding to let her off for the moment, he changed tact. "Let me finish up here and I'll be over in a few minutes."

She let out her breath, "Okay, I'll go catch the horses."

Making a quick escape to the stables, she caught the horses, Dylan for herself and Trump for Sawyer. Tying them to the hitching rail, she began her grooming. Carefully, she brushed Dylan's side closest to Trump before Sawyer arrived. Her forethought paid off, because by the time he arrived she was able to use the horse's large bulk as a shield between them. They saddled up in near silence and led the horses out of the yard.

"Where to?" Sawyer asked as they mounted.

"I usually go down by the river; there's a circuit that cuts back up through the fields." Kate pointed Dylan in the right direction and led off, leaving Sawyer to follow behind. Her plan to keep him at a distance was thwarted though, as Trump bounced up alongside Dylan, not wanting to be left at the back.

"Lively one, ain't he?" Sawyer grinned and reined the horse in as he did a small leap away from an oddly shaped rock on the path.

Kate laughed, "Why do you think I gave him to _you_ to ride?"

At this, they both laughed and the tension between them eased somewhat. "So where did you learn to ride?" She asked.

"Lived at a couple of places that had horses when I was young," he offered, omitting to tell her the 'places' had in fact been foster homes. He didn't like to speak of his childhood and over the years, he'd found ways to avoid giving too much detail when questions were asked. His first foster home had been on a stud - much like Highgrove - although a little less grand. His foster parents, Brian and Mandy had been good people and they'd done their best to draw him out of the shell that he'd crawled into after the death of his parents. On most counts, they'd failed miserably, as he'd learned at a young age to keep himself closed off as a way of avoiding getting hurt again. Animals had proved to be the one exception though, and he'd often climbed out of his bedroom window at night to sleep with the horses in their stables. Brian had finally caught him out one morning when he'd overslept, but instead of scolding him, he'd begun teaching Sawyer to ride. These were some of the happiest times of his young life and he'd eagerly taken in everything that Brian could teach him. After three years in their house though, it had been time for him to move on, and he'd sadly had to say goodbye to the foster parents he'd just begun to let himself care about a little. Of course, he'd had to say goodbye to the horses too, and this had been much, much harder. From then on, wherever the state had shifted him to, he'd always sniffed out the closest livery yard, happy to do odd chores around the place in exchange for being around the horses.

"Is that all?" Kate was suspicious. It took more than three years and a few casual jaunts to learn to ride as well as he did.

"Well, I did work for Greg Shand for a while, too. You've might have heard of the guy if you move in the show jumping circles. Anyway, he gave me food, lodging and riding lessons in exchange for the work I did for him.

Kate nodded, she had heard of Greg Shand and felt his influence better explained the man's riding ability.

"Who taught you to ride then?" Sawyer returned her question.

"My father, mostly. He had a real way with horses... you've probably already heard, he died in a car accident when I was fourteen..." She trailed off, as if lost in thought.

Sawyer rode silently beside her, waiting to see if she'd continue.

"Driving home from the service station, he was hit by a drunk driver. He died at the scene...I never got to say goodbye."

Sawyer nodded, accepting her words and resisting the urge to soften them with useless lines of comfort. "Life can be shit sometimes."

"Yeah," she agreed, a tiny, wry smile beginning to play at the corner of her mouth. "Let's trot."

Trump bounded forward at her words, but Sawyer managed to stay with him and the horses clattered down the gravel path side by side for a short time. As the path opened up into a field, they let the horses out into a canter which quickly became a brisk gallop. Sawyer grinned, feeling the wind in his hair. He'd been right to go back to riding, he realized. He might be living in limbo with little sense of direction for the moment, but there was no reason why he couldn't enjoy it. For a few, brief moments he felt free from the weight of the people who had been following him for what was now two long years.

The horses reached the top of a small rise and Kate began to rein in. "We're almost home," she said. "Better let them cool down a bit."

The horses were blowing from their exertions and it took a few moments to settle them back into the calmer pace of a walk. Admiring the proud step of Kate's stallion, Sawyer started the conversation again, "Eye-catching horse."

"Yeah," she patted Dylan's neck, "He was my father's favourite. Most of our best foals were sired by him."

"That don't surprise me none. "

"I know I should be spending my time on the younger horses, but Dylan's my favourite - even at his age he loves going out for a hack."

Sawyer chuckled, "Looks like it's gonna be up to me to help ease that conscience of yours, then. How many horses am I gonna be workin' again?"

"About seven - and I hope so, because it sucks spending your life feeling guilty all of the time." She'd meant it as a joke, but found there was a disturbing ring of truth to her words.

"Freckles, you take life way too seriously. Seems to me what you need is some _fun_ for a change."

She looked at him, sensing a vitality and passion in him that she longed to reach out towards. For a brief moment, she almost imagined doing so, but years of responsibility were too far ingrained for her to let herself go so easily. "I do go out," she insisted, "...from time to time."

"Where? To the dry cleaners?" He smiled, "That don't count."

"No," she replied indignantly. Thinking for a moment, she added, "I'm going to the Show Jumping Ball, the night after the championships."

He laughed, "A bunch of stiffs parading around in penguin suits? Sounds like a riot."

Hurt by his taunts, she replied, "It's not like that, you wouldn't understand."

"Can't argue with you there. Guess you and me have just got different ideas of the word fun, huh Freckles?"

Kate looked away from his smiling face. For the first time since her father's death, she actually felt the full weight of her responsibilities. Maybe this cocky drifter was right; was she becoming so caught up in her duties that she was turning into a bore? She smiled sadly at the thought. But if she didn't run Highgrove, then who would?

They'd made their way back to the stables by now and Kate dismounted quickly, busying herself enough so that she felt she didn't have to answer Sawyer's question. "I'm going to saddle Phoenix. Could you please feed Dylan and put him into the front paddock for me?"

Sawyer nodded and reached for Dylan's reins as she turned to leave. "Yup. Give me about ten minutes."

He made quick work of unsaddling the horses. Once they were rugged up, he turned them loose in their assigned paddocks and made his way to the feed shed. Pushing open the door, he stepped into the small room that was lined with various feed storage containers. A chart on the back wall told him how much hard feed each horse was getting and he paused for a moment to study it. As he was standing there quietly, he became aware of a conversation in hushed whispers taking place near by. Something in the tone of the voices compelled him to cross to the far corner of the room and take a peek outside.

His eyes fell upon Kate, standing in a nearby stall with her hands on her hips. She was facing off with a tall, dark haired man who Sawyer had never seen before. As he watched, the man stepped closer to Kate, intimidating her with his body mass.

"She told me you've been pokin' your nose in where it ain't wanted again." He growled at Kate. "How many times I gotta tell ya to mind yer own business, girl?"

Kate held her ground, "My mother _is _my business, Wayne."

He sneered, "Never met a girl who was as ungrateful as you are, Katie. I feed yer, clothe yer, treat yer like my own daughter, and what do I get in return? Yer go around accusin' me of takin' a hand ta yer ma."

Kate stood tall, "I've seen the bruises on her arms...I suppose you want me to believe that she walked into the door - _again."_

The man's hand shot out and closed around Kate's upper arm, pulling her body towards him. "I don't like yer tone, little lady. Better watch that mouth of yers, or I promise yer, yer gonna regret it."

Kate struggled under his grasp, trying desperately to free herself.

Deciding he'd seen enough, Sawyer readied himself to jump in at that point. Before he could do so though, Kate suddenly broke free from the man. Unsure of what to do, he stayed put for a moment longer.

"Don't you touch me!" She hissed at her step father. "You'd better keep your hands off me _and _my mother, or I swear _you'll _be the one who regrets it, Wayne."

Instead of getting angrier, Sawyer was surprised to hear the man chuckle. "Such nasty words comin' from the mouth of a lady," he said, closing the distance between them again. His tone had softened and he reached out to touch a loose strand of her hair. "Yer keep up that attitude and you'll end up an old maid. No man's gonna want a woman who don't know their place," he whispered, forcing Sawyer to strain his ears to hear. "I'm just tryin' ter teach yer some obedience. Trust me, one day yer gonna thank me fer it."

Kate recoiled from his touch. "You're disgusting! I'd rather live my life alone than have to spend it with someone of the likes of you!" Her words were a hoarse whisper, and Sawyer watched as she shoved past the man and escaped out of the stable door. Something in the man's expression as he watched her retreating form made Sawyer want to jump out of hiding and beat the man to a pulp. Somehow, he fought the impulse, but his knuckles went white under the stain of standing by while the man ambled off.

The drama now over, he silently he began to measure out the horse's feeds. He got the disturbing feeling that what he'd just witnessed was not a one-off occurrence. How many times had her father cornered her in that way before? Angrily, he mixed the grain around in the bowls and carried them to the waiting horses. They nickered and came over to the gates as he dropped the buckets to the ground for them. As he turned around, he was surprised to see Kate leading Phoenix down to the riding arena. The horse was already saddled and ready for her lesson, and as he watched, she swung herself up into the saddle. Unsure of whether to approach or not, he slowly made his way towards the side of the arena. By the time he arrived at the gate, Kate was already putting the horse through his paces. He studied her closely, looking for any sign of the confrontation he'd just witnessed, but there was none to be seen. She sat straight and deep in the saddle, her head up and eyes facing forward as she concentrated on her riding. He frowned, surely there must be some indication of what she'd just gone through?

"Hey," she suddenly turned her head to look at him. "Would you mind putting the jumps up a couple of holes for me?"

There was not a trace of distress in her voice, and Sawyer couldn't help but admire the strength she was showing. Most people would have fallen apart after what she'd just gone through, or at the very least they would have taken some time out. Not her evidentially, he thought with a tight smile. She was already focusing on what needed to be done next. Beneath that petite frame, there lay a spine of steel, he thought in admiration. "You want the treble up too?" He asked, referring to the row of three jumps that lined the far side of the arena.

"Yup," she called over her shoulder as she put Phoenix into a canter. Turning the horse neatly, she lined him up with the nearest jump and popped him over. Sawyer smiled, noting that she'd taken his advice from yesterday and raised her inside hand to help her corner. The horse was going nicely and she schooled her around the course, neatly clearing the treble before coming back to a walk.

"She's goin' well," Sawyer said. "Clearing about a meter thirty I'd say," he referred to the height of the jumps.

Kate stroked Phoenix's neck as the horse got her wind back. "She's entered in the meter forty class at the Show Jumping Champs."

"You takin' any of the others?"

"Yup, I'm riding Mystique in the meter twenty, and Trump in the meter ten class. Hopefully if they go well enough someone will make me a good offer for them."

"Ahh..." he said knowingly. "An' I suppose you're gonna saddle and work in the whole three by yourself ?"

"No, I usually take Karl. He enjoys the day out."

Sawyer laughed. "I don't think the kid'll be interested this year, seems to me he can't see much past his next lunch break."

Kate frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Don't tell me you ain't noticed?" Sawyer was incredulous. How could she have missed the attraction between her two young employees?

"Noticed what?"

He shook his head and laughed, "Never mind, it ain't for me to say. Anyway, looks like you're gonna be takin' me with you instead."

Kate's frown deepened. "I don't think so." The idea of riding in the front seat of the horse truck, pressed thigh to thigh with him for over an hour, made her skin suddenly break out in goose bumps.

"Sweet Cheeks, you don't have a choice. Trust me, Karl's out; so it's me or no one - and if you chose the latter, I'm gonna get offended." He flashed her a dimpled grin, challenging her to object

She shook her head and swung her leg over Phoenix's rump to dismount. "Whatever." Her voice was curt, cutting off the flirtation she sensed he was tying to engage her in. "Can you please unsaddle Phoenix for me? I have to go inside now."

He looked wounded, "Hey, I thought you were gonna do another round?"

"I don't have time, Jack's meeting me in an hour."

"Ahh," he said, understanding beginning to set in, "So you're off to get yourself all prettied up for Doctor Do Little?"

"Yes," her tone was light as she ignored his jibe. '"He's taking me out for some of that _fun _you recommended I get."

Sawyer snorted in laughter. "Hell, if you're lookin' for fun, Freckles, I guarantee you, _that_ guy don't know the first way to go about it. His idea of fun would make cleanin' out the stables look excitin'." He stepped closer, "I, on the other hand, would be happy to show you the real meanin' of the word."

Kate laughed uneasily. She had the distinct feeling that he'd be quite capable of living up to his claim. A delicious little shiver ran it's way down her spine, as for a split second she imagined taking him up on his offer. Danger, passion, exhilaration; something told her he was offering her all of the above...and more, a small voice in her head whispered.

She looked up to find him watching her for a reply, challenging her to take him up on his claim. The arrogance of the man! Angrily, she tilted her chin upwards, "What make's you think I'd have any interest whatsoever in spending time with you?" She thrust her reins at him, intending on storming off and leaving him to his chores.

His hand closed around the reins and trapped her fingers in the same movement. "'Coz you and I have a connection," he drawled knowingly.

She could feel the heat from his touch radiating it's way up her arm. "I very much doubt that."

Unfazed by the venom in her tone, he released her hand. "Doubt is just another word for indecision, Freckles. And let me tell you, I like the latter a whole lot better."

She scowled at him. "Does that kind of attitude actually work with women?"

He chuckled, "Work's with you, don't it? You're still here when you should be washin' up for your meetin' with Mr. Fun."

She narrowed her eyes, realizing that he was right. Without further ado, she spun on her heel and made her way towards the house, leaving him standing in the arena alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again to** jnyuj (nyroslwelllostgirl) **for beta reading. You rock!!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Jack arrived to pick Kate up right on time. He'd told her to dress casually and so she'd chosen to wear her favourite pair of faded jeans and a figure hugging shirt. She strode out of the house to meet him and quickly got into the car beside him. As they drove down the driveway past the stables, she noticed Sawyer lunging one of the yearlings in the arena. She craned her neck as they drove by, finding herself wanting to stop and watch for a moment.

Noticing her distraction, Jack asked, "How's the guy working out?"

"Oh, he's okay," she replied, somewhat hesitant to talk to Jack about the other man. "He certainly has a way with horses."

"Great, I was hoping you'd say that," Jack smiled teasingly. "Now you can take more time off to spend with me." He placed his hand gently upon her knee.

Kate laughed. "Well, I don't know about that. There's still plenty of work to be done, even with two people." They passed the arena, and Sawyer and the yearling fell into the background. She noticed that he hadn't looked up as she'd driven by. Turning her attention back to the man beside her, she asked, "So, where are we going?"

"You'll find out in a minute," he told her with a smile.

Kate settled back in the seat, letting the scent of new leather envelope her. Jack's car was immaculately clean and she glanced at her feet anxiously, hoping she hadn't bought in any dirt from the yard.

They hadn't been driving long when Jack pulled the jeep down a gravel road. A short distance later, he drew up alongside a secluded picnic spot.

"Here we are," he announced proudly, removing his seatbelt to step out of the car.

Kate got out after him and looked around. They were in a small clearing, surrounded by trees with a creak bubbling noisily down one side. A lone picnic table sat under a large willow tree and she saw it was set with a tablecloth and picnic for two.

"Wow, impressive," she couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on," he reached for her arm and lead her to the table.

Taking their seats on opposite sides, he reached to fill two empty wine glasses. Kate giggled, unused to such extravagance in the middle of the day. They sipped wine for a few moments and admired their surroundings. The sun was high in the sky and it cast it's warm rays down upon them as they exchanged small talk. Gradually, Jack began to talk more and Kate less, as he described first, the renovations he was having done to his house, and then the new business partner he was meeting with later in the week. Kate didn't mind, she sat back with her glass of wine and let her thoughts drift as he talked. It wasn't often that she got time to herself in the middle of the day. Usually, she was too busy with the horses. Maybe having Sawyer around was a blessing in disguise, she thought, as she kicked off her shoes and wriggled her toes in the grass. She wondered how things were going back at the yard. The yearling he'd been working was still very green and she wouldn't have minded helping out as he'd worked her. At least she felt confident that the mare was in good hands; breaking in a young horse took a lot of time and patience. She wrinkled her nose, odd that she should equate those qualities to a man who could make her temper flare with a single, offhanded comment.

"Kate?" Jack questioned, finally noticing that she was no longer paying attention to what he was saying.

She shook her head in an effort to clear it, aware that she'd been caught out. "Sorry, I was just thinking how nice the sun feels on my back," she lied.

Jack offered her more ham from the hamper he'd packed, but she declined, having already eaten enough. The heat and the wine had blended together to leave her feeling very mellow and carefree. "Come on, I've got an idea," she said, suddenly. Rising from the table, she beckoned to Jack.

He raised his brows, "What?"

"I'm going to go and dip my feet in the creek. Want to join me?"

Still seated, Jack looked at her quizzically, "Why?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because it's hot and the water will feel nice."

Reluctantly, he got to his feet and followed her to the creek edge. Kate walked out onto a large, flat rock and eased her feet into the water. "Ahhh," she smiled.

Jack took a seat on the bank next to her. "Seems like a waste of a perfectly good picnic table," he offered.

She laughed, refusing to let his stuffiness get to her. "Don't knock it 'till you've tried it." She rolled her jeans up a little and swung her legs, sending the water splashing lightly around her calves. "Come join me."

He laughed, "I think I'll pass, thanks." Then, musing to himself out loud, "Maybe I shouldn't have been so heavy handed with the wine."

Kate frowned, "What?" Then, as his meaning sunk in, she added defensively, "I'm not drunk, Jack."

He laughed and tilted his head sideways. "Sure you're not. Do you do this kind of thing often then?" His voice was teasing, but his words had a condescending ring to them.

"Well, I guess I don't, if you put it like that..." She trailed off, thinking the only reason she didn't was because she never got the time to.

"I didn't think so. Come on, then." He got to his feet and stretched out his hand to her.

Reluctantly, she got to her feet and let him lead her back to the table. Feeling a little like a chastened school girl, she sat attentively through the rest of the date. Jack was a good, eligible man who had many women beautiful women at his disposal, she reminded herself. She should be flattered that he was taking the time to get to know her when he had so many others to choose from.

All the same, she found herself feeling relieved when they finally pulled up back outside the house. It was still early in the day and she figured she'd get a ride in before feeding time, if she was quick. Trying not to fidget, she waited for Jack to wish her farewell. He didn't seem to be in any hurry though and he strolled alongside her back to the house.

To Kate's surprise, her mother opened the door as they arrived.

"Katherine!" she beamed. "And you must be Mr. Shepherd," she held out her hand to Jack. "I'm Diane, Kate's mother. She talks about you all of the time, you know." Kate watched in horror as she winked conspiratorially at Jack.

"Mother!" She turned to Jack, "She's exaggerating."

He smiled, not in the least phased. "Pleased to meet you, Diane. And please, call me Jack."

"Oh, but you must come in."

To Kate's dismay, Jack accepted the offer and she was left with no choice but to reluctantly follow as her mother led them into the sitting room. What ensued was one of the most boring hours of conversation that Kate had ever had to sit through. She twiddled her fingers in frustration as her mother sang her praises to her enthralled listener. Outside the daylight dwindled and Kate saw her chances of a ride slipping away. Finally, she could stand it no more.

"Honestly, mother, I really think we've held Jack up enough for one day." She got to her feet, "Besides, I've still got all of the horses to feed, and I'd rather not be doing it in the dark."

Jack reluctantly got to his feet. Thanking Diane for her hospitality, he followed Kate out into the yard. They paused by his car and Kate was so eager to be going that she initiated a goodbye kiss herself. She broke off as soon as politely possible and stepped back. "Thanks for the picnic."

"You're welcome," he smiled, pleased at her attentions. Getting into his car he started the motor and drove off.

Kate waved as he left and then made a quick dash across the yard to the stables. As she'd suspected, Sawyer had already fed the horses and they were all munching contentedly from their buckets as she wandered from stall to stall. She leaned over a door, intending to stroke it's occupants mane, when a noise behind her suddenly drew her attention. Lowering her hand, she turned to check out it's source.

"All done," Sawyer held up a final, empty bucket for her to see.

She smiled, "Thanks, I got held up."

"No problem." He thrust a hip slightly forward and rested his hand on it.

"I saw you working Shilo today. How'd she go?"

"Pretty well. I lunged her in the arena for a while and then led her out off Mystique."

"Really?" Kate was impressed, "I've never tried that with her before."

He laughed. "Well, she was pretty skittish at first, but she settled down eventually. They usually do, you give 'em enough time."

Kate smiled, wishing she'd been there to see it. "Darn, I'd like to have seen her," she voiced her thoughts.

"There's always tomorrow, Freckles."

"Yeah... I guess. Did you get around to any of the others?"

"Yeah. I gave the big grey a brief tyin' up lesson." He shifted to prop himself up against the stable beside her as he spoke.

Kate watched the way his shirt lifted, exposing a sliver of skin between shirt tail and belt buckle. In that second, she knew he wouldn't be the type of guy who'd sit at a picnic table. She swallowed, wondering where on earth the thought had come from. Trying to focus on what he was saying, she ventured, "Umm, you mean Sultan?"

"Yeah, big heavy set guy in the forth stall."

His nearness was doing strange things to her legs, but she struggled on valiantly. "Oh, thanks. I started working with him a couple of weeks ago, but with the Show Jumping Champs coming up, I ran out of time."

"I figured."

Kate turned back to face the horses and they lapsed into silence as they stood side by side in the falling darkness. The occasional shuffling of straw could be heard as the horses, one at a time, made themselves comfortable in their new bedding.

Despite her acute awareness of the man beside her, Kate felt at peace in the soothing atmosphere of the barn. All of the chores where done for the day, the horses had been tended to and their stables cleaned. Sighing, she rested her chin on the stall door. "I love the stables at night."

"I know what you mean." Sawyer smiled, remembering the many nights he'd crept out to sleep with the horses when he was little.

They fell quiet again for a moment.

"Sometimes, I wonder what I'd do without this place."

Sawyer turned his head, looking at her in silhouette. There was something about this woman that set her apart from any other that he'd known. Without hesitation, he replied to her in confidence. "You'd cope, is what you'd do."

She smiled in the darkness, surprised at his reply. "I wish I shared your faith."

"A place is only so good as the people who make it, Freckles. You lose this one and I guarantee you, you'll find a way to build a new one that's even bigger 'n better."

She didn't reply for a moment as she took his words in and turned them over in her head. His unexpected confidence in her had taken her off guard. Try as she might, she couldn't remember the last time anyone had said something remotely similar to her. As she dwelled on this, he straightened up beside her.

"Time I turned in."

"Oh, okay," she replied, surprised at his quick departure.

"See ya tomorrow." He turned and walked off into the darkness.

"Yeah..." She replied, then calling out before he exited the barn. "Sawyer?"

"Yup?"

"Uhh...Thanks."

"Just callin' it as I see it, Freckles," he replied, as he left her alone in the darkness.

Kate stood and listened to his retreating footsteps until they were no longer audible. At length, she turned and made her way back to the house.

X

Much later that night, Kate found herself sitting at her bedroom window, a warm cup of milo in her hand. Taking a tentative sip, she rested the cup upon the windowsill and gazed out into the night. If she pressed her cheek against the window pane, she could just make out the log hut in which Sawyer slept. He wasn't sleeping now though, she noted, seeing the warm glow coming from behind the closed curtain. Idly, she wondered what he might be doing, all alone in his cabin at this late hour. The coolness of the night air seeped through the glass and she withdrew, rubbing her cheek with the palm of her hand to warm it. Picking up her mug, she made her way over to the bed and drew back the covers. The satin of her nightgown swirled around her body as she moved, caressing skin that felt strangely more alive. She slipped between the cool sheets and lay her head back on her pillow. As she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her thoughts were with the blonde man who sat alone in his cabin. Her dreams that night were vivid and sensual, and not in any place, did they feature Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to **jnyuj (nyroswelllostgirl) **for beta reading again hugs

**CHAPTER SIX **

Most of Kate's next morning was taken up with going over Highgrove's accounts. Once a month, she braced herself to face the extent of another five weeks of Wayne's uncontrolled spending. As usual, what she found was a dismal sight. Even after writing out numerous cheques to cover the stud's out goings, her desk was still littered with unpaid bills, most of which belonged to Wayne. Angrily, she picked up a traffic offence; his second in three months, and laid it next to the tab he'd run up at the local bar. Together, they totaled more than twelve hundred dollars, a sum that she had no way of repaying at the moment. Thinking carefully, she checked her service book, looking for Dartanion's next stud fee. To her relief, she saw that he was booked to service two mares the day after tomorrow. At least she could use the revenue from that to clear Wayne's bills for now. With a snap, she closed the book and got up from the desk. Thankful her task was over for another month, she left the room and made her way outside to the stables.

Dylan had been turned lose in the front paddock and she paused briefly to scratch his neck before entering the barn.

"Hello?" she called, wondering if Sawyer or Karl were about.

"Hey," Karl poked his head out of the feed shed.

"Oh, hey. Have you seen Sawyer anywhere?"

"He took Mystique for a hack down by the river, said he'd be 'bout half an hour."

"Oh. Okay, thanks." Kate paused for a moment before picking up a halter and approaching Shilo's box. Catching the filly, she led her out into the yard and began grooming her. Sawyer returned home on Mystique just as she finished.

"Mornin'," he drawled upon seeing her.

"Hey," she smiled, trying not to recall the images that had filled her dreams the night before. "I'm going to do some work with Shilo in the arena if you want to help?"

"Sure thing, just let me get cleaned up here." He dismounted and tied the mare to the hitching rail. She was caked in sweat and so he reached for the hose to wash her down. The mare felt the cold water running down her neck and shifted her weight, trying to get out of range of it's flow. Finding that she was tethered and couldn't escape, she settled for shaking her neck vigorously in an attempt to dislodge the water. Unfortunately for Sawyer, most of the water was then transferred onto him.

"Damn," He muttered, feeling water seeping through his shirt to his skin.

Looking up at his exclamation, Kate took one look at Sawyer with his hair and shirt plastered to his skin and let out an involuntary laugh.

He turned to look at her, a dangerous smirk suddenly narrowing his eyes. "Oh yeah? So you think it's funny do you?"

She raised a hand to her mouth and nodded, completely unprepared for what he was about to do.

Quick as a flash, he pressed his thumb over the top of the hose and sent a jet of water flying in her direction.

"Eeek!" she squawked, ducking as the water hit her on the chest.

He laughed, "How about now then? Is it still funny? Or do you want some more of the same?" He flicked the hose towards her again and she shrieked in laughter. Warming to his task, he followed her as she backed away, wielding the hose dangerously in front of him.

"No...please," she begged, holding her hands out in an attempt to ward off further attack. Still smiling, she added, "I'm..I'm sorry I laughed!"

A sparkle flashed in his eyes. "It's too late for that now, Sassafras."

Sensing she was going to get no mercy, Kate flicked her eyes around the yard, looking for a solution. Seeing her salvation, she lunged towards the tap, feeling a jet of water hit her on the back before she managed to turn it off.

The hose went limp in Sawyer's hands and he laughed, "Classy move."

"Oh yeah?" She smiled dangerously. "Well wait 'till you see this one then." She bent and scooped up a nearby bucket, dunking it in the trough to fill it.

"Hey," he held up his hands, guessing her intentions. "No fair, I'm unarmed."

Her eyes rounded in incredulity. "Well you'd better get running then, hadn't you?"

Realizing she was serious, he turned on his heel and dashed from the yard. Kate let out a yell and chased him, bucket poised in hand. Just as he rounded the corner of the barn, he felt the water hit him square in the back, soaking him entirely.

"Aghh," he yelled his surprise, then spun around to face her.

Too late, Kate saw the error in her plan. She was now unarmed and facing a man who was hell bent on revenge. With a shriek she tossed the bucket aside and dashed into the barn, giggling and laughing in her eagerness to get away. She only got as far as the nearest stall, when he suddenly tackled her from behind and dragged her down into the soft straw with him.

"Gotcha!" He drawled triumphantly as Kate squirmed underneath him.

"Get off me," she laughed, bucking her hips and trying to wrestle herself free from his grasp. Her attempts were futile, of course, her lithe frame being no match for his much larger body mass. He grinned down at her, his hair falling forward around his face, and she suddenly felt the mood between them shift. For the first time, she realized how closely they were lying together. Inhaling the intoxicating scent of his cologne, she felt her breathing became shallow and her heart began to race. The length of his thigh was pressing intimately against the inner side of her own, it's firmness sending a frisson of heat towards her core. His smile wavered a little, and she knew that he too was aware of the sudden change between them. As she watched, his eyes roamed over her face briefly before lingering last on her parted lips. For a dizzying moment, she thought he was going to kiss her - and even more disturbingly, she found that she was suddenly wanting him to. He grinned suddenly, releasing her hands and reaching for a fist full of straw. Before she could gather herself, he'd stuffed the lot of it down the front of her shirt

She shouted in outrage, beating his chest with her fist until he shifted from on top of her.

"Now who's the funny lookin' one?" he joked, offering her his hand to pull her up beside him.

"Oh my God, I have straw everywhere," she laughed, holding her arms away from her body as she surveyed the damage. She looked at Sawyer and saw he was the same. His wet shirt clung to his body, pieces of straw falling off it even as she watched. The tousled mass of his hair was also embedded with straw and she lifted a hand to her own curls, dreading what she'd find.

"Worzel Gummidge," he confirmed her fears, and they both laughed as they began to brush the debris from their clothing. Acutely aware of what had almost happened between them, Kate was grateful for a break in the tension. What she really wanted to do now was to get back to the horses and try to forget anything had ever happened.

"I'm gonna go get changed," Sawyer interrupted her thoughts.

She smiled, happy that he appeared to have copped the worst of their skirmish. "Strangely, I don't feel the need to," she taunted.

"Laugh it up, Freckles. Next time you won't be so lucky." He grinned, removing his shirt and wringing out the excess water.

She averted her eyes, "I'd better be getting back to Shilo now. Meet you at the arena in ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes," he confirmed, making his way back to his sleeping quarters to change.

Kate returned to the yard and finished grooming Shilo. Lightly, she lifted the saddle onto her back and did up the girth. The filly was too young to ride yet but it was good for her to be lunged under saddle so that she'd become used to it's presence for her later education. Leading her to the arena, Kate asked her to walk out on a circle around her. Shilo was jumpy and a little nervous, so Kate let her walk for a few minutes to calm her down. Sawyer arrived and took a seat on the railing then, preparing to watch the session. When the filly appeared more relaxed, Kate raised the whip a little and called clearly, "Trot on."

Shilo moved into a nice forward trot, circling around Kate as she was asked to.

Sawyer watched from the side lines. The mare was going well, but there was a brittleness to her movement, as if any sudden movement would break her concentration and see her burst forth into a canter. Testing his theory, he suddenly jumped down from the railing. As he'd suspected, Shilo scooted away from the movement, turning her quarters out on the circle and stopping to face Kate.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked in confusion.

"Because you're babyin' her too much. She's only just doin' what you're askin', and nothin' more. Most of her concentration is on everything that's happen' around her instead of with you."

Kate frowned, knowing he was right.

"Wanna let me have a try?" he asked.

Trusting his intuition, she handed him the rein and whip. Stepping out of the circle, she took up Sawyer's former position on the rail.

He approached the mare and gave her a pat. "Easy, girl," he drawled softly, before drawing the stirrups down to let the irons hang loosely at her sides.

Kate watched as he eased the horse back out onto the circle. Shilo immediately felt the irons knocking against her sides as she moved, and she leapt forward in uncertainty. Sawyer shifted his position a little so that he was still in the center of the circle, and asked her to keep going. The horse shot into a canter and raced around him, snorting nervously at the unfamiliar touch of the stirrups.

"See what I mean?" He called to Kate, his eyes still on the filly. "She's too sensitive to anythin' unusual. Lungin' her like this will make her think about what's goin' on here, rather than way over yonder."

"Uh huh," Kate nodded as Shilo continued to race forward in uncertainty. Sawyer kept talking to her, asking her to slow down in a calming voice until the mare gradually began to respond. She broke back into a trot for a couple of minutes before losing her nerve and taking off again. This time, she didn't canter for as long however, and when she come back to a trot, she stayed in it. He kept her going for a few minutes before asking her to walk.

Kate smiled. "Well done, I wish I'd tried that with her sooner now."

He chuckled, "Come down and give her a go on the other side then." Shilo came to a halt and he rubbed her neck in praise as Kate approached. He handed the whip and rein to her and waited while she got herself into position. Standing behind her so as not to impede her circle, he watched as she asked the mare to move off. As he'd suspected, going in a different direction made Shilo react all over again. She bounded forward, nearly pulling the rein from Kate's hand as she did so.

"Easy there," Sawyer spoke to the horse as he reached out to steady Kate. Standing directly behind her, he stretched his arms out and closed his hands over hers. When Shilo tried to duck out again, he guided Kate's hand to reposition the whip slightly, encouraging the filly to keep going.

Kate held her breath. He was standing so closely behind her that she could feel his stomach brushing against the small of her back. "See," he said as the filly began to calm down. His lips were disturbingly close to her right ear and she struggled to concentrate on what he was saying. "It's called desensitization. You find something that gets their back up and then you do it over and over until it don't bother them no more. Lots of people make the mistake of avoidin' things horses don't like, but that way they never learn to get over their fear."

Kate nodded, wondering if that was what she was needing - desensitizing from the man behind her.

"Now, ask her to canter again and see what she does."

Kate did as he suggested and Shilo bounded forward into a racy canter.

"That's good, now keep her goin'. It don't matter if it's ugly, she's gotta learn not to over react so much."

Eventually, the mare relaxed a little and her gait became smoother. Kate let her trot, giving her a breather. Just as she did so, she turned to see a car coming up the drive towards the house. Immediately, she recognized Jack's jeep.

Sawyer saw the jeep too and he felt Kate stiffen slightly against him. Holding his position for a couple more moments, he finally released her hands and stepped back. "That'll probably do her for today."

Kate felt a draft against her back as he moved away. Reluctantly, she reined Shilo in and led her out the gate behind Sawyer. They crossed to the yards together just as Jack appeared.

"Hey, Kate," he said in greeting, a touch of annoyance in his tone. He'd seen her and the other man working so closely together and it hadn't pleased him in the least. He eyed Sawyer squarely, silently willing him to leave so that he could talk to Kate in private.

If the man picked up on his signals, he didn't respond. Intentionally, Jack placed his body between the man and Kate, blocking him from view as he asked "How's it going?"

"Good," she replied, tying Shilo and loosening her girth.

"Thought you might like to take in a movie tonight?"

Kate paused, thinking over his offer. She really wasn't sure if she was all that interested in Jack any more. Her eyes roamed over his shoulder as she tried to think of a polite way to decline. In the distance, she saw Wayne with an empty bucket in his hand, obviously intending on washing his car. Her eyes retraced his path back to the barn, and her heart gave a sudden sickening lurch at the gate that hung open on it's hinges.

"No!" She cried, just as Dylan pricked up his ears to investigate.

Both men looked around at Kate's cry, but it was already too late for any of them to do anything. All three could only watch helplessly as the stallion trotted out the gate and set off down the road at a brisk canter.


	7. Chapter 7

hugs to all my readers Chapter seven at last. Sorry about the wait, I've been really busy lately :) . Thanks once again to **jnyuj** for beta reading and taking out my many errors!

Warning: Graphic animal distress scene in this chapter. If you think it may upset you then please skip this chapter and pick up the story again in chapter eight.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Kate took off down the drive at a run, hoping to get a chance to head the horse off before he got onto the main road.

Not far behind her, Sawyer grabbed a halter and rope from the hitching rail. "Quick, the car," he said to Jack, and both men raced towards it. Jack threw open the driver's door and got in, revving the engine as Sawyer jumped into the passenger seat next to him. They paused a short distance down the drive and Sawyer reached over the back to throw the door open.

"Hurry, get in," he said to Kate.

She hastily obeyed and the three of them sped off down the drive, following the runaway horse. Dylan hit the main road and swerved to the right, almost coming down on the tarmac in his haste. From the back seat, Kate gasped and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, he'd recovered himself though and was now proceeding at a more cautious trot.

As the car closed the gap between them, Sawyer warned Jack, "Careful, don't push him on." They were on a long, winding stretch of road and Dylan was beginning to slow down and look at the lush grass that grew on the roadside.

"We should get him in a moment," Jack said, as the horse broke into a walk for the first time since his escape.

Glancing up the road, Sawyer suddenly exclaimed, "Pull over. Now."

Jack and Kate both saw the approaching truck at the same time. It carried a long trailer and was fully loaded with a cargo of logs as it came towards them. Jack swerved the car onto the roadside and they all jumped out. Dylan looked back at them nervously and arched his neck, blowing through his nostrils in uncertainty. Enjoying his taste of freedom, he was reluctant to give it up just yet.

As the closest to the horse, Sawyer quietly warned, "Don't crowd him." Kate and Jack dually fell back, and he carefully inched his way forward. "Here, boy," he called, trying to keep the anxiousness that he felt out of his voice.

Dylan turned to face him and Sawyer saw his chance to get a rope on him. Just as he moved to do so, however, the horse caught sight of the approaching logging truck. He whirled around to face it, head up and legs stiff in fear.

The driver of the truck saw the loose horse and did his best to slow down. Unfortunately, by doing so his breaks came on, pushing air out of the hoses with a loud hissing noise and startling the horse further. Sawyer, Kate and Jack watched helplessly as Dylan swerved into the grass covered ditch on the road side. It was only when the horse began to plunge about wildly that they noticed the old, barbed wire fence that had been concealed there.

"Noooo!" Kate screamed, running to the horses aid.

Sawyer grabbed her arm, "Stay back," he warned, as Dylan lashed out in terror.

Kate looked to Jack, "Do something!"

He shook his head, "I can't. There's no way of getting near him while he's panicking like that." He took off his tie and opened the boot of his car to remove his medical supplies.

Kate was sobbing by now. "No," she cried, "Not Dylan...please, not Dylan."

Sawyer held her arm firmly, afraid to let her go even for a second. He could see the horse was in trouble. Unlike most fences with a single strand of barbed wire on top, this one was barbed on the whole six strands. Rusty and decrepit, its loose coils would have confounded even a human being, so there was little chance a terror driven horse would escape unscathed. He watched as Dylan struggled, his coat becoming matted with a combination of blood and sweat.

Kate tried to pull away, _"Please,_ let me go," she implored, looking from Sawyer to the horse.

He looked at her sadly and shook his head. "Ain't nothin' you can do, Freckles. You'll only get yourself hurt if you go near 'im now."

They all watched from a distance as the horse fought valiantly to free himself. His legs were a mass of bloodied cuts and a number of long welts ran along his chest and flanks, but still he struggled. He lost his footing on the uneven terrain a number of times, coming down hard upon the wire and tearing himself further in the process. Finally, he fell heavily and lacked the strength to get up. Seeing his opportunity, Jack approached him from behind and quickly injected him with a sedative.

As the tranquilizer took effect, Sawyer released Kate's arm and she half ran, half fell down the bank to where the horse lay.

"Dylan," she sobbed. "My poor boy..." She sank to her knees beside his head, gently reaching out to stroke an unmarked section of his neck. "Jack, can you save him?

"I don't know yet, Kate," he replied honestly. "Let me give him a look over. He's in a pretty bad way."

The truck driver stood by the side of the road, looking with pity at the fallen horse. Glancing at Sawyer, he said, "I'm sorry, he was right in front of me. I had no other option."

Sawyer shook his head sadly, "He shouldn't ha' been out on the road in the first place." Quietly, he moved off, climbing down the bank to take a closer look at the now still horse. He didn't need to ask Jack what the outcome was going to be, the animal was bleeding profusely from several large gashes. There was no way the vet would be able to stitch him up in time to stem the bleeding. His eyes fell to Kate, kneeling in front of him in the grass. How would she take losing the last link she had with her father?

Completing his analysis, Jack straightened up.

Kate's eyes instantly flew to his face, begging him for news that the horse would recover.

Sadly, he shook his head. "He's severed at least two arteries, Kate. There's multiple wounds to three quarters of his body and he's done a tendon in his back leg."

Her face fell at his words and fresh tears welled up in her eyes, "No...you must be able to do something?"

"I'm afraid the best option is to put him down." Jack spoke softly, trying to ease the impact of what he was forced to tell her.

Kate broke down completely then, sobs wracking her entire body at his news. She felt all of the strength go out of her as she slumped forward and buried her head in her hands.

Torn at seeing her so destitute, Sawyer crouched down beside her. "Come 'ere," he whispered, gathering her to him and lifting her to her feet. She balled her fists against his chest, but didn't resist as he placed one arm firmly around her waist and drew her head gently against his chest with the other. Over the top of her curls, he met Jack's eyes. The man was hunched over Dylan's supine form, needle poised to inject. He looked up at Sawyer in question, and Sawyer nodded, telling him to go ahead.

Kate lifted her head from Sawyer's chest and turned to have one last look at her beloved horse. As she did so, she felt her sorrow begin to leave her. Picturing the man who was responsible for this - and for so much other of the pain in her life - she was overcome with a hatred the likes of which she'd never felt before. She slowly pulled away from Sawyer's embrace as the iciness washed over her.

"You okay?" Sawyer noticed the abrupt change in her.

"I'm fine," she replied, a steeliness in her voice that almost frightened her.

He frowned in concern. "Come on," he gestured towards Jack's car. "You need to sit down."

Wordlessly, Kate followed him to the jeep. Her eyes had begun to glaze over and she had the surreal feeling of being in a trance as Sawyer handed her a blanket and guided her into the back seat. Jack appeared after a few minutes, his latex gloves thick with a coating of dark red blood. Kate took in the sight without feeling or reaction.

"I think she's goin' into shock," Sawyer said to Jack.

Jack looked at her, seeing the vacant way she was staring ahead. "It's just her mind's way of coping with the trauma. Best not to shift her again until she comes out of it a little." He approached and rubbed her shoulder, "You're going to be alright, Kate."

The men stepped aside a little and began to talk in hushed tones about the retrieval of the horse's body.

Kate heard their voices as if from a great distance. Nothing seemed to penetrate the cold feeling of hatred that had settled over her. One man, and one man only, was responsible for all of the anguish in her life it seemed. Her eyes flicked sideways, staring at the men's turned backs. Beside her on the seat lay Jack's open medical kit. She let her eyes skirt over the bottles that sat in neat rows on the bottom shelf. As if of their own accord, her fingers reached out and selected a small vial, containing a clear fluid. _PCP,_ she read, clearly printed in bold letters on the label. Sawyer and Jack talked on and neither man noticed as she transferred the bottle of horse tranquilizer from her hand into her jeans pocket.

X

Jack eased his jeep to a stop in front of Highgrove and all three occupants got out. Sawyer watched as Jack immediately turned to Kate, "I have to get back to the surgery now," he said, "but if you need anything - anything at all - you call me, okay?

She looked at him and nodded numbly.

He stepped towards her and drew her into his arms. "He was an old horse Kate. And he'd had a good life."

Sawyer narrowed his eyes, obviously the veterinarian had no idea of what this particular horse meant to Kate. He averted his gaze, the sight of her being held by Jack strangely discomforting.

At length, Jack released her and stepped back. "I'll drop by to check on you later. Remember what I said; call if you need me." He turned and got back into his car. It wasn't until he was on his way down the drive that Kate finally spoke for the first time.

"I want him buried on the hill, next to dad."

Sawyer looked at her, concern etching his features. She'd been so quiet for so long that he'd thought she'd totally tuned out her surroundings. Obviously, he'd been wrong. Surprised by her request, he asked, "Your daddy - he's buried around here?"

"Up in the top paddock, near where we went riding yesterday."

"Ahh." He knew vaguely the area she talked of, although he couldn't recall seeing a grave there. To bury a horse was a big job, requiring a tractor and someone to operate it - both of which he'd have to find - but he replied confidently, "I'll see to it."

"Thanks," she whispered, and without further comment, left him to go inside. Upon entering the house, she took a direct course to the sitting room, where she knew her mother would be found. Diane looked up from the book she was reading as Kate entered. "Hey sweetheart, have you caught Dylan already?"

"Dylan's dead, mother. He got spooked by a truck and ran into a barbed wire fence. I've just had Jack put him down." Kate took momentary pleasure in the look of shock that passed over her mother's face.

"Oh...Katie, I'm so sorry..."

Kate's eyes hardened. "Don't!" She whispered, "Don't try and tell me you're sorry this has happened. It's been happening for ages and you've never lifted a finger to try and stop it." With an icy calmness she carried on, "Wayne's tearing this place apart, piece by piece. Because of him, Dylan's dead - and we can't even afford to pay the bill for putting him down!"

Diane frowned. "Now, Katherine, that's not fair. Wayne certainly didn't leave the gate open on purpose. It was just a terrible accident."

Kate's temper flared. "An accident, was it? Like the accident you had the other day - walking into the door? Or did you stumble on the stairs?" She felt tears threaten the backs of her eyes, but somehow managed to hold them off. "What was your excuse for him hitting you this time?"

Diane lowered her eyes. "Wayne's a good man. He doesn't mean to do what he does, sometimes his temper just gets the better of him."

Kate was furious, "You're still standing up for him? Even after what he's done today?"

"I love him, Katherine."

"You _love _him?" Kate's face contorted in disgust. "How? He's an abusive alcoholic!"

Diane looked up at her daughter for the first time in minutes, "You can't choose who you love, Katherine. One day you'll understand that."

Kate pleaded, "How can you claim to love him, and take his side over mine - your only daughter - when he treats you no better than he would a dog?"

Diane shook her head. "It's not always like that. He loves me, he'd never do anything to hurt me, or you either for that matter."

Kate snorted. "I guess that's a matter of opinion. He certainly has no such qualms about spending our money though."

"I know we've been having some financial difficulties lately, but that's just something that families go through from time to time. It's not Wayne's fault, he tries his best."

"Well his best isn't good enough!"

Diane's voice hardened as she began to grow impatient. "It's good enough for me, Kate, and you'd do well to remember it."

"As if I could ever forget. Where is he now anyway? At the tavern, chalking up another nice new tab for us to pay?"

"No, I sent him out to pick up supplies for tomorrow's barbeque. He'll be home again shortly - and I hope by then you'll be ready to be more civil towards him."

Kate had forgotten about the half-yearly barbeque Highgrove put on for it's associates, friends and employees. After today's events she certainly didn't feel much like celebrating. "Can't we just postpone the barbeque for the mean time? I don't feel up to it right now."

"You know it's all arranged for tomorrow. It would involve too much hassle to put it off at such short notice." Diane's voice softened. "I really am sorry about what happened to Dylan, but this barbeque could be what we all need to pull us back together. Why not give it a shot?"

Kate looked at her mother, wondering if she'd ever felt more distant from her than she did at that moment. She knew then that her argument was lost, and that Wayne had won again. As long as he was alive, her mother would never admit to seeing reason. Dropping her eyes, she replied, "Okay, I'll give it a try then."

Diane smiled, relieved the tension had been broken somewhat. "That's a girl, Kate. Your father would be proud of you."

Kate shook her head at the mention of her father. She wished with all of her heart that he was still alive and could put a stop to everything that was fast falling out of her control. "I can only hope you're right," she said, leaving the room and softly closing the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to all of my wonderful readers. Thanks once again for your lovely reviews and words of encouragement. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this fic hugs

Thanks also to **jnyuj (nyroswelllostgirl)** for beta reading and also researching the types and effects of various types of horse tranquilizer. I can't imagine ever writing a fic without you!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

By six o'clock the next evening, the barbeque was in full swing. Highgrove's main lawn was littered with guests and they gathered together in small groups, laughing while sipping champagne from glass flutes. Sawyer stood in one such group, talking to Karl and Alex while drinking his beer. He'd been one of the last guests to arrive, as he hadn't finished with the horses until just after four-thirty. Now, he let his eyes casually roam the crowd, idly passing from one guest to the next, until finally he located Kate. She was dressed in a light summer dress of blue and white, the top of which fastened in a halter neck and then skimmed neatly down over her hips to end just below the knee. Her hair was worn loose and casual looking, and it flowed to half way down her exposed back. Sawyer's eyes drank in her partial nakedness, and he found himself fighting to control the very physical reaction his body was having to her. To his surprise, she appeared to be happy and relaxed as she chatted to the guests, a vast difference from the withdrawn woman he'd seen in the stables that morning.

Across the lawn, Kate took a sip from her wine glass. Unaware that she was being observed, she excused herself from the people she'd been talking to, and made her way towards the drinks table. Without hesitation, she picked up a full glass of beer and headed back across the yard. Pausing for a moment to make sure her smile was firmly in place, she handed the glass to it's recipient.

"Here you go, Wayne," she said, waiting for him to take the beer from her hand.

Wayne eyed her up and down in surprise. "Well now," he slurred, "that's what I call a lady," Taking the glass from her hand, he lifted it to his lips and took a generous swig.

Kate's stomach churned with loathing, but outwardly she remained calm, "Just making sure that everyone's happy," she smiled.

"I'd have ta say y'er doin' a fine job then." He raised his glass to her in a toast.

Beside him, Diane smiled, pleased to see that her daughter had apparently put the events of yesterday behind her. "You look lovely, sweetheart," she said, "but I haven't seen Jack yet. Is he here?"

"Oh. Yes, he's here...somewhere." Kate replied, wondering why her mother would show so much interest in a man she hardly knew.

"He's a lovely man," Diane went on, "and he's very interested in you."

"Is he? I hadn't given it much thought," Kate replied flippantly, not really interested in discussing the matter further.

"Well maybe you should do. The man's a keeper." Diane leaned in closer and said with a wink, "And it's rumored around town that he's ready to tie the knot , just as soon as he finds the right woman."

"Mother!" Kate's happy facade broke for a moment before she remembered herself. "I really don't think he sees me in that way," she laughed lightly, feigning amusement at the idea.

"We'll see," Diane said knowingly.

As if hearing his cue, Jack suddenly appeared at Kate's side. "Hey," he said, in what was becoming his standard way of greeting her.

Trying to hide her annoyance at his appearance, she simply smiled and echoed his, 'hey'. Her plans for the evening would be hindered if she had the veterinary surgeon glued to her side the entire time.

Diane and Jack greeted each other like they were old friends and Kate stood quietly to one side as they chatted. Her eyes roamed the crowd, mentally ticking off the people she'd talked to and those she had yet to get around to. Dylan's death had shocked the breeding community and many people had already approached her to offer their condolences. Kate had merely smiled and accepted their wishes, knowing that there was only one thing that would really help to ease the pain in her heart. She looked at Wayne, seeing him drinking his beer and laughing as if he didn't have a care in the world. The only thing that kept her smile in place was the pressure of the small glass vial that was concealed in her bra cup. If everything went according to plan, she thought, then very soon, Wayne wouldn't have so much to smile about.

She looked away for a moment and found her eyes focusing upon Sawyer, who stood a short distance across the lawn from her. She hadn't seen him since that morning in the stables, where she'd been thankful that he'd kept out of her way, and given her some space to come to terms with the events of yesterday. Now, he cut a striking figure amongst the guests, dressed in a casual white shirt and dark denim jeans. As usual, his sleeves were rolled up and his collar loosely buttoned, exposing the bronzed muscles on his forearms and just a hint of those upon his chest. His freshly cleaned hair shone in the late sun, shifting a little around his face as it became caught in a stray breeze. He was talking to a tall, blonde woman that Kate didn't remember meeting before, and as she watched, he looked up and met her eyes. She gave him a smile and he responded in kind, making her pulse skip slightly in reaction. Quickly, she excused herself from Jack's side and made her way over to talk to him. Under the weight of his gaze, her hips began to sway a little more than usual, and she was acutely aware of the fabric of her skirt brushing gently against her bare legs.

Sawyer turned to face her fully as she reached him. "Nice dress."

For the first time that evening, her facial muscles didn't strain under a forced smile. She laughed, "Thanks, don't expect to see me in one again any time soon, though."

"Shame," he said, his eyes lazily finishing their appraisal of her body. Remembering the woman he'd been talking to, he turned and introduced her to Kate. "This is Juliet. She's just become business partners with your buddy at the vet clinic."

"Oh." Kate said, trying to hide her surprise. Thinking back now she did recall Jack mentioning a potential partner to her, she'd just never thought he'd been considering a woman for some reason. "Hi, I'm Kate," she offered, extending her hand.

The blonde woman surveyed her cooly, and Kate got the disturbing feeling that she was being sized up. Belatedly, Juliet took her hand, "Pleased to meet you, Kate. Jack talks a lot about you."

"He does?" Kate was genuinely surprised. Trying to down play the woman's observation, she added " It's probably because he's always up here, you know...tending the horses and everything."

"Mmm," Juliet offered, tilting her chin and looking down at her. "Probably."

Kate held her stare, feeling inexplicably uncomfortable in the other woman's presence. "Do you mind, I'd like to talk to Sawyer?"

"Not at all," Juliet smiled with no real warmth. "Nice talking to you," she said to Sawyer before walking off.

Kate screwed up her nose at the woman's retreating back. "Who the hell does she think _she _is?"

Sawyer chuckled, "Looks like there's a new sheriff in town, Freckles. Hope you're holdin' on tight to that boyfriend of yours."

Kate shrugged. While she didn't exactly view Jack as being her boyfriend, she wasn't sure that she liked the idea of Juliet thinking she had sole rights to him, either. "I'd like to see her take her best shot," she replied off-handedly.

Sawyer's eyes narrowed, he'd been hoping she might have denied her interest in the other man. Feeling suddenly tired of the conversation, he grew sober. "So, what can I do ya for?"

"Uh..." Kate looked at him, trying to find the right words. "...I saw the...tractor...leave this morning. I just wanted to say thanks."

"No problem."

"I haven't been up there yet. But I will go...when the time is right."

Sawyer looked at her, hearing the sadness in her voice. "Well, if you decide you need someone to go with, all ya gotta do is ask."

"Thanks," Kate said, and found that she meant it.

Feeling uncomfortable, Sawyer changed the subject. "Saw you at the stables this mornin'. How'd you get on in the dressage ring?"

For the first time since talking to him, Kate's smile became strained. She'd gone through the motions in dressage arena as if on auto-pilot. Instead of concentrating on the horses, she'd been thinking about Wayne and the trail of destruction he was leaving in her family. The cold hatred she felt towards the man quelled any qualms she might have had about ridding them of him forever. At least when he was dead and in the ground, he'd no longer beat her mother or run up bills that they couldn't afford to pay. Her other reason for killing him, the reason that she usually stopped short before thinking about, had also run through her mind as she'd ridden Phoenix around the dressage ring. When he was dead, she'd never have to feel his eyes following her around the room ever again. She'd never turn quickly and catch him with that odd expression on his face - the expression that turned her stomach and instinctively warned her to keep away. All of these thoughts had haunted her that morning as she'd put the horses through their paces. By the time she'd finished, she'd decided on a plan of action that would hopefully make Wayne's demise appear an accident.

"You okay?" Sawyer's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She shook her head to clear it and smiled a little too perkily. "Yeah, I'm fine." Which was true, all things considered. She felt no remorse or trepidation for what she was about to do, only a nagging feeling that she should have taken action sooner. Sawyer was still watching her closely and she felt compelled to add, "Sorry, I'm just tired."

He looked at her, not buying into her excuse for a minute. Her smile was too wide for starters; in fact the more he thought about it, the more he realized that she'd been all together too bright and cherry ever since the barbeque had started. He'd even seen her smiling at Wayne, of all people, as if the pair of them were old friends. Between the scene he'd witnessed in the stables, and the man's carelessness yesterday, he seriously doubted that was the case.

As if feeling his scrutiny, Kate began to back away. "I'd better get going..."

Her hurried retreat only further piqued his curiosity, and he kept a thoughtful eye upon her as he casually rejoined Karl and Alex. Across the lawn, Kate surprised him by rejoining Diane, Wayne and Jack. Having been in full party swing for a couple of hours now, Wayne was obviously hitting his stride. Sawyer watched as he swayed a little on his feet, and put an arm around Diane to steady himself. He said something that made the group erupt in laughter and then reached out with his free arm to embrace Kate also. To Sawyer's surprise, she didn't pull away, but instead stood calmly beside him until he chose to release her. She laughed and reached out to take his empty beer glass from his hand. Amidst further laughter, she excused herself and headed towards the drinks table.

"Time I took a pee," Sawyer announced to Karl by way of excuse, moving off so that he could observer Kate better. He watched as she handed the glass over and the barman refilled it for her. Expecting her to head back to her mother, he was surprised when she instead veered off to one side and walked through a hedged archway to disappear from sight. Quietly, he followed her, poking his head around the corner in time to see her place the drink down and begin to fiddle with something down the front of her top. He smiled, knowing that he shouldn't be watching, but unable to draw his eyes from the sight of her playing with her bra. Realizing now why she'd wanted some privacy, he was about to turn and leave when suddenly, she pulled something out from the depths of her cleavage. His eyes narrowed as she opened a small bottle and emptied it's contents into the beer glass. Perplexed, he drew back, hoping that she hadn't seen him watching. It wasn't until she reappeared through the shrubbery arch and looked towards Wayne, that he got his first inkling of what she might be thinking of doing. Thinking fast, he strode towards her and reached for the glass in her hand.

"Well, well, and here I was thinking I'd have to go all the way to the bar to get myself a refill."

She looked at him in surprise, tightening her grip on the glass. "Sorry, this one's for someone else."

Glancing around himself casually, he drawled, "Well _'someone else' _ain't here now, so they ain't gonna know unless you tell them."

"Maybe not, but I assure you, Wayne wouldn't appreciate me giving you his refill."

Her admission that the glass was intended for Wayne confirmed his hunch. "The guy's already pretty tanked, I doubt he'll miss it." He held firmly to the glass.

Kate frowned, annoyed and nervous at his interference. "Look, the bar's just over there. Why don't you just get your own?"

Sawyer stepped a little closer to her and lowered his voice, "Because I really think you'd better let me have this one." He looked at her squarely, telling her with his eyes that he suspected what she was up to.

Not backing down an inch, she pulled the glass towards her and hissed, "I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'd like you to let go...now!"

"Sorry, Freckles - can't do that." They were standing toe to toe amidst the crowd. "I'm not sure what it is you're fixin' to do, but I gather what you just slipped into this glass ain't vitamin C."

She glanced away, trying to think up a quick explanation that might appease him. Her grip on the glass loosened a little and Sawyer took the chance to pry it from her grasp. "Now then, that's better," he said.

She frowned at him. "You don't know what you're doing."

He raised his brow, "Reckon I've got a better idea of that than you do. Now, are you gonna tell me what's in this here glass, or am I gonna have to try out it's contents for myself?" He bought the glass to her lips, watching her closely for a reaction.

"Don't..!" She made as if to reach for the glass and then suddenly broke off as she realized how she'd just betrayed herself.

He gave her a small, wry smile as he lowered his arm. "Calm down there, I was only pullin' your leg. I ain't the kind 'a guy who's into self-sacrifice." He smiled a little wider, "Besides, I reckon it would take a bit more than a few ground up asprin to put me to sleep."

Kate eyed him cooly, hating him for his smart-ass mouth. Suddenly wanting to wipe the smugness from his face, she narrowed her eyes and spat, "You think that was my intention? To put Wayne to sleep for a few hours?" Her voice grew icy calm, "The guy could sleep for months and he'd still wake up exactly the same."

A chill ran down Sawyer's spine at the venom in her voice. "What are you sayin'?" He looked again at the glass in his hand, "What exactly did you put in his drink?"

She dead paned, "Horse tranquilizer."

"Jesus!" he rocked back a little on his feet at the impact of her words. "You got a hankerin' to spent the rest of your life behind bars or somethin'?"

"I wasn't planning on getting _caught," _she hissed, thinking of the identical bottle that she'd been going to plant beside Wayne's bed. Her riding gloves had protected it's surface from her fingertips, but Wayne hadn't been so lucky when she'd thrust it towards him to hold earlier that day. All she'd then had to do was to transfer a trace of tranquilizer into the bottle and hide it beside his bed so it would appear that he'd overdosed on his recreational drug of choice. Everyone knew he was an alcoholic and a gambler, why not a drug addict as well?

Sawyer raised his eyebrows, getting the distinct feeling that Kate had given the whole process a lot of thought.

"So hand it over," she surprised him further by reaching for the glass that he still held.

He frowned, taken aback that she obviously still intended to follow through with her plan. "You can't be serious?"

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him, letting him know that she meant what she said.

He shook his head. "Sorry, Freckles. I can't let you carry through with it." Slowly, he emptied the glass' contents out on the lawn.

She gasped in outrage. "Just who do you think you are?"

Her exclamation was loud enough to draw the attention of those around her, and people turned to look as she shoved her hands against Sawyer's chest. "Get away from me!"

Sawyer held up his open palms and stepped back, watching as more people began to notice the disruption. Jack somehow managed to muscle his way through the crowd, and he reached out to take Kate's arm in comfort. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Kate felt her eyes begin to water a little and she blinked to clear her vision. "I'm fine."

Jack frowned, turning his attention to Sawyer. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

Sawyer lowered his raised hands and glanced towards Kate. She avoided his eyes, focusing instead on something just past his left elbow. "Take it easy there, Doc," he said, trying to cool the man's anger. "Ain't nothin' to go gettin' all het up over."

"Let me be the judge of that. From now on, if you upset Kate, then you can expect to answer to me." He turned and squeezed Kate's hand in reassurance. "In case you haven't noticed, she's had a tough time of it lately and she doesn't need further aggravation from the likes of you."

Sawyer raised his eyebrows and barley managed to contain his snort of contempt. "You don't say?"

Jack's eyes narrowed and he drew himself up to full height. "Look, I think it would be better for all concerned if you just left now, okay?"

This time Sawyer did snort. Still holding the empty beer glass in his hand, he looked pointedly at Kate before turning to place it down upon a nearby table. "Whatever you say," he said wryly. "You're the hero." He turned and left the party, drawing everyone's heads in the process.

Jack frowned in contempt. He got the disturbing feeling that somehow he'd just been upstaged. Turning to Kate again, he noticed that her eyes were also following the retreating man. His frown deepened. Hastily, he reached out to Kate and physically turned her to face him. "You want to tell me what that was all about?"

She shook her head and looked away evasively.

He felt his anger flare at her uncooperativeness. Ever since yesterday, he'd been stuck with the image of Sawyer and her working together with the horses. They'd been standing so close together that the man had practically had his arms around her, and she certainly hadn't looked like she was objecting. What was it that was going on between the two of them? He pursed his lips, hurt by her silence "Okay then, fine. You know what, don't tell me anything." Indicating an area to the right, he continued, "When you want to find me I'll be over there, okay?" Without another word, he pushed his way through the crowd, leaving her alone on the lawn. As he walked, he vowed to himself that tomorrow he'd start a little investigative work of his own. He was confident that by the time he was finished, he would have discovered all there was to know about this man who called himself Sawyer.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to complete. All I can say in my defence is that I got a stomach bug that made me sicker than I've been in years. Thank you all for your lovely reviews, you really helped to cheer me up :)

Thanks once again to** jnyuj (nyroswelllostgirl)** for beta reading and listening to all of my writing worries hugs

**CHAPTER NINE**

When Kate entered the stables the next morning, Sawyer was nowhere to be seen. She found his absence was a relief, as after yesterday she had no way of knowing how things stood between them. The last thing she wanted was to be forced into explaining herself or her actions towards Wayne, especially when doing so would only incur more questions that she had no desire to answer. At least if she could avoid Sawyer for a little longer, she might delay such a conversation from happening. With the Show Jumping Championships being held tomorrow, she had more than enough work to keep her distracted from thinking about either Wayne or Sawyer for most of the day anyway.

Trump poked his head out of his stall as she walked past and she paused to stroke his nose. "Hey, boy."

Of the three horses that she was competing on tomorrow, Trump was the only one that she planned on exercising that day. The two mares were more settled in their schooling and would benefit from a day's rest before the competition. Trump, on the other hand, was full of youthful enthusiasm and to leave him unworked would be asking for trouble tomorrow. She planned on taking him for a long hack later that day to take the edge off him. "I'll get to you later," she promised the gelding before picking up a halter and approaching Mystique's stall.

The mare was kept at the end of the block, which meant that to get to her, Kate had to pass Dylan's empty box for the first time since his death. Taking a deep breath she paused outside the door and glanced tentatively inside. The loose box was dark and empty, devoid of straw bedding or feed buckets. Kate recalled how when she was young, her father had often let her sit on Dylan's back while he ate his evening feed in his stall. He'd stroke the horse's neck while telling her stories of the stud farm he was going to build around the stallion. Now, she had to close her eyes to shut out the memories. Her father's dream was all but gone, she realized. Most of Dylan's off spring had been fillies, the colts that he had sired had been gelded and sold as competitive riding mounts. It was a shame that Highgrove didn't have a stallion from his line to continue on with, she lamented. At least their other stallion, Dartanion was growing in reputation. This month alone, he'd been booked to service six individual mares, one of which had just come into season that morning. The thought cheered her enough so that she could move on towards Mystique's stall. To her surprise, the mare wasn't in her box as she'd expected. It didn't take her long to guess who had taken her out, and she paused to bite her bottom lip for a moment while she decided what to do. In the end, she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid Sawyer forever and so she set out to find him, knowing that Mystique wouldn't be far away.

She met them both a lot sooner than she'd expected, almost bumping into them as they rounded the same corner that she did. The mare was freshly washed and Sawyer was obviously intending on letting her go in the front yard for a while. Kate recovered herself quickly.

"Hey," she said, meeting Sawyer's eyes for a fleeting instant.

"Mornin'." His manner was neither standoffish nor overly friendly. "This one's all ready to go," he inclined his head towards Mystique.

"Thanks," Kate replied awkwardly. She'd only been in his presence for a moment and already she could feel the scene from yesterday sitting silently between them. "If you've finished with her, I might as well go and find Karl, then. He needs to be shown what gear to clean."

He met her eyes from across the horse's back. "Right. I'm gonna check out the truck, make sure everythin's in runnin' order. Anythin' else you want me to do?"

She thought for a moment. "I think it's mostly under control. I've just got to fill the hay nets and give Phoenix a spruce up with the clippers."

Sawyer nodded, then changed the subject slightly. "You notice Miganette came into season this mornin'?"

"Oh, yes, now that you mention it."

"We got time to try her with Dartanion today? Figure it might be a good opportunity, considerin' tomorrow's out and all."

Kate nodded slowly. Somehow she felt a little uncomfortable at the thought of working with Sawyer in the breeding pens. She knew his suggestion was right though, and found herself saying, "Okay. Give me about an hour to get everything else out of the way first, though."

"Sure thing, Freckles. Meet you there in an hour." He walked past her and made his way towards the horse truck.

Kate retreated then also and went to find Karl. The boy was leaning against the door to the feed shed when she finally located him. To her surprise, he was talking animatedly to Alex, the house maid. Kate could tell from their body language that this wasn't the first time they'd chatted together in this way either. For starters, they were standing much too close to each other for casual acquaintance, and it was obvious that they couldn't seem to keep their eyes off each other as they talked. This possibly explained why Kate was able to get almost right up to them before they noticed her presence.

"Oh! Hey, Kate," Karl beamed as he finally saw her.

Alex stepped back a little and looked at her employer, a light blush colouring her cheeks.

Sawyer's comment of a couple of days ago came rushing to Kate's mind and she had to struggle to hide her smile as she spoke. "Hi, Karl..." she nodded, "...Alex." Turning to Karl again, "I've come to show you the gear that needs to be cleaned for tomorrow."

"Okay, sure," Karl smiled compliantly and he and Alex followed Kate to the tack room.

"I need those two saddles," she pointed out, "plus that one. Then the three bridles on the end hooks, and two sets of brushing boots." She turned in time to see Karl's face fall. "I'll also need three clean saddle blankets and two running martingales." Softening the blow a little, she added, "You might want to ask Alex to help you out."

Two faces lit up in unison. "No worries, we'll get right onto it, won't we, Alex?" Karl smiled.

"Uh huh, right away," the girl replied happily.

Kate laughed, wondering why she'd never put two and two together before. "If you need me, I'll be with Phoenix."

She picked up a rope and quickly caught the mare. After giving her a thorough wash and shampoo, she trimmed up a few stray hairs on her legs and chin before pulling her mane so it would roll nicely into plaits tomorrow. She then turned the mare out in the yard next to Mystique, checking the watch on her wrist and saw it was almost time to meet with Sawyer and Dartanion.

Miganette was a visiting mare, residing at Highgrove until she could be serviced by the stallion. Her owners would only be charged a stud fee once a foal was actually proven to be conceived. Often, this didn't happen on the first attempt, so mares were usually kept on the premises for a good few weeks until their timing was right to mate. Slipping the halter around Miganette's chestnut head, Kate fastened it securely and led the mare from her paddock. Horses could be unpredictable when it came to mating, and so she carefully applied protective bandages to her legs and hooves. As both horses were extremely valuable, all necessary precautions needed to be taken to keep things as injury free as possible; a stray kick could scar either horse for life. The safest way to introduce the mare to the stallion now was in Highgrove's specially allocated breeding yards.

Leading the mare to the yards, Kate awaited Sawyer and the stallion. Miganette sensed Dartanion's presence first and nickered just before he came into view. Dartanion threw his head high in the air at the sight of the mare, pawing the ground with his hoof as he screamed out a welcome. The mare nickered again through the high wooden fence as the Sawyer and Dartanion approached. She was showing all the right signs of being interested and Kate stood to one side with the lead while the pair sniffed over the solid wooden fence. Both the horses squealed in unison, the mares high pitched, and the stallions more deep and guttural.

"I think she's ready," Sawyer said, indicating Kate move her into the pen.

Kate nodded, knowing what was required of her. Carefully, she guided the mare into position while Sawyer tried to contain the stallion. Dartanion sniffed the mare and rubbed his head against her flank. Thankfully, she showed no signs of lashing out and stood patiently while the stallion backed her. Kate swallowed, there was something distinctly primitive in the way in which horses mated. Dartanion, proud and powerful, against the beauty and submissiveness of the mare. She watched as he sank his teeth into the mare's neck to get a better purchase on her glossy coat. Her eyes flicked towards Sawyer who was standing on the side nearest her. Unaware that he was being watched, he lifted the lead a little higher to avoid it snagging on the railing. Kate took in the small beads of perspiration that dotted his brow and neck. The heat had made his checkered shirt cling snugly to his torso, defining the muscle structure concealed beneath. Not realizing she was doing so, she licked her lips, admiring the broadness of his shoulders and the way they tapered down into slim hips. He was every bit a match for the stallion, she grudgingly admitted. Both were in their peak of fitness and brimming with unconcealed sexuality. What would it be like, she wondered, to give herself to this man in the way the mare was her mate? For a frightening moment, she discovered herself wanting to find out.

Sawyer must have felt her eyes on him because he turned to look at her then. As if reading her mind, he placed his free hand on his hip and gave her a lopsided grin. Raising an eyebrow, he tilted his head slightly in a show of open invitation.

Kate was mortified. Not only had she been blatantly ogling him, but she'd just been caught in the act as well! Hastily, she averted her eyes, not wanting to give him anything further to hold over her. She shifted her weight a little and used the mare to block him from her line of sight. Although she could no longer see his face, she had the distinct feeling that he was still grinning at her.

Thankfully, the horses chose that moment to part and she was given something else to focus her attention on. It was usually best to separate the horses immediately after mating, as this was when the stallion was at his most sedate. Sawyer slid the heavy gate between the chutes shut and Kate led the mare from the pen. As expected, the stallion let out an almighty neigh at the loss of his mate, but Kate didn't stop. It was up to Sawyer now to distract the stallion from his loss. This was usually accomplished by a clean loose box and a warm feed.

Unbandaging the mare, she made her a feed and turned her loose in the far away paddock next to Phoenix and Mystique. Most of her chores had been taken care of for the day now, but she still had to check the supplies in the truck for tomorrow. Intending on doing this, she set off across the yard. She'd gotten about half way there when suddenly, her left ankle gave way from under her and sent her crashing to the ground.

"Agh...!" She cried in pain, reaching forward to clutch her leg. Her eyes rested momentarily on the cause of her fall, a large loose rock that now lay innocently next to her. Both of her ankles had been sprained before and were a little weaker than they have been, but it had been a number of years since her last accident. Nevertheless, the pain all came rushing back in an instant reminder. Still clutching her leg, she rocked back and forth a little, waiting for the worst of the pain to pass.

"Hey. Are you alright?" She heard Sawyer's voice behind her.

She grit her teeth against the pain. "Yea, I'm fine. I just turned my ankle a little."

Still approaching, he offered, "You want me to take a look?"

"No, I'll be fine in a minute."

He appeared beside her and crouched down to take a look. "You don't look fine. Better get that boot off."

Kate gave in and sat back a little, allowing him to gently remove her short riding boot. She winced a little as it slid from her foot, revealing her sock clad toes.

"Got a fair bit of swellin' there."

She nodded, expecting the news. The worst of the pain had now passed and she placed her hands behind her, intending on trying to get to her feet. Sawyer took her arm and placed it around his shoulder, assisting her to rise. Gently, he guided her to a seat in front of the stables. "Wait there, I'll get some ice to put on it."

Unable to argue, Kate just nodded as he disappeared from sight. Letting her head fall back against the wall, she closed her eyes for a moment. It only dawned on her then, that her injury might make things difficult for the Jumping Champs tomorrow. Cursing slightly, she decided she'd find out the worst when she rode Trump later. For now, she'd allow herself a few moments of rest before letting her worries set in.

An approaching car forced her to open her eyes then and she looked up to see Jack's jeep pull up in front of the house. She sighed and tried to sit up a little straighter as he got out of his car and looked towards her.

"Hey." He smiled. "You okay?"

She smiled back, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just rolled my ankle and I'm taking a couple of minutes out."

Sawyer came back at that moment, holding a towel with what she guessed to be ice in it. Turning from Jack, she smiled at him, "Thanks."

"No problem." He lowered the towel into her outstretched hand.

"Say, you wouldn't check the supplies in the horse truck for me? That's what I was on my way to do before I fell over."

"So the walking wounded are givin' out orders now, huh?" His chuckle softened his words. "I'll see to it."

She smiled, "Thanks."

Turning her attention back to Jack, she asked, "So, to what do we owe the pleasure of the house call?"

Jack smiled and looked away. "I didn't realize that I still needed an excuse to see you."

Kate smiled, "I guess you don't." Changing the subject she inquired, "Where's your partner today?"

"Juliet's busy at the office. I asked her to come, but she said she had a lot of work to get through."

Kate wasn't surprised to hear the blond woman was less than enthused with the idea of visiting her. Dropping the subject, she brought up Highgrove's most pregnant mare. "Hi Jinx is nearing her time."

"I thought she must be. I can go up and take a look at her if you like?"

"I was hoping you might, she just seems really restless."

"That sounds usual, but I'll take a look just in case."

Kate smiled. "Thanks..." gesturing to her leg, "...I'll just wait here."

Jack laughed, "Okay, I won't be long."

Picking up his medical bag, he retreated to the back row of stables. It took a moment for it to register with him, that he'd just fallen right into the situation he'd been hoping for. Kate was laid up with her ankle and Sawyer was supposedly checking out the horse truck at the opposite end of the property. Surely, now would be a good opportunity for him to have a look around undetected? Casting a glance over his shoulder, he changed his direction away from the stable block and approached the huts that housed Highgrove's workers.

There were six log cabins in all, but with only Karl and Sawyer currently employed, four of them sat empty and unused. It didn't take long for Jack to work out which one Sawyer was staying in. He recognized the jeans and shirt hung across the balcony of the cabin at the far right. Quickly, he made his way over and tried the door handle. Finding it unlocked, he twisted the knob and walked inside. He was surprised to find the room neat and orderly, with the bed made and a fresh stack of wood by the fireplace. A glance around the room revealed nothing, although he did notice a distinct lack of personal possessions. Moving to the bedside, he drew open the top drawer and looked inside. His eyes skipped over a flashlight and key chain and he lifted a hand to shift them aside to see what else he could find. A large box of condoms was placed at the back and he felt a wave of resentment well up inside him as he wondered again about the man's intentions. Why would he have all of those condoms unless he was planning on having sex? Jack got the disturbing feeling that he knew exactly who it was that the man had his eyes on, too. Angrily, he brushed the box aside and continued his search, this time coming up with a faded leather wallet.

At first, he was disappointed as it appeared to be empty, but further inspection revealed a plastic drivers license tucked in a side partition. Removing the license, he held it up to get a closer look. The photograph on it was old, probably just under ten years he guessed, but it was definitely of the same man that resided at Highgrove. The name printed on the plastic was not what he'd expected, however. JAMES FORD was clearly emblazoned across the front in block capital letters. Jack screwed up his nose in thought before taking a pen from his pocket and writing down both the name and license number. Quickly, he placed the license back in the wallet and re-hid it behind the condom pack. Closing the drawer, he straightened up, making sure to smooth the indentation that he'd made from the bed as he did so. As silently as possible, he exited the cabin and made his way back to the horse stables. His afternoon had proved most insightful and he was looking forward to taking his findings further. First though, he had to check the horses as he'd promised.

Unaware of Jack's intrusion, Kate sat in the sun with the ice still on her ankle. Feeling a little better, she cautiously lowered her leg and replaced her boot. Standing up, she was relieve to find her foot could bear her weight well enough for her to walk carefully. Slowly, she limped her way over to Trump's stall and peered inside.

"Hey boy, you and I have a ride to take." She led the gelding from his box and began to brush him for saddling. Sawyer reappeared just as she finished tightening the girth.

"Thought you were supposed to be takin' it easy?"

"It's okay," she gestured toward her ankle, "I can walk just fine."

He raised his brows. "Just fine huh? Freckles, if I saw a horse walkin' like you are, I'd be tempted to put it outta it's misery."

"Very funny. Now give me a leg up."

Seeing no point in arguing with her further, he closed his hands around her offered foot and boosted her up into the saddle. Trump shifted his weight a little as she landed in the saddle and Sawyer automatically reached out to steady him. "Easy there boy. You sure you're up to this Sweet Cheeks?"

Kate nodded and reached for the stirrups with her feet. As she slipped her left foot into the iron, her face suddenly fell. A shooting pain ran up her leg as her injured ankle objected to the angle that the stirrup forced it into. Hissing in her breath, she removed her foot.

"You okay?" Sawyer asked.

"Yep." She grit her teeth. "It's just sore when I put my foot in the stirrup."

Sawyer watched her closely and saw the worry that she was trying to hide. If she couldn't carry her weight on her ankle, there would be no way she'd be able to show-jump tomorrow.

Kate tried again and the pain made her wince. Carefully, she removed her foot and let it dangle at Trump's side. "This can't be happening!"

"Calm down, Freckles..." Sawyer offered, "...we'll work somethin' out." Before he could offer more, Jack suddenly reappeared.

"The mare's fine, Kate. I'd say she's still about four days away from birthing."

Kate nodded, trying to bite back tears of frustration at her situation. "Thanks, Jack."

"I'd better be getting back," he said, unaware of Kate's plight. "I'll see you tomorrow at The Champs. I've been asked to be on sight in case I'm needed."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Kate somehow managed to get out, wondering if she really would make it at all.

As Jack left, Sawyer suddenly spoke. "No way are you gonna be able to ride three horses on a leg like that."

Kate frowned, "I'll manage."

He chuckled, "Reckon you just might, but why risk strainin' yourself when you don't have to?"

"Don't have to?" Kate was incredulous. "What the hell do you mean? I've been training the horses for this show for three months!"

"Hey, easy there." He held up his palms in self-defense. "All I'm suggestin' is that you let me ride Trump and Mystique so you can concentrate fully on Phoenix."

Kate fell silent for a moment. While it wasn't her ideal scenario, she had to admit it would be a way for all three horses to compete. She knew how painful her ankle was, and at this stage, she honestly doubted her ability to ride at all tomorrow, let alone jump. A frown crossed her brow, "But it's a Championship show. Have you had any experience at riding in the ring?"

He laughed, "You just worry about gettin' Phoenix around those jumps and leave the rest to me."

Getting the disturbing feeling that there was no point in arguing about it further, Kate suddenly gave in. "Alright then, have it your way. At least this way Highgrove will still be represented, I guess."

"Well now, that's a better attitude. Now, as you're seein' the light and all, I suggest you get off my horse and let me take him out for a hack."

Kate's mouth fell open in indignation and she turned to glare at him. His eyes were sparkling with amusement, however, and she thought better of the sharp retort that had been on the tip of her tongue. Instead, she replied, "Be my guest. Don't forget that _your _horse needs a wash and his stable mucked out as well."

She dismounted with a flourish that was diminished only a little by her landing on one foot. Handing him the reins, she added, "I guess I'll better let you get to work."


	10. Chapter 10

Hello once again. This chapter turned out to be an awful lot longer than I'd expected. I hope it doesn't horse some of you out too much :) Thanks once again to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews, and thanks also to nyroswelllostgirl (jnyuj) for beta reading hugs

**CHAPTER TEN **

By five am the next morning, Kate and Sawyer were already on their way towards the show grounds. They'd been forced to leave so early because it was a two hour journey to the venue, and they'd need time upon arrival to prepare the horses for competition. Kate's ankle was still a little tender, but she'd strapped it with tape for extra support and found she could get around on it if she was careful enough. It was dark and cold outside the truck and Sawyer had the heater running in the cab to keep them both warm. Kate shifted in her seat, cursing herself once again for not getting the passenger seatbelt fixed last month. Because of her lack of attention, she was now forced to use the lap belt in the middle seat, bringing her closer to Sawyer than would have otherwise been necessary. Her eyes fell to his hand as it rested on the gear stick. Each time he changed gears, his fingertips brushed against her knee, reminding her again of their close proximity. Although she'd tried her best to keep her leg out of his ay, it was a near impossible task in the cramped quarters of the truck. After the first hour of holding herself rigidly apart from him, she'd finally given up and begun to let herself relax. It promised to be a long enough day as it was - the last thing she needed was to be strung out before even getting on Phoenix's back.

They reached the show grounds just after seven o'clock and Sawyer pulled the truck over to park beside the main ring. Together, they unloaded the horses and then Kate went to the entry tent to pick up their starting numbers. When she got back, she saw that Sawyer had already watered the horses and was now grooming Trump. Grabbing a bucket from the truck, she stood on it's upturned end and began to plait Phoenix's mane. Thankfully, the mare was fairly relaxed so she made short work of her task.

"You want me to plait Trump, too?" she asked Sawyer.

Sawyer wrinkled his nose. He'd never quite gotten into all of the pomp of the show ring. As far as he was concerned, show-jumping was judged on performance, plaiting manes was for the dressage ring. Unfortunately though, this was a championship show and certain standards were required. As he had no intention of doing the plaiting himself, he gladly took Kate up on her offer. "Knock yourself out."

"Your starting numbers are in the truck." She advised as she started working on Trump. "You're number five on Trump and seventy-two on Mystique. If you want to wait until I'm finished here, I'll walk the course with you?"

"Uh huh," Sawyer replied, reaching to hold Trump's lead in an attempt to keep him from fidgeting.

Unfortunately, he was a fraction of a second too late as the horse suddenly tossed his head in agitation and sent Kate sprawling off her bucket.

He reached out, grabbing her arm to steady her. "Gotcha," he drawled, his lips inches from her neck.

Kate felt the warmth of his breath on her skin and she hurriedly shook herself free from his grasp. "Thanks," she somehow managed to get out. "Can you hold him for a minute while I get this done?"

He nodded, sensing her impatience, and slipped his hand around Trump's halter.

Fifteen minutes later, the horse was plaited and washed, ready to go. "Okay, let's walk the course now," Kate said.

Sawyer began to saunter towards the ring at her words and she had to call him back. "Wait! You've got to be dressed in your riding uniform before you enter the ring."

He turned in surprise, "Why? I ain't ridin' in it yet."

Kate laughed and raised her eyebrows, "It's protocol...Just trust me on this."

Peeved that he'd suddenly found himself as the butt of a joke, Sawyer gave in none too enthusiastically and followed her towards the horse truck.

Kate smiled as she closed the door in his face. _"I'm _getting changed in here. You can either wait or use the back of the truck."

Sawyer addressed the door, "Aww, come on Freckles, where's the fun in that?"

"It's not about fun, it's about getting ready as fast as possible."

"Sounds like your philosophy for life, if you ask me..." he sighed. "...but if you decide you need a hand with those tight pants of yours, then you know where to find me."

Safely out of sight, Kate smiled to herself. Did the guy ever give up? "So long as you're not gonna hold your breath over it."

There was no reply from the other side of the door, so she concentrated on getting into her riding uniform. White jodhpurs first, then white shirt and stock tie, followed by long black riding boots and navy riding coat. Running a comb through her hair, she clipped it back at the base of her neck and secured the ends in a hair net. The finishing touches were her spurs and tie pin. After a quick glance in the mirror, she placed her velvet hat on her head and stepped outside.

Sawyer was nowhere in sight, so she guessed he was probably changing in the back of the truck. Casually, she leaned against the side of the cab, twiddling her whip idly as she waited for him to appear. She recalled the scramble they'd had last night to find him a suitable riding uniform to compete in. Eventually, she'd resorted to digging her father's gear out of storage and turning it over to Sawyer to try on. He hadn't shown her the end result, retreating instead to the privacy of his cabin to check the fit. When they'd fed the horses later, he'd informed her that the uniform would do for competing in the next day.

Hearing footsteps coming down the truck's loading ramp, Kate looked up and almost did a double-take. The man approaching was almost unrecognizable from the rogue who'd arrived with her that morning. Somehow, she'd expected him to look out of place in the loaned uniform, but instead the effect was the complete opposite. The black jacket sat snugly across his broad shoulders, tailoring neatly in at his waist and hanging to just the right place on his thigh. His shirt and stock met neatly at the base of his neck, emphasizing an alarmingly square jaw line that she guessed would make him the envy of many men. Her eyes fell to his thighs and the taut fabric that encased them. As he neared, she could see the muscles of his quadriceps contracting, and it was all she could do to keep from wondering how they'd feel pressed firmly up against her own. Her eyes continued downwards, noting his long black riding boots and how they shone from the polish that she'd applied the evening before.

He gave her a mock tip of his hat. "Meet your requirements?"

Willing her eyes not to linger upon him any longer, she pushed herself up of the side of the truck. No doubt he already knew how devastating he looked and she wasn't about to be drawn into feeding his ego. "You'll do," she replied casually.

He looked genuinely crestfallen. "Gee, you sure know how to make a man feel good, Freckles."

Relenting a little, she elaborated, "It looks like a good fit."

"Ha. Good thing you can't see my toes then. They're crammed into these size tens like sardines."

Kate laughed. "Quit moaning, we've got a course to walk."

"Fine pair we make. You limpin' around on one foot and me crippled by my boots."

She rolled her eyes and gestured towards the ring. "Come _on."_

Sawyer fell into step beside her and they entered the ring together.

"Right, first the starting flags," Kate indicated the red and white flags before the first jump.

"I_ know _about the flags," Sawyer groaned, rolling his eyes in emphasis.

"Well in professional show jumping they're different, okay? You still pass through them - red on your right, white on your left - to start and stop the clock, but out here every second counts, especially in a jump-off. Your first round you just have to go clear without any time penalties, but if you get to the jump-off, it can sometimes help save time if you go through them at an angle."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, and she continued. "See how close the white flag is to the first jump? If you approach from the left, they can't start the clock until you're only a couple of strides away. If you approach from the right, you'll be adding on a couple of seconds for the extra distance."

"Ahh," Sawyer was genuinely impressed. The shows he'd competed in had never required the degree of precision that he was apparently facing now. He followed Kate around the course and listened closely as she continued to hand out advice.

"Make sure you don't cut the corner between jumps six and seven. Seven is a spread and it'll be easy to drop the back rail if you don't meet it squarely."

"Uh huh," he nodded, hoping he'd be able to remember everything when the time came. Her directions might have been a little easier to follow if his mind hadn't kept wandering off on a tangent at the sight of her in tight, white riding pants. Seemingly oblivious to his thoughts, she pranced around in front of him while handing out instructions. Given half the chance, he wouldn't have hesitated to drag her into the nearest haystack to give her some riding lessons of his own.

"...Two strides between ten and eleven." Her words broke through his thoughts momentarily and he nodded in reply. Two strides she'd said - well, two strides and he'd drag her into that haystack so quick she wouldn't know what had hit her!

As they completed the course, Kate removed her hat and shook her hair free. The classes ran according to height, so Sawyer would jump both Trump and then Mystique before she'd be required in the ring. Trump's class was due to start in half an hour, and as he was one of the first on, they needed to start working him in almost right away.

Sawyer quickly saddled the horse and Kate held his head while he mounted. The gelding fidgeted nervously, and sprang off into a trot before Sawyer could place his feet in the stirrups. His head was held high and stiff as he took in all of the excitement of the show ground, paying little attention to the rider on his back. Sawyer guided him to the far corner of the warm up ring and began to quietly work him in while Kate watched from the side lines. Every time another horse passed him, he'd bound forward into a canter and occasionally throw in a small buck. Sawyer didn't react to the horse's excitement, concentrating just on keeping him going forward as steadily as possible until he gradually began to relax.

From her vantage point, Kate was quietly relieved that she'd decided to let Sawyer ride the two young horses. After seeing Trump's antics, she knew her ankle would have been giving her grief already - and Trump hadn't even entered the ring yet. Sawyer glanced over and she held up two fingers, indicating there were two riders to go before his turn to jump. She watched as he faced Trump at the practice jump a couple of times and cleared it with ease. As his number was called over the speaker, she shifted to the main ring so she could watch from the side lines.

Trump pulled a little as Sawyer faced him at the first jump, and Kate bit her lip nervously. Thankfully, the gelding came back enough to make the turn into the second jump and still clear it neatly. The rest of his round progressed in much the same way, Trump pulling and Sawyer doing just enough to steady him before each jump. When he went through the finish flags with a clear round, there was a loud round of applause from the main grandstand. As the pair were only jumping in the lower heights for the day, the jump-off was to be instant and the crowd fell quiet again as the bell rang to signal the judges were ready for them to start their second round. Kate was pleased to see Sawyer enter through the flags on the left as she'd advised. Trump seemed to have settled down a bit after his first round because he was a lot more obedient this time. Instead of fighting Sawyer, he allowed himself to be guided through the tight turns without too much fuss. After clearing the final jump, the pair of them cantered throgh the finish flags and stopped the clock on what looked to be a fairly fast round.

Kate had been concentrating on the ring so fully that she hadn't noticed the man who had suddenly appeared beside her. "Hello there," he said, making her jump in surprise. She turned to face him and he extended his hand. "Kate, right?" he smiled, "I've seen you around. I'm Greg...Greg Shand."

Kate smiled and accepted his hand. Greg had a high reputation in the show-jumping circles and his name was common knowledge to most in the show-jumping profession. "Nice to meet you, Greg."

"Likewise," he smiled. "I couldn't help but notice...That's not James I see riding for you is it?"

Kate frowned in confusion, "Sorry?"

"James. Tall guy...blond hair...Southern accent. I thought I saw him walking the course with you earlier?"

"Oh," Kate said, realizing the man was referring to Sawyer. Unsure of how to reply to the incorrect use of his name, she floundered for a moment until Sawyer himself suddenly appeared.

"Greg!" he smiled as he dismounted. "Should have known I'd find you here, chattin' up the women, you sly dog."

To Kate's surprise, the other man burst out in laughter. "I see you haven't changed a bit, James," he stepped away from Kate and took Sawyer's hand, drawing him in to slap him affectionately on the back. "What brings you to these parts?"

Sawyer gestured towards Kate, "I'm helpin' out at Highgrove - doin' the odd chore and exercisin' the horses."

"Ahh, I always knew you wouldn't be able to keep away from riding for long. If you ever decide you want your old job back, I'll take you on in an instant."

Sawyer chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint, but I've got my hands full here."

Greg shot a sideways glance at Kate, who was now standing a short distance away. "I can see that," he grinned.

Sawyer laughed at the man's audacity, neither confirming nor denying his observation.

The mood between the men sobered a little as Greg lowered his voice to ask, "How's...ahh... Everything else going?"

From her nearby position, Kate caught the sudden change in the tone of the men's conversation. Although she strained to hear what they were saying, she couldn't quite make sense of the odd word or two that met her ears. Sawyer had told her that he'd once worked for Greg, but she'd assumed their relationship to be of a practical nature, not the friendship that she was witnessing now. The men continued to talk in hushed tones for a few minutes until Kate heard Greg laugh again.

Speaking more freely, he said to Sawyer, "Well then, I'd better get back to the truck. Will I be seeing you at the ball tonight?"

Sawyer replied easily, "Nah, ballroom dancin' ain't exactly my scene."

"Shame," Greg said, "The ladies usually turn out in force for it."

"See, that's the difference between you and me. I don't need to get all trussed up in a penguin suit to appeal to the opposite sex."

Greg laughed, "Cheeky sod! At least if you're not there I might have a chance at getting some attention for myself."

"May my loss be your gain then," Sawyer chuckled, lifting his hand to wave the other man off. Still smiling, he turned to Kate. "Now there's a guy to watch out for."

Hearing the humor in his voice, she laughed, "Sounds like he'd say the same about you."

"Probably," He admitted with a grin.

Unable to prevent herself, Kate asked the question that was burning in her mind. "Why did he call you James?"

Sawyer's smile fell a little, and she experienced a moment of regret at having spoken so rashly. After a moment of silence though, he shrugged his shoulders and replied evenly, "'Coz that's my name."

His answer triggered a hoard of new questions that she wanted to ask, but this time she refrained from voicing them. She got the feeling that he'd just shared something very private about himself with her, and instinctively, she knew better than to push for more. Changing the subject, she said, "That looked like a fast jump-off round."

Following her lead, Sawyer picked up the new topic of conversation. "Yeah, he gave me a good ride," he said, patting Trump on the shoulder. "You've got a lot of hidden talent there, boy," he told the horse affectionately as he tied him to the truck.

Kate handed his rug to Sawyer and watched as he placed it over the horse's loins to keep him warm while the rest of his class was completed. With any luck, he'd be called back into the ring to receive a prize once everyone had completed their rounds. Having some time to kill while they waited for the results, Kate took the chance to plait Mystique's mane while Sawyer washed the three white socks on her legs.

Eventually, the loud speaker called out the results of Trump's class and both of them paused to listen anxiously. When Trump's name was called out for third place, they looked at each other in satisfaction.

"Yeah!" Sawyer grinned.

Kate clapped her hands in glee. It was unusual for a horse as inexperienced as Trump to place so highly at such an important event. "Quick, grab your helmet and get on," she urged as she untied the horse from the truck.

Sawyer swung himself back into the saddle and rode into the ring to collect his prize. From the sidelines, Kate watched as he did a victory lap with the other riders, a yellow rosette hanging from Trump's bridle. The pair of them looked so good together that she doubted she'd have been able to match the third placing that they'd achieved.

"Well done," she congratulated them both again as they returned to the truck. Sawyer dismounted and handed Kate a small brown envelope containing the prize money from the event. She accepted it gratefully, as the cost of entering the three horses had been a severe drain on Highgrove's already stretched finances. Now, at least they had enough to cover the traveling costs to the event. "I'll finish unsaddling if you like," she said, "You'd better start getting Mystique ready for the next class."

Following her advice, Sawyer began to saddle Mystique. As he fitted protective boots to her legs, he glanced up and happened to notice a man standing a short distance away from him. He was dressed in a long, khaki coloured trench coat and although he appeared to be observing the show ring, Sawyer got the distinct feeling that the man was watching him. Drawing himself upwards from his crouched position, he strode around to the other side of the truck and waited for a moment. As he'd suspected, the man lost interest in the show ring and casually strolled past the back of the floats. When he passed by Highgrove's truck, he glanced down the side and found himself looking straight at Sawyer. Sawyer raised his hand in a mock salute and the man quickly averted his eyes and hurried on past. Watching the man's retreating back, Sawyer snorted in contempt at his incompetence. It was the only amusing thing that he found about discovering he was still being watched. Why the hell couldn't they just leave him alone and le him get on with his life anyway? He scowled in annoyance as he returned to Mystique.

Kate looked up and caught the sudden change in his mood. "Are you okay?"

He snorted, "Just peachy, Sweetcheeks."

She frowned, his tone telling her he was obviously anything but. She had no idea of what could have upset him when he'd seemed happy enough just a couple of moments ago. Instead of pushing him for an explanation, she let the subject drop. Hopefully, he'd snap himself out of his disposition if she left him alone for a while. Tying a full net of hay in place for Trump, she wandered over to the ringside to watch some of the other competitors jump. The course was still the same as for the first class, but the jumps had been raised from another ten centimeters and now sat at one meter-twenty. As she watched, a number of the horses went around clear and then performed a second round against the clock. She knew that in such a close competition, it would be difficult for Sawyer and Mystique to get a place amongst the top five. As competitor number sixty eight entered the ring, she pushed herself away from the rail and went to locate Sawyer. Standing at a distance, she watched him working Mystique in the practice rig. The mare was nicely settled and focused on her work as he cantered her around in between the other horses. She watched him clear the warm up fence a couple of times before bringing her back to a walk and heading towards the main ring.

Hurrying over, she met him at the gate. "Good luck."

He grinned down at her, stating confidently, "See you after the jump-off."

Kate smiled and stepped back as he entered the ring. The judges rang their bell and Sawyer circled Mystique around and faced her at the first fence. The mare took the upright with ease and came back nicely for the turn into the following obstacle. Kate watched as horse and rider worked together in unison, clearing each jump without fault until they finished on a clear round. Sawyer brought Mystique back to a walk for a couple of moments so she could get her breath back before the jump-off against the clock. As the second bell rang, Kate bounced nervously on the balls of her feet from the side line. Her anxiety continued right up until the pair cleared the last jump and galloped through the finish flags together.

"That looked amazing," she said breathlessly, as she met Sawyer outside the ring.

"It _felt_ amazin'," he chuckled, "She couldn't have given me a better ride if I'd asked."

He stroked the mare's neck and dismounted to loosen the girth. There were only a couple more riders left to jump in the class and so they waited on tender hooks to see if Mystique had been placed. When the results finally came through, they were both stunned to find that Mystique had taken first place.

"Oh my god!" Kate practically squealed in excitement. Impulsively, she grabbed Sawyer's arm, "You won!"

"What did I tell ya?" he chuckled, bringing his free hand to her other shoulder. "You sound any more surprised and I'm gonna get offended."

Suddenly aware of how they were touching, Kate lowered her arm, covering her retreat with a smile. "Go and collect your prize," she gestured towards the arena.

_"Our_ prize," he corrected her with a grin, remounting Mystique and trotting off towards the ring.

Kate watched his retreating back, realizing with a start how much she was enjoying having someone to share her day with. For many years now, she'd competed with only Karl for company, and while he was always pleasant enough, he didn't really care for the horses or for Highgrove in the way that she did. Even though Sawyer had only been working for her for such a short time, she knew without a doubt that he took as much pleasure and pride in the horses as she did. As he completed his victory lap on Mystique, she leaned over the railing and clapped with the crowd, enjoying be a part of his win.

A few minutes later, he reappeared at the horse truck and she helped him unsaddle. There were two classes to sit through now before she and Phoenix were due to compete, so she grabbed the chance to make them both a cup of coffee in the truck's living quarters. The truck was well set up for competitions, containing a fridge, sink, and cupboards filled with most of the conveniences from home. There was even a double-bed over the roof of the cab, so two people could sleep there comfortably in the case of an overnight event. "Do you want a coffee?" She called out to Sawyer from inside.

A figure appeared behind her, blocking the narrow doorway. "Thanks, I'd love one," Jack smiled.

"Oh." Kate tried to disguise her surprise, she'd completely forgotten that he was the on-site vet for the day. "Hi."

"Hi yourself," he said, stepping closer and placing his hand lightly upon her upper arm. "I hear your horses have been doing well."

"Yeah, so far, so good," she smiled, "Sawyer's done a great job." Pulling away from him a little, she grabbed another mug from the cupboard. "Milk?"

"Thanks," Jack smiled, choosing to ignore her reference to the other man. He thought briefly of the large file his friend at the police station had handed him that morning. There were some disturbing facts there that he felt Kate had the right to know about. For the moment though, he intended to watch her new employee closely until he worked out what the man's intentions were. He took the offered coffee mug, "So, I'll pick you up at seven-thirty, then?

Kate frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Tonight - I'll pick you up at seven-thirty for the ball?"

"Oh," she said, trying to remember when she'd agreeing to going with him.

He saw her puzzlement and smiled, "Sorry, I guess I should have asked you sooner. I just assumed we'd go together?"

Kate thought of the evening ahead. As official owners of Highgrove, her mother and Wayne had also been invited to the ball and she could think of nothing worse than having to attend with them. At least going with Jack would be an improvement on her situation. "Sure, seven-thirty sounds great."

"Right," Jack smiled, "I'd better be getting back to work now before I'm missed." He took a final sip from his coffee cup and rested it back on the bench. "See you tonight."

He leaned in to kiss her and Kate instinctively turned her head slightly so that his lips caught her cheek. "Yeah, see you then."

Jack appeared not to notice her slight evasion and left the truck with a spring in his step.

Kate poured two more coffees and went outside to find Sawyer. "I've made you a coffee," she said, as he threw Mystique's cover on.

He looked up. "Well...I've never been the kind of guy to turn down an offer of coffee..." He straightened up and looked at her with a grin, "...Or anythin' else you might wanna throw in for that matter, too." His eyes roamed over her body, telling her in no uncertain terms what kind of 'anything else' he referred to.

She rolled her eyes, refusing to bite at his innuendo. "It's ready when you are," she said, disappearing back inside the truck.

Sawyer followed her a moment later and she handed him a steaming mug. "Milk's on the table."

"Thanks," he stood over her, making her aware of how small the room had suddenly become. It was unbelievable how he could turn something as innocent as sharing a coffee into an erotic kind of foreplay. Taking the cup from her hand, he stepped back and allowed her some breathing space. For a time, they sipped their coffees and let horses dominate their conversation. Kate had just begun to relax when Sawyer got up and put his empty mug in the sink. "Well, that's me for the day. Guess I can change out of this God-forsaken uniform now."

He began to unbutton his riding coat and she suddenly realized that he intended to strip down right there in front of her. Springing to her feet, she announced, "I'm going to saddle Phoenix." Without a backwards glance, she dashed out the door, not waiting around to see if her assumption had been correct. The last thing she needed right now were visions of his naked chest running around in her head!

His chuckle followed her outside. "Guess you're not offerin' to help then?"

Pretending she hadn't heard, Kate picked up Phoenix's saddle and approached the mare. At least she could use the horses to distract herself from thinking about the naked man inside her truck. She lifted the saddle onto the mare's back and tightened the girth. Just as she fastened the bridle in place, Sawyer reappeared, dressed safely in his jeans and the tailored black shirt he seemed to favor.

"You might be needin' this," he held out the arm band with her entry number on it.

"Thanks," she said, offering him her right arm and allowing him to tie it in place. Checking that her hair was neatly secured, she put on her velvet cap and untied Phoenix from the truck. Sawyer grasped her foot and swung her up into the saddle. She sat there for a few moments, flexing her ankle before placing it lightly in the stirrup. As with yesterday, her muscles protested in pain, forcing her to withdraw her foot.

"I think I'll warm up without stirrups," she said as she closed her legs around Phoenix and signaled the mare to walk off.

Sawyer guessed that she was in pain, but he also knew that nothing he could say would dissuade her from riding. Locking the truck, he followed her to the warm up ring and watched as she worked Phoenix in. After a few minutes, she reached for her stirrups again and he could see her trying to stretch her ankle down into position. Gradually, the muscles must have begun to relax because she was soon able to canter in two-point position, carrying her weight on the balls of her feet. Bringing Phoenix back to a walk, she approached him at the ringside.

"Am I next?" She asked, kicking her foot free from the stirrup and flexing it gently.

"Yup," he nodded, making a concentrated effort to keep his eyes away from her injury. "There's only been three clear rounds so far."

"Great," she smiled. "Wish me luck, then."

He stood back as she picked up her reins and entered the ring. Sitting now at a meter forty, the jumps looked formidable even from the side lines. He leaned anxiously on the rail and watched as she started her round. The first three jumps were cleared without incident and he was beginning to relax a little until Phoenix rubbed the top rail of the next jump with her hind feet. The rail rattled dangerously in it's cups, but thankfully it stayed upright and Kate went on to complete the course clear from penalties. He noticed that as soon as she'd ridden through the finish flags, she bought Phoenix back to a walk and removed her foot from the stirrup. Even from a distance, he could see the way her face contorted in pain, and he moved to meet her at the gate.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she said through clenched teeth. "It hurts like hell, though."

Sensing she wasn't after sympathy, Sawyer bolstered her courage, "Well, look at it this way - at least you made the hurtin' worth while. That was one hell of a round you just did."

She smiled, "Yeah, we did okay didn't we?"

His eyes met hers and for a second all of the activity around them fell away. Both were unprepared for the moment of understanding that suddenly passed between them.

Sawyer broke the spell first, ribbing her, "Not bad at all, Hoppy...Not bad at all."

Kate wrinkled her nose playfully at the new nickname. The loudspeaker crackled to life then and began to call back those who were due to compete in the jump-off. Kate's name was called forth, giving her the slight advantage of being able to watch the other competitors before jumping. As the first two completed their rounds without fault, she gently eased her foot back into the stirrup and gave Phoenix a quick canter over the practice jump to wake her up again. Ignoring the aching pain that throbbed in the side of her leg, she entered the ring and began her jump off. As before, Phoenix gave her a bold but calm ride, allowing herself to be easily maneuvered as she cleared each fence. Because she was going so well, Kate made the decision to jump the second to last fence at a slight angle. It was a calculated risk, either shaving seconds off their time or forcing a fatal error that would knock them out of the competition. Following Sawyer's advice about cornering, she concentrated on setting the mare up to meetthe jump at just the right spot. Phoenix rewarded her by sailing cleverly over the fence as Kate squeezed her eyes shut. The pair of them then cleared the final jump and swept through the finish flags to stop the clock.

Sawyer was elated as she joined him outside the ring. "Classy," he drawled in admiration as she dismounted.

Kate was beaming from ear to ear. "There's still three more to jump, though," she warned, trying to keep her hopes in check.

Together, they anxiously watched the following riders, one of which dropped a rail. The other two completed clear rounds though and Kate knew that the final placings were all going to come down to the clock. Minutes dragged by as the timekeepers consulted their results. Kate bit her lip as the loudspeaker crackled to life and began to call out the placings in reverse order.

_"...Second, Ohoka St. Patrick...First, Highgrove Phoenix."_

Kate's hands flew to her mouth and she turned to look at Sawyer.

"Yeah!" he punched his fist into the air. Quick as a flash, he picked Kate up in a bear hug and swung her around in celebration.

Kate squealed in pleasure, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck.

"Way to go, girl," he said, as he finally loosened his grip a little.

Kate continued to cling to him tightly, enjoying the thrill of her success. Finally, she released him and stepped back. "I'd better get in there," she gestured towards the ring.

Retrieving Phoenix's reins from where they hung over the fence rail, she allowed Sawyer to help her mount. The mare stood patiently while she retrieved her stirrups and Kate gave her an affectionate pat. "Good girl," she crooned as she rode towards the ring for her victory lap. This time, the pain in her leg was dulled a little by the red rosette and large sum of prize money that she came back with.

Sawyer was waiting for her at the truck and she handed him Phoenix to unsaddle while she went inside to change out of her riding gear. "What a day," she said as she reappeared, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Still a bit more of it to go yet," Sawyer referred to their journey home. "I think this calls for a celebratory beer tonight. You wanna join me?"

Kate hesitated. "Uhh...I can't. I'm going to the after function ball."

"Ahh...that's right." Sawyer drawled easily, he'd genuinely forgotten about the organized dance.

"You know, as a competitor, you're entitled to attend."

He chuckled, "Sorry, Freckles - really ain't my scene." Thinking for a moment, he added, "But if you're short of a partner, I guess you could twist my arm."

Kate smiled at his unexpected offer. "Uhh, no. I'm already going..." she heard herself saying. "With Jack."

If he was disappointed by her reply, he didn't show it. "Ahh, well...Your loss, Sweetcheeks."

Kate looked away for a moment as the implications of their conversation began to sink in. But for Jack's earlier visit, she could have just found herself attending the ball tonight with Sawyer. The thought itself was all together to disturbing to even consider. For the first time, she found that she was pleased she was going to the ball with Jack. At least with him, she wouldn't be in danger of losing control of her body if he pulled her in for a slow dance. She wasn't sure she could say the same for Sawyer, especially with a few glasses of wine thrown into the mix.

"You want to leave now, then?" Sawyer asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Yeah, we might as well get on the road."

Between the two of them, they packed up the assorted gear that was strewn around the truck and then loaded the horses for the trip home. Kate climbed into the cab beside Sawyer, yawning as he started up the engine. His hand immediately grazed her leg as he shifted into first gear, but after the day she'd had, she didn't pull away. If truth be told, she was much too tired to bother. The pressure of the competition, combined with her early start, were fast catching up with her and she stifled another yawn as Sawyer eased the truck out of the show grounds and onto the main road. She glanced at the dash board and smiled at the three rosettes that were pressed up against the window screen. The day had been successful beyond her highest hopes, she thought, as she gave into her fatigue and let her eyes fall shut for a moment.

The truck suddenly began to shudder and bump and she opened her eyes in disorientation. The first thing she saw was the underside of the dash board and for a few moments she stared at it vacantly. As her senses returned, she became aware of the warm thigh under her head and she pushed herself away from it into a sitting position.

"Welcome back, Sleepyhead."

She looked at Sawyer in surprise as it began to dawn on her what she must have done. The bumpy gravel drive of Highgrove had been what had woken her. Somehow, she'd managed to sleep the whole journey home with her head on Sawyer's lap! She reached up and smoothed the tangles from her hair, trying to regain control of the situation.

"Guess I must have been more tired than I thought," she joked.

He laughed, "I'd say so - goin' by the way you were snorin'."

She frowned in horror, "I don't snore!"

He looked at her, his grin widening, and suddenly she guessed that he'd been having her on.

"...You!" She shoved his shoulder in good-natured retaliation.

"Had ya goin'," he taunted.

The truck crawled to a stop outside the stables and they both got out and stretched their legs. Feeling guilty that she'd slept and left him with the driving, Kate hurriedly began to unload the horses.

"Wait up there, Freckles. I can do that." Sawyer put out his hand to stop her from dropping the tail door.

"But you drove all the way home," Kate protested.

"Was only a couple 'a hours. I don't tire that easily - unlike some I could mention."

She looked away, smiling in embarrassment. "Okay, if you don't mind? I've got a heap to do before I'll be ready to go out."

Playfully, he cuffed her on the shoulder. "Scram, Hoppy."

She laughed and turned to go. Taking a couple of strides, she paused and said, "I had a good time today."

He smiled. "Yeah. Me too."

They stood looking at each other across the darkened yard for a moment until Kate finally turned and made her way towards the house.

Behind her, Sawyer reached up to lower the tail door and then began to unload the horses.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again everyone. I have to make a special point of thanking my beta, **nyroswelllostgirl (jnyuj) **for all of the work she did in reviewing this chapter. Not only does she take out my (often numerous) spelling mistakes, she's also kind enough to help me with other writing errors that I fall into :) Big hugs for you, C. Thanks for the great review you gave me also.

As for my readers, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Please read and review because I love knowing that I actually have people reading :)

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Jack stood at the bottom of the oak staircase and watched as Kate descended towards him. Wearing a dress of dark green silk, her hair piled high upon her head, she'd certainly never looked as stunning. The dress' fabric clung tightly to her upper body, hugging curves that she usually took pains to hide, before skimming her hips and falling to her toes. With every step she took, a tantalizing split opened at the side and gave him a glimpse of her right thigh. Both of her shoulders were exposed, a fact that was highlighted by the absence of her usual thick mane of curls. His eyes fell upon the few loose tendrils of it that floated around her face and he noticed the makeup that highlighted her features. He smiled. With all of the effort that she'd obviously gone to, he felt confident that this date meant as much to her as it did to him.

"You look nice," he said, as she stepped down onto the floor beside him. Briefly, he noted the small silver pendant that adorned her neck, the stone of which rested gently in the dip between her breasts.

"Thanks," she smiled easily, slipping her hand into his outstretched one. Letting him guide her towards the door, she admired the tailored black suit that he wore. She guessed that it had been made especially for him because it fit his form exactly, sitting neatly upon his shoulders and dipping in at the waist. After the way her body had responded to seeing Sawyer in riding uniform that day, she was a little disappointed to notice a distinct lack of physical response towards the man who she was supposed to be dating. Discarding the thought, she said to Jack, "We're the last ones here. Mum and Wayne left half an hour ago."

"Oh, okay then," he said in surprise. "I'd have been happy to have given them a ride."

"It's no problem. They hired a limo and a private chauffeur for the evening." Kate replied, trying not to worry about how she was going to pay for such an unnecessary bill.

Jack smiled, oblivious to her concern. "I guess it's just you and me then," he said as he pulled the door closed behind them.

Kate shivered as the cool evening air hit her shoulders. She hadn't realized that the temperature had dropped so fast.

"Do you want my jacket?" Jack offered, seeing her fold her arms across her chest.

"No, I'll be fine once we get into the car."

"Okay then," he helped her across the gravel yard.

Kate was relieved that she'd worn her flatter-soled shoes to accommodate her ankle. She knew that the uneven ground would have played havoc with injury her if she'd worn her usual high evening sandals.

"Nice wheels," she said, as Jack opened the passenger door to his dark blue BMW.

"Thanks, this is my weekend car," he stated proudly.

Kate nestled back into the seat as he started the engine and drove off down the drive. She cast a glance towards Sawyer's cabin as they passed, but it sat in darkness, indicating that he was probably still in the stables. Briefly, she wondered how he'd gotten on with the horses. It wasn't like her to just drop tools and run as she'd done earlier. Feeling a little guilty, she hoped his work wouldn't take him too much longer to complete.

The stables fell from view and Kate relaxed as the car began to warm up around her. She didn't know much about cars, but even to her inexperienced eye, she could tell that Jack's BMW was one of the latest models. It was no secret around town that he was a very wealthy man, and she had no doubt that by attending the ball with him, she'd be very unpopular with many of the single ladies of the surrounding district. Although she'd never been particularly money-orientated, wealth was starting to have more of an appeal to her now that Highgrove was slipping deeper and deeper into the red. She was glad that Jack had no idea of how dire the studs' situation was becoming. At least she could have an evening away from her worries for a change.

Jack pulled the car up outside the auditorium and got out, handing his keys to the valet. Opening the passenger door, he helped Kate to her feet and escorted her inside. As they entered the room together, arm in arm, they were met with a whirl of colour and activity. People lined the walls, chatting together in large groups or pairing off to join the dancers in the room's center. Kate nodded to a couple of acquaintances as Jack led her through the throng of people towards the bar. He handed her a flute of champagne before noticing Diane and Wayne across the other side of the room. Pointing them out to Kate, he said, "Let's go and talk."

Kate's heart sank. She didn't really feel up to facing Wayne, but as Jack was already leading her across the dance floor, she realized that unless she wanted to make a scene, she had no choice in the matter.

"Lovely to see you again, Jack," Diane smiled in greeting.

Kate stood back, trying to put Jack's body between herself and Wayne's roaming eyes. She sipped her champagne and kept out of the conversation as much as possible while the three of them talked animatedly. With her free hand, she reached up to stroke the small emerald stone in the pendant that she wore. The necklace had been a gift from her father on her fourteenth birthday, three months before he'd died. She'd worn it tonight as a way to feel closer to him again and she took comfort in the presence of it against her chest.

A small break in the conversation came up and she reached out for Jack's arm. "How about a dance?" she asked lightly, grasping at anything that might take her away from Wayne's presence.

"Certainly," he replied in pleasure at her request. Taking her glass from her hand he placed it on a nearby table and led her out onto the dance floor.

As the crowd swallowed them up, Kate did her best to relax and follow Jack's lead. He was a very good dancer and eventually, she began to smile and enjoy herself again. Somewhere in the middle of their fourth consecutive dance, she happened to look over and catch sight of a familiar form across the dance floor. In shock, she realized that Sawyer must have decided to attend after all. He was standing with his back towards her, talking to a group of people and she had to fight to keep herself from staring. Her heart began to race at his unexpected appearance, and she felt her dance steps lighten in anticipation of talking to him. As the music came to an end, she stepped back from Jack and fanned herself with her hand.

"Phew, I'm going to take a short break," she said, glancing towards the refreshment table.

"Okay, I'll catch you up in a moment then," he released her hand and a tall brunette woman immediately approached him.

Happy for the intervention, Kate made her way across the room to where she'd last seen Sawyer. Still standing with his back towards her, she got close enough to brush the cuff of his suit jacket. "Thought this wasn't you're kind of scene," she teased.

The man turned at the sound of her voice and Kate instantly realized her mistake. The man wasn't Sawyer at all; in fact, he barely resembled him in the least now that he was facing her. Her heart fell in disappointment. It wasn't until now that she realized exactly how much she'd been wanting to see him.

"Excuse me?" the man asked in amusement.

"I'm sorry...I thought you were someone else..." she turned to go.

His eyes swept over her, "Wait a minute," he smiled good-naturedly. "How about you hang around and get to know me a little before you race off. You might be pleasantly surprised."

Kate smiled at his banter, but persisted, "No, really. I have to go. Sorry."

"Shame," he shook his head sadly as he let his eyes take one last look at her. "Maybe another time then?"

"Yeah, maybe," she smiled, turning to leave. Another dance was in full swing around her now, but she found her enjoyment of the evening had somehow evaporated. Feeling flat and a little downcast, she worked her way around the outside of the room, doing her best to avoid the many dancers that swirled around her. A hand suddenly closed firmly around her wrist, halting her progress. She looked up in surprise.

"There yer go," Wayne drawled, as he wavered upon his feet unsteadily. He still clasped her wrist firmly in his hand.

Kate's surprise quickly changed to an expression of abhorrence. "Let go of me," she hissed from between clenched teeth.

Ignoring her, he let his eyes roam over her breasts and hips. "You're beeeautiful," he leered suggestively.

"And you're drunk," she spat back, trying to wrestle herself free from his grasp without drawing attention.

"A regular lil' spit fire, ain't cha." He brought himself closer.

Kate recoiled, turning her head away. "Let GO," she repeated more firmly as Wayne looked down at her with parted lips. With all of her effort, she bought the small heel of her shoe down upon his toe, twisting her foot sharply to drive the point in further.

He let out a surprised yelp and released her hand. "Hey."

"Don't you ever come near me again," Kate whispered warningly. She spun on her heel and escaped onto the dance floor. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she fought against a wave of nausea. Impulsively, her fingers reached up to stoke the pendant around her neck, seeking the one, true comfort that she still had. Her fingers roamed around in confusion, trying to locate something that was no longer there. In a panic she glanced down and noticed that her neck was bare. Her eyes immediately fell to the floor, searching in a vain attempt to locate the pendant. Blinking back tears she retraced her steps, realizing with a sinking heart that she had very little chance of recovering it in such a crowded space. After ten minutes of being tossed back and forth between dancers, she eventually admitted defeat and reluctantly gave up her search. Despondently, she made her way towards a lone seat at the side of the room. Before she got there, Jack intercepted.

"Hey," he said, "Are you okay? I've called out to you three times and I don't think you've heard me yet."

Kate looked at him sadly, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just lost my necklace, is all."

"Oh," Jack exclaimed, clearly relieved to find out that was all that was upsetting her. "I tell you what - I'll buy you a new one next week." He reached for her hand and drew her close. "Come on, let's dance."

Heavy with sadness, she offered no resistance as he led her to the center of the floor and pulled her in close to sway together to the slow beat. Wearily, she rested her head upon his chest and listened half-heartedly as he began to talk.

"We've known each other for a long time..." he ventured, "...and you know how I feel about you..." Kate closed her eyes, trying to wish herself somewhere else. What she really wanted to do was to break down and cry, but now certainly wasn't the time nor the place to do so. As Jack talked on, she tuned herself out, willing her mind to go blank so she wouldn't relive her encounter with Wayne.

"...the renovations on my house are almost finished..." Jack's voice barely penetrated her thoughts. She knew that she couldn't go on living at Highgrove for much longer if Wayne was going to be a continued presence there. Unfortunately, the option of running away and abandoning her birthright was much too painful for her to consider.

She was drawn from her thoughts as Jack suddenly stopped dancing and looked down at her in question.

"What?" She asked, glancing around at the other dancers, aware that she'd been caught being inattentive.

He laughed uneasily. "Kate, I just asked you...will you marry me?"

Kate's mouth fell open in shock.

A lady to their right gasped as she overheard Jack's proposal and she and her husband ceased dancing in anticipation of her reply.

Kate blinked. She'd had no idea that Jack had begun to feel so strongly about her. How could he possibly want to marry her when all they'd shared were a few casual dates? He'd only seen the polite, correct person that she was whenever she was in his presence. He barely knew her - and she barely knew him. She certainly couldn't imagine ever confiding her concerns about Highgrove or Wayne to him. Surely, he was teasing her with his proposal? A small, uncertain smile broke out on her lips as she waited for him to laugh and let her in on the joke.

The lady beside them saw her smile and clapped her hands together. "Oh," she said in pleasure, mistaking Kate's smile for one of acceptance.

Jack smiled then too, placing his hand behind her head to guide her lips towards his. Too shocked to protest, Kate allowed him to kiss her in front of their growing audience. A cheer broke out around them as word spread rapidly through the crowd.

Feeling as if she was drowning, she clutched blindly at Jack's suit jacket in an attempt to steady herself. When he finally released her lips, they were immediately surrounded by a circle of well wishers, each of them closing in and blocking off her escape. "I...I..." She reached out to Jack. "I think I'm going to faint."

Hearing her words, he instantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to assist her through the crowd. "Give us some space, please," he asked of the dancers. Seeing a vacant seat beside the exit door he guided her towards it and eased her down. "Wait there," he said stroking her hair back from her face. "I'll get you a glass of water."

Too dazed to protest, Kate sat in shock as he left. In front of her, the music went on and people continued to dance. The cool night air seeped in through the open door and she felt it penetrate through her shock, drawing her from her stupor. Following the only instinct that seemed to be still functioning, she got shakily to her feet and fled from the room.

Outside it had begun to drizzle and a thick, heavy mist hung in the air. Her eyes searched the car park, finally locating the limousine that had delivered her mother and Wayne to the dance. She stumbled towards it, tugging open the passenger door and falling into the seat. "Highgrove," she instructed to the driver as she crossed her arms over her breasts and began to shiver.

Sawyer tossed another log onto the open fire and watched as the flames began to engulf it. The cabin was beginning to warm up nicely and he sat back in his chair and lifted his glass of Jack Daniel's to his lips. Never a believer in mixers, he savored his first sip of alcohol as it burnt its way down his throat. He'd only finished in the stables half an hour ago and this was the first chance that he'd had to put his feet up since early that morning. Oddly enough, he didn't feel drowsy at all, so he picked up the paperback that lay on the table beside him and began to read.

He'd only turned a few pages when a knock on the cabin door drew his attention. Cursing slightly at the interruption, he placed down his book and got to his feet. As he pulled the heavy log door open, he got a surprise in seeing Wayne standing on his doorstep. The man was dressed in formal attire, but his tie was skewed and the heavy drizzle outside had plastered his hair to his head. Still clutching a can of beer in his right hand, Sawyer thought that he looked sadly pathetic.

"Yeah?" he asked warily.

Wayne braced himself against the door frame. "Is Kate with you?"

Sawyer frowned. "Why the hell would she be with me?" Puzzled, he added, "I thought she was at the ball with you?"

"She was," Wayne snorted derisively. "Stole our limo an hour ago and took off for home. No one's seen her since."

Sawyer's eyes narrowed. "You mean she's missin'?"

"Yeah. Thought we'd find her here, but the house's empty." Wayne swayed a little and Sawyer guessed he'd drunk more than he could handle again.

"Tell you what..." Sawyer suggested, "...why don't you go back inside, and I'll take a quick scout around the stables - see if I can find her."

Wayne brightened visibly at the offer. He had no desire to trudge around in the rain, looking for his wayward step-daughter who obviously didn't want to be found anyway. No doubt she'd show up again in the morning - and when she did, he'd teach her a lesson or two for worrying her mother like she had. "Sure thing," he slurred. "Yer just let us know if ya find her."

Without giving him a reply, Sawyer closed the door in his face. So, Kate was missing and nobody could find her, then? He was fairly confident that she'd be hiding somewhere in the stables, but if she was upset, then Wayne would be the last person she'd want to see. Lifting his parka from the hook beside the door, he ventured out into the rain, heading towards the main stable block.

Arriving outside, he pushed open the wooden door and entered the warm atmosphere of the barn that he'd left only a short time ago. From the nearest stall, Trump poked his head over the door to check out the disturbance. All around them everything else was quiet, the horses either dozing or idly munching on their hay.

"Freckles...?" he called softly into the semi-darkness.

Receiving no answer, he moved slowly down the line of stalls, checking each for her presence. As he got to the final one and found that it too was empty, he frowned in confusion. Thinking she might be in the second stable block with the expectant mares, he pulled his hood back over his head and crossed the stable yard. Repeating his search of the second block, he came up empty-handed again. Getting a little worried now he began to wonder, where on Earth could she be?

A sudden thought entered his head, but he frowned at the absurdity of it. Surely he was wrong; she wouldn't have gone up to the back field on a night like this - would she have? Even as he tried to rationalize, he became more and more convinced that the back field was exactly where he'd find her. Crossing to the two lone stables at the end of the block, he led Dartanion from his stall and quickly bridled him. Not bothering with a saddle, he vaulted onto the horse's back and the pair moved off into the night at a brisk canter.

At the top of the hill, the drizzle was so heavy that Sawyer could hardly see two feet in front of him. Cautiously, he bought the stallion back to a walk, beginning to think that he'd sent himself off on a wild goose chase. Dylan's grave came into view and he scanned the area around it in caution. He'd come all of this way, he reasoned, so he might as well make a thorough check now that he was here.

His eyes picked up something in the grass to the right of the grave and he squeezed his legs around Dartanion's sides, asking the stallion to move closer. As Kate's form became more distinguishable, he slipped down from the stallion's back and approached her. She was kneeling in the grass, her head bowed against the rain with her bare arms wrapped tightly across her chest. Her hair hung down loosely in wet tendrils, hiding her face from him.

"Kate?" he called tentatively as he approached.

She didn't look up or show any sign that she was aware of his presence.

"Kate," he said again, louder this time, reaching out to touch her bare arm. Her skin was cold beneath his fingertips and he knelt beside her, gently lifting her chin so that she was facing him.

"You can't stay out here, Freckles. You'll catch your death."

Removing his parka, he placed it around her shoulders and carefully drew her to her feet. He could feel the rain soaking through his shirt already, reminding him of how cold the night actually was. "Jesus. How long have you been out here for anyway?" He spoke mainly to himself, not really expecting an answer.

"..C...Cold," she managed to get out.

He raised his brows. "No kiddin'?" Although his tone was lined with sarcasm, he was largely relieved to find her not so far gone that she was unable to speak. For the first time, he let his eyes sweep over her, taking in her bare feet and the length of her dress. "You ain't exactly dressed for the ride home, Sweetcheeks."

Vaulting onto Dartanion's back, he held the horse still and leaned down to offer her his arm. It was a struggle, but somehow he managed to lift her from the ground and position her sideways across the horse's wither in front of him. Wrapping one arm firmly around her waist to hold her in place, he used his free hand to guide the horse on his descent down the hill. Their bodies swayed together in unison under the stallion's swinging gait and Sawyer could feel the outline of her body molding itself against him. Her lower legs brushed against his knee and her hip began to rub tantalizingly against his groin. Despite the inopportune timing, he found himself becoming aroused by her nearness. Damn it, what kind of a guy got turned on by a woman who was barely conscious?

With a supreme effort, he concentrated on the rain that had seeped through the back of his shirt, hoping the distraction would starve off his growing desire. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about bedding Kate before, because he had - on many occasions. He was comfortable with his sexuality, and if she'd ever appeared willing, then he'd have been more than happy to indulge her in some heated lovemaking. The thing he wasn't comfortable with though, was how much he was beginning to enjoy her company. He'd never intended to stay at Highgrove for more than a few days, and yet somehow he'd been working there now for almost two full weeks. It wasn't as if he needed the money he earned, so why hadn't he moved on?

The answer was simple. He hadn't left because he hadn't wanted to. For too long now he'd lived his life in a perpetual state of limbo, never knowing when it might come crashing in on top of him. Maybe this was a sign he was ready to put things behind him and move forward again. He sobered as he remembered the detective who'd been trailing him at the show that day. How could he move on though, when his past kept trying to hold him back?

He glanced down at the top of Kate's head. Already he'd gotten to know - and to like - her more than he'd ever intended. He had nothing but admiration for the way she'd kept Highgrove running almost single-handedly, especially when the daily chores alone would more than fill an eight hour day for two grown men. Although he'd certainly never possess half of the attributes that she did, he felt a certain sensitivity towards her predicament that made him reluctant to leave her alone in it. The problem was that by staying at Highgrove, he laid himself open for situations such as the one he'd just fallen into. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what had driven her to end up on the hill tonight. If he found out, it would no doubt just make it that bit harder for him to keep himself closed off to her.

He sighed, realizing that his sober line of thinking had caused his former ardor to cool a little. By the time they'd reached the stables, he was quite in control of himself and more than ready to finish the evening off. Bypassing the stables, he rode straight towards Karl's cabin and dismounted. Carefully, he reached up and assisted Kate to the ground beside him. "Wait here," he said, looping Dartanion's reins over the veranda railing.

It took a good few minutes, and much knocking to stir Karl from his sleep, but eventually, the boy answered the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What's happened?" he asked in concern as his eyes fell from Sawyer to the bedraggled horse and woman behind him.

"Freckles and I decided to take a ride up the hill, "Sawyer replied nonchalantly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do. "I want you to dry Dartanion off and put him back in his stall for me. You think you can manage that?"

"Uhh...sure...I guess," Karl said, looking down at his pyjamas.

Sawyer smiled, feeling a little guilty for waking the boy. "You do this for me now and I'll give you tomorrow mornin' off, alright?"

"Okay," Karl replied, sounding suddenly more awake. "Leave the horse there then, and I'll see to him as soon as I'm dressed." He shot one last curious glance at Kate before retreating inside to dress.

Sawyer turned back towards Kate, his eyes taking in her wet hair and the parka that covered her ball gown. "You want me to take you inside?" he asked hopefully, inclining his head towards the house.

She shook her head and his heart sank as he guessed what was about to come.

"Would you m..mind if I warmed up in your cabin a b..bit first?" she shivered.

Although his fears had just been confirmed, he suddenly felt like the worlds biggest heel for making her ask to come in. Of course she wouldn't want to go and face everyone tonight, especially half-dead and frozen to the bone as she was. He relented a little gruffly, "Okay - but don't go expectin' no pamperin' treatment, though."

She looked at him in confusion, no doubt wondering where his apparent anger had just sprung from. "It wouldn't be for long."

Hearing the hurt in her voice, he attempted to soften his words, "I wasn't plannin' on goin' to bed any time soon, so I guess it don't matter anyway." Turning on his heel, he strode off towards his cabin, pausing after a couple of minutes when he noticed that she wasn't following. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her, dress lifted to mid-calf, picking her way across the gravel yard in her bare feet.

Darn, he cursed himself, he'd forgotten she wasn't wearing any shoes!

With a heavy sigh, he walked back, hooked his arm behind her knees, and then lifted her up against him. Ignoring her weak protests, he carried her the short distance to his cabin and set her down on the wooden veranda outside.

"Thanks," he heard her mutter as she followed him inside.

Although the fire had died down during his absence, it still cast enough warmth and light around the cabin to welcome them in from the cold.

Kate walked quickly towards the source of heat, holding her palms out towards the flames in pleasure. After a couple of minutes, she removed her coat and let the heat warm the bare skin on her arms and shoulders.

Sawyer knelt beside her and tossed another couple of logs on the fire to increase the heat further. Like Kate, he too was now soaked to the skin, and his shirt and jeans clung uncomfortably to his body. "Better get changed outta these clothes," he said as he straightened up and moved to flick the light switch on.

"Don't..."

He halted in mid action, turning to face her in question.

"...I like the firelight better."

Their eyes met and held across the room and Sawyer lowered his hand from the switch. Although he didn't say so, he understood her thinking exactly. Turning on the lights would mean she'd have to face up to whatever it was that she'd been running from. He didn't proclaim to be a shrink, but from his own experiences, he knew how much safer it felt to sit in the shadows.

Picking up a dry shirt, he tossed it to her to put on. "Towel's in the cupboard if you wanna dry off."

"Thanks." She looked around the room, her eyes resting on the door to the small bathroom. "Do you mind?"

He chuckled. "You askin' me to leave my own room, Freckles?"

She smiled, "I don't recall offering you a free show."

His eyes roamed over her, taking in the way her gown clung to her body. Her breasts swelled tantalizingly above the bodice, exposing the milky white skin of her chest. "That's too bad...'coz I like what I'm seein' so far."

The look in his eyes filled Kate's body with a heat that had nothing to do with the fire. Standing before him, wet and bedraggled, with her hair a dripping mess, she suddenly felt more desirable than she'd felt all evening. If he could make her feel this way with just his eyes, what on earth could he do with his hands? Or his lips...or...

Sawyer tossed a change of clothes casually over his shoulder. "Nice dress," he grinned, strolling nonchalantly towards the bathroom.

Kate bit her lip, fighting to control a heart that seemed to suddenly be doing palpations in her chest. The bathroom door clicked shut and she shakily reached to unzip the back of her dress. Because it was so wet, she had to physically drag it down her body before she was finally free from it. Hastily, she toweled herself dry, keeping one eye focused firmly upon the bathroom door incase it showed any signs of opening. She didn't relax again until she'd dragged the shirt he'd given her safely over her head to cover her nakedness. Taking a few steps backwards, she picked up a blanket and eased herself down into a fireside chair to wait for him to reappear.

When she found herself still waiting a couple of minutes later, she took the chance to let her eyes roam unobserved around the cabin. He had few personal possessions, she noted; mainly just clothes and the odd book or two. Next to her on the coffee table there was a bottle of Jack Daniel's. A glass, half filled with the brown liquid, sat untouched beside it. On the table there was also a paperback, laid open face down to hold it's reader's place. WATERSHIPDOWN was printed boldly across its cover and she reached to pick it up, idly flicking through the pages. She guessed he must have been reading and having a few drinks tonight before he'd come looking for her. Pausing in her page turning, she suddenly wondered how he'd known that she was missing? And also, more importantly, how he'd known where to find her?

He reentered the room at that moment and she looked up to see him dressed in a khaki shirt and dry jeans. The shirt was unbuttoned and she could see a good section of his chest and midriff as he walked towards her.

"It's about bunnies," he gestured towards the book that she held.

She looked down, surprised to find it still in her hands.

He moved to pick up the glass from the table and Kate carefully closed the book as he sank down into the chair across the table from her.

They both gazed at the fire for a moment and Sawyer lifted the glass to his lips, taking a generous mouthful.

"Got any more of that?" Kate asked hopefully.

He smiled, "Freckles, I've got a lot more of everythin'." His innuendo was obvious, but before things got awkward, he nodded towards the bottle. "Glasses are in the top, right-hand cupboard."

Kate rose from her seat, clutching the ends of the blanket to her chest so that the rest of it fell from her shoulders to drape around her. She came back to the fire a couple of minutes later with an empty glass. Her hand shook a little as she lifted the bottle to pour.

"You sure you can handle that?" Sawyer asked in concern. "Last I checked, alcohol wasn't compatible with hypothermia."

For answer she lifted the glass to her lips and took a mouthful, looking him straight in the eye as she swallowed. She barely flinched as the burning liquid traveled down her throat to sit in the pit of her stomach.

He lifted his eyebrows in admiration. "Well, looks like I stand corrected then."

She gave him a small smile, running her fingertips around the rim of the glass. "How did you know to go looking for me tonight?"

He sighed and took another swig from his glass. Here came the questions. "Wayne came here lookin' for you."

She mightn't have flinched as she'd swallowed the alcohol, but he noticed her recoil at the mention of the man's name. Going on, he added, "Figured he was possibly the last person you wanted to see, so I told him I'd look for you."

Kate cast her eyes downward, letting his words hang in the air for a moment. He'd certainly been correct in his assumptions. Taking another mouthful, she continued, "How did you know I was up on the hill, though?"

He gave an ironic chuckle. "I didn't. Thought I'd find you in the stables within five minutes of lookin'."

The corners of her mouth curled up wryly. "Guess you got a little more than you bargained for then."

"You could say that," he sighed. It was beginning to be the norm whenever she was concerned.

"Were you out searching long?"

"Nah." His reply was out before he could stop himself.

She looked at him in question, waiting for him to elaborate.

He sighed, realizing he'd just put himself into the very position he'd been hoping to avoid. Looking at her again, he played it cool. "Wouldn't ha' taken a rocket scientist to guess where you'd be."

Kate nodded, oddly disappointed in his answer.

For a moment they sat in silence, sipping their drinks while lost in thought. In an attempt to take the heat off him, Sawyer turned the conversation back upon her. "So, the animal doc turned out to have two left feet huh?"

She looked at him in surprise, and he added, "Well, I figure you left the ball for a reason - and not just because you wanted a midnight stroll in the rain." Smiling, he continued, "Let me guess, Mr. Fun was no fun?"

Kate smiled wryly into her glass. Its contents were beginning to take effect, she realized. "Actually," she found herself saying, "he asked me to marry him."

Sawyer's head turned sharply in surprise. The idea of her being attached to the other man suddenly didn't sit well with him at all. As his mind quickly added the pieces together, he found himself relaxing again, though. Obviously things hadn't gone as intended if Kate had ended up on the hilltop. "Well then...I'm guessin' he wasn't too impressed by your answer?"

Kate shrugged. "I'm not sure that I actually gave him one." The alcohol having loosened her tongue, she went on. "Everybody was clapping and...and he kissed me...and then I thought I was going to pass out. I never really got a chance to give him an answer."

Sawyer laughed, "Sounds like a foolproof way the guy chose to propose."

Kate found herself smiling in response. It felt good to make light of the situation. "I guess he did."

Swallowing the last mouthful of her drink, she leaned forward to refill her glass. Sawyer slid his glass along the table towards her. "Do the honors for me."

Carefully, she refilled both glasses and they each settled back onto their chairs for a moment. After her time in the cold, Kate was beginning to relish the simple pleasure of being warm again. Taking another drink, she suddenly asked, "You know what I'd like most of all?"

Sawyer was quiet, waiting for her to continue. He was expecting something along the lines of their former topic of conversation, so when her reply came, it was a bit of a surprise to him.

"I'd like to be able to rebuild Highgrove back into what it was when my father was alive - one of the biggest and the best studs in the country." She spoke as if to herself, "We used to have three grooms employed here, did you know? Three grooms, a trainer and a gardener. Imagine that!" She paused to take another sip from her glass. "Now we can barely afford to pay next month's feed bill."

Sawyer nodded silently, hearing the touch of melancholy in her voice. He'd known the stud was struggling, but he'd never guessed to such an extent.

"We were doing alright until Wayne came along. He runs up expenses at the drop of a hat - and my mother doesn't even seem to care. It feels like Wayne's the only thing she cares about any more," she finished, just as her voice began to waver.

Feeling more than a little awkward, Sawyer got to his feet and tended to the fire. Kate sat quietly behind him while he used the poker to readjust the logs he added. As he straightened from his crouched position, he turned and saw her getting to her feet.

"Need to use the bathroom," she said thickly, still clutching her blanket. Taking a step forward, her foot suddenly became entangled in its end and she found herself wobbling dangerously upon one leg.

He automatically reached out to steady her, placing one hand on her upper arm to support her weight.

She froze, following the path from his hand, up the length of his arm, until her eyes locked upon his face.

He was looking at her too, she found, and for a moment, neither of them moved. The tension in her frame began to ease a little under his gaze and she found her breathing had become light and shallow. Relaxing her hold on the blanket, it slipped from her shoulders to land in a pool at her feet, throwing up a warm draft in its wake. She swayed a little as he gently turned her to face him more fully. His shirt hung open and she reached out tentatively towards the bare skin on his chest. Warm and solid beneath her touch, she watched as a smattering of goose bumps followed the trail of her fingertips.

His hands somehow found their way into her hair and he brushed it back from her face as he tilted her head to the exact position that he wanted. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his face, and for the first time, she noticed that up close, his eyes were actually green - not the blue that she'd always thought. His lips inched closer to hers and she closed her eyes in anticipation. He hovered there, his mouth just millimeters away for the longest of moments, before finally bringing his down upon hers.

His kiss was soft and warm, drawing her in, and immediately making her want more. A small moan escaped from her throat and she reached up, circling her hands around his neck to pull him closer. The pressure on her lips increased and she opened her mouth to accept his tongue. He probed the depths of her mouth slowly, tasting her as if she was a fine wine to be savored. She trembled in his embrace and heated images fluttered around behind her closed eye lids.

A sudden loud rap on the door resounded around the cabin and Kate felt his mouth freeze upon hers in mid-kiss. At length, he released her mouth and she opened her eyes to look at him again. She noticed that his features seemed to have softened somehow and she could feel his chest rapidly rising and falling beneath her hands. She blinked, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips upon hers again. Instead, he let his hands slide down from their position on each side of her face and stepped back. Giving her one last, long look, he turned and answered the door.

Kate hurriedly picked up the forgotten blanket and jumped back onto the chair with it. Carefully, she wrapped it around herself and tensed as Sawyer inched open the door. Her heart was beating rapidly, she found, but whether from what had just happened or their unexpected visitor, she couldn't be sure.

Sawyer opened the door just wide enough to poke his head outside. "Yeah?" he asked, seeing Wayne on his doorstep again.

"Did yer have any luck findin' Katherine?"

"Yeah, she's here," Kate heard Sawyer reply.

She guessed that Wayne must have made as if to come in because she saw Sawyer wedge his foot against the back of the open door. "Said she doesn't feel up to comin' inside yet," he added.

"Did she now?" Wayne's voice was heavily sarcastic. "And what does that make you then - her keeper?"

"For tonight - yes." Sawyer's tone was blunt and he didn't budge from the doorway an inch. Kate saw Wayne trying to crane his neck so that he could look in, but Sawyer's form sheltered her from his view.

Wayne eyed Sawyer as if he was going to force the issue, but then decided better of it. "Well, you just tell her she's got a lot of explanin' to do when she shows her face tomorrow."

Sawyer narrowed his eyes. "I'll pass that along."

"See that yer do," Wayne said as he departed.

Sawyer shut the door, sliding the bolt back into place behind him. It was only then, that Kate let out the breath that she'd been holding. "Thanks," she said awkwardly.

"It ain't nothin'," Sawyer replied curtly.

Kate looked at him, her eyes widening in reproach.

If he saw this, he made no acknowledgement of it. "I'm gonna check that Karl bedded Dartanion down properly," he said, lifting a fresh coat from the hook on the back of the door.

Kate stiffened in her seat as she guessed he was leaving. "Sawyer...?"

He looked at her then, making his eyes intentionally hard. Indicating towards his bed, he said briskly, "Get some sleep, Kate."

Her eyes fell as he turned and walked out the door. For a few minutes, she sat in the chair, unsure of what to do. What the heck had just happened anyway? He'd closed himself off to her so abruptly that she wondered if she'd done something that had upset him. Still wondering, she moved to the bed and pulled back the covers. His scent enveloped her as she slipped between the covers and closed her eyes. She wondered if he intended to join her there later? She was still wondering this when an hour later, she finally fell asleep.

--

In the barn, Sawyer pulled his jacket over him and tried to get some sleep. Spending the night with the horses might have been fun when he was younger, but it was something that he'd certainly grown out of now. It was the better option though, he told himself. After the way he'd felt when he'd kissed Kate, he desperately needed to put some distance back between them. He'd never expected a simple kiss to undo him as much as it had. Instead of being in control as he'd expected, he'd found himself totally laid bare just in holding her. He knew he was in serious danger of beginning to care about his pretty young boss and that was a luxury he couldn't afford himself. Maybe it was time for him to buy a place of his own after all? With the money he'd saved from his former cons, it was a definite possibility. Sadly though, until his circumstances were finally sorted out, he realized that he just didn't feel inclined to put down roots anywhere. The solution for the moment was obvious - if he was to stay at Highgrove, then he'd have to keep Kate at a distance. As he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he just hoped that he'd have the strength to somehow do it.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hope the chapter is worth the wait! hugs to **nyroswelllostgirl (jnyuj) **for beta reading again :)

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The next morning, Kate slept unusually late. Whether it was because of the alcohol she'd drunk, or the late hour she'd gotten to bed, she didn't stir until well after nine-thirty. At first, she was a little disorientated to find herself lying in a strange bed, but it didn't take long for last night's events to come flooding back to her. Quickly, she lifted her head from the pillow, looking around the cabin to see if Sawyer was present. She found the room was empty and it dawned on her that other than herself, it must have stayed that way all night.

Cautiously, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, relieved to find that she wasn't suffering any side effects from the alcohol she'd drunk. She got out of the bed and turned to pull the blankets back into place behind her. The cabin was strangely quiet and she found she was anxious to get back to the house so that she could try to make some sense out of everything that had happened last night. Still dressed in Sawyer's shirt, she looked down at the sodden heap of her ball gown. Dragging it back on didn't seem to be an option, so she settled on keeping the shirt and wrapping the spare blanket around her.

She crossed the gravel yard carefully, slowly picking her way over the stones towards the house. Just before she reached the steps that led up to the main entrance, she heard a car approaching from the driveway. Before she had a chance to dash the short distance towards the house, Jack's jeep pulled up next to her.

With a sinking heart, Kate turned to face him as he got out of his car. She saw the way he looked at her, taking in the blanket, shirt and her bare feet and legs.

"My God. Kate, what happened?"

She shook her head, not wanting to talk at the moment.

Jack continued to stare at her and she waited for the moment when he'd recognize the shirt she was wearing.

She didn't have to wait for long. "Have you just woken up?" he suddenly asked, his lip curling in disdain.

She shook her head again, but he wasn't prepared to let it go this time. Striding over to her, he closed his hand around her upper arm. "Did you spend last night with _him?"_

He might not have mentioned Sawyer by name, but Kate could tell by his tone of voice that, that was who he was referring to. She looked up at him, "Jack...please..."

Trying to keep his anger in check, Jack released her arm. His voice was strong, but not unduly forceful. "I think we'd better go inside."

Cautiously, Kate led the way indoors. Her mother and Wayne were obviously out because nobody came down to acknowledge their entry. She sighed in relief, thinking that she'd managed to avoid at least one confrontation for the time being. They entered the living room and Kate took a seat on the couch, curling her legs up under her and pulling the blanket around them to disguise their nakedness.

Jack sat in the large window chair, placing his hands lightly upon the arm rests. "Well...Are you going to tell me what last night was all about?"

Kate met his eyes, knowing that she at least owed him an explanation for her disappearance. The difficulty was in putting her thoughts into words that he might find acceptable. She'd never really noticed it until now, but Jack put such high standards on everything - himself included - that she always felt as if she somehow fell short. Right now she didn't want to hurt him, nor did she want to make him angry - but she had a feeling that anything she said would probably only accomplish both.

Jack sighed, growing impatient with her prolonged silence. "Look, Kate... I didn't come here this morning to hound you. I came to see if you were alright...You ran off and no one could find you last night. I came to Highgrove-"

"You came _here...? _Last night?" Kate interrupted in surprise.

"Yes. I came to Highgrove last night to find you."

"Wayne never mentioned it."

"I wasn't here long," he admitted, looking away for the first time. "I got an emergency call-out at the clinic and I had to leave in a hurry."

"Oh," Kate said, a little relieved that he hadn't discovered her in Sawyer's cabin. Feeling guilty, she asked, "What was the call out for?"

"A dog. He'd been hit by a car and they needed me to stitch back him up." He shrugged, as if the whole thing wasn't that big of a big deal. "I rang here when I was finished and Wayne assured me that they'd found you and you were okay. Because it was so late, I decided not to bother you, thinking instead that I'd stop by in the morning."

Kate nodded, getting the uncomfortable feeling that he was shifting the blame for his absence back onto her.

Across the room, Jack let his eyes roam over her, trying not to focus on the shirt that she wore. Before he could stop himself, he asked, _"Did_ you spend the night with him?"

There was a long pause, until Kate finally nodded, admitting that she had. "But it wasn't like that," she implored, hoping for a chance to explain herself.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he fought to contain the jealousy that raced through him. "It wasn't like what, Kate?" His tone was filled with frustration. "I asked you to marry me last night - incase you've forgotten - and now I'm expected to just sit here and take it while you tell me you stayed the night with another man, and _it wasn't like that?"_

"Jack..."

"No, Kate...don't. Just...don't. Alright?" He held his hand up to cut off any protest she might make. "There's something I think you should know. I wasn't going to tell you, but after last night you've really given me no choice." He picked up a folder of papers and Kate frowned as he handed it to her. Until that moment, she hadn't noticed that he'd bought anything with him. Warily, she eyed the folder.

"Go ahead. Take it," he prompted.

Reaching a hand out from under her blanket, she took the folder and placed it into her lap. Under Jack's steady gaze, she opened the file and looked inside.

She found herself looking at a mug shot, taken of a man in prison. Although he wore his hair tied back in a pony tail, she instantly recognized the man to be Sawyer. Only he wasn't Sawyer at all - the file named him clearly as JAMES FORD. She frowned, realizing she'd already been told this particular piece of information. Conscious of Jack's eyes on her, she closed the file. "This isn't right, Jack."

"Not right? I'll tell you what isn't right," he struggled to keep from yelling. "The guy you have working for you is nothing short of a criminal." Pointing angrily towards the folder, he continued, "Read the file - it's all in there, everything you need to know. He preys on women just like you, Kate - seduces them into his bed and then disappears with their money before they know what's hit them.

Kate frowned at the accusation in his voice. "I'm _not_ sleeping with him - and he's not trying to..._seduce_ me," she said, her words sounding more confident than she suddenly felt.

Jack snorted, "Sure he's not. I saw the two of you together in the arena the other day - he had his hands all over you - and pardon me for saying so, but you certainly didn't seem to be pushing him away."

She lowered her eyes, remembering the day in mention and knowing that part of what he said was true. They had gotten closer than necessary and she hadn't done anything to put a stop to it. Could it all have been part of an elaborate scam? She wasn't sure what to think any more. "Look Jack, I really want to take a bath and freshen up," she sighed. "Can't we carry this conversation on later?"

He looked away for a moment, as if in thought. "There's more information in the file. I think it's important you should know it all now."

Kate shook her head. "It can wait."

"No, I don't think it can." He got up and plucked the file from her hand. Flicking to the back page he held it up so she could see. "Do you see this man?"

Kate looked at the picture, not recognizing the man featured in it. She nodded, "Yes, I see him."

"His name is Anthony Cooper. He was murdered in his house two years ago." Jack paused, letting his words sink in before he continued. "They've never found his killer, but the police have one main suspect..."

Kate swallowed as she guessed what was to come.

"...Your friend, Sawyer."

"But..." She stammered. "...If that's the case, then why wasn't he arrested? Or brought to trial?"

"Not enough evidence." Jack shrugged his shoulders. "They never found the body, or the murder weapon."

His tone sounded rather smug and for the first time Kate wondered if he was enjoying her obvious discomfort.

"So the police are still watching him now?"

"Uh huh," Jack nodded. "My friend at the station was quite familiar with the case - and with James Ford."

"Oh." She cast her eyes downwards as everything began to sink in.

Taking pity on her for a moment, Jack relented. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you, Kate, but I only have your best interests in mind."

She nodded, still not meeting his eyes. "If it's okay with you, I think I'll go and take that bath now."

He got to his feet just as she rose from the sofa. "A hot bath sounds like a good idea. I can see myself out."

Kate turned to ascend the staircase and he added, "Call me when you're ready to talk."

She barely heard his words as she trudged her way upstairs. If what Jack had just told her was correct - and she had no reason to believe otherwise - then he might have just saved her from becoming part of a very cruel scam. She wasn't so naive that she couldn't see the possibility. With hindsight, she now wondered if Sawyer hadn't been working his game on her from the first. Had all of the time they'd spent together, their conversations, the riding competition - had it all just been a part of some con that he'd been working? If so, then where did last night fit in? Why hadn't he pressed his advantage with her then? She recalled with some embarrassment how easy she'd made it for him to do so.

Alex suddenly appeared beside her as she reached the bathroom. "Can I get you anything, Miss?"

"Please. I'd like some soap and a fresh towel," Kate replied as she turned on the hot tap into the bath. Her thoughts still with Sawyer, she began to wonder about the murder that he was suspected of. Had he really killed the man? If so, then how? And why? The questions began to mount up in her head. What kind of evidence was there against him? What had he done with the body? Oddly enough, the one question that didn't surface was if she was putting her safety in jeopardy by being around him. He might be a con man - a murderer even - but even knowing this didn't make her fear him.

Alex reappeared at the door, holding the towel and bar of soap that she'd requested. "I got you some bubble bath too."

"Thanks, that's just what I feel like," Kate smiled, reaching out to take the bottle from the girl's hand.

Alex hesitated for a moment and Kate turned to look at her in question.

"So...Is it true what I heard?" She asked in excitement, "Are you really going to marry Mr. Shepherd?"

Kate concentrated unnecessarily hard on tipping a small amount of bath liquid under the hot tap. She knew that she was under no obligation to answer Alex, but the girl seemed so genuine that she found herself replying, "I don't know...maybe..." She shrugged her shoulders and directed the conversation away from her. "So, you and Karl have been seeing each other?"

Alex beamed, "Yes. For five months now." Warming to a subject that she obviously held dear, she continued, "We're so in love. I think about him all of the time, even when we're not together." Lowering her voice conspiratorially, she continued, "It's like whenever he's around, I'm just more..._aware,_ some how. Does that make any sense?"

Kate smiled, "Yeah, it makes sense."

Alex lifted her hand to her mouth and exclaimed, "Of course it makes sense - you probably feel the same way about Mr. Shepherd! Me, I've never felt this way about anyone before," she confided. "Karl's kisses leave me feeling dizzy, and when he stops, I just want him to start all over again." She giggled behind her hand, "You know what I mean."

Kate stirred her hand in the warm water, watching as the bubbles formed and began to climb up her arm. After last night, she knew exactly the kind of kisses that Alex was talking about. Maybe the alcohol had been a contributing factor, but she was sure that no kiss she'd ever experienced before had affected her as much. Even thinking of it again now, she could feel the heat that it had stirred in her. There was an underlying connection between her and Sawyer that she'd never experienced with Jack. It frightened her and yet, it drew her in at the same time. Feeling strangely saddened by the realization, she replied softly, "Yeah...that's how it is for me..."

Alex smiled, unaware of Kate's conflict. "Well, I guess I'd better leave you alone now so you can take your bath." She moved towards the door, "Call me if you need anything."

Kate nodded and waited for her to leave the room. As the door clicked shut, she stood up and let the blanket fall from her shoulders. The long bathroom mirror caught her reflection and she paused for a moment to look at herself. It was no wonder Jack had been concerned when he'd seen her, she thought. She looked like she'd been sleeping rough for a week! Her hair was a dark mass of tangles and her face still contained traces of last night's makeup. Her gaze lingered for a moment upon Sawyer's shirt and she fingered the soft cotton absently. After what she'd learnt today, she knew that a confrontation with him was going to be unavoidable. She wanted to see his face when she told him that she knew about the con's he'd pulled - and that she knew about Anthony Cooper, too. That way, his reaction would be sure to tell her more than any words or lies he might choose to tell.

Slowly, she undid the buttons on his shirt and shrugged her way out of it. Hanging it over the towel rail, she stepped into the hot bath and lowered herself down into the water. The wet heat seeped it's way into her skin as she lay back, closing her eyes on her problems for a while. For a short time, she was free to enjoy the simple pleasure of being warm and clean again.

Once outside, Jack quickly made his way towards his car. He jumped into the drivers seat and did a three point turn, leaving Highgrove behind him as he drove back towards the main road. As he neared the intersection, he noticed a man hunched over the fence, hammer in hand. Still annoyed over his meeting with Kate, he impulsively veered the car off the drive and pulled up next to him.

Sawyer lowered his hammer and rested his forearm on the fence as Jack got out of the car. "You're just in time," he said with a grin.

Jack didn't return the smile. "Oh yeah? Just in time for what?"

"Just in time to help me fix this bottom railing," Sawyer replied, kicking the plank lightly with his boot.

Jack's reply was more of a jeer, "Thanks, but carpentry was never my thing."

"That's too bad... Knockin' in a few nails always helps to let off steam," Sawyer drawled, noticing the tension in the other man's frame. "...And if you don't mind my sayin' so - you sure look like you could use a bit of it."

Jack looked away, fighting to keep his cool. "Is that so, _James?"_

His words had the desired effect and he watched as Sawyer lowered his arm from the fence and straightened his stance to face him.

"What did you just say?"

"I called you James. It is your real name after all...?"

"You tell me - it's your story, ain't it?" Sawyer's tone had lowered dangerously and he watched Jack through narrowed eyes. His humor of moments before had vanished without trace.

Jack approached the fence and drew himself up to his full height. He might be a little narrower in the shoulder, but at six-foot-two, he stood a full inch taller than the other man. "I know who you are. And I know why you're here."

"Is that a fact?" Sawyer moved closer to the fence, bringing him almost toe to toe with the other man. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

Jack rested his hand on his hip and lifted the other to point his finger in accusation. "I know about the man you killed. And I know about the people you conned. Don't think for a moment that you're going to be drawing Kate into your next little scam."

Sawyer smiled at the mention of Kate's name. Thrusting his left hip out a little, he taunted, "I ain't gonna take nothin' from your girlfriend that she ain't willin' to give." He held eye contact for a long moment, making sure to convey the sexual context of his words.

"You keep away from her," Jack responded. "I've known Kate for a long time and if anything happens to her, then you'll have me to answer, too."

"Whatever you say, Jacko," Sawyer ginned, pleased at the reaction he'd provoked. "I'll keep away from her - can't promise she'll do the same for me, though."

It was Jack's turn to smile. "She will when she's my wife."

Sawyer's face fell a little, but he recovered himself quickly. "Then you obviously don't know everything about me - 'coz if you did then you'd know that married women are a specialty of mine." He let his grin spread across his face.

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

Sawyer chuckled, "I never got any complaints."

"Maybe that's because you didn't stick around long enough?" Jack responded. "Now, how about you just concentrate on doing whatever it is that you're paid to do around here and stop pushing your nose in where it's not wanted? Because there's no way I'm going to sit back and watch Kate get mixed up with the likes of you." He turned on his heel and strode back to his car.

Sawyer turned away, glancing down at the fence he'd been mending. Realizing he'd lost all desire to now finish the job, he slowly bent to gather his tools that were scattered in the grass. Damn! He swore softly to himself, annoyed that he'd let the veterinarian get so far under his skin. He didn't like to be reminded of the Cooper case and he certainly didn't want people knowing of his involvement with it. He straightened up and slung his bag of tools over his shoulder, making his way moodily back towards the house.

Obviously, the time had now come for him to leave Highgrove and move on. The problem was that he didn't want to move on - not yet anyway. Sometime in the past few months, he'd grown tired of the constant, weary strain of shifting from one place to another. Highgrove had become a kind of haven to him, a place where he could imagine himself staying put for a while. Sure the stud was run down, but it needed him - and being needed wasn't something he'd felt in a long time. There was also the issue of Kate. How could he just up and leave her, knowing the amount of daily work she'd have to undertake in his absence? She might have been coping before he'd arrived, but only barely. And work wasn't the only reason he had to be concerned about her, either - what about the tension he'd felt between her and her step-father. Something was going on there that made his stomach tighten into knots whenever he saw them together. Kate might give a good show of bravery, but he'd seen the fear in her eyes when the man had come to the door last night. It had taken all of his control not to grab the drunken son-of-a-bitch and throw him clean off the veranda.

He reached his cabin and stepped inside. This was the first time since last night that he'd been back and his eyes flicked across to his bed, not surprised at finding it empty. The fact that he'd let a women sleep _alone _in his bed spoke volumes about his predicament. He was beginning to care about her and caring was not something he ever did about anyone other than himself. Removing his shirt and boots, he stretched out onto the bed. He was screwed if he stayed and he was screwed if he left. What the hell kind of choice was that to make? Angrily, he closed his eyes and tried to shut out the thoughts for a while. After a long period of tossing and turning, he finally began to relax enough to catch up on some of the sleep that he'd missed the night before.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave me a review for my last chapter. This earlier than usual update is for you guys especially :) Thanks also to my beta (and friend!) **nyroswelllostgirl (jnyuj)**. You rock!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Kate glanced uneasily at the sky as she saddled Phoenix the next morning. The temperature was unnaturally warm and dark clouds hung low in the air, signaling a storm was on it's way. Wanting to get at least one horse worked before the weather closed in, she checked the girth for tightness and swung herself quickly up into the saddle. Phoenix pulled at the reins in eagerness as she left the stables at a brisk trot, heading for the track beside the river. Once they arrived there, she eased her hold on the reins and asked the mare to move into a canter. Phoenix responded eagerly, and for a short time, they covered the ground together in long, loping strides.

As they neared the turn that would take them up the hill, she reined in back to a walk, knowing the ground there was too uneven for a faster pace. A rumble of thunder sounded off to her left, reminding her that she'd better get a hurry on if she wanted to make it back before the rain started. As the terrain under foot began to even out again, Phoenix suddenly tensed under saddle and Kate looked up to see Sawyer approaching on Trump. The horses called out to each other in greeting and Kate smiled awkwardly at Sawyer. She certainly hadn't been expecting to see him out so early.

"Nice morning for a ride," she joked, trying to ease the tension she suddenly felt. This was the first time they'd spoken since he'd walked out on her in his cabin two evenings before.

He glanced at the rapidly darkening sky and flashed her a grin, "No rest for the wicked huh, Freckles?"

She smiled in surprise at his flippancy. At least he didn't appear to still be hung up over their last encounter. In fact, going by his relaxed air, he seemed almost pleased that they'd met up. She eyed him carefully, wondering if his disposition was genuine. Maybe he'd planned their meeting all along, she warned herself.

A loud thunder clap broke out, closer this time and making both of the horses fidget nervously. "I don't think you'll beat the rain back if you keep going in that direction," she warned.

He grinned, drawling lazily, "Now that sounds like a round-about way of gettin' me to ride home with you if ever I heard one."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself - it's your butt that's going to be getting wet, not mine."

He smiled and lazily turned Trump around so that he was facing the same direction as Phoenix. "Okay, you've made your point, Sassafras." A sparkle came into his eyes and he shortened his reins, "Best we get a move on then." Before she had time to react, he rose in his stirrups and called out, "Race you to the top of the hill!" Closing his legs around Trump's sides, the gelding took off in a rush of speed, leaving her and Phoenix in his wake.

"Hey!" She exclaimed indignantly as Phoenix lunged forward from under her and gave chase. Sawyer's chuckle came to her ears and her competitive nature quickly rose to the challenge he'd set. Giving the mare her head, she hunched herself low over her neck and asked her to increase her speed. Having the lighter weight to carry, Phoenix soon managed to close the gap between the horses so that they were running neck and neck by the time they crested the hill.

"My win," Kate announced triumphantly, trying to catch her breath as they began to rein in.

_"Your_ win? Looked more like a draw to me, Freckles." Trump jogged on the spot in excitement and Sawyer had to fight to keep him contained. Before he could further protest the placings, the gelding suddenly leaped forward into an almighty buck, very nearly unseating him. "Son of a bitch," he exclaimed as he pulled Trump's head back up from between his knees. "Damn horse is tryin' my patience!"

Kate laughed, enjoying his plight. "Serves you right, I'd say."

"Knew I should ha' taken your one instead," he nodded towards Phoenix who had already settled back into a walk.

Kate looked at him, contemplating his comment. It appeared that he'd left the stables first then that morning, meaning that he couldn't possibly have planned their 'accidental' meeting as she'd feared. Feeling suddenly carefree, she nudged Phoenix back into a trot so that she could keep up with Trump as he bounced his way down the hill.

The first drops of rain began to fall just then, spasmodic at first, but quickly growing in both size and intensity. Both of the horses rounded their backs and swung their rumps in the direction of the rain, trying to shelter from its heavy pelting. Phoenix quickly joined Trump in his constant jogging and the two horses made their way, crab like, down the hill. Lightening flashed overhead and the heavens really began to open up, immediately saturating everything in huge a deluge of rain. Kate laughed aloud as the horses bounced and slid their way down the hill.

"You think this is _funny?" _Sawyer turned to look at her incredulously. "Think you need your head read, Sweet Cheeks."

Kate's grin widened until her smile was almost splitting her face. "You can't tell me you're not enjoying yourself, Sawyer. Look at us..._we're drenched!" _

He shot her a sideways look, as if questioning her sanity. "Yeah...I noticed."

"Seriously," she raised her voice over the noise of the rain, "I don't think I've ever been so wet in my life." She began to giggle then, hunching her shoulders against the driving rain and trying to steady the horse beneath her.

She looked like a drowned rat, Sawyer thought as he watched her - before it finally hit him that he obviously looked exactly the same. Trump gave a sideways leap over a puddle just at that moment and he let out a laugh. It _was _funny, he realized. Of all of the things they could have done that morning, they'd somehow ended up getting stuck on horseback in the middle of a thunderstorm! His clothes were plastered to his body, and he shook his head in an attempt to keep his hair from dripping water into his eyes. "Jesus, we've gotta be losin' it," he laughed, just as the barn came into view.

Approaching the gate, he somehow managed to peel himself from the saddle and dismount to open it. "Hurry up, Freckles," he waved his hand, "You wanna be out here all day?"

"Nah-uh," she shook her head with a laugh, trotting Phoenix through the gate he held open.

Behind her, Sawyer didn't bother to remount for the short journey to the stable block. Instead, he hobbled his way stiffly across the yard, limbs held out from his sides in scarecrow fashion.

Kate giggled at the sight of him, and he shot her a quirky smile. "What can I say...chaffin's a bitch."

She bit down on her lip, trying to keep from laughing further at his obvious discomfort. As they entered the stable block and unsaddled the horses, she realized how much she'd enjoyed his company on her ride. One thing about Sawyer was that she could certainly let her hair down and just be herself around him. She realized with a start then, just how attracted she was becoming to him. The thought hurried her into making a decision about the file of information Jack had given to her.

"Uhh... Do you mind making up the horses' feeds? I'll be right back," she called over Phoenix's rump.

"Gotcha covered," he replied, not looking up from his task of adjusting the buckles on Trump's weatherproof rug.

It only took a few minutes for her to dash inside the house and find what she was looking for. Tucking the shirt that she'd borrowed and the information file under her arm, she ran back through the rain and met him in the feed shed.

"You want two scoops of barley for Phoenix, or three?" he asked, hand poised over the feed bin as she reappeared.

"Just two for today, thanks," she said, watching as he measured out the amount. "Thought you might like your shirt back," she extended the garment towards him, waiting for him to look up.

"Thanks," he lowered the feed scoop and took the shirt from her hands.

"Umm...I think this belongs to you, too..." She trailed off, passing the file towards him. Suddenly, she felt nervous about how he'd react to its contents.

Sawyer looked at her in puzzlement, taking the file and opening the first page.

If he was surprised when he saw the photocopy of his mug shot, he didn't show it. "Well, well..." his lip twisted in disdain as he briefly flicked through the pages. "Don't this just make for good bedtime readin' then?"

Kate bit her lip, "Is it true?"

He held the file up, "Well it must be, it's all there in black n' white ain't it?" His eyes narrowed dangerously, challenging her to disagree.

She swallowed. This was going to be even more difficult than she'd expected. Because her need to get things out in the open was so desperate, she finally voiced the question that she most wanted to know the answer to. "Why did you come to Highgrove?"

He appeared taken back for the briefest of seconds, as if he'd been expecting her to ask something else entirely. At length, he shrugged his shoulders, "'Coz you were the only place hirin'."

She placed her hands on her hips and pushed a little further. "So you had no prior knowledge of this place, or...or of me before you came here?"

Everything began to fall into place then and he smiled at her without humor. "See you've really done your homework on me there, Cupcake. You earn top marks for readin' comprehension - but you're barkin' up the wrong tree if you think I'm here for anythin' other than work."

She looked away, weighing his reply. "You're the one who should have done your homework..." She said at length. "Highgrove has nothing - no money, no investments and certainly nothing else that could possibly be of interest to you."

He gave her a smug grin. "Well, guess that's lucky for you then, ain't it?"

Running a hand through her wet hair, she lowered her tone and tried another approach. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"Nothin' to be sorry about," he replied flippantly. "It happened years ago."

She saw the small twitch beside his eye and knew that he wasn't as unaffected by their deaths as he was trying to appear. "It must have been hard - growing up without them."

His eyes darkened at her comment, and he gestured aggressively with his hand, "Does this conversation have a point? 'Coz I've got _work_ to do." He made as if to walk off.

"I didn't mean to pry..." she reached out to stop him, "...but do I have a right to know, don't you think...? Given your former occupation and all?" He paused as she went on. "Jack said the police are still watching you now."

Sawyer let out a sudden snort of contempt. After the conversation he'd had with the veterinarian yesterday, it didn't take a genius to realize who'd been whispering in Kate's ear. "Did he now?" He narrowed his eyes, "So I guess I've got him to thank for the curriculum vitae then?"

Kate looked away, aware of her blunder at mentioning Jack's involvement. "He was worried about me..."

"Huh! I don't see him bein' so _worried_ about you now." He threw his hands wide in gesture as he looked around. "Should we be expectin' him sometime soon? Or tell me...has Ace Ventura already moved onto solving his next crime?"

Kate swallowed again, steadfastly holding her ground in the face of his anger. This might be the only chance she'd get to hear his version of events and she planned to make the most of it. Seeing his baiting of Jack for the distraction that it was, she countered, "What were you doing at Anthony Cooper's house that night?"

He snorted again, "See, that's the trick, ain't it? It don't matter what I was doin' there. That darned nosey housewife said she saw me leavin' the property and suddenly the cops had their guy - all they had to do then was set about provin' it."

"So...you didn't have anything to do with his death then?" Kate's heart was pounding loudly in her chest and she held her breath, waiting for him to answer. Part of her desperately wanted to hear him say that he was innocent - then she wouldn't feel so bad about the attraction she felt for him.

He shook his head and looked away. "The guy was already dead when I got there - or at least I assume he was, goin' by the amount of blood lyin' on the floor."

Kate let out her breath and silently waited for him to continue.

"There was no sign of a body and the house appeared empty other than myself. I turned around and got myself outta there as fast as I could."

"And that's when the neighbour saw you?"

"Yeah. That's how they got my boot print and hair sample too." He smiled wryly, "Proved I was there, but without a body or murder weapon they couldn't close the deal."

"So this whole thing is just because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, then?"

He looked at her, his eyes darkening with contempt. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? For everything to be neat and tidy and fittin' in with your Sunday school ideals? Well, life ain't like that, Sweet Cheeks. You asked why I was there, so I'm gonna tell ya - I'm gonna tell you the one thing that I didn't bother tellin' them."

His anger had made him suddenly dangerously still and Kate fought the urge to back away a little as he continued.

"I went to the son-of-a-bitch's house that night to kill him."

The room was silent for a moment, even the horses in the nearby stables standing motionless under the weight of his words.

"I'm sure you're already familiar with the story - about Frank Sawyer havin' an affair with my momma?" He looked at her in question and she nodded.

"Well, that ain't where it ends anymore," he lowered his voice dangerously. His knuckles around the file turned white with tension as he continued, "Frank Sawyer - the low-life - turned out to be none other than Anthony Cooper."

Kate winced at the raw emotion she heard in his voice, but she didn't dare interrupt.

"I spent my _life_ trackin' him down - only to miss out on my one chance at settlin' the score ." His breathing was heavy and labored as he added, "Ironic thing is, I'm the one blamed for the crime and I can't even claim the satisfaction of sayin' that I did it." He approached Kate, thrusting the file back at her. "Now tell me, how does that sit in your stomach?"

With lowered eyes, she took the file from his hand. She could feel him, standing over her, waiting for her reaction to what he'd just told her. Part of her was repelled by his story, but another, much larger part felt both pity and understanding for the man these events had shaped him into. When she finally steeled herself to meet his eyes, she didn't see his aggression at all, instead, what she saw was the years of torment that he'd enforced upon himself. Instinctively, she reached out a hand out towards him.

_"Don't you feel sorry for me,"_ he snarled, seeing her compassion and wanting none of it.

Silently, she lowered her hand, watching him glare for a moment longer. Finally, he broke eye contact and sidestepped around her to disappear out the door.

She made no move to follow him. In fact, for a long while she made no move at all. When she finally did leave the feed room, it was to make her way directly towards the house, avoiding all contact with the stables along the way.

She spent most of the afternoon in her bedroom, staring at the same page in her book without absorbing the words. The rain pelted upon her bedroom window, giving her an excuse to hole up inside without having to explain herself. When six PM rolled around, she knew she had to finally leave her sanctuary and make her way downstairs for dinner. Yesterday, she'd eaten in her room as a way to avoid Wayne and her mother, but tonight, she couldn't delay seeing them for any longer.

She entered the dining room just as Alex was serving dinner. As usual, Wayne sat at the head of the table with her mother on his left. A place had been set for her on his right and she reluctantly moved to take her seat.

Wayne was the first to acknowledge her presence. "Swell of you to grace us with your company," he taunted.

Ignoring him, she kept her eyes downcast and picked up her fork to prod at her roast chicken.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to yer, girl," he said thorough a mouthful of food.

"I can hear you," she replied, still not looking up from her plate.

Diane shot nervous glances across the table, first at Wayne, and then her daughter.

"Think yer owe us an explanation for runnin' off like yer did the otha' night."

Kate swallowed the lump of chicken that was in her mouth, feeling it push its way uncomfortably down her throat.

Before she was forced to reply, her mother unexpectedly came to her defense.

"Wayne, leave this to me, okay?" Diane placed her hand over his in an attempt to pacify him.

"Kate...Sweetheart...we need to have a talk."

Surprised by her mother's input, she looked up. "Can't we do this some other time?" She asked, meaning any other time that Wayne wasn't present.

"I've been putting this off for a long time already, Katherine...Perhaps for too long."

Kate pretended to be absorbed by balancing peas upon her fork, but beneath the table, her toes had curled tightly together with sudden apprehension.

"I've waited and waited for you to grow tired of messing around with the horses day in, day out. You're young, you're attractive, I thought you would have moved on years ago by now." Diane shot a glance towards Wayne for support before continuing. "I though that by now you might have met a nice man and left to start up a life of your own."

Kate lowered her fork, looking at her mother in confusion. "What are you trying to say?"

"Look, there's really no easy way for me to tell you this, Katherine...What I'm trying to say is that I've - we've - decided we want to sell Highgrove."

Silence descended upon the room and Kate eyed her mother in shock. "You can't be serious?"

"I've been thinking about this for a long time," she rubbed her thumb across the back of Wayne's hand, "We both have."

Kate eyes passed from her mother to Wayne, and then back again. "And you're only telling me about it now?"

"I've put if off for as long as I can, Katie. I thought that once Jack came on the scene, maybe I wouldn't have to break it to you like this."

"What the heck does Jack have to do with anything?" Kate retorted, and then, as understanding set in, her face contorted in contempt, "Are you trying to marry me off?"

"Jack's a good man. He'd look after you. I can't understand why you ran off and left him hanging like you did the other night at the dance?"

A nagging suspicion formed in Kate's mind. "Did you tell him that you're going to sell this place?"

"I might have mentioned the odd thing in passing," Diane conceded.

"My God! How could you do this to me? How could you let me be the last one to know?" Kate rose to her feet and rested her palms upon the table for support. "You can't sell Highgrove out from under me - I won't let you."

"Please, don't make this any harder than it has to be," Diane implored, causing Wayne to spring to her defense.

"Sit down and don't be so inconsiderate," he commanded. "Can't you see the stress you're putting your mother through?"

Kate ignored his request. "What about me? This place is my whole life. I love it far too much to see it owned by someone else. What am I supposed to do when you sell up and move on?"

Her mother spoke calmly, as if she had all of the answers neatly planned out. "Your father's will has left you well provided for. With your share of the estate, you'll be able to buy yourself a nice, comfortable house to live in. You could even run a couple of horses if you choose to do so."

"But... I don't want to live anywhere else. I want to live here, at Highgrove, running the stud like my father did."

Diane pursed her lips. "Then I suggest you think very seriously before you turn down Jack's proposal."

"Why? How does that change anything?"

"He's a wealthy man, Katherine - and he knows how much you love this place. If you asked, I'm sure he'd find a way for you to stay here and keep the stud going."

Kate leaned a little more of her weight upon her hands, afraid that her legs might give way at any moment. "So that's it, then? Those are the choices you're giving me? I can stand back and let Highgrove be sold, or I can accept Jack's proposal and hope he'll keep the place running for me?"

"I'm sorry Katherine, really I am," Diane shook her head. "But I've been putting my life on hold for too long now. Wayne and I want to travel - we want to see the world together. We don't want to be tied down to this place for any longer that we've already been."

Kate grit her teeth. "Well, I'm sorry I've _inconvenienced _you for so long, mother." She drew herself up straight, wanting nothing else than to escape from the room that had so suddenly become claustrophobic.

"Please, sit down and eat your dinner." Her mother indicated her almost full plate. "We can talk this through rationally and you'll soon see that selling Highgrove is the best thing to do for everyone.

Kate shoved her plate across the table, watching as gravy spilt over the edges and soaked into the white linen table cloth. "I've eaten enough," she ground out, before spinning on her heel and fleeing from the room. As she ascended the stairs two at a time, one thought reverberated through her mind. She couldn't let Highgrove be sold. There must be a way to talk her mother around somehow - she just had to find it.


	14. Chapter 14

This is the first of two short chapters. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for the R rated stuff, but rest assured, it _is_ coming! The next chapter should be up in a couple of days. hugs to all my readers, and to my wonderful beta, **nyroswelllostgirl(jnyju)**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Two evenings later, Kate leaned against the side of the loose box, watching as Hi-Jinks circled around inside. By now, she'd been around expectant horses enough to recognize the early signs of labor that the mare was showing. In preparation, she'd bandaged the mare's tail and changed the bedding in her box to thick, clean straw. All she could do now was watch and wait for things to start happening.

She'd dimmed the lights around her, so as not to distress the mare, and now she could relax in the barn's peaceful, warm atmosphere. She hadn't slept well over the last couple of nights because she'd had too much on her mind to worry about. Since her mother had informed her of her intentions to sell Highgrove, she'd done her best to avoid all contact with her. Last night, she'd even slept in the stables so as not to have to enter the house at all. When her mother and Wayne had gone out during the day, she'd sneaked back inside for a quick shower and a change of clothes. Now, she'd secured enough food and blankets to get her through a second night in the stables.

She was relieved to find that Jack hadn't tried to contact her since their conversation that day in the front room. He'd told her to call him when she was ready to talk and right now, she really didn't feel like doing so. The possibility that he'd already known about Highgrove's sale - and kept the information from her - was not something that she took lightly. Maybe she owed him the chance to defend himself - but at this stage, she just wasn't up to hearing anything he might have to say. Also, if she called him, she'd be required to give him an answer to his proposal - and that was an idea she didn't particularly relish either.

Surprisingly, the one thing that had kept her sane over the last few days had been Sawyer. After an initial morning of awkwardness, their confrontation in the feed shed had all but been pushed aside and they'd begun to work together again as before. If anything, now that the air had been cleared between them, their former bond had become stronger. She hadn't asked him anything more about Anthony Cooper, feeling that if there was anything he wanted her to know, then he'd most likely tell her in his own time. If that time turned out to be never, then so be it - she had things that she didn't want to confide to him, either.

As if hearing her thoughts, he suddenly appeared beside her in the barn. "How's she doin'?"

"Fine so far. We won't really know until the placental sac breaks, though."

"Got everythin' you'll need?" He asked, looking at her pile of towels and jug of boiled water.

"I think so. Hopefully, all I'll need to do is watch anyway."

He nodded and turned his attention back to the mare. She'd begun to sweat lightly and her neck and flanks were damp. "Tidy lookin' horse, who's she in foal to?"

Kate kept her eyes focused straight ahead, trying not to let her anxiousness show. "Dylan," she replied.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow in surprise. Suddenly, he saw the importance of this particular foal. Sucking air through his teeth, he asked, "That why you've been sleeping out here these last few nights, then?"

It was Kate's turn to show surprise. "I didn't realize..." she trailed off for a moment, and then tried again, "...How did you know?"

Her frame was suddenly tense, telling Sawyer that he'd hit upon a nerve. He chuckled, lightening the mood, "Thought I told you before - Never met a woman who snores like you do, Freckles."

She rolled her eyes, teasing, "Or so you say." Not wanting to have to explain her real reasons for sleeping in the barn, she latched onto his observation. "I'll just be happier once the foal's been delivered safely," she said, realizing that it was partly the truth anyway.

Before Sawyer could reply, Hi-Jinks lay down in the straw and let out a soft groan. A rush of fluid was quickly released from inside her, signaling the start of her foaling. "Looks like we're underway," he said, glancing at Kate.

She clutched the railing, watching closely as the mare began to strain and push. To her trained eye, everything appeared to be fairly normal at this stage, but she felt her stomach tie in knots nonetheless. This was to be Dylan's last foal ever and she desperately wanted everything to go right with its delivery.

Sawyer leaned over the rail beside her, watching the mare with interest. "Never had much to do with the breedin' side of things," he offered by way of conversation.

"Breeding's great fun," Kate enthused. "You get to pick the best traits of stallion and mare, then mix them together to produce a foal that's hopefully even better than them both."

"And worth a lot more, too, I assume," he said, listening as she continued to elaborate. When it came to breeding, she apparently knew her stuff, he quickly discovered. Twenty minutes later, he checked his watch and glanced back to Hi-Jinks. "How long does this kind of thing usually take?"

His question highlighted the concern that Kate had just begun to feel. She frowned as she looked at the mare, "We should have been seeing some kind of action by now."

Hi-Jinks was sweating excessively after nearly thirty minutes of contractions and her groans of pain were becoming more frequent. "I think I'd better call Jack - just to be safe," she said. Drawing her cell phone from her pocket, she dialed Jack's home phone number, knowing that the clinic would be closed for the evening by now.

Sawyer listened as she spoke to the veterinarian, hearing only her side of the conversation and filling in the blanks for himself.

"Hi, it's me... Yes, I've been meaning to call you, too..."

There was a long pause before she continued. "I know, but I didn't actually call about that I'm afraid..." Another pause. "...Hi-Jinks is in foal. She's been in labor for almost thirty minutes now and nothing's happening..."

Sawyer heard the worry in her voice and for the first time he felt himself begin to get a little anxious as well.

"...That would be great, thanks. See you soon." Kate hung up the phone and said to Sawyer, "He's on his way."

"Might be just as well," he shot an uneasy glance towards the mare.

In the fifteen minutes it took for Jack to arrive, there was still no sign of the foal appearing. Kate looked up in relief as he entered the stable and was surprised to find that Juliet was with him. She was dressed in khaki trousers and a white shirt, which looked a lot more stylish than Kate's sweat pants and sneakers.

The blonde woman gave her a small nod and a tight smile before greeting Sawyer with only a little more warmth. With her chin held high, she took up position next to Jack.

Kate looked away, too concerned over Hi-Jinks to worry about Juliet's aloofness. Two surgeons were better than one, she guessed, filling them both in on the mare's details.

Without wasting any time, Jack rolled up his sleeves and got into the stable with Hi-Jinks. Juliet assisted him in fitting a protective rubber glove so that he could check the mare internally. "I can feel the legs," he said after a moment, patting the mare on the rump with his free hand. "It all seems pretty normal...she might just need a little help," he closed his hand around one leg and gave a gentle pull. Immediately, the foal's body began to budge and the bystanders suddenly found themselves looking at a pair of dainty forelegs. A small head quickly followed and Jack cut the white sack that encased it, freeing a set of tiny nostrils to take in their first breath of air.

Kate balled her hands into fists and raised them to her mouth in anxious excitement.

"Come on girl, one more effort," Jack encouraged while asking Juliet to pass him a towel.

She moved quickly to follow his orders and then crouched down beside him again. All of her attention was given to the man and horse and she ignored the others in the stable.

From across the distance, Sawyer watched her closely. He wondered if the veterinarian was even aware that his partner was coming on to him. All of the signs of interest were there; the lingering eyes, the mimicking body language, the close proximity. The woman was basically throwing herself at him and he appeared barely to notice. _Damn him._ Maybe he was hooked on Kate as much as he claimed to be after all. Resentfully, he adverted his eyes, wondering where exactly Kate stood on the matter. Catching himself mid-thought, he then berated himself for even thinking about it in the first place.

In front of everyone, the mare gave one last push and the foal finally slipped safely out onto the soft straw. A collective sigh of relief was audible as everyone enjoyed the successful delivery. Both Hi-Jinks and the new foal now lay still, resting for a few minutes after the stress they'd just been through.

Jack kept a respectful distance, getting just close enough to check out their well-being. "Looks like a colt," he said referring to the foal's sex.

Hearing the news, Kate felt tiny tears prickle the backs of her eyes. A colt could carry on Dylan's line, securing Highgrove's breeding future indefinitely. She swiped a stray tear from her cheek with the back of her hand, hoping that nobody had noticed its presence.

"Pretty little thing. Should fetch a nice price at auction when he's older," Jack added.

Kate blinked rapidly, trying to find her voice to explain that this foal wouldn't ever be for sale - not for any price.

Unexpectedly, Sawyer came to her aide. "I don't think this little guy's gonna be goin' anywhere near a sale yard," he said.

Kate met his eyes and gave him a grateful smile. It was nice to be understood without having to explain for once.

Sawyer looked away, aware that his comment had drawn the attention of Jack and Juliet, and that they were now both looking at him oddly.

Jack lowered his eyes first and set about packing up his supplies. He realized that he was beginning to like the con-man less and less every time he saw him. At least Kate was aware of his criminal tendencies, he thought, reaching for a bar of soap to wash his hands with. Juliet was still looking at Sawyer, unable to hide the small smile that played upon her lips. She shifted her gaze towards Kate and then moved it onto Jack. She got the feeling that he wasn't going to like Kate's answer to his proposal - when she finally got around to giving it to him, that was. Brushing the stable dust from her trousers, she followed Jack out of the stable.

"Things should be okay from here," Jack addressed Kate again. "You know the drill, he should be standing and feeding within the hour. Make sure the mare passes the placenta before four hours are up. Otherwise, give me a call and let me know so that I can come back." He looked towards the door, not quite meeting her eyes as he continued, "I'll drop back to check up tomorrow, anyway," he said. "And Kate, we need to talk, then."

He looked at her as he finished speaking, holding her gaze steadfastly while making his meaning clear. Tomorrow he expected an answer.

Kate blinked, suddenly feeling guilty for avoiding him over the last few days. She nodded, resisting the overwhelming urge she had to apologize. "Okay. Tomorrow, then."

He gave her a nod, as if sealing the deal, and then turned to follow Juliet out of the building.

Kate's eyes followed his back as she wondered if the choice she was thinking of making was the right one. Neither decision came without its complications. Could she live with herself if she accepted his proposal? Could she live with herself if she didn't? The barn door swung shut as she silently pondered.

Sawyer frowned at the man's high-handedness, deciding that the guy truly gave new meaning to the term 'Jackass'. Glancing back at Kate, he quickly picked up on her concern. "Don't beat yourself up over it, Freckles," he said, his stomach suddenly in knots. What he really wanted to do right then was to pull her into his arms and wipe all thoughts of anyone other than himself from her mind. He might have actually done so, too - if her worry hadn't been so evident on her face. Obviously, she was giving his proposal serious consideration then, he realized. Knowing that his attentions would be unwanted, he held his impulses in check and began to retreat.

"Don't go..." Her words halted him. "He's about to try and stand," she indicated towards the colt.

Feeling his resolve fading fast, Sawyer risked a glance into the stable. The foal had his long legs stretched out in front of him and was trying to push himself upwards from behind. He wobbled unsteadily for a moment before falling back into the straw, looking bewildered by his failed attempt to rise. Sawyer smiled in amusement. A couple of minutes later, the foal tried again, this time with more success. After swaying a little to get his balance, he finally stood on all fours for the first time and looked around at his mother.

"He looks just like Dylan," Kate said wistfully.

Sawyer turned his head a little to look at her, noticing the moistness around her eyes. He frowned, feeling suddenly awkward and wishing that he'd stuck to his decision to leave after all.

Kate carried on, seemingly unaware of his dilemma. "Which just makes everything that much worse..."

He frowned, not understanding where she was going. Was she talking to him, or was she just thinking aloud? When she didn't elaborate, he finally prompted, "What are you sayin'?"

She swallowed, and let her eyes fall shut. "Mother and Wayne have decided to sell Highgrove."

Her words hung in the air for a moment as Sawyer silently took them in. At length, he turned to face her. "You gonna stop them?"

"I...I don't think I can."

He was shocked to hear so much resignation in her voice. Her usual confidence seemed to have deserted her, and for the first time, he noticed that her shoulders were hunched in defeat. Against his better judgement, he reached out and drew her towards him. Her body was soft and compliant and she molded herself to him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her against his chest. He let his eyes fall shut as his heart beat loudly in his chest. Oh, but he was treading on dangerous ground!

Cradled snugly in his arms, Kate closed her eyes as well. Other than the first stray tear that she'd shed, she didn't feel inclined to cry. He felt strong and solid against her and she willingly embraced the comfort that he freely gave. It felt nice to let someone else finally share her burden - even if only for even a short time.

Sawyer raised his palm to the back of her head, their bodies gently swaying together. Her faith in him was totally disarming. She knew about him - about his past and what kind of a man he was, and yet still she trusted him with her fears. He knew at that moment that he'd all but lost the fight with himself to keep her at a distance. He'd fallen for her in a way that he'd never let himself fall for a woman before. He looked down at the top of her head, wishing belatedly that he'd never come to Highgrove.

Kate let him hold her right up until the moment that their embrace began to feel a little awkward. Reluctantly, her arms loosened their grip from around his waist, causing his to follow suit so that she could step back a little. Turning away from him, she lifted her arms to rest her body weight upon the stables wooden railing. "There has to be _something_ that I can do."

A lop-sided smile tugged at the corner of Sawyer's mouth. "That sounds more like it," he drawled, pleased by her change in demeanor. He stretched his arms lazily, "Reckon I'm gonna turn in now," he searched for a quick excuse to leave the barn. "I'll leave you to your plannin'.

Kate turned to watch him go. She wanted to say something - anything that would show her appreciation for his being there - but the words wouldn't come. Somehow she knew that he didn't want or expect her gratitude, and that if she was to show it, it would only diminish the meaning of his gesture. Instead, she finally settled for, "Goodnight."

He paused before leaving the barn, not quite turning to face her fully. "See ya."

The door swung shut behind him and Kate was left alone in the barn. She turned back towards the mare and foal, noticing that the colt was having his first suckle. Resting her chin upon her hands, she finally began to smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello to my readers. As promised, here is the next (short) chapter. It's a pretty depressing one for Kate I'm afraid but a necessary evil at this stage. Things are going to be getting better for her soon though :)

Thanks again to** nyroswelllostgirl (jnyju at Lost forum) **for once again beta reading for me hugs

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Her mother was waiting for her when she emerged from the bathroom the next day. Immediately, she asked, "Where on earth have you been, Katherine?"

Kate ran her fingers through the damp curls of her hair, refusing to give her mother the courtesy of looking her in the eye. "I slept the night in the stables, Ma. I'm surprised you even noticed I was missing."

Diane frowned. "There's no need to be over-dramatic. Wayne and I have been worried about you."

"Well you needn't have been. I can take care of myself."

Her mother sighed and reached out towards her. "Look, I know you're taking our decision to sell hard, but this place has gone nowhere but backwards since your father died. You even say so yourself."

"Huh," Kate snorted. "Going backwards since dad died...or since you brought Wayne here to live?" She finally looked her mother in the eye. There were things that needed to be said and she felt the time had finally come to voice them. What did she have to lose after all?

Her mother's face darkened. "You should treat your stepfather with more respect. It's because of him that I've kept this place for as long as I have."

Kate frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You heard me. The man you always treat with such contempt - the man who treats you like a daughter of his own - it was his desire for us all to stay on here as a family. I would have sold up years ago otherwise."

Kate balked. She'd had no idea how precarious her position at Highgrove had been. And now she supposedly had Wayne to thank for the last few years of her stay? It just didn't make sense and she said so aloud, "But... why did _Wayne_ want to stay here? He has no interest in the horses..." she trailed off as a sudden, sickening feeling started in the pit of her stomach. If the horses weren't what was keeping him there, then there had to be another reason - and with sudden, nauseating clarity, she knew what that reason was. In a whisper, she said, "There's something I haven't told you, ma."

Diane folded her arms across her chest impatiently. "Please, do enlighten me."

"It's Wayne..." She took a shaky breath. "He looks at me like... like..."

Diane raised her eyebrows, "Is this going to take long?"

"I don't like the way he looks at me." Kate suddenly finished in a hurry. She stared at her mother her words hung in the air.

"What on earth do you mean?" Diane laughed. Shaking her head in astonishment, she replied, "This is a ridiculous conversation."

Kate's eyes narrowed, and she forced herself to add, _"I don't like the way that he tries to touch me, either." _

She watched as her words hit home and mother's mouth fell open in shock, implying that she was finally getting through to her. With a surge of relief, Kate realized that everything was going to be alright now. She should have told her mother about what was going on earlier, before things had gotten as bad as they had. For the first time ever, she began to tell her mother about her step father's advances. "He follows me around. And he says things that he shouldn't - things like-"

"Just what are you trying to say, Katherine?" Her mother cut in, mid-sentence.

Kate looked at her in open mouthed surprise. "I..."

"I can't believe you'd stoop so low as to make up such things!" Diane's face was suddenly hard. "What you're saying is sickening, do you hear me? Just sickening! Wayne's not that kind of a person."

"But...but I'm not making this up. These things really happen." Kate looked straight at her mother, pleading with her to listen.

Diane held up her hand, "I won't hear any more, do you hear? You should be ashamed of yourself, young lady."

Before Kate could respond in any way, her mother delivered her another blow.

"You should know that I'm putting Highgrove up for auction next Monday." She lowered her voice to add, "And because I know how upset you are, I'm willing to pretend that we never had this conversation, alright?"

Unable to hold back her tears any longer, Kate was embarrassed to feel them begin to flow unheeded down her cheeks. "Then there's nothing I can do to make you change your mind?"

Diane shook her head. "Not a thing."

All of the fight went out of Kate at the finality of those three small words. She'd just lost everything, she realized. Her birthright, her passion, her dreams - everything that meant anything to her. Worst of all, she'd just lost her mother as well. There could no longer be even the pretense of a loving relationship between them after this day. Humiliated and ashamed, she spun around and fled for the haven of her bedroom. Once inside, she pushed the heavy oak door shut behind her and collapsed upon her bed. She didn't stop crying then until her tears had run dry and she had no more left in her to shed.

xXx

As promised, Jack arrived just before mid-day to check on Hi-Jinks and her foal. Watching from her bedroom window as he got out of his car, Kate wanted nothing more than to plead a headache so that she wouldn't have to face him. If only she could put this off for another day - any day when she was feeling stronger, she thought. The problem was that a time like this seemed unlikely in the near future and she knew it was unfair to keep Jack waiting for any longer than she already had. With a heavy heart, she gathered what little strength she had left and resigned herself to what she had to do. Applying a little makeup to hide the puffiness of her eyes, she went down to meet him.

"Hey," he said, seeing her approach.

"Hey," she attempted a smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing the slight unevenness of her complexion under the makeup that she seldom wore.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just up with Hi-Jinks until late." She lied, having no desire to talk about what had happened earlier with her mother.

"Oh, of course," he said, smiling in misguided understanding. "How's she doing?"

They made their way towards the stables and Kate filled him in on the positive progress of both mare and foal.

After giving each of the horses a check over, Jack said, "Looks like they're both doing fine."

"Uh huh," Kate nodded absently, her usual enthusiasm notably missing. Wanting nothing more than to get the coming conversation over with, she asked, "Tell me, Jack. When did you find out that Highgrove was going to be sold?"

He straightened up to face her, wiping the back of his hand across his brow as he did so. "So, I guess it's all going to go ahead then," he responded.

"How long have you known for?"

He looked at her evenly. "I didn't know - well, not really anyway. Your mother might have mentioned something in passing, but that's all. I swear." His eyes softened a little, "I really didn't think the whole thing would eventuate."

Kate lowered her eyes, accepting his answer as being the truth. What did it really matter anyway? It certainly didn't change anything about Highgrove's future - or about how she felt for the man in front of her. Biting her lip, she finally said the words that she should have said on the night of the ball. "I can't marry you, Jack."

His face fell. "What?"

"I said, I can't marry you." She spoke with barely a trace of emotion. She was tired and drained and just didn't have anything in her left to give.

Placing a hand on his hip, he asked, "Has this something to do with your mother's decision to sell?"

She shook her head, "No, it's nothing to do with that."

"Well, would you mind telling me what it does have to do with, then?" His tone had become mildly defensive.

Under ordinary circumstances, she would have thought her answer through more thoroughly before replying. As it was, today she just spoke exactly what was on her mind. "Because I'm not in love with you."

He recoiled at her words, turning away for a moment to hide the sting of her rejection. When he'd regained some of his control, he addressed her in a rather snappish tone, "That's great, Kate. I only wish you could have told me this information a little sooner."

She sighed, knowing she'd hurt his feelings and wounded his pride all in one go. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've had so much to think about lately..." She tilted her head imploringly, "Please, don't make this any harder than it already is."

He let out a brief snort of contempt. "I won't make it harder for you, Kate - in fact I'll make it even easier." He strode towards the barn door, making her jog to keep up. "I'm going to leave now, alright? And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't try to contact me for a while."

Kate slowed her step, hurt by his abrupt reaction.

Jack continued, "If the horses need anything, then I'm sure Juliet can take care of it." He glanced back just before he exited the barn, "I wish you luck, Kate - and I hope for your sake that you find whatever it is that you're looking for." He stepped out the door and disappeared from view.

Kate closed her eyes and sighed her resignation. She stayed where she was until she heard his car start up and drive off.

Just when she thought it was safe to leave, she heard another car in the driveway, this time approaching the house. Stepping outside, she watched as a red Mustang convertible that she'd never seen before stopped beside the main gate. A middle-aged man in a black business suit stepped out and went around the back of the car to lift something out from the trunk. It took a moment for her to register exactly what the large, white board he produced was for, but it all fell into place when she saw the hammer he carried in his other hand. The man was a real estate agent - and he'd come to hang the 'For Sale' signs on Highgrove.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews and feedback. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. My poor beta is snowed under with other commitments so I'm going to post this chapter unbeta'd. All errors are thefore my own! Please note I've also upgraded the rating to NC17. hugs

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

It seemed as if a constant stream of potential buyers passed through Highgrove's gates over the next few days. During this time Kate found herself quickly coming to despise the fat, balding agent who ushered them through. She had no place to go to escape from the prying eyes or the constant questions that the buyers invariably approached her to ask. Even the stables seemed to be over-run with people, some of which were interested in purchasing both Highgrove, and many of it's horses at the same time.

The news that Highgrove's horses would soon be for sale had spread quickly, and all week Kate had found herself fending off telephone calls from keen buyers. Some of them had even driven up to the stables to ask questions about a particular horse that they might be interested in. This had been extremely hard for her, and on the first couple of occasions she'd been forced to walk away without replying. Eventually Sawyer had begun to intervene, answering questions that he knew the answers to almost as well as she did. She hadn't said so, but she'd been more than grateful for his presence, choosing to hand the task over to him full time.

Although she'd fought against it at first, she'd eventually begun to make some kind of plans for her own future. Her idea was to buy herself a small farm-let of her own and continue on with horse breeding. Of course this would be on a much smaller scale than she was used to but she hoped that with time she could expand a little again. She was still in knots over which of the horses she planned on keeping for this purpose though. Hi-Jinks and her foal were her top priority, but she knew it would take more than two horses to start over with again. After Phoenix's wins at the show jumping championships, the mare was now one of the most valuable horses on the premises. This would make her uneconomical to buy and Kate had sadly had to resign herself to her being sold. Trump fell into this category too, especially as her tiny stud would have no room for a gelding. At this stage she was leaning towards keeping Mystique and a couple of the yearling fillies to work with. The whole thing was very painful to think about and she tried her best to avoid doing so as much as possible.

It was now late on Sunday evening, her last day ever of living at Highgrove. Tomorrow morning the auction was scheduled, and two days after that the rest of the horses were to be sold off as well. Everything that would have been her future was going to become her past. She looked around, realizing that after wishing for it all week, she was finally alone in the stables. With a sigh she walked quietly down the isle, stroking and talking to each of the horses in turn. She didn't have to worry about being disturbed in her reverie because Sawyer, Karl and Alex had all been called to a meeting at the house a short time ago. By now each of them would have received their final severance pay and thanks for their time in service. Kate swallowed, feeling again as if everything was happening too fast and she was completely powerless to stop it. She couldn't recall a time when she'd felt more desperate...or more alone.

Quietly she slipped out of the barn, peering through the fading daylight towards the brightly lit house. She would have wagered that almost every light inside was turned on, but instead of looking warm and welcoming, the effect on her was totally the opposite. She stepped away from the barn, not realizing she was walking in the direction of the cabins until they came into view. The windows of both Sawyer's and Karl's lodgings were illuminated in light, indicating that the meeting was over and they'd both retired for the evening. Kate wasn't exactly sure what had brought her there, but for long moments she stood in the shadows and looked at Sawyer's cabin. Eventually she approached and knocked on the door.

He appeared a couple of seconds later, tugging the door open with one hand while leaning casually against the frame with his shoulder. He was dressed in jeans and a maroon shirt, the bottom of which hung free at the waist. "Evenin'," he drawled by way of greeting, letting his eyes roam lazily over her in a way to which she was becoming accustomed. If he was surprised to see her, he didn't show it.

She smiled, and was about to ask if she could come in when abruptly she realized that she didn't want to talk. She was all talked out, and she certainly hadn't come here to do more of the same. On legs that felt oddly unsteady beneath her, she closed the gap between them and reached out to run the palms of her hands across the fabric of his shirt. She could smell the scent of his cologne and she breathed in deeply of it. When she came to her senses they were standing so close that she could have pressed her nose against the small, exposed hollow in the center of his sternum if she'd chosen. Instead she looked up at his face, meeting his eyes, before wrapping her hands around his neck and guiding his lips down upon hers.

Sawyer let go of the door knob in surprise. Somehow he managed to straighten himself up enough to circle his arm around her waist - whether to steady her, or himself, he couldn't be sure. The unexpectedness of her kiss had thrown him for a complete loop, and before he could recover, he found himself responding to her with all of the feelings he'd been trying to deny for the past few weeks. With his heart pounding in his chest, he ran his free hand up to bury it in her hair. Deepening their kiss, he tilted her head to just the right angle so that he could explore the taste of her with his tongue.

Kate groaned, a singular sound of satisfaction from somewhere deep inside her throat. Without drawing breath she accepted his tongue, circling it with her own while pressing the length of her body against him. They were unfinished business, he and her - and tonight she planned on amending the fact. Just when she thought her lungs would surely burst for lack of air, he finally released her mouth and drew back a little.

He was panting lightly as he looked at her, his breathing now as irregular as hers. She looked at him, hoping he wouldn't ask questions that she had no way of answering. Instead he reached to trace the length of her jaw line with his fingers, pausing once they rested upon her chin.

"You got it," he whispered huskily. Placing a hand behind her knees, he lifted her up into his arms. Carrying her inside, he kicked the door shut behind them with his foot. He didn't put her down again until he'd reached the rug that lay stretched out in front of the fire.

She stood before him, legs weak, as he kissed her again. This time there was such gentleness and precision in his lips that her whole body began to ache with wanting for him. Slipping her hands up under his shirt, she felt her way across the smoothly muscled chest that she'd admired so many times from afar. His scent was intoxicating, and it filled her senses, making her lean further into his kiss. His hands closed around the hem of her shirt, and she stretched her hands high above her head to aid him in it's removal. Lazily he tossed the garment aside, running his hands across the bare skin on her back. The lose strands of her hair brushed lightly over her shoulders and waist, adding to the erotic feel of his hands upon her skin. Sighing, she pulled the domes on his shirt open and pushed it back off his shoulders. The sensitive skin on his neck drew her attention and she sucked gently upon the thin coverage over his collar bone. She wanted to mark him, she realized. Tomorrow, when this was all over and they'd both moved on with their lives, she wanted their still to be some small sign of the night that they'd spent together.

Sawyer closed his eyes, reveling in the suction and heat of her mouth. Reaching for her breast, he stroked a nipple through the lace enclosure of her bra. It contracted beneath his fingers, stiffening to a peak and protruding outwards towards him. Gently he switched his touch to the other one, pinching the aroused nub between his thumb and forefinger until it too stood out proudly.

It was Kate's turn to moan now, and she reached around to remove her bra for him. Her breasts sprung free from their confides, full and heavy with desire as they strained towards him. She arched her back, pushing her chest outwards and inviting his touch. As he obliged, she felt a direct line of heat transfer itself from her breast to the area below her stomach. She reached up to stroke his face, pushing his hair gently aside as she brushed her hips against him below. She was through with waiting, she wanted him now.

By some mammoth effort Sawyer managed to retain his self control. He'd waited too long for this to have it be all over and done with in minutes. She might have initiated things, but he knew a thing or two about how to execute them. "Lie down," he whispered, his lips close to her ear as he guided her down onto the thick rug below them.

Kate complied - what was the point in arguing? She'd been with men before, but none of them could equal Sawyer in the stakes of sheer animal magnetism. Tonight she planned on finding out if what he gave was as good as he flaunted. Willingly she surrendered herself to him, eager for him to set her body on fire and make her forget her worries for the night.

Circling her nipple gently with his tongue, Sawyer let his eyes feast on the natural beauty that lay splayed out before him. He'd been attracted to her since their fist meeting, way back when she'd tossed her bridle at him in fiery anger. Now at last he had her just where he wanted her. Smoothly he began to focus his attentions lower, kissing her stomach and working her jeans loose with his fingers. With practiced ease he tugged them free from her hips and off over her feet. Using only his teeth, he did the same with her white lace panties until she lay completely bare before him. "Hmmm," he growled, placing a kiss on the skin just above her fine line of pubic hair. "Sexy. _Very_ sexy."

Kate ran her fingers through his hair, anticipating what she guessed he was about to do.

Slowly - ever so slowly - he bit and sucked his way over her stomach and downwards towards her inner thigh. She moaned and parted her legs a little in encouragement. He could smell her arousal, could see it even, coating her thighs, wet and smooth - but still he held off, waiting for just the right moment to go further. Finally, when she was raising her hips to follow the trail of his lips, he knew she was ready. Closing his mouth around her center, he took his first long taste of her.

"My God," Kate immediately sighed. She removed her fingers from his hair, reaching up to run then through her own instead. The feel of his tongue was an exquisite form of torture - making her wonder why the heck she'd held off from indulging herself for so long. "Don't stop," she whispered hoarsely.

Sawyer heard her pleas and joined his tongue with a finger, parting her folds and penetrating her for the first time. Her tightness caught him by surprise and he felt his erection throb painfully in the confines of his jeans. If he wasn't careful he'd be in danger of losing control he realized with a jolt - and losing control in bed wasn't something he did, ever. Renewing his concentration, he gently used his tongue to push her over the edge.

Kate's fingers curled around the thick floor rug, balling into fists as her orgasm burst forth inside her. Her climax was one long line of spasms, each blending into the other until she didn't know which was up anymore. By the time the final wave rippled through her, she felt warm and sedated, and a lot more relaxed than she'd been in weeks.

"Better?" he grinned, rising up to lie beside her.

"Much," she admitted with a slight blush.

Gently he reached out to stroke her upper arm with his fingertips. He wanted her so badly that he felt as if he might explode at any moment.

Kate turned her body slightly so that his hand moved from her arm to her breast. "But don't stop there..." she whispered boldly.

He responded by immediately flipping her onto her back and pinning her hips to the ground with his throbbing groin. Slowly he ground his hardness against her, leaving her in no doubt of exactly what she was about to get.

She reached down and unbuckled his belt, slipping her hand under the waist band of his jeans. Immediately his erection surged forth to meet her fingers. She grasped it's girth firmly, feeling the heat of it in the palm of her hand. He was big, she thought - just as she'd known he would be - big and hard, and as sexy as hell.

His hands had somehow found their way back in her hair, and he sucked gently upon her neck, making it hard for her to concentrate on anything other than her need for him. She released her hold on him for a moment to push his jeans down over his hips, watching as he removed them the rest of the way. It was no hardship to see a man like him undress, she decided as she admired his form by the light of the fire. He had a physique of effortless perfection, toned and taut in all of the right places - a physique that was designed purely for long nights of loving. He looked up then, flashing her a cheeky grin as he caught her out in her admiration. She raised her brows in beguilement, he certainly wasn't above showing off his assets either!

Her smile faded as he lowered himself down upon her and she felt their naked bodies connect at full length for the first time. Slowly she parted her lips to accept his kiss, his skin warm against her own. He raised a hand to the side of her face, cradling her jaw in his palm. His touch was soft and unexpectedly gentle, and she felt sudden unshed tears forming in the backs of her eyes. How could a man she'd known for such a short time be more attuned to her feelings than her own family was? With a mounting need, she feverently responded to him, rubbing her thigh against the hardness of his erection. He groaned, pushing his knee in between hers and parting her legs in readiness to accept him.

She could feel his head pushing at her entrance, and she let out a short gasp, momentarily breaking their kiss. Despite her body being slick and wet ,she suddenly doubted that she'd be able to take all of his size. He must have felt her hesitation, because he reached down to apply a wet fingertip to her, massaging her sex gently until she began to relax and raise her hips to take in more of him. Inch by inch he penetrated her, only stopping when his entire length was buried deep inside her.

Kate sighed, raking her fingernails gently across his chest. "Please..." She whispered, arching her back and neck towards him in desire.

Dropping his lips to her neck, Sawyer finally began to move inside her. She was so damned tight that his cock throbbed in pleasurable pain with each small thrust that he gave. Slowly he built his strokes up until he was sliding in and out of her fully, stretching her wide with each thrust of his pelvis. Kate moaned her delight, digging her fingers into his buttocks in an effort to drive him in further. He felt her body suddenly stiffen and then jerk in a series of spasms, signaling her orgasm, while he grit his teeth to hold back his own. Not yet...Not yet, he told himself

Smoothly he rolled over, guiding her body until she sat astride him with his cock still buried deep inside her. Now he could see her better, could watch as he pushed upwards into her. He rested his hands lightly upon the pale skin of her hips, admiring the swell of her breasts that rose and fell with each thrust that he gave. She arched her head back, her mouth open and her hair dangling down to tickle his thighs. No power on earth could have stopped him from climaxing then and with one final thrust he buried himself as deeply as possible inside her. The movement pushed her over the edge again and together their bodies exploded in unison. Kate bit her hand, trying to keep from crying out too loudly, and he reached up to draw her down against his chest. Wrapping his arms firmly around her, they shuddered through their climax together.

When the last waves had finally left them, Kate found herself with her head resting in the crock of Sawyer's shoulder. The fire was warm upon her back and she moved closer to him, pressing her forehead against his chest. She felt him reach out, retrieving something from the chair, and a moment later the spare blanket was thrown over them both, cocooning them in it's warmth. She smiled, gently tracing her fingers across his chest. If this was to be her last night at Highgrove then she couldn't possibly have found a better way of spending it, she decided contentedly. She closed her eyes for a moment, delaying the time when reality would creep back in.

Sawyer gently cupped a long tendril of her hair in his hand. He stroked it absently, letting it fall back to her shoulders before lifting it again and repeating the process. To his right sat his backpack, full of his meagre possessions and ready for his departure tomorrow. Just two short hours ago his plan had been to join up with Greg again, maybe taking on a position with him in his stables. He glanced down at Kate, her eyes closed in his arms, and wondered how on earth his perspective on everything could have changed so drastically. His earlier feelings of not wanting to leave Highgrove had returned tenfold, and for the first time he became aware of the rootless existence that his life had become. Anthony Cooper's body might never be found. He might never be charged or cleared of his murder. Maybe it was time he got on with his life in the mean time?

He felt Kate press herself deeper into his arms and he dropped his chin to rest it upon her head. The money he had stashed away from his days as a con man would be more than enough to pay a hefty deposit on a place like Highgrove. Maybe he really didn't have to leave after all? Kate's breathing had become rythmic and deep against him, indicating that she'd fallen asleep. Gently he placed a soft kiss upon the top of her head, telling her in her sleep something of which he wasn't yet ready to admit - even to himself. Closing his eyes, he quickly joined her in slumber, still undecided about what to do the following day.

xXx

Kate awoke just before dawn, disorientated at first as to where she was. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the cabin, she saw the fires embers glowing in front of her and felt Sawyer's body pressed up against her from behind. Realization flooded through her and she berated herself for having fallen asleep. It hadn't been her intention to stay for so long, things had just seemed to have happened that way. Very carefully she slipped out of his arms, and softly, so as not to wake him, fished around on the floor to retrieve her clothes. As she domed her jeans, she chanced a glance in his direction, relieved to find that he slept on. His face looked strangely relaxed in sleep and she crouched down for a moment before him. She'd never noticed before how long his eyelashes were, resting as did now upon his cheeks. His brow was free from expression, giving him a odd look of vulnerability that she couldn't help but respond to. A tendril of his hair had fallen across his cheek and she automatically reached out to brush it away, before catching herself at the last moment and reluctantly abandoning the gesture. To do so might wake him up and that would only lead to awkward good byes - and she already have more than enough of those before her today. Besides, she reasoned, they'd said their good byes last night. Anything now would only detract from the night they'd spent together.

Rising to her feet, she tip toed over towards the door and let herself out. Gently she closed the door behind her, leaving Sawyer alone in what would soon become just another piece of her past. The sun was just beginning to show on the horizon, signaling a new day had begun. She took a deep, shaky breath, praying she'd be strong enough to get through the next twenty four hours without falling apart.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ** Sorry for the long wait for this chapter - life has been getting me down lately and it seems that even Skate can't cheer me up like it used to. Sadly this chapter is also unbeta'd. I hope you enjoy it regardless of any errors. I still have quite a way to go with this fic :)

**Chapter Seventeen **

People had begun to assemble in Highgrove's car park well before the auction was scheduled to start. Kate watched from one of the guest rooms above as they milled around together. Auctions often drew large crowds, she knew, but it was unusual for there to be more than three or four actual bidders amongst them. After observing the people for the last twenty minutes, she was fairly confident that she'd managed to pick out those who had come to buy as opposed to those who'd just come for a look. There were two families, one with a dark haired woman and the other with three teenage children that she got particularly serious vibes off. Also a lone man who stood off to one side and watched the crowd in much the same way that she was - as if he too was trying to pick out potential buyers. With a heavy sigh she realized that she was kidding herself - any person present could find themselves as the new owner of Highgrove in less than half an hour. It didn't matter how serious or not they might look about it at the moment.

She glanced down to check her watch again. It was only ten minutes until starting time and she still hadn't decided whether to go down and join the crowd. Maybe she'd just watch the whole thing from up here behind the curtains? Restlessly she shifted her weight from foot to foot, lamenting that her mother had already packed up much of the furniture and she had nothing left in the room upon which to lean herself against. As her eyes gave up their search, her attention was drawn back to the crowd below. She stiffened suddenly, noticing a familiar form approaching from the direction of the stables. Damn, what the heck was Sawyer still doing here? She hadn't expected him to still be on the premises, much less to attend the auction. As she watched, he scanned the crowd quickly before leaning casually against the wooden fence. Instinctively she stepped back from the curtain, knowing that he couldn't possibly see her and yet unable to help her reaction. He'd been looking for her, of that she was sure. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and she could almost hear her blood coursing it's way through her veins. She reached out to the window still to steady herself - memories of the night before still fresh in her mind. Down below, Sawyer lit a cigarette and ran his free hand casually through his hair. Kate swallowed. It was all too easy for her to recall how that same hand had felt on her naked skin...

She swallowed again and turned away from the window. Last night was over now, she determined, she had much more important things to focus her attention on in the next couple of hours. Turning from the window, she held her chin high. Hiding upstairs was a cowardly thing to do. She should be down there, amidst the crowd when Highgrove met it's fate - she owed as much to her father, if nothing else. With a strong, determined step, she made her way downstairs. The gravel of the car park crunched beneath her feet as she crossed the yard. Deliberately avoiding her mother and Wayne - who were already in position and chatting to the auctioneer - she instead approached Karl, who was standing with Alex under the shadow cast by the house.

"Hey." Karl smiled in greeting. Kate noticed that he was holding Alex's hand. "How are you holding up?"

She managed a tight smile, "I'm here, aren't I?"

The young couple nodded at her awkwardly - they both knew how hard Kate was taking the impending sale. The group lapsed into silence, and Kate looked around the grounds, picking out many of the faces that she'd seen from upstairs. Although she hadn't yet looked in Sawyer's direction, she was acutely aware of his gaze upon her. At first she tried to ignore him completely, but eventually the strain became too much and she turned to meet his eyes for the first time. As if he'd been awaiting her cue, he straightened himself away from the railing on which he leaned and made as if to approach her. She cut him off mid stride with an abrupt shake of her head. He was perhaps the only person who really understood what she was going through, and right now she knew that if he came any closer, she'd lose the fight she had with herself to stay strong. To her relief he seemed to respect her wishes and retreated to lean up against the railing again.

The auctioneer took his position in the car park center then, and everyone's eyes were drawn towards him. Kate scuffed her foot in the gravel as the man read through his list of terms and conditions of buying, before finally opening the bidding. She forced herself to look up at that point, unable to keep herself from watching the auction unfold.

Right from the start the competition was strong. The lone man that she'd picked out earlier led the bidding against the family with the teenagers and together they quickly pushed the price up past the reserve that her mother had set.

"And the house is now on the market." The agent announced eagerly, hammer in hand as he took another bid from the family.

Kate winced, knowing that her hopes of the property being passed in had just been dashed. Even the fact that she was possibly looking at a larger than expected inheritance did nothing to ease the despair she felt. Helplessly she watched as the auction became a bidding war between the two buyers, each pushing the other up in price. Finally the bidding slowed to a halt and the auctioneer began to call.

"Going once... Going twice..." He raised his hammer. All eyes were fixed upon him when he suddenly took a bid from the far right of the car park. "New blood," he said triumphantly, counting the bid and adding another thousand dollars onto the purchase price.

Everyone turned to look at the new bidder, and Kate's mouth fell open in shock when she found herself looking at Sawyer. The auctioneer announced that a higher bid had been placed again, but Kate didn't see who had placed it because she was still staring at Sawyer. She frowned in stunned confusion as he raised his hand to bid again. What on earth...?

The auctioneer took his bid and began to call for the second time. "Going once...Going twice..." He paused for another long moment before finally banging his hammer down upon his board. _"Sold, _to the gentleman at the back!"

All around her the crowd began to disperse, but Kate found she was unable to move.

"What the...?" Karl was the first to try and voice his surprise. "Did _Sawyer_ just buy Highgrove?" He began to smile, "Holy shit, I had no idea!"

Alex bounced a little on the balls of her feet, adding excitedly, "He never said a thing!"

Listening to them, Kate felt her initial shock begin to wear off. In it's place rose a fierce, all consuming anger. Spinning on her heel she left Karl and Alex without a word. In the time it took for her to cover the short distance to where Sawyer stood, her fury at him grown further still. He was smiling she noticed - smiling at the agents and bystanders who'd come up to shake his hand in congratulations. Furiously she pushed her way through the crowd towards him, uncaring of the scene that she was about to create. Just before she reached him though, a hand suddenly wrapped itself firmly around her wrist and held her back.

Kate whirled in anger to find her mother standing next to her. "What are you doing?" she asked, struggling to wrench herself free.

"Come with me, Katie," Diane instructed, trying to steer her out of the crowd.

"Let me go!" Kate hissed, resisting her mother's efforts to lead her aside.

"Not until I'm sure you aren't going to do anything stupid." Her mother's grasp on her wrist tightened painfully and Kate was forced to follow her. "You can talk to him about it later. I won't have you making a scene here in front of everyone - understand?"

Kate glanced back over her shoulder, watching as Sawyer approached the auctioneer to sign the legal documents that would make him the new owner of Highgrove. The anger she felt began to shift, changing itself into a sharp pang of betrayal. She hadn't realized just how much she'd come to trust him until now - the exact moment when he'd just shattered that trust irreparably. What a fool she'd been! Bitterly she regretted her actions last night, wishing with all her heart that she'd never gone to his cabin. She'd all but thrown herself at him, she realized with disgust. A renewed sense of anger washed over her and settled firmly in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't the last of the matter as far as she was concerned. Before she left Highgrove, she'd tell that good-for-nothing, lying, cheating, con-man exactly what she thought of him!

xXx

She spent the afternoon in her bedroom, refusing to go downstairs and join in the celebrations that her mother and Wayne were throwing. Nobody came to disturb her, or to see how she might be faring. It was as if her presence had been entirely forgotten in the midst of all of the revelry. Lying on her back upon the bed, she stared up at the ceiling. She didn't care, she told herself - she didn't need anyone. At least if she had no one to rely upon, then no one could let her down.

A knock on the door made her lift her head in surprise. Warily she called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Alex. Can I come in?"

Kate frowned. What on earth was Alex still doing here? She'd been released of her duties as of last night - shouldn't she be on her way home by now? "The door's unlocked," she replied, swinging her feet over the side of the bed and rising to a sitting position.

Alex poked her head around the corner before entering. "Hi," she said, "Everyone's missing you downstairs."

Kate snorted. She found that hard to believe. "I'm surprised to see you're still here," she ventured.

"Well, we would have gone already - Karl and me, that is - but something came up." She gave an uneasy smile.

"Oh?" Kate raised her brows, not having the slightest clue of where the conversation was going.

Alex wrung her hands together awkwardly, "Uh...Karl and I have been offered our jobs at Highgrove back."

"What?" Kate frowned as she tried to put the pieces together. Had her mother somehow cancelled the sale...?

"Yeah. Sawyer said he wanted to keep us both on. If we were interested that is."

Kate flinched. She should have guessed her mother wouldn't have backed out.

"I'm sorry..." Alex ventured, seeing her expression, "...but we both like it here, and it's a place that we can work together."

Kate nodded. "It's okay," she replied, trying not to let her feelings show. "I understand."

"He said I could room with Karl in his cabin if I liked - seeing as it's the only one that's big enough for two and all." Alex's enthusiasm for the arrangement showed for just a moment until she checked it and lowered her voice again. "I just wanted to tell you about it myself, so that you didn't have to hear it through the grape vine."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Kate managed a small smile. "Do you mind, but I think I'd like to be by myself again for a while?"

Alex smiled softly. "Sure. I understand. If you need anything, just call, okay?" Her smile widened a little as she attempted a joke, "I _am _the housemaid after all."

Kate lowered her eyes as Alex left the room. It was unbelievable how neatly Sawyer had managed to tie everything up, she thought angrily. First the house, then the servants...What was next - the horses? The thought spurred her into action and she got to her feet to approach the window. She could feel the beat from the music downstairs reverberating through the house, keeping her a prisoner in her room. Quietly she eased the window open and peered out at the down pipe that she'd used to sneak out to the stables when she was a kid. Making a snap decision, she edged herself out onto the window ledge and closed her hands around the pipe's cool surface. With expertise that came from years of practice she swung her body outwards and wrapped her legs tightly around the pipe so that she could shimmy her way down it. As her feet hit the ground she smiled in satisfaction - she hadn't lost her touch it seemed.

Now that she was outside, she had only one objective in mind - to find Sawyer as soon as possible. Quickly she made her way across the deserted car park towards his cabin. Knocking on the log door she received no reply, and when she stepped inside to check, she found the cabin was empty. Cursing under her breath she began to back her way out, confident that she'd find him in the stables.

"Breakin' and enterin's a crime, Sweet Cheeks."

The familiar drawl made her jump in fright, and she whirled to face Sawyer, her eyes narrow with anger. He was dressed in casual attire, telling her that he'd most likely just come from the very house of which she'd escaped. "Well I guess that'll be something you're familiar with then!" she retorted sharply. "Or maybe fraud and thieft are more your style?"

He shrugged and held his arms out in a show of innocence. "I ain't _stolen _anythin'."

"The hell you haven't," she snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "What's next then? Are you going to crawl out of the woodwork and buy the horses too?"

He chuckled, the tension going out of his frame. "Is that really what you think I'm gonna do?"

"How on earth would I know? At this stage, anything's possible."

Sawyer sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The place was for sale, Sassafras. Someone was gonna buy it today...That someone just happened to be me."

"Well, fancy that. As if you didn't have it all planned from the moment you got here."

He gave a small chuckle, determined not to become drawn into an argument. "Reckon you've got me all figured out, don't ya?"

She stared at him levelly. "I wouldn't care enough to bother."

Her words found their mark, and his smile fell. "Looks like you and me have nothin' more to say to each other then, Sweet Cheeks." He stepped around her, his frown deepening as he reached to open the cabin door.

"Wait," Kate put out her hand to prevent him from going any further. Her love for Highgrove forced her to ask one final question. "Do you plan to keep the stud going?"

He turned to face her, his expression softening a little. "Well, that depends I guess."

She frowned. "On what?"

Before he'd had time to properly think his next words through, he heard an offer come tumbling out of his mouth. "On whether you want to keep the horses running here or not."

Kate looked at him in stunned silence. "I don't get it..."

"Ain't nothin' about it _to_ get," he forged on. "The bank's gonna own a large portion of this place - thought I might be able to interest you in a business proposition?"

She frowned, "You can't be serious?"

He shrugged. "You'll be gettin' some kind of a cut from the house sale, right? Then why not use it to buy the horses and run them here?"

Kate narrowed her eyes as warning bells rang inside her head. "Do you really think I'd be so stupid as to trust you after what you pulled today?"

He chuckled and shrugged again. "What's there to trust? You buy the horses - you own the horses. If things don't work out, you can always take them and move on."

She eyed him steadily. Despite her reservations, her mind was already spinning with the possibilities he'd presented. She could stay on at Highgrove and continue breeding - an option that she'd never expected to have again. Could she live there though, knowing that she with no longer the rightful owner? How would it feel to live in her own house as some kind of lodger? And what about Sawyer himself, he wasn't exactly her first choice of business partner. She lowered her eyes. "I'll have to think about it," she replied at length. "How long do I have?"

"Possession's the day after tomorrow."

She winced, prompting him to elaborate. "Your mother - she wanted the date brought forward."

Kate nodded, biting her lip and trying unsuccessfully to hide her anguish from him. "I'll let you know," she said, turning to leave.

Sawyer watched her retreating back. What the hell had he just gotten himself into, he wondered? If he hadn't been so rash, Kate would have been gone by tomorrow - and he could have been well on his way towards forgetting about her. Now - if she accepted his foolish offer - he'd have to face the temptation she presented, day in, day out - and he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to hold himself in check for long. He didn't need a business partner - the cash he had stored would more than cover the studs set up costs. So why the heck had he offered? Exhaling angrily he stepped into the cabin and closed the door behind him. With any luck Kate wouldn't be so stupid as to accept his proposal anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to read and leave me a review :). This is a short (and not so sweet) chapter that I hope you will find interesting to read. Things will start to look up again soon, I promise :)

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sawyer was busy grooming Phoenix when Kate poked her head over the stable door the next morning. "If your offer of running the horses here still stands, then I'd like to accept," she said.

He didn't look up, nor did he break the rhythm of his brush strokes, instead letting her words hang in the air for long moments. After a restless nights sleep he'd woken in a surly mood - one which her concession did little to improve. "That so?" He replied.

She nodded. "The auction for the horses has been cancelled."

From behind Phoenix's flank, Sawyer sighed and muttered something under his breath.

Kate frowned, puzzled by his sullenness. She'd expected to find him at his swaggering best this morning, cocky and arrogant about his ownership of Highgrove. Instead he was behaving in completely the opposite way. Did he regret his purchase? Or worse - had he changed his mind about letting her running the horses there? The thought sent a cold shiver down her back. Now that she'd warmed to the idea of staying on, she didn't want to have it snatched away again. Not wanting to risk pushing things further she floundered for an excuse to break off the conversation. "Uhh...I think I'll take Mystique out for a hack now. I'll see you later then?"

"You know where to find me." His words were cold and indifferent, but as their eyes met for the first time he relented and gave her a brief smile.

Surprised by the gesture, Kate found herself smiling in return. As unreadable as Sawyer often was, she felt strangely like she was sharing an inside joke with him. For the shortest of moments she could almost forget they were adversaries. The feeling didn't last long however, and she broke eye contact, remembering that she was no longer looking at the hired help, but the soon-to-be owner of Highgrove. Without further ado she turned and left. She wasn't aware of Sawyer's eyes, following her to the end of the stable block.

As she entered Mystique's stall, the mare called out a soft greeting to her. She stood patiently while Kate saddled her and then led her outside to mount. Once she'd swung herself into the saddle she pointed the mare towards the paddock at the top of the hill and they set off together at a brisk walk. By the time they reached the flat area at the top, Mystique was warmed up and ready for work. Kate put her through some basic dressage moves, concentrating on first lengthening and then shortening the mares stride in trot and canter. The lesson would be invaluable when later put to use in the jumping ring, letting her meet obstacles at just the right take off point so that she'd have a better chance of clearing them. Pleased with the mares progress, Kate finished up by letting her out into a smooth gallop around the field as reward for her work.

When she got back to the stables, there didn't appear to be anyone else around. A little relieved, she led Mystique to her box and began to unsaddle her. When the mare pricked her ears up suddenly, Kate looked up, expecting to see Sawyer approaching. Instead she got a shock to see Wayne leaning over the stable door. Trying hard to ignore the sudden unsteadiness in her stomach, she continued brushing Mystique's coat, ignoring his presence for as long as possible.

"Thought I'd find 'ya in here," Wayne finally drawled, breaking the silence between them.

Kate's eyes darted around the stall, seeking out the nearest route of escape. Unfortunately there was only one door to the stable and Wayne was currently blocking it. "I didn't know you were looking," she replied cooly.

He straightened up, pulling the half-door open to step inside the stall with her. "You know what you are, girl?" he asked, not giving her a chance to reply before answering the question himself, "You're a real cold fish."

Kate turned to face him, her hand trembling a little as she lowered the brush to her side. She was effectively cornered in the stall unless she wanted to push her way out past Wayne. With a shudder she realized that coming into contact him at all was the last thing in the world she wanted to do.

"Me and ya ma are leavin' today, and here you are hidin' out in the stables. Ain't ya got nothin' to say to us?" He continued, seeming to slither his way closer.

"I said goodbye before I left the house," Kate lied. She intended to say a few words to her mother later but Wayne had never figured as part of her farewell.

"Did ya now? What about your good ol' step pa then?" He closed the gap between them, his eyes traveling unheeded over her body. "How 'bout you give him a goodbye kiss?"

Kate stood her ground, refusing to back down. "You can't be serious."

His eyes narrowed, "See Katie, that's ya problem. Yer never take me seriously enough." His hand shot out and grabbed her arm, twisting it sharply until she cried out in pain. Skillfully he backed her into the corner, pinning her against the wooden boards with his body. "You've held out on me long enough. I think it's high time you paid up for the years of teasin' you've put me through."

She twisted her head aside, feeling his breath upon her cheek and his body wedged against hers. "Don't," she protested, the plea sounding weak even to her own ears.

Wayne smiled, lowering his face towards hers. She felt his tongue, running from the corner of her mouth outwards to her right ear, and a whimper escaped her throat. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the opportunity to strike out at him.

The wait was unnecessary, because Wayne suddenly let out a yelp and released her from his grasp. She opened her eyes in time to see Sawyer grab him by the scruff of his neck and slam him into the adjacent wall. Wayne let out a grunt as the wind was knocked from his lungs and he sagged to the floor. Sawyer grabbed him by the shirt collar and tugged him to his feet. Thrusting his forearm against the man's throat, he held Wayne pinned to the wall at eye level. "Keep your damned hands off her," he growled, his tone low and menacing against his ear.

Kate looked from Sawyer to Wayne, and then back again. The fight was obviously an uneven match, Sawyer towering over her step father in both height and breadth. Already Wayne was beginning to cower in the face of Sawyer's barely checked anger. "Let me go," he wined, prying at Sawyer's forearm with his hands.

"I ain't finished with you yet," Sawyer growled threateningly. "If you ever lay a finger on her again, I swear I'll make you regret the day you were born." He held Wayne for a couple of moments longer to emphasize his point before finally releasing him.

Wayne stumbled forward and then quickly recovered himself. Making his way to the stable door, he paused just before exiting. Turning to look at Sawyer, he sneered, "And here I was thinkin' she was just a tease - should ha' guessed she'd been givin' it out to the hired help all along."

The words were barely out when Sawyer lunged towards him, his hands clenched into fists that he itched to use.

"Stop!" Kate reached out to stop him. "Please... Don't. Just let him go."

Wayne took the chance to escape unscathed and Sawyer turned to look at her. His face was a mask of anger as he asked, "That really what you want?"

She nodded, lowering her hand from where it still rested upon his arm. "It doesn't matter now. He's leaving today anyway."

:I should a' let you kill the son of a bitch when you had the chance," he said, reluctantly unclenching his fists.

Kate shook her head but didn't speak. There was too much to say, and too few words with which to say them. Besides, talking about Wayne would only make her remember - when right now she just wanted to forget. Picking up the curry comb from where it lay in the straw bedding she resumed brushing Mystique.

Sawyer watched her for a moment, reading the unspoken dismissal in her actions. "I'll be in the feed shed..." he hesitated for the briefest of moments, "...if you need anythin'." He'd managed to catch himself before saying 'if you need me.' He'd never been needed before in his life - he was a loner, depending on nothing or no one - and that was the way he liked it. Drawing his eyes away from her ridged back, he turned and left the stall.

Kate continue brushing Mystique until she was sure he was gone. Only then did she drop the brush and wrap her arms around the mares neck for support. Burying her face in the warmth of her mane she tried to forget the feeling of Wayne's tongue running across her cheek. Her body trembled and shook as she realized how much danger she'd been in. If Sawyer hadn't of intercepted when he did... The consequences were too awful for her to think about. Her grip on the mares neck tightened as she fought against the memory.

When she finally left the stable ten minutes later, there was no visible evidence of the trauma she'd suffered. To a casual bystander she would have appeared relax and content in her work - the exact opposite of how she was really feeling inside. Pasting a light smile on her face, she picked up a hay fork and headed towards the stall at the end of the block. There was a lot of work for her to get through that day and she was already behind schedule.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hello to all of my wonderful readers. Thank you all once again for taking an interest in my story - it wouldn't be worth writing without you guys. Sorry for any errors that are left in the text again, my beta is too busy for me to lump my story back onto her just yet. :)

**Chapter Ninteen**

Kate was awakened by a knock on the door. "Would you like me to bring you some breakfast?" Alex called.

"No thanks," Kate replied, pushing herself into a sitting position and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She blinked in shock as the small alarm clock beside her bed told her it was almost ten thirty. "I'll be down soon," she called to Alex as she hurriedly swung her legs out of bed. "You might like to put the jug on for me though?"

"I will. Tea or coffee?"

"I'll have a coffee, thanks." She dragged her nightgown off over her head and fished around in her draw for some clean underwear. She couldn't believe that she'd slept the whole night through so soundly. Maybe her mother's departure the day before had left her feeling more relieved than she'd realized. She recalled the last conversation they'd had together, smiling faintly at the memory as she pulled her jeans over her hips. Her mother had looked so alive and happy when she'd told her of all of the countries she and Wayne were planning to visit. They were starting a world tour in Bali, then moving on to Hawaii and Australia... Or was it New Zealand next? She frowned, trying to remember the sequence of countries. Luckily her mother had written the itinerary down for her so she could keep track of their travels. For a short time before she'd left, Kate had felt closer to her mother than she had in years. They'd talked at length about her father, reminiscing over events and memories until they were both smiling in pleasure. Now she moved to pick up the heavy red journal from her nightstand, recalling the moment her mother had given it to her. "This was your fathers pride and joy," she'd said, passing it to her. "He started writing in it the day we bought this place. It's all about the dreams he had for Highgrove and the steps he took to make it into what it is. I think he would have wanted you to have it." The book was heavy and cool in her arms and Kate stroked it's cover with her hand, grateful for the parting gift. She'd had a quick look through the journal last night but had been too exhausted to read it much in depth. Besides, she'd decided she wanted to savour it's contents, to read just a little each day - that way it would last for longer. Placing the book back on her nightstand, she hurriedly drew a comb through her hair and went downstairs to join Alex.

"Thanks," she said, taking the steaming hot mug that the girl offered to her. Gently blowing on the liquid to cool it a little, she wandered idly through the house, noticing for the first time the gaps left by missing furniture. She and her mother had come to an agreement yesterday as to the things that could be sold and those that Kate would keep. Unfortunately the oak china cabinet and matching sideboard in the dining room had not been a part of the deal, and she looked sadly at the indentations in the carpet from where they had sat. At least she'd managed to secure the carved oak dining table and eight matching chairs though. Pulling out one of them, she took a seat and drew one knee upwards towards he chin. She didn't notice Alex had entered the room until she suddenly spoke.

"If you don't need me for a bit, I might take the chance to shift my things in with Karl."

"Oh...Sure," Kate replied, having forgotten about the girls plans to move in with her boyfriend. The house would seem large and empty without her presence, she realized. Swallowing the rest of her coffee, she got to her feet. "I'll follow you out to the stables - I need to check the horses anyway."

They walked outside together, parting ways when Alex turned in the direction of the cabins and Kate headed towards Hi-Jinks's stall. Giving the young girl no more thought, she opened the half door and stepped inside with the mare and foal. "Hey you two," she crooned, stroking Hi Jinks nose. The colt stretched her neck out uncertainly, curious as to the stranger in his stall. "You're getting bigger already," she told him as she let him sniff her extended hand. The horses suddenly switched their attention from her towards the door, signaling someone was approaching.

"Howdy," Sawyer drawled in greeting, resting his arms across the top of the stable door.

Kate turned, letting her eyes pass over him briefly. Instead of his usual shirts he wore a blue T-shirt this morning - the colour of which complimented his eyes. "Hi," she offered, turning back towards the foal.

"You worked out a name for him yet?" He asked.

Kate scrutinized the foal. She'd been thinking for quite some time of what to call him. After discarding many ideas, there was still one left that she fancied. "I was thinking about Tyson," she replied, liking the name all the more now that she'd finally said it out loud.

Sawyer gave a chuckle, "Think he's gonna be a fighter, do ya?"

She smiled, seeing the joke. "I think my ears will be safe enough around him, if that's what you mean."

"Tyson it is then," he laughed. As his smile gradually began to fade, he asked, "You handled him much yet?"

"Not as much as I would have liked to have," she admitted. "I've been pretty pressed for time lately - thought I'd grab a couple of minutes with him now though." Quietly she approached the colt. "Hey Tyson," she called softly, "Come here boy, I'm not going to hurt you." The colt stood warily as she approached, letting her brush her hand across the hair on his neck. "Good boy," she whispered in encouragement. The trick with handling youngsters was to get in as early as possible. Lots of brief sessions would familiarize the colt with humans, that way as he grew older, people would have been a part of his life for so long that he wouldn't know any different. Gently she stroked her hand across Tysons shoulder before removing it to start again on his neck.

Sawyer leaned on the door, watching her work with the foal. He found his attention was focused considerably more upon her than the work she was doing. For the first time in what seemed like days, a smile was on her face and she appeared to be relaxed - happy even. The tank top she wore clung to her form, showing off the tone in her arms and hugging the curve of her breasts. He swallowed, admiring the thick hair that was tied into a pony tail and hung to half way down her back. He knew what that hair would smell like, released from it's bonds, and for a moment his fingers itched to reach out and remove the tie that held it.

"Look," Kate turned towards him suddenly, showing him how Tyson was letting her stroke his nose. She caught his unguarded gaze upon her, and her smile froze upon her lips. For just a moment she forgot about the colt and felt herself responding to the hunger she saw in his eyes. Her skin tingled in awareness and her lips parted slightly as she recalled the feel of his upon them. Despite her misgivings, she realized that she was still very much attracted to him.

A loud bang suddenly rang out in the stable next door, making Kate, the horses and Sawyer all jump in fright. "What was that...?" Kate forgot her line of thought, looking now at Sawyer in confusion.

"Beats me," he said, stepping away from the stall door to investigate. Kate quickly followed, and they peered into the next stall together to find it's occupant, a large grey gelding, lying on his side. As they watched he lashed out a back leg, kicking the wall that separated him from the mare and foal. He showed no signs of getting to his feet, instead singing his head towards his stomach in aggravation.

"Colic," Kate said, reaching for the halter that hung on the door. "Quick - we've got to get him on his feet."

Sawyer didn't need to be told of the damage the gelding could do if he was left to thrash around on his side - a twisted gut would result in almost certain death. Taking the rope from Kate's outstretched hand, he and tried to coax the horse to his feet. Kate clapped her hands and swung her arms, hoping to scare the horse enough to motivate him to stand. "Come on, Sultan. You've got to get up," she encouraged.

All at once the gelding heaved himself to his feet, as if suddenly obliging her request. He stood on all fours for a brief moment before lifting his back foot to strike out at the pain in his stomach. Kate frowned, "I'd better phone Jack," she said. "Can you keep him walking for me in the mean time?"

Sawyer nodded and led Sultan from his stall while Kate raced inside to ring for the veterinarian. Snatching the phone from the hook she pressed the speed dial number and waited for an answer.

"Hello, you've reached The Pines Veterinary clinic, how may I help you?" a woman's voice asked.

Kate recognized Juliet's cool tone, "I'm calling from Highgrove Estate. One of our horses is having a colic attack and needs urgent attention."

Although she must have now realized who she was talking to, Juliet made no indication of it. With calm efficiency she questioned Kate on Sultans symptoms, taking a moment to note everything down. "Jack's in surgery," she finally informed her. "He should be almost finished though. I'll let him know your circumstances and send him out as soon as he's free."

"Thanks," Kate muttered, biting her lip as she hung up the phone. Quickly she hurried back to the stable to tell Sawyer the news. "Jack's going to be a while. All we can do is just keep him walking while we wait." She took a seat on the small bench outside the stable block and watched while Sawyer continued to lead Sultan in large circles before her. Every few minutes she'd glance at her watch, mentally calculating the time until Jack might appear. After half an hour she got to her feet and took over from Sawyer, giving him a break from the constant walking. By now the gelding seemed to be a little more at peace although he'd still occasionally turn his head towards his stomach. The minutes dragged by like hours until Jack's jeep finally pulled up in the car park. Quickly he got out and approached the horse. "How long's he been like this?" he asked Kate, ignoring Sawyer who had gotten to his feet and come over.

"Umm...just under two hours now," she replied.

"Have his symptoms changed from when you called?" He asked, using his stethoscope to check Sultan's heart rate.

"No, they're about the same - maybe a little better if anything."

Jack shifted his stethoscope to the horse's stomach, listening for noises that would tell him of an impending obstruction. After a couple of moments, he lifted his head and said, "I can't get any gut noise what so ever from him."

Kate frowned, and Sawyer stepped in. "What are you sayin'?"

For the first time, Jack acknowledged the other man's presence. "I'm guessing he's got something blocking his intestine."

Neither Kate nor Sawyer needed to be told how serious the diagnosis was.

"I'm going to give him a pain killer and something to reduce any further spasms. Then I'll try stomach tubing him with mineral oil to help him pass the blockage." He reached into his medical bag and began to draw out a syringe. "If this doesn't work, I might need to operate."

Kate stroked Sultan's nose as Jack eased the needle into his neck. The gelding stood quietly while the drugs took effect on his system. He didn't object as Jack inserted the tube through his nose, seemingly happy just to be free from the pain of the last few hours. Once the mineral oil had been administered, Jack removed the tube and stood back to look at the gelding. "I can't do much more for him at this stage. You'll need to stay with him - just let him stand quietly, if he will - until he either improves or the situation worsens. Hopefully he'll pass out whatever's in his gut before long and the pain will start to ease." He turned and began to pack his things together.

For the first time since his arrival, Kate began to feel a little awkward. She hadn't seen Jack since the day in the front room - when she'd declined his proposal. Instinctively she reached out to him, seeking reassurance that things were still okay between them. "Thanks for what you did," she offered.

"It's my job, Kate," he replied, rearranging the bottles in his medical kit. When he rose to walk to his car, she followed him, leaving Sawyer to hold Sultan.

"I suppose you've heard that I'm going to stay on at Highgrove?"

He didn't break his stride at hearing her words, making her jog to keep up with him.

"I heard," was all he said when she finally drew up alongside him.

Kate bit her lip anxiously, hurt by his cold manner. "It's just a business arrangement," she said.

"It is if you say it is," he agreed, loading his bag into the boot of his jeep. Brushing past her without a glance, he got into the drivers seat and started the engine. "Give me another call if anything changes with the geldings situation."

All Kate could do was nod in reply as he quickly closed the door and drove off down the drive. With a heavy step, she trudged her way back to the stable yard. "I should be able to take it from here," she said to Sawyer as she reached to take the rope from his hands.

He raised his brows at her long face. "Things not so hot between you and the Doc?"

"It's not something I want to talk about," she said curtly, leading Sultan away from him.

"Hey, I was only askin'," he said to her retreating back.

Kate gave no reply, continuing to lead Sultan until they turned the corner and vanished from his line of sight. She'd been deeply hurt by Jack's rejection of her friendship and for some time she dwelled over their brief conversation as she walked the gelding. It was unsettling to discover she was on the outs with him after he'd been treating the horses at Highgrove for so many years.

By the time she could push Jack from her mind, Sultan seemed to have improved considerably. With a sigh she tied him up where she could watch him while she began to muck out the stables. The chore took her over two hours to complete and left her feeling tired and worn. With the last of her strength she used the shovel to scoop up a pile of dung that Sultan had passed, happy that at least he seemed to be on the mend. After adjusting his rugs to make sure he was warm, she turned him loose in a clean stall and headed towards the house.

As she opened the front door, she was greeted by a peaceful silence. It was a relief not to have Wayne or her mother to contend with any more, she thought as she kicked off her boots. Wearing just her socks, she entered the kitchen and quickly tossed herself together a sandwich to make up for the lunch she'd missed. Once her hunger had been satisfied, she stripped off her work clothes and took a leisurely shower to help herself unwind. Standing with her head thrown back under the hot stream of water, she felt the pressures of the day slowly begin to drain away. By the time she'd dried herself off and put on fresh clothes, she was feeling a lot less gloomy about Sultan's colic attack and Jack's abrupt departure. Leaving the bathroom, she tossed her damp towel into the laundry basket and headed downstairs.

The chimes from the grandfather clock began to ring out, the only noise in an otherwise silent house. Automatically she counted them, and was surprised when they got as far as six o'clock. No wonder she'd been hungry! If this was to be her first night alone at Highgrove, then she decided that the occasion deserved a celebration. In bare feet she padded her way into the living room and began to search through Wayne's liquor cabinet. She wasn't surprised to find that it was still fully stocked - he'd certainly never been one to go without. Selecting a bottle of red wine, she uncorked it and poured a little into a glass. Her first sip told her it was a good vintage and so she toped up her glass until it was almost full. Humming tunelessly to herself, she reached for the remote control and switched on the stereo. The room was immediately filled with the first strains of Petula Clark's, Down Town - evidence that her mother hadn't remembered to take all of her CD collection with her. With a smile, she took a seat on the sofa and let the song play. Her foot began to tap along to the rhythm and she took another, bigger sip from her glass before letting her eyes fall closed for a moment.

"Well, ain't this a nice surprise," a voice behind her suddenly said, making her eyes fly open in panic. "Didn't expect you to go breakin' out the red for me, Freckles."

"What...?" Kate turned her head in shock to find Sawyer standing behind her in the living room. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

He glanced behind him for a moment, "Wasn't aware I had to knock before enterin' my own house."

She frowned, noticing the backpack he had tossed casually over his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I _live _here, incase you forgot." Chuckling, he lowered his pack onto the chair beside him.

Kates mind instantly went into a scramble. What he said was true, of course. At twelve o'clock that day, Highgrove had officially become his - Somehow it had just never entered her head that he'd actually want to_ live _there though. "But...," she floundered, finding herself momentarily lost for words.

He raised his brows in a quirk. "Aww, come on - don't tell me you weren't expectin me? I gave my cabin to Jack and Jill, remember? Where else did you think I was gonna stay?"

"I don't know...I guess I just didn't think." She felt stupid as soon as the words left her mouth. Of course he'd want to live in the house! Why on earth hadn't she seen it coming? It was her who was out of place - not him. Quickly she got to her feet. "I'm sorry. I made a mistake - just give me a few minutes to pack my things."

He held a hand out towards her. "Now there, don't go getting all hasty. It's a big place - I wasn't plannin' on turnin' you out of it."

She placed her glass on the table, then thought better of it and snatched it back to take another mouthful. "What are you suggesting?," she asked, "That I stay here..._With you?"_

The incredulity in her voice hit a nerve with him. Was the idea that loathsome to her? "Yes, with me," he hardened his voice. "Who the hell else did you expect I meant? Father Christmas?"

She swallowed, taken back by his sudden turn of anger. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

He looked at her, his eyes telling her he knew exactly what she meant. "Please yourself, Sweetheart - I'm gonna go upstairs and choose myself a bedroom." He turned and left, his footsteps slightly muffled as he climbed the carpeted stairs.

Kate took a shaky breath. What on earth was she going to do? The room around her fell silent as the stereo paused between songs. Her eyes flicked upwards towards the roof, listening for Sawyers footsteps and tracking his progress through the second story. She heard him opening and closing doors as he looked into each room. As he entered the room next to hers she held her breath, silently willing him to keep going. For the longest of moments he seemed to pause before finally moving on. She exhaled, maybe she could do this after all? It would be silly for her to leave the house to live in a tiny, one roomed cabin when Highgrove had nine bedrooms that would not be in use. The stereo began to play again and she took another sip of her wine while she weighed up her options.

All too soon, she heard Sawyer returning down the stairs. "Found myself one," he said triumphantly. "A big room, right on the far side of the house - It's even got it's own private balcony."

Kate nodded, relieved that the room he'd chosen was on the opposite side of the house to hers. "That was my parents room - back when dad was alive," She said. "Don't worry though, it hasn't been used in years."

He shrugged - it was a room like any other to him. "Got any bourbon?" He gestured towards the cabinet.

"Bourbon was practically all Wayne drank."

"I'll take that as a yes then," he said, crouching to check. "Ah ha," he exclaimed, pulling out a new bottle of Jack Daniels, "Guess the man had one redeemin' quality after all."

Kate responded flippantly. "If you call drinking yourself into a stupor every night, then yes, I guess he did."

Realizing he'd hit a nerve, Sawyer changed the subject. "Checked Sultan before I came in. He seems to be doin' fine."

"That's good, I think we were lucky to get off so lightly." Happy to switch the topic to horses, Kate was unaware that she'd used the word 'we' instead of 'I'.

Sawyer picked up on her error and smiled slightly. It was the first mention she'd made of their impending partnership. He poured himself a glass of Jack Daniels and took a mouthful. "So... How do you want to go about this then?"

"Go about what?"

He raised his brows, "Run this place. How do you want to split the proceeds?" She was silent for a moment and he took a seat in the chair opposite her. "I was thinkin' along the lines of the stud paying the bills and then takin' 60 of the profit. You'll get free grazing, use of the grounds and free accommodation - wherever you chose to take it."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "60?"

He took another mouthfull and swallowed. "Cant' be fairer than that, Sweet Cheeks."

She didn't argue. Her question had been more of disbelief than dispute. "What about veterinary bills?" she asked.

"Covered."

"Advertising?"

"Covered."

"Equipment?"

"Covered." He emptied his glass and bent to refill it.

Kate looked at him in disbelief. "Feed? Electricity?"

"I said the stud would pay the bills, didn't I?" He appeared to be getting annoyed at her questioning.

_"All _of them?" Kate questioned. "But how can you afford it?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Look, does this conversation have a point?"

"Only that I'd like to know what exactly I'm letting myself in for."

He sighed. "I've had the money put aside for years. It's clean - incase you're wonderin'." He didn't bother to tell her about the accountant he'd paid to filter the money through the system for him. When placed in the right hands, even the most ill gotten gains could eventually be made legitimate. "Besides, didn't I tell ya - I'm turnin' over a new leaf."

She was silent, taking in his words. All in all he'd made her a more than fair offer - one that in her position she'd be silly to decline. "Okay," she finally agreed, "I'll accept your terms. But if the deal goes sour, I'm taking the horses and leaving - no strings attached. Right?"

He chuckled, showing only a glimpse of the pleasure that he suddenly felt. "No strings - not unless you want them of course."

She frowned, prompting sternly, _"Sawyer..."_

"You drive a hard bargain, Sassafras," he relented, "... but I guess I can meet your terms."

Kate sighed and sat back in her seat, letting everything sink in. Reaching for the wine bottle, she re-topped her glass. "Do you want to take a look at the accounts?"

"Might have to finish a few more of these first," he said, indicating his glass. "I've got a pretty good idea of what to expect."

Kate stood and left to retrieve the necessary documentation. When she returned, she took a seat on the floor next to the coffee table. "Here it is..." she sighed, "...All the gory details."

Kneeling down beside her, he opened the ledger. He wasn't surprised to see page after page of red ink - after what his lawyer had told him about Highgroves situation he'd frankly been expecting worse. "What's this?" he asked, pointing to the far column on the left.

"That's for miscellaneous bills," she replied, leaning closer to run her finger across the lines of the page. "And here's the GST and wage column."

"Uh huh," Sawyer replied, his eyes upon her finger rather than the numbers she was indicating. Her nails were cut short and blunt, he noticed. Neat and efficient - just like the person they belonged to. He asked another question, not because he wanted to know the answer, but because he wanted to hear her tell him. They were sitting close enough together that if he was to lean just slightly to his right, his shoulder would come into contact with hers. He held himself still, refraining from making a move for fear of pushing her away. This would have to be a first for him, he realized - since when did he share drinks with an attractive woman and not try to take her to bed? The answer was obviously since he'd met Kate. For over two hours they sat together as they were, pouring over first the ledger and then the bank accounts. When Kate finally pushed the table away, he got to his feet and stretched. "I'm beat," he announced. "Time I turned in."

Kate found she was feeling much the same way. After concentrating so hard on the books, the wine had left her feeling distinctly drowsy. The idea of traipsing out to one of the cold cabins was even less appealing than it had been before. Besides which, to leave now, after drinking with him all evening would only make her look cowardly. "Good idea," she said, getting to her feet. "Do you mind locking up?"

"Got it," Sawyer replied, making no reference to her apparent decision to stay in the house. He cast one last, longing look at her back before leaving the room.

Kate ascended the stairs and entered her bedroom. It was odd to think that she was sharing the house with Sawyer. His company this evening had been unexpectedly good, she realized as she undressed. The cool satin of her nightgown caressed her skin as she pulled it on over her head, and she turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was loose and shiny from her shower and it hung softly about her shoulders. She turned her head, feeling her hair brush against the skin on her back. Blue satin swayed across her body, stroking her hips and showing the peaks of her nipples that had suddenly become small and hard. Raising a hand to her lips, she passed her fingertips across them, recalling the memory of kisses that had left them swollen and parted. With a sigh she lowered her hand and crossed the room towards the door. A long time ago she'd fitted a lock upon the heavy wooden fixture - it had proved to be the only way she could sleep while Wayne was in the house. Now she grasped the bolt between her fingers and slid it gently across, baring anyone from entering. Flicking off the light, she padded across the floor and got into bed. If Sawyer should choose to try her door, the lock would turn him away she knew. She wasn't so sure that she could trust herself to do the same.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **I'd hoped to get this chapter up a little sooner, so I apologize for the delay :) All mistakes are my own as I'm sadly still without my beta. Thanks especially to all of those who took the time to leave me a review for my last chapter hugs

**Chapter Twenty**

"I'm takin' Karl into town to pick up some supplies," Sawyer told Kate the next day. "You need anythin?"

Sitting at the breakfast bar, she chewed her toast thoughtfully. Although they'd agreed last night that the stud would pay the horse's bills, she was reluctant to voice her requests. "We're almost out of barley," she finally admitted.

"Where do I go to get that?" he asked.

"The Feed Barn - Karl will show you where to go. We've got an account there."

"Anythin' else?"

"That's it for now."

He turned and picked up the keys to the horse truck. "Gonna take the truck. Shouldn't be more than a couple a hours." He turned and left the house.

Kate let out her breath. Darned if her nerves weren't constantly on edge whenever he was around. At least now she'd be free of him for the morning, she realized.

Outside, Sawyer called out to Karl. "You ready, kid?"

The boy emerged from the tack room. "Ready when you are."

"Gotcha license on ya?"

"Yup, just like you said." He fished around in his pocket for a moment and then held up his drivers license.

"Wouldn't go flashin' that thing around if I were you," Sawyer chuckled as he got a glance at the photograph on it. "Billy Ray Cyrus might want his mullet back."

Karl laughed. "I was trying more for the Jason Donovan look at the time."

Sawyer shook his head in barely concealed mirth, "Just get in the truck, Romeo."

"Where are we going?" Karl asked as he started the engine.

"If you'd just shut up and let me drive, maybe you'll find out," Sawyer replied, half seriously. In truth he kind of liked the young boy, even if he did talk too much. He grinned, "So, how did last night go then? Get much _sleep?"_

Karl blushed, thinking of Alex. Sleep had certainly been the last thing on his mind when she'd crawled into bed beside him. Instead of letting Sawyer see him squirm, he followed a hunch that he had. "Did _you?"_ he asked, turning the question neatly back around.

Sawyer laughed casually. "Touche."

"She likes you, you know," Karl continued. "Kate, I mean - I've seen the way she looks at you."

"Kid, you should concentrate on doin' your own work instead of worryin' about what everyone else is up to." He pulled the truck over and killed the engine, effectively ending the conversation. "We're here," he said.

Karl unhooked his seat belt and looked out the window at the car sales yard. "Are you going to buy a _car?"_ he asked, turning to Sawyer for confirmation. "Sweet!"

"Well I ain't come here to buy a horse now, have I?" Sawyer swung himself down from the truck's cab. "Here you go," he handed the keys to Karl. "You can drive her home."

Surprised and pleased, Karl took the keys. He'd driven the truck before but Kate had always been with him. "Can I wait to see what you buy?" he asked.

"Suit yourself." Sawyer replied with a shrug as he entered the yard. Already knowing what he wanted, he approached the dealer and began questioning him on the silver Hilux in his show room. Ten minutes later he drove the brand new Ute out onto the street.

"Wow!" Karl exclaimed as he drew up next to him. He found himself suddenly wishing he didn't have to drive the horse truck home. "Nice wheels."

Sawyer smiled. "Jump in," he said, "Lets take this baby for a ride!"

Not needing to be asked twice, Karl climbed in next to Sawyer and the two men sped off down the road. The wind came in through the open windows, whipping Sawyer's hair about his face and circulating the smell of new leather around the cab. As they pulled up at the traffic lights, a women nudged her friend and they both turned to look in the Ute's direction. Their eyes weren't so much on the car as they were on Sawyer though, Karl noticed with a touch of envy.

"Hi," the pretty blond gave Sawyer a wave as she strutted past.

"Hi yourself," Sawyer raised his hand from the window frame in a casual wave. He let his eyes roam lazily over the woman's long hair and short skirt, causing her to giggle and sway her hips ever so slightly more as they walked.

"Wow..." Karl whispered in admiration. "Do you get that kind of thing often?"

Sawyer shook his head and gave a wry smile. "Trust me kid - you don't wanna know the answer to that."

The lights turned green and they moved off, leaving the women behind them. "So where's this place you get the horse feed from then?"

"You probably mean The Feed Barn," Karl replied. "Turn left up here and it's about two minutes down the road."

Sawyer followed the directions and pulled up outside. He left Karl in the Ute for a moment while he ducked inside to pick up the sacks of barley. Adding a dozen salt blocks to the order, he helped the young assistant load the items onto the back of his truck. Once he had everything, he started the engine and drove Karl back to where they'd left the horse truck.

"Should I follow you?" the boy asked as he dropped him off.

"I've got some other things to do first, you take the truck and head home," Sawyer instructed, turning the ute around driving off. A few minutes later he pulled into the hardware store car park. It hadn't escaped his attention last night that Highgrove was sadly in need of a spruce up and he'd decided that painting the ceilings would be a good place to start. As he stood in the middle of the isle, trying to choose the right shade of white - who the hell knew white even _had _shades - he suddenly became aware of a presence beside him. Forgetting about the paint for a moment, he looked up.

"Hello, James," said Detective Mills. "Nice truck you've got out front."

Sawyer straightened himself up so he could meet the man's eyes squarely. "And what's it to _you?" _he replied, refusing to acknowledge him by name. Mills had been on his back ever since Anthony Cooper had first disappeared. He had a track record of solving almost 90 of the crimes he investigated - and Sawyer could see why. Persistent and eager, he'd doggedly pursue his suspects until something eventually gave and he could make an arrest. Sawyer hadn't seen the man for a while and he'd taken it as a sign that maybe he'd finally given up on him. His surprise appearance now told him that this was obviously not the case.

Mills adjusted the small, peaked hat that he wore. "Everything about you is of interest to me," he replied nonchalantly. "I see the car isn't the only big purchase you've made lately."

Sawyer glared at him, struggling to hold his tongue. He knew how things worked - anything he said could potentially be used to incriminate him. The best ploy with Mills was to say as little as possible and let him reel his line back in empty. "It's a free country."

Mills chuckled light heartedly. "It is at the moment," he agreed. "So, where _did_ you get the money to buy your new place with? I looked into it, you know... I followed the paper trail of your investments and accounts, trying to find a loop hole but I came up empty handed."

"How 'bout that," Sawyer replied cooly, "Maybe I'm just clean."

"Nobody's _that _clean," Mills dead panned, "Least of all somebody the likes of you."

"Is that a fact? Sawyer stated angrily. "Why don't you just get to the point so I can finish up here?"

Mills gave him a smile that didn't meet his eyes. "Sorry for the hold up," he fibbed. "Just thought I'd touch bases with you - Didn't want you to be thinking I'd forgotten about you."

"Ain't that thoughtful of you," Sawyer played along. Why the hell couldn't the guy just leave him alone?

"Cooper's body would be pretty decomposed by now," the detective stated, trying to throw him with a bold change in subject. "Sure you don't want to change your mind and tell me where you dumped it?"

"I didn't kill him."

"So you keep saying."

Sawyer lifted a large tin of paint from the shelf. Although he hadn't killed Anthony Cooper, he did worry that the recovery of his body might somehow indicate otherwise. Mills was just dying to string him up for the murder, and as far as he knew the police weren't pursuing any other suspects. Until the case was solved, he'd be forced to live with it hanging over his head. Not only had Cooper ruined his life while living, he seemed to be reaching out from the grave to continue doing so in death - the irony of which wasn't lost on him. "Everything you've got on me is circumstantial and you know it," he said to Mills. "Until that changes, we ain't got nothin' more to say to each other." He brushed past the detective and made his way towards the counter, anger pumping through his veins.

"Be seeing you then," Mills tipped his hat politely as he turned and left the store.

Sawyer banged the paint tin down on the counter. Realizing he'd forgotten to buy brush rollers, he stalked back down the isle and picked up a couple before returning to pay. Running into the Detective had put a damper on his mood, and a deep scowl was etched into his features as he left the shop and drove home.

The car park was empty as he pulled up outside the house but Karl must have been looking out for him because the boy appeared just as he turned off the engine.

"Do you need some help unloading?" He asked, looking at the items lying in the Ute's deck.

"You can take the barley into the feed shed for me," Sawyer replied curtly.

Karl raised his eyebrows, surprised by his new employers sudden turn in mood. Already knowing better than to pry, he bent to his task and picked up a sack to lug towards the shed.

Sawyer picked up the paint can and brushes and entered the house, dumping them all in the foyer on his way through. Badly in need of a beer, he made his way to the refrigerator and tugged the door open. Finding nothing more than food inside, he slammed the door in disgust and approached the liquor cabinet. Clasping the bottle from last night, he filled a shot glass and downed his first, burning swig of Jack Daniels. He closed his eyes for a moment before repeating the process, feeling his anger begin to dissipate a little as he downed yet another shot. Savoring a forth glass, he replaced the cap on the bottle and returned it to the cabinet.

"What's with the paint?" Kate asked, suddenly appearing behind him.

He finished the shot in his hand and returned the glass to the coffee table. "Just somethin' I picked up in town," he replied reluctantly. His desire for redecorating seemed to have walked out the door with Detective Mills.

"Great," Kate exclaimed, ignoring his sullen expression and the empty shot glass. "Where do you want to start?"

Sawyer frowned, "Forget it," he said, "I changed my mind."

She looked at him, eyes wide with disbelief. "But how? There's so much that needs doing."

"Oh yeah? Well how about _you _do it then." His voice was testy with aggravation. "In fact - knock yourself out," he gestured towards the ceiling.

She put her hands on her hips and taunted him, "Don't mind if I do." Her enthusiasm at seeing the paint far outweighed any caution she might have felt over his apparent moodiness.

Sawyer sighed and left the room. What did a man have to do to find some peace? He checked the fridge again, this time for something to fill his stomach, and settled on a leg of chicken that had been left over. Taking a seat at the breakfast bar, he tried to ignore the sounds coming from the room next door as Kate carried in the ladder and other equipment.

"Sawyer?"

Damn. He put the chicken leg down. Dragging himself to his feet he poked his head around the door to see Kate bent over the paint can. "Yeah?"

"I can't get the lid off," she grunted. "It seems to be stuck, can you have a try?"

He scowled and reluctantly knelt down beside her. Grasping the rim of the can, he gave it a tug, surprised when it refused to budge. "Son of a..."

"Told you it was stuck," she smiled.

He fixed her with a glare as he continued pulling. At length the lid came free in his hands and he handed the can back to her. "Anything else you require?" He asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Well...I really _could_ use a hand," she replied, her eyes looking around the large room. "...If I'm going to get finished today that is."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Guess it's time we got to work then."

Kate's face broke into a beaming grin. "I'll go and grab some blankets," she said, springing to her feet in eagerness.

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Great - You do that. I'll just wait right here."

She wrinkled her nose at him playfully. "You can pour the paint into the trays while I'm gone," she suggested as she left the room.

He swore softly under his breath, frustrated and irked by her apparent enthusiasm. By the time he'd stirred the paint and distributed it evenly into the two trays, Kate had reappeared. He looked up, seeing she'd changed clothes while she was away. Instead of her white shirt and jeans, she now wore a faded purple tank and low cut, fleecy pants.

"You'd better change out of your good shirt," she advised as she tied her hair back into a high pony tail.

Nonchalantly Sawyer got to his feet. He'd had about all he could take of being bossed around. Eyeing her defiantly, he began to unbutton his shirt, lazily working his way down the front until it hung open fully. Pleased by the shocked expression on her face, he slipped the shirt off his shoulders. "Better?" He asked, tossing the garment aside.

Kate's eyes were too busy following the play of his chest muscles for her to reply at once. Sweet Jesus! Her blood pounded in her ears as she watched him straighten and casually rest a hand on his hip. The room seemed to suddenly be a lot smaller than she'd realized and she swallowed to whet the dryness in her throat. He was looking at her boldly, challenging her for an answer, and she took a couple of long seconds to compose herself before finally attempting a reply. "Suit yourself," she said flippantly, turning away and feigning a sudden interest in slipping the paint sleeve onto its roller.

Sawyer grinned at her reply, confident that he'd gotten to her. This could turn out to be more fun than he'd thought, he realized. "You gonna cover the furniture with the blankets, or will I?" he asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

"You can. You're taller," she pointed out logically as she climbed the ladder and began to paint.

Sawyer watched her for a moment, wondering if she was aware that her mid rift was exposed as she stretched upwards towards the ceiling. He certainly had no intention of drawing her attention to it anyway, choosing instead to let his eyes linger on the soft skin below her belly button. He felt the first stirrings of desire pass through him as he bent to pick up a blanket and began to cover the furniture.

For a while they worked together in silence - Kate from the top of the ladder and Sawyer with the extended roller from the floor. Because the ceiling was so large, Kate managed to keep her back towards Sawyer's naked torso for quite some time. It was only when she'd finally painted herself into a corner that she had to climb down and face him to reposition the ladder.

Sawyer took the chance to lower his arms and give them a break from the constant reaching action. Gently he rolled his shoulders, attempting to loosen muscles that were tight from over use. He could feel Kate's eyes upon him so he did a couple of extra stretches for the hell of it. No harm in priming the fire, he smirked inwardly. Lazily he lowered his arms and met her eyes, a sudden grin playing upon his lips. "You've got paint on your nose, Freckles," he took pleasure in pointing out.

Kate looked at him, forgetting for a moment his state of undress. With the back of her hand she reached to swipe the offending area with her hand. "Gone?"

"Uh uh," he shook his head with a chuckle. "Now you've got it in ya hair too."

She tossed her pony tail back, laughing in resignation. "It's not like you can talk anyway."

"What do you man?" he asked, his smile fading a little.

"Only that I'm not the only one who's covered in paint."

Sawyer laid the roller down in it's tray and moved to look in the wall mirror. "Son of a bitch," he exclaimed, finding she was right. Instead of only being on his face though, his shoulders and torso were also dotted with fine flecks. "Hope this stuff washes off," he growled.

Kate giggled. "It's turps based so don't hold your breath."

"Terrific," he cursed. "Might 'a helped to have known that _beforehand."_ Looking at her he suddenly brightened a little, "Gonna have to start callin' ya _Speckles _from now on."

Kate's laughter rang out around the room. "Come on," she said, rolling her eyes, "We've got work to do."

Sawyer looked at her in exasperation. "Aye, aye, boss," he retorted, turning his back towards her and reluctantly resuming painting.

As soon as was focused on his work, Kate found her gaze automatically returning to him. Covertly she observed his naked back, watching the muscles under his suntanned skin flexing with each roll of the brush. His head was thrown back - so he could watch what he was doing - and she admired the glossy fall of his hair. Since when had she ever noticed a man's _hair _before? Her gaze traveled further down his back, this time fixating itself upon the two small indentations just above the beginning of his buttocks. She found herself imagining how it would feel to press her thumbs against them. How it would feel to smooth the palms of her hands over his skin and tuck her fingers inside the waist band of his jeans. If his belt was loosened just a fraction more... He turned, working his roller at a slightly different angle, and she took in the fine trail of hair that grew downwards from his belly button. With each movement of his arms he exposed the taut ridges of his oblique muscles, long and firm to her hungry eyes - but as enticing as they were, it wasn't them that proved to be her undoing. What she ached to touch most was his stomach - his lower stomach to be precise. Instead of being made of just muscle and bone, a tiny amount of flesh was present there, giving him a natural, more sensual look that she found impossible to resist. The more she looked at him, the more her body began to flood with heat from wanting him.

"Might need that ladder in a moment," he said, breaking the spell he seemed to have over her. He indicated towards a large book case sat in the corner, too heavy to shift and yet difficult to maneuver around on foot.

"Okay, just let me finish this bit," she attempted to recover herself. Quickly she painted the rest of the way out to the ceiling's edge. "There you go," she said, as she climbed down.

"This bit's gonna be tricky," he said, eyeing the corner. "You might have to stand on the bottom of the ladder for me and hold it steady."

"I can do it," Kate offered. "I'm lighter and it'll be easier for me to balance."

Thinking for a moment, Sawyer had to admit that she had a point. "Okay," he agreed, the words barely out of his mouth before she'd scaled up in front of him. He placed one hand on each side of the ladder, holding it firmly in place while she painted the area above the bookcase. Quickly he discovered that with just a tilt of his head he could admire the rounded curves of her bottom from an entirely new angle.

"Quit staring at my ass," she suddenly called down, obviously reading the direction of his thoughts.

He chuckled, knowing he'd been caught out. "Gimme somethin' else to stare at then."

She was silent for a moment as she finished her painting. "Got it," she called, beginning to back her way down.

Sawyer made no move to let go of the ladder, continuing instead to hold it steady with his outstretched arms. He had her nicely cornered and he knew it. Instinctively he pressed his advantage.

Half way down, Kate paused. "Are you gonna move?" she asked.

He straightened himself up but didn't let go of the ladder's sides. "Only if you say please."

She glanced behind her, seeing the challenge in his eyes. Boldly she took another step down, bringing her hips into line with his face, before inching down another rung and pausing again. She could see his forearms now, loosely circling her as she descended another rung. If she said please now, would he step away? The heat from his body radiated out towards her and she took one more step, bringing her to the final rung of the ladder. Without further hesitation, she carefully turned to face him.

Their eyes met and held. They'd been heading towards this moment ever since she'd accepted his offer to stay on at Highgrove - she knew it and so did he. The frightening thing was how fast they'd managed to come to it. She swallowed, the gap between them seeming to diminish further.

Sawyer found his gaze had become locked upon her face - he couldn't have looked away, even if he'd wanted to. He leaned towards her just a little more and a strand of his hair fell forward, brushing her cheek and making her shiver. His eyes fell to her lips and he removed one hand from the ladder to cup her jaw. Brushing the pad of his thumb gently across her temple, he watched her eyes fall closed and her lashes come to rest upon her cheek. He inched his lips towards hers, pausing for a moment longer before finally claiming her mouth with his. His kiss was slow and sensual, but the intensity behind it couldn't be disguised. Now that he had her where he wanted her, he could afford to take his time though - and that was exactly what he intended on doing. Placing his other hand behind her head, he tilted it to such an angle that her lips fit his exactly. Their kiss deepened and he felt her mouth, soft and full moving against his own. Her hands reached out towards his chest, tormenting his skin with light, feathery strokes as he entered her mouth with his tongue. Lazily he probed and stroked the sensitive nerve endings inside, groaning a little when her tongue slipped out to meet him. Inside his jeans he was rock hard, his body telling him exactly what he wanted even as he forced himself to wait. He stepped a fraction closer, heedless of his surroundings, and was instantly bought up short as the paint tray over turned beneath his foot.

"Shit." He broke the kiss, looking down to find splashes of paint on his boot and across the leg of his jeans.

Kate removed her hands from his chest, looking down at the sudden mess. Her heart still pounding from their kiss, she pointed towards the end of the protective rug where the paint was beginning to seep through onto the carpet. "Quick!" She said, "I'll get a cloth." Without waiting for a reply she pushed past him on shaky legs and dashed towards the kitchen.

Cursing under his breath, Sawyer knelt and folded the rug over, trying to stop the spill from spreading. How the hell could he have been so damn clumsy? His body was raging with denied release and here he was, cleaning up the carpet.

Kate returned and crouched beside him, rubbing at the paint with a cloth. Luckily the spill came up relatively easily, but by the time she'd finished the moment between them seemed to have passed.

Sawyer got to his feet, "I'm gonna hit the stables," he announced, unable to keep his irritation from showing.. Hopefully the fresh air would help starve off the last of his ardor.

"Okay. I can finish up here," Kate replied, careful not to meet his eyes. She listened as he stooped to collect his shirt and left the room. When she was sure he was gone, she stopped what she'd been doing and placed her head in her hands. Her body was in turmoil, heat from their encounter still flooding her senses. She wanted nothing more than to call him back so they could finish what they'd started. Instead she dragged herself to her feet and forced herself to concentrate on cleaning up the paint gear.

Her arousal stayed with her for the remainder of the afternoon, refusing to let her concentrate on even the simplest of tasks. She wondered, would it really be so wrong to indulge herself a little and let him have his way with her? Her body screamed yes, but her mind had it's doubts. By late in the evening she was still no closer to resolving the problem. She'd been staring at the same page in her book for at least twenty minutes, and there was still no sign of Sawyer. Not wanting to appear to be waiting up for him, she decided to go to bed. She climbed the stairs and entered her room, pushing the door closed behind her. As she undressed, she thought again of Sawyer, wondering what might be keeping him in the stables for so long. Unhooking her bra and casting it aside she felt her body aching for his touch. Instead of her blue nightgown of the night before, she withdrew a short, black number from the depths of her drawer. She'd bought it as a gift for herself a long time ago and then had never gotten around to wearing it. Slipping it over her head, the lace brushed against her nipples and turned them into small, hard nubs. Her breasts seemed to be heavier tonight and she reached to cup the weight of one in her hand. The length of her nightgown crept further up her leg, reminding her of how short the garment actually was.

A noise downstairs signaled Sawyer's return to the house and she paused in mid thought. Slowly she lowered her hand and approached her bedroom door. As quietly as possible she eased the door open until she could peek out into the hallway. With a pounding heart she pulled the light switch and plunged her room into darkness. Bounding lightly back across the room, she jumped on her bed and pulled back the covers. As she slipped between the sheets her eyes were glued to the sliver of light that peeked around her door. Maybe Sawyer would notice it ajar... Maybe he'd pay her a visit... She held her breath and waited.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I have to apologize for keeping you all waiting so long for this chapter - it was never my intention to do so! I loved reading all of your thoughts and comments last time so please keep them coming :). Thank you to the kind reader who offered to beta for me, I'm not sure of how to go about contacting you though? I hope you all find this chapter worth the awful wait I've put you through hugs

**Chapter 21**

Sawyer stood in the hallway and stared at Kate's open bedroom door. He'd just spent all afternoon mucking out stalls in an effort to regain his self control, and already he felt it being sorely put to the test. This was the last thing he'd expected to find when he'd climbed the stairs for bed. Had she left the door left open in invitation? Did she want him to come inside and finish what they'd started as badly as he himself wanted to? He ran his hand through his hair, hoping more than anything that his assumption might be true. Imagining her lying in bed, all hot and ready for him, made the tension in his loins almost too much to bear. Still, there was something that held him back from entering. This was only the second night they'd spent in the house together, maybe she often slept with her door open? How would he feel if he entered her room to find her sleeping - having sex with him being the last thing on her mind? He sighed, fraught with indecision.

In the end he decided to play it safe. He wasn't in the habit of forcing himself upon a women and he didn't intend on starting now. Instead he took a long, cold shower and retired to bed for the night - alone. The problem was, once he got there, neither his body nor his mind could seem to turn off. _Had _she wanted him to visit? He thumped his pillow and turned over onto his stomach, wondering how much more torment he could possibly take. They'd only occupied the same residence for just over twenty four hours, how would he coping by the end of the week? He squeezed his eyes shut as their kisses replayed on a seemingly endless reel through his mind. Despite his best efforts he began to grow hard against the mattress, invalidating the cold shower he'd just taken. Turning onto his side he found himself wishing he'd thought to bring the bottle of bourbon upstairs with him - a couple of shots would have been a mighty welcome diversion right about now. In final frustration he sat up and turned on the light, squinting under it's sudden glare. A paperback sat on the nightstand and he picked it up, beginning to read from the place where he'd last left off. After finishing almost an entire chapter he tossed the book aside, unable to recall a single thing he'd read. All he could think about was the dark haired vixen who lay down the hallway from him. With a sigh he turned off the bedside light again and lay on his back, staring up towards the ceiling. Any chance of sleep had totally abandoned him and he resigned himself to the fact that it was going to be a long night.

He must have fallen asleep at some stage because when he woke it was morning and daylight filled his room. Still feeling groggy from his restless night, he sat up and looked around. The room seemed unusually oppressive and hot for the early hour of the morning and he realized he'd probably need another shower before he could face the day - and Kate again. Naked but for his boxers, he made his way back to the bathroom and took another brief wash. After drying himself, he wrapped the towel around his hips and ran a comb through his hair. Intending on dressing in his room, he tugged the door open and stepped out into the hall. The towel around his waist loosened and he bent to adjust it, glancing up in surprise to see Kate coming towards him.

He froze in what he was doing, his hand poised upon his towel, and watched as Kate pulled up abruptly at seeing him. His eyes raked over her body and immediately he knew that her door hadn't been left open by accident at all. She wore the skimpiest of nightgowns, the black lace of which barely covered the curves of her figure. Almost indecently short, it exposed a length of thigh that until now he'd only ever imagined. His eyes travelled back to her face, and he noticed her tousled hair and tired eyes - both indications that she'd spent the night as restless as he. Time stood still for a long moment and then he did what he'd been wanting to do all night. Throwing caution to the wind, he covered the distance between them in two large strides and grabbed her hips to pull her towards him. With his hands splayed across the silken fabric at her back, he lowered his head to claim her lips in a searing kiss. The effect was electric. His blood raced through his ears and his pulse quickened at an alarming rate, driving his mouth to possess hers with a franticness that he hadn't felt since he'd been a kid in high school.

Thrown a little off balance by the sudden turn of events, Kate reached to circle her arms around his neck in an attempt to steady herself. Her body had been a mass of molten heat all night and now, finally she was exactly where she needed to be. Mindless of any danger, she responded to him, accepting his tongue - and the erotic images it stirred behind her closed eye lids. The suddenness of their encounter alone was almost enough to push her over the edge, and she lowered her arms to drag her nails across his chest just to make sure he was really there and this was actually happening. Her legs trembled - the feel of taut skin stretched over sinew had quickly confirmed it to be so. She pressed the cool satin of her nightgown against him, feeling his heat warm her skin. Her nipples hardened in reaction, straining against the fabric for his touch.

Sawyer emitted a low, deep growl from the bottom of his throat. Reluctantly he broke their kiss and bent to capture a nipple between his teeth. Through the satin he gently bit the sensitive peak, feeling it harden further before releasing it to do the same to the other. His hand reached down to grab a fist full of satin and lace, dragging her neglige up to expose her hip. He wanted to take things slower, to make the encounter last, but the tension between them was too charged to be kept in check. More forcefully than he'd intended, he pushed her up against the nearest wall and ground himself against her. There was no disguising the hard ridge of his desire for her and he was well beyond the point of trying.

Kate gasped at his sudden show of dominance. Acutely aware of his superior size and strength, she suddenly felt exceedingly small and feminine standing next to him. While the sensation was foreign to her, she discovered it certainly wasn't unpleasant. Going with the feeling, she took in the bulk of his body, the stubble on his jaw, the scent of his skin... There was no hiding his raw masculinity - rugged and virile, he was totally in his element when it came to situations such as this. His eyes met hers, hooded and filled with desire as he drank her in. No mistake could be made about it - he was as confident in his ability to satisfy her as she was of it herself. She reached for the towel that hung around his hips, tugging it free and releasing him from barrier. As if of it's own will, her hand traveled around to trace the smooth, firm curve of his buttock. Although she'd seen him naked before, she found her eyes automatically being drawn downwards to look again. She wasn't disappointed, like the rest of him, his cock was perfectly formed. Hard and proud it stood out towards her, making the softness between her thighs ache with longing. She reached out to grasp the shaft, closing her fist around it's base and tugging him towards her. Holding him in her hand gave her a strong feeling of power and control, and in one smooth motion she sank to her knees and took him briefly in her mouth. Once, twice, she circled his head with her tongue, working her lips up and down his throbbing shaft.

Her actions were so unexpected that for a moment Sawyer could do nothing more than go along with them. His fingers entwined in her hair as the heat of her mouth drew him in and made him even harder again. "Jesus..." His eyes glanced up to the ceiling as he struggled to keep from climaxing right there and then. "Keep that up darlin' and things are gonna be over before we get started," he ground out, reaching to assist her to her feet. "Now, what say we do things the real way?" He pushed his hands up under her nightgown, his thumbs catching the hem of the fabric and drawing it upwards to expose her sex to him. She arched her back, hoping he'd take her without further preliminary, but he wasn't to be hurried. Brushing a fingertip for the first time across her wet center, he smiled to hear her moan. Applying just the right amount of pressure, he teased her until his hand became slick with evidence of her readiness. Her thighs were already parted for his entry and he slipped his fingers inside, rubbing her center with his thumb as he did so. His erection throbbed with angry insistence as he felt her walls close around his hand. Withdrawing himself, he leaned into her ear and whispered slowly, "I wanna feel myself inside you..." He brushed her hair back from her neck and continued, "...I want to take you so hard and so deep that I can feel every move you make when you climax..."

Kate inhaled sharply, his obscene words sending shivers of anticipation through her body. Thankfully she didn't have to worry about forming a coherent reply because she could already feel him pushing against her entrance. She parted her legs further to accept him, his head still moist from the administrations of her mouth. He reached to hook one arm around the back of her knee, drawing her leg upwards to allow himself further entry. Her sex flushed with heat and she felt the familiar waves of orgasm building inside her almost right away. She held her breath, fighting to delay her climax for as long as possible.

Sawyer read her intentions and deliberately chose that moment to thrust himself into her fully. Using his free hand, he reapplied his thumb to her center, the combined assault quickly making her loose the tenacious hold she had over reality. He felt her tense and then begin to spasm around him, and he held himself still so that he could share in the feel of her orgasm. When she went limp, he pushed her harder against the wall and caught her other leg, encouraging her to wrap both of them around his waist. Nibbling at the side of her ear, he began to rock his hips against her gently, rebuilding the tension that she'd only just released. As she slowly began to move with him again, he increased his rhythm and enticed her to follow. He groaned in pleasure as her hands clutch at his shoulders, bracing her body so that he could penetrate her more deeply. With a mounting sense of urgency he increased his thrusts until he was entering her so deeply that she began to cry out at the end of each stroke. Only the feel of her nails clawing at his skin and digging into the back of his neck assured him that she didn't want him to stop. A thin sheen of sweat broke out on his chest, signaling his release was near. He leaned his upper body back just a little to adjust his angle of penetration and felt Kate begin to come almost immediately. This time he didn't hold himself in check, he thrust himself into her, again and again until he joined her with a powerful rush of release. In his climax he found pure oblivion, a total escape from the hours of torment he'd suffered the night before. He held her tightly until the last ripples between them had died, and only then did he begin to back away.

Feeling him shift, Kate lowered her eyes and tugged her nightdress down. No longer driven by lust, she suddenly felt a little embarrassed of her actions. Where on earth did this leave them now? Before she could further worry, Sawyer grinned down at her and said, "Now that we've got that out of the way, what say we get some of these horses exercised?"

She laughed, his dismissiveness catching her by surprise. Maybe she didn't need to worry about categorizing things. Sex was just sex, it didn't mean that things between them had to change. She placed her palm on his chest and gently shoved him away. "Give me five minutes to take a shower and you've got yourself deal."

xXx

Five minutes ended up being more like twenty, and when Kate emerged from the house she found Sawyer was already working one of the young geldings in the arena. The presence of the horse provided an easy distraction for a moment that could otherwise been awkward between them, and she approached to lean her arm across the railing. "He's going well."

Sawyer nodded and raised the lunging whip slightly. The three year old broke into a canter, displaying unusual balance and co-ordination for a horse of his age. His bay coat, black points and white socks, easily made him on of the most striking horses on the property and Kate found herself itching for the moment when he'd be ready to ride.

"What say we have a go at backing him today?" Sawyer suggested, giving her the disturbing feeling he could read her thoughts.

She smiled and cast an experienced eye over the gelding. "He certainly seems relaxed enough to try," she said. Unlatching the gate, she entered the arena and waited for Sawyer to work the horse to a stand still. "Hey Cossack, how's it going boy?" She rubbed the geldings neck affectionately. He paid her little attention, familiar by now with the routine of being handled, and she took the chance to slip the stirrup irons down in preparation for mounting.

Sawyer checked the girth was firm and then stood to left side of the gelding's head. Facing Kate, he held the reins in one hand and watched as she took the stirrup leather and began to pull down upon it with her hands. The idea was to re-familiarize the horse with the sensation of weight and movement before she actually got into the saddle. Cossack flicked his ears back for a moment, but other than that he showed no signs of distress. "I'll try just leaning across the saddle," Kate said, offering Sawyer her foot for a leg up. He stooped to assist and she quickly found herself lying sideways across Cossack's back.

The gelding shifted a little at the feel of her weight but Sawyer steadied his head and he eventually stood still. "Good boy," Kate reached to stroke the horse's shoulder. When he'd stood still for a moment longer, she slipped down from the saddle and landed lightly at his side. "So far, so good," she said, flashing Sawyer a smile. He led the gelding off in a circle to loosen off any tension he might have been feeling and then returned him so they could repeat the process. Once again, Kate let herself rest over the saddle without incident. "Next time I'll try for real," she said as she slipped down to stand.

Sawyer glanced around the yard, seeking out anything that might distract or frighten the gelding unnecessarily. Seeing nothing, he nodded. "Ready?"

Kate held up her foot again and he assisted her lightly up into the saddle. Cossack lifted his head and shifted his weight in reaction to her different position, making Sawyer shorten the reins to steady him. Astride now, she hunched her upper body forward so as not to frighten the horse by appearing suddenly so tall behind him. She could feel him tensing up beneath her and she did her best to stay utterly still and relaxed until he became used to her. After a couple of moments she straightened herself up until she was sitting tall and correct in the saddle. She grinned, there was always something special about backing a horse for the first time. She glanced down at Sawyer, seeking his reaction, and found his eyes were already upon her. A moment of understanding passed between them and suddenly she was acutely aware of the intimacy they'd tried so hard to make light of earlier. Her stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. Had she been anywhere else, she would have run or turned away from the look, but any sudden movement might startle the horse on which she sat. Forced to stay put, she held his gaze, both needing and fearful of what she saw in his eyes.

Sawyer knew he was in trouble. After having his way with her just hours earlier, he should have been able to get her out of his system for at least a short while. Instead his attention was focused far more fully on her than on the horse he was supposed to have been working. Ever since he'd met her, he'd been intent on seducing her - but now it dawned on him to wonder if she hadn't been the one doing the seducing. It seemed like the more he learnt about her, the more intrigued he became. Despite his feelings of trepidation, he found himself experiencing her moment of pleasure as it was his own. His features were light as he smiled and reached to stroke Cossack's neck. "That's probably enough for him today."

His words bought Kate back to reality and she carefully swung her leg over Cossack's back to dismount. "Good boy," she said as she landed lightly on the ground beside him. Using the horse as a distraction from the connection they'd just shared, both she and Sawyer took a moment to pat and make a fuss over him. Still flushed with a feeling of elation that was only partly due to her riding success, Kate reluctantly stepped back. "I've got to go and work Phoenix now," she said.

Sawyer nodded, steeling a glance at her from the side of his eye. He was startled to find that the past half hour with her had been every bit as enjoyable as the encounter they'd shared in the hallway that morning. When she turned to leave, it took every ounce of his strength not to watch her go.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** I am lucky enough to have found another beta (yay!), so I'd like to both welcome and credit **Amy** for making this chapter much more readable :) Any errors still in the text are most definitely mine and should not reflect upon her!

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Highgrove's second pregnant mare went into labor the following afternoon. The delivery was straight forward enough, but Kate still found her time monopolized by tending to the colt until late in the evening. Consequently Sawyer and she barely saw each other for most of the day. The only interaction they had were brief, business-like conversations revolving around matters concerning the stud. Although neither of them was consciously aware of it, each relied upon the other to carry out the necessary tasks that were needed to keep things running smoothly during the period of interruption. Kate could stay with the mare - confident that Sawyer would take care of the regular chores in her absence - and Sawyer knew the new foal would be in the best of hands when it was born. Ironically, the day of separation ended up as being a useful adjustment period for two people who were not used to working in a partnership.

The next day, when a new shipment of hay was delivered, things quickly changed back to normal. Almost 800 bales had to be shifted from the beds of two trucks into the hay barn, requiring all hands to be on deck. Kate, Sawyer, Karl, and the two drivers bent to the task, made harder by the day's rising temperature. The men quickly discarded their shirts as they worked, a gesture that Kate found herself envying as she toiled in her jodhpurs and tank top. At first they talked and joked as they worked, but as the day dragged on their steps gradually became heavier and their efforts more energy saving. Alex appeared when they were about halfway through, serving up iced water and chilled bottles of beer. Kate took a glass of water and a freshly baked scone, sitting down on the depleted hay stack to grab a moment of relaxation. Sam, one of the drivers, opened a bottle of beer and turned to Sawyer in conversation. Kate wiped her brow and looked away from the pair, doing her best not to compare Sam's naked torso to that of Sawyer's. The mid-forty-year-old's pale skin and pot-belly would no doubtedly make anyone look good in comparison, she reasoned as she attempted to put Sawyer's apparent perfection into perspective.

Letting her gaze wander, she found her eyes come to rest on Karl and Alex. A tiny smile played at the corners of her mouth as she saw how closely together they sat. Even though Karl had to be feeling tired from the hard work, he faced Alex with the unwavering attention of a man who was obviously consumed by love. He offered her a sip of his beer and she took the bottle, taking a small mouthful as her legs swung freely in the air off the back of the truck. Kate looked away, struck suddenly by an unexpected pang of envy. If she hadn't been so tied down with running the stud over the last few years, then maybe she'd have met someone who she could care about in that kind of way. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the second driver, a tall man somewhere in his fifties sat down on a hay bale next to her. Kate briefly recalled him introducing himself to them as Jed.

"Nice place you've got here," he said by way of conversation.

Kate didn't really feel like talking at that moment, but she didn't want to appear rude either. Instead she chose the easiest form of reply, not bothering to explain Sawyer's ownership of the stud. "Thanks," she said lightly.

"Must be a lot of work to run the place."

"Yeah, we manage alright though."

Jed looked at Sawyer and then back to Kate. "You two have any kids?"

Taken by surprise at his question, Kate couldn't hide her shock. "Pardon?" she exclaimed, horrified to hear a trill laugh escaping her lips. Glancing at Sawyer - who was still in conversation with Sam and blissfully unaware of the discussion going on across from him - she somehow recovered herself enough to shake her head. "We're just business partners," she said.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake," Jed looked decidedly uncomfortable. "I just assumed..."

"It's no problem - happens all the time," Kate lied, trying to ease his discomfort. She got to her feet and brushed her hands together to remove any traces of flour from the scone she'd recently eaten. "Time to get back to work, I guess."

Five pairs of eyes turned to look at her, surprised at having their break called short. When they saw she was serious, the men reluctantly began getting to their feet. Sawyer threw back the last of his beer and glanced at Jed, wondering if he was in some way responsible for Kate's odd behavior. He didn't seem like the type of man who'd put an unwanted move on a woman, but there had obviously been some cause for tension between them. Casually, he sauntered over towards Jed in case he decided to try something underhanded.

Kate looked away as Sawyer approached. After the terrible way she'd handled Jed's question, Sawyer's sudden watchfulness would no doubt only confuse the man further. Hoping to draw attention away from the situation, she slipped past the men and bent to lift a hay bale, relieved when they eventually followed suit. For the rest of the afternoon they worked at unloading the trucks, carrying each bale for just over ten meters and then stacking it inside the barn. By the time they'd finished, all five were sweating heavily from their efforts and Kate's cheeks had flushed a deep pink. Sawyer handed the men a check and then waved the men off as they got into their cabs and drove back towards the main road.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Karl announced, tossing his shirt across his shoulder.

"See you back here at 6:00 for feeding time then," Sawyer instructed as he dismissed the boy.

Turning back to Kate, he said, "I'm gonna need a quick help with getting those last few bales on top of the stack."

Kate nodded and followed him back into the barn. He was still shirtless and she found it no hardship to walk behind. The muscles of his back flexed gently with the swing of his step as he walked, and despite being already familiar with them, she found herself staring again.

"We need to get those four..." Sawyer turned, indicating the bales in mention, "...up there."

She looked up, seeing a small gap at the top of the stack. "Okay." She stooped to take an end of the first bale, waiting as Sawyer took the other.  
Once they both had a firm hold on it, they straightened up together and hoisted it over their heads. Kate's grasp provided Sawyer with just the tiny bit extra that he needed to push the bale firmly into place. Quickly they repeated the process with the second bale.

"What was that all about before?" Sawyer asked casually as he reached for the third bale.

"What do you mean?"

"You. Calling an early end to our break?"

"Oh," Kate replied, feigning sudden understanding. "I just thought it was time we got going again. Nothing more than that."

Sawyer frowned, not quite believing what she said, but deciding to let the matter drop. His eyes lingered on her for a moment, taking in the curves of her legs which were clad tightly in beige jodhpurs. He suddenly found himself with a burning desire to feel those legs wrapped around him again. She stood poised over the last bale, her hands wrapped around the strands of twine as she waited for him to pick up his end. When he made no move to do so, she straightened up and raised her eyebrows. "Do you want to finish this or not?"

Deliberately he let his eyes sweep over her body, telling her quite clearly what he had in mind to finish. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Just take the end will you?" Although she pretended exasperation, she was suddenly just as aware of the shift in energy between them as he was. To her surprise she found herself getting quite aroused by the thought of letting him take her, right then and there, in the barn.

"Phew!" she exclaimed, as they fitted the final bale into place. She took a step back and looked up to admire their morning's work.

"Should last a while," Sawyer said, standing behind her, a little off to her right. After a moment, he asked, "You know what the best thing 'bout havin' a full hay barn is?"

She turned her head to face him, "No?"

He grinned and stepped towards her. "Christening it."

Kate swallowed, she'd guessed his intentions a millisecond before he'd voiced them. He came up behind her, so close that his chest brushed against her back. She knew that she could stop things - that if she said the word he'd immediately back off and leave her alone - but her lips remained firmly shut as his fingertips reached to stroke her bare upper arm. She shivered, feeling the nerve endings in her skin tingle to life under his caress. His fingers ran down the length of her arm, cupping her hand briefly and stroking its back with the pad of his thumb. Her mouth had suddenly become dry and her breathing was shallow as his other hand brushed the hair away from her neck. She almost moaned in anticipation as he slowly inched his lips towards her skin, finally placing a soft kiss at the base of her neck. His mouth was warm and moist, teasing her in such a way that her back seemed to somehow melt into the solidness of his chest. When his hand reached to cup her breast she actually did sigh aloud. The sound of her own desire caused her eyes to flutter open for the first time since he'd touched her. Suddenly she realized how sweaty and grubby she was from her efforts at shifting the hay.

Feeling her stiffen against him, Sawyer paused his exploration in silent question.

"I can't do this... I'm filthy," she said, holding her hands out in front of her in point.

He chuckled, relieved to hear that was her only concern. His hand resumed where it had left off, kneading her breast. "You smell great to me, Sweet Cheeks,"he growled softly against her ear.

Her resolve waivered and her head fell back against him as he trailed kisses down her neck. "Maybe if I just took a quick shower...?"

"No chance," he smiled, his hand running down the smooth fabric of her jodhpurs to cup her crotch. She sighed and moved her hips against him, telling him he had her, even if her words said otherwise. Defiantly he ground himself against her, following the small, circular motion she made with her hips. "Over there," he whispered, his thigh guiding her a little deeper into the barn. Once they were around the corner the bales were not stacked so high at the front, and they were safely out of sight from anyone who might venture in. "That's better," he whispered, snaking his hands up under her top to unclasp her bra. The minute her breasts sprang free he reached to cup one in each hand, lifting their weight and pinching the nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

She moaned again, her concern over her state of cleanliness obviously forgotten. "God..."

"Hmmm," Sawyer growled in response to her. Releasing her breasts, he ran his hands down her stomach to grasp the dome on her jodhpurs. The muffled sound of a zipper echoed and Kate felt a rush of heat flood her loins. "So hot..." Sawyer whispered, his hands pushing her jodhpurs down off her hips, dragging her panties along with them.

Kate reached behind her, guiding his head back down to her neck. She sighed as he kissed her more forcefully, this time leaving a small mark in his wake. He released her for a moment then, working his belt loose so that his jeans fell with a quick upward draft to the ground at his feet. Reaching to juggle the weight of her breasts, he whispered huskily in her ear, "Bend over."

On shaky legs, Kate bent to comply. She felt the dried hay clinging to the heat of her hands as she braced herself against the bales in front of her. He released her breasts, leaving them to dangle heavily in the air, their peaks jutting downwards towards the clay floor. His hands brushed her thigh, stroking its length while slowly edging his hands around to stroke the sensitive skin of its inner side. Boldly she parted her legs further, encouraging him to touch her where she ached for it the most. When he finally brushed his fingertips against her center, the heat from her core made his touch feel slick and intimate against her. She rubbed against him, pushing herself backwards so that she could feel his fingers slip inside her. He assisted her actions, easing his hand back and forth and creating an intoxicating friction that made the tips of her toes begin to tingle.

Removing his hand, Sawyer placed it around his own throbbing shaft. Guiding himself towards her entrance, he slowly began to ease himself between her tight folds. Wet heat engulfed him and it was all he could do to keep from thrusting his length into her fully. Gritting his teeth, he prepared to inch himself in slowly so as not to hurt her. Kate could feel him entering and she suddenly pushed backwards against him, catching him off guard and impaling herself upon him in one smooth motion.

"Jesus..." It was Sawyer's turn to curse under his breath. He gripped her hips with his hands and began to move inside her. With each thrust she met him half way, bearing backwards against him and bringing him to an abrupt stop deep inside her. The sensation was too perfect to last for long, and Kate arched herself against him one final time before her body began to convulse in orgasm. She was vaguely aware of Sawyer's fingers, digging into her hips as her orgasm triggered his own, and then everything converged between them into a heated rush that left them both gasping for breath.

"Wow," Kate panted as she slowly straightened up. Sawyer wrapped his arms around her and they stood together for a few moments as their heart rates eased. When he finally withdrew, she bent shakily to draw her jodhpurs back up over her hips. "Now, I definitely need a shower!"

Sawyer chuckled, refastening the domes of his jeans. "I say you smell even better now, Sassafras. But suit yourself." He flopped himself down on the bales of hay. "I for one am gonna take a nap."

She raised her brow playfully. "You sound like an old man."

He laughed and flashed her and engaging grin. "If I can lug all those bales, and then still perform like that when I'm in my late seventies, I'll die a happy man."

Kate shook her head. "The shower will be free in half an hour."

"I'd be more tempted it you were gonna join me in it."

She laughed and shook her head. "Not a chance. If you're lucky I'll leave you some hot water."

He stretched his arms out and clasped his hands behind his head. "Ya can't say I didn't offer." he chuckled as he closed his eyes.

Kate turned and left him to rest. Nothing was going to keep her from her long awaited shower.

xXx

A couple of hours later, she flicked idly through a stack of mail that she'd retrieved from the letter box. The sun was setting and Sawyer and Karl had recently retired inside after giving the horses their evening feeds. She entered the house just as her eyes fell upon the brightly coloured postcard in her hands. Briefly she studied the picture on its front; The Besakih Temple - BALI, the bold print across the top told her.

_Dearest Katherine, we arrived in Bali yesterday and have spent most of the time so far relaxing in the sunshine. Our hotel is lovely, having both a pool and a restaurant (in which we plan to dine very shortly.) The local markets this morning were a little overwhelming, but I managed to buy a new pair of sunglasses to replace those that I left on the plane. Wayne has discovered a distilled alcohol that is 40 proof, it's called Arak and he claims it's the best spirit he's ever tasted. Needless to say he's bought a whole case of it! Tomorrow we plan on visiting the rice terraces and a local volcano that's still active. Hope everything is running well with the horses. Love Mom and Wayne XX_

Kate smiled, pleased that her mother had taken the time - however brief - to write to her. Tucking the card to the back of the pile, she withdrew two other letters from amongst the junk mail. The first she quickly recognized as the monthly bill from the Feed Barn, and the second as a statement from the bank. Just before she tore the first letter open, she caught a glimpse of the name on the envelope - JAMES FORD. She paused in mid action, unreasonably stung at seeing his name on the studs' accounts. It was a sharp, unwelcome reminder that Sawyer was the owner of Highgrove and she was just a tenant there. She could hear him moving around upstairs and she tossed the letters onto the bench in disheartenment - let him find them there when he came down later.

Alex had gone to bed a while earlier, suffering from a stomachache, and so there was no dinner in the oven. Undecided at what to cook, she reached to flick the jug on. Coffee would be a good place to start, she decided. As she reached to grab a mug from the cupboard, she was startled by a knock at the door. Puzzled, she lowered her hand and crossed the room to open it. To her surprise, two men stood on her doorstep, each formally dressed in long coats and hats.

"Hello," The taller of the men said. His eyes were sharp and he had a distinct air of authority about him. "Kate Austin, I presume?"

"Yes," Kate confirmed. "How do you know my name?"

Ignoring her question, the man held up his wallet and showed her an FBI identification card. "I'm Detective Mills, and this is Detective Harris," he gestured to the thick set man beside him.

Kate's heart began to pound uncomfortably in her chest. She suddenly knew who the men were there for, and she was completely powerless to do anything about it. Detective Mills confirmed her fears with his next words.

"We'd like to have a word with James. Is he around?"


	23. Chapter 23

Happy new year to all of my readers :) I had the most horrible case of writers block with the end of this chapter so I apologize for the extended wait. Thank you all so much for your patience and words of encouragement hugs

Thanks once again to **Amy **for taking the time to edit this chapter. Lol, she also picked up on an error I'd made that would have made me look like an idiot - and given you all a good laugh - had I left it in. (I know I giggle when she pointed it out!). Any further mistakes are all my own and should in no way reflect upon her.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Sawyer regarded the two men who stood on his doorstep with a calmness that he didn't feel. Any way that he was to look at it, seeing Mills again so shortly after his encounter with him at the hardware store could only be interpreted as a bad sign. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, his tone carrying just the right amount of sarcasm so as to appear normal. It always gave him a perverse sense of pleasure to make things as difficult for the Detective as possible - today would be no exception.

"Good evening, James. I'd like you to meet Detective Harris," Mills replied, unphased by the cool welcome he'd received. "Harris here has been working on the Cooper case with me - he's the guy behind the scenes who does all of the paper work."

"Is that a fact?" Sawyer narrowed his eyes warily. "You mind enlightenin' me as to why you came all the way out here just to tell me that?"

Mills smiled and let out a small chuckle as if suddenly amused. "Don't you think it would be courteous to ask us inside first?"

Sawyer folded his arms across his chest. "I'm comfortable enough where I am."

The Detectives exchanged glances, and Mills let out a tired sigh before speaking again. "Very well. We've come here to tell you that Anthony Cooper's body was discovered yesterday morning."

Sawyer's face fell slack with surprise. Somehow this news was the last thing he'd expected to hear. His eyes passed from Mills to his associate, and then back again, looking for a clue as to what to expect next. Had they come here to arrest him? Guardedly, he waited for Mills to continue.

"A bunch of kids stumbled across it, stuffed down a drainage pipe near the main road."

Sawyer unfolded his arms and placed them lightly upon his hips. He suddenly felt uncomfortable in the presence of the Detectives, as if every move he made was being silently charted and might later come back to be used against him. Giving a shrug of his shoulders, he replied casually, "You don't say?"

Mills nodded, and then surprised Sawyer by adding, "To be honest, I was beginning to think we'd never be able to close the case."

The men looked at each other in silence for a moment and Detective Harris took the chance to break into the conversation . "Now that the body has been located, we've been given a wealth of new evidence to work with."

Sawyer frowned, he had a good idea of where the conversation was headed. "Listen here, _Sherlock,"_ he addressed Harris, "Unless you're here to tell me you've done some of that paper work you're so good at, and have come up with a real suspect, then this conversation is over. I've never been one for house calls."

Mills smiled and shrugged. "We mean to make this our last call," he stated.

Sawyer's frown deepened as he guessed what was about to happen. "If you're here to arrest me, why the hell don't you just get on with it? I'm through with talkin'."

Mills shook his head slowly. "That's not why we're here, James. The reason for the house call - as you so aptly put it - is to inform you that you've been cleared of all suspicion in regards to Anthony Cooper's murder."

The detective's words were so unexpected that Sawyer had to reach for the door frame to steady himself. Was this some sort of a set up? He stared at Mills, his mistrust of the man clearly visible on his face. "How 'bout I get that in writin'?"

Mills smiled. "That won't be necessary - I assure you. Now, how about you ask us inside so we can talk about this like gentlemen?"

Still in shock, Sawyer stepped back without protest and allowed the men to enter the house. As he turned to follow them, he was suddenly reminded of Kate's presence when his eyes fell upon her, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. From the look she gave him, he knew she'd heard every word that had passed between the three of them. Quickly he tore his eyes away from her, not wanting her to see how much he was reeling from what he'd just heard.

Kate could do nothing more than watch his back as he entered the sitting room. The sounds of the men seating themselves came to her ears and she reluctantly began to back towards the kitchen. Quickly she set out three cups of coffee and switched the jug on to boil. Torn between wanting to give the men their privacy and needing to hear what they might say next, she wavered on her feet for a moment. When no further words could be heard from the sitting room, she moved silently towards the door to take up her earlier position.

Although Mills and Harris had taken seats upon the settee, Sawyer had chosen to remain standing. With his back partially turned towards the Detectives, he leaned his arm upon the fire mantle before speaking. "So, let's hear it then."

Mills cleared his throat. "What we're doing here isn't common protocol," he started. "As a former suspect, the first you'd usually hear of a break through in our case would be when you read about it in the paper."

"So why the exception?"

"In light of your..._relationship_... to Anthony Cooper, we thought you might benefit from hearing what we've got to say."

"I don't have a relationship with the son of a bitch."  
Mills raised his brows. "Other than involving what he did to your family, you mean?"

Sawyer pushed himself away from the mantle in anger. "How the hell do you know about that?"

Mills chuckled, "I'm nothing if not thorough. I make it my business to know all there is to know about any potential suspects on the cases I work. We've known about your history with Mr. Cooper practically since the start of our investigation. It was part of our reason for investigating you as a suspect."

"Well, ain't that peachy?" Sawyer growled.

"Anthony Cooper wasn't short on enemies," Mills continued, ignoring Sawyer's sullenness. "Other than yourself, there were numerous other people he'd conned - many of them highly influential."

"So, you're tellin' me I was never the only person you were investigating? ...That you actually had other people you were watchin' too?"

"Many, _many_ more people we were watching," Mills emphasized.

Sawyer narrowed his eyes, "You sure gave a damned good show of indicating otherwise." He recalled the many times when the detective had seemed to hound him relentlessly.

"Only doing my job." Mills smiled, reading his thoughts. He looked at his partner, "But it's Harris here that you really have to thank for getting you off the hook."

Harris cleared his throat and spoke for the first time since entering the room. "I'll try to keep this as basic as possible." He said, pausing for a moment under the intensity of Sawyer's stare. "The coroner's report declared the victim had died from a single stab wound to the chest. We found the murder weapon - a hunting knife - concealed with the victim's body. Cooper must have gone down quickly, and without a fight because there was no evidence of a struggle at the scene. Either the perpetrator got lucky, or he had a good knowledge of knives and how to use them - It takes a bit of skill to kill a man with a single stab wound." The detective paused again before continuing. "Anyway, I ran the knife and it's design through our database, trying to find a match for it. It turned out that the knife had a unique blade and didn't match anything of the usual variety."

Sawyer shrugged, "So the killer designed his own knife? Big deal."

Mills smiled, "Yes, but as it turns out, one of our suspects had a strong fascination with knives and hunting. Let me fill you in a little bit more. A number of years ago, Antony Cooper fathered a son. The man didn't stick around long enough to see the kid born and, the mother turned the child over to foster care at a young age. The boy - christened, John Locke - grew into a deeply introverted young man, keeping largely to himself for most of the time. When he was in his late thirties, Anthony Cooper - the father he'd never known - suddenly reappeared in his life. From what we gather, Cooper was sick with kidney failure at the time and desperately needed a transplant. To cut a long story short, he manipulated his son into donating one of his own kidneys to save his life. Needless to say, once he'd got what he wanted, Cooper disappeared from his son's life as quickly as he'd entered it." Mills finished talking for a moment and looked up as Kate entered the room, carrying a tray of hot drinks. Grateful for the brief interruption, he gave her a smile.

"I hope you both like coffee, because it's all we have at the moment," she said, placing the tray on the small table in the center of the room. She glanced at Sawyer but he turned away, refusing to meet her eyes. His frame was stiff with tension, indicating how tightly he had himself coiled. She feared that one wrong word from the detectives might send him over the edge and see him erupt in a display of violence of which she could only guess. Shooting a look at Mills, she silently pleaded with him to tread warily.

The detective reached for a mug, meeting her eyes squarely as he did so. He gave her an almost imperceptible nod of understanding before lifting the mug to his lips and taking a sip. Kate let out the breath she'd been holding and began to relax a little. She suddenly felt she could trust him, that he hadn't come to cause Sawyer more anguish than he'd already suffered. "If you need anything else, be sure to ask," she said, feeling slightly more comfortable now as she retreated from the room.

Having his back to the room's occupants, Sawyer had missed the exchange between Kate and the Detective. For a moment after she'd left, everything fell silent - the sound only sound being that of Harris stirring sugar into his cup.

"So this guy - John Locke - stabbed his own father to death because he stole his kidney?" Sawyer turned to Mills in question.

"Not quite," Mills lowered his mug. "A few years back, John crossed paths with his father again. From what the hospital records say, Cooper was pulling another con - this time on a wealthy widow. John took pity on the woman and tried to warn her of what she was getting herself into. Cooper got wind of his son's interference, and retaliated by pushing him out of the eighth floor window of his apartment."

Sawyer frowned in disbelief. "The eighth floor? Shouldn't the guy be _dead?"_

"By some miracle, John Locke survived. His legs were paralyzed by the fall though and it was thought that he'd spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair. That's why he wasn't one of our chief suspects until the body was recovered. How could a guy who was confined to a wheelchair, kill and dispose of a fully grown man by himself, right?"

Harris cut in with his version of events at this point. "I did some checking up; talked to his physician, neighbors, the guy who delivered his newspaper - you get what I mean - anyone who was in regular contact with the guy. It turns out that John Locke had a burning desire to rehabilitate himself. His physician said he'd never met anyone more determined to get himself back up and walking. It appeared his efforts were mostly in vain though, because as far as anyone knew, the guy could barely wriggle his big toe - let alone stand or walk. We went to his house yesterday to take him to the station for questioning, but the place was closed up and no one was home. Later, when we returned with a search warrant, we found something very interesting in his wardrobe." He turned towards Mills, giving him the honor of delivering the punch line.

Mills placed his now empty mug back on the table. "We found not one, but three pairs of worn shoes in his wardrobe. Soil analyses showed the dirt in the treads to be relatively fresh, leading us to believe they'd been worn recently. John lived alone now remember, so tell me, how does someone who can't walk manage to wear the tread down on three pairs of shoes?" He smiled. "After that, we took some DNA samples from his toothbrush and compared them to skin cells that were found on the body. Bingo! We had a match."

Sawyer ran his hand through his hair. It was a lot for him to take in all at once. Although he'd never heard of the mysterious John Locke until moments before, he felt a strange kind of kinship with the man. Anthony Cooper - the man's own father - had ruined his life in a way that was possibly even worse that what he'd done to Sawyer's family. He turned to face Mills again as a sudden thought ran through his head, "You arrested the guy?"

The detectives glanced at each other and exchanged wry smiles. Mills sighed, "John Locke was a passenger aboard Oceanic flight 815. The plane disappeared at sea two weeks ago - you've probably heard about it on the news - all 324 of its passengers are presumed dead."

Despite himself, Sawyer laughed. "Guess you're not gonna get your guy this time then, huh?"

Mills shook his head, "It doesn't look likely," he admitted.

Sawyer felt himself begin to relax for the first time since the detective's arrival. Privately, he hoped that somehow, somewhere, John Locke might still be alive and enjoying his life as a free man. He moved towards the liquor cabinet. "Hope you two don't mind, but I could use a couple a' these," he held up a bottle of scotch.

"Be our guest," Mills said, getting to his feet. He signaled for Harris to do the same. "Time we were on our way anyhow," he said, placing his cap back on top of his head. Extending his arm towards Sawyer, he took his hand in a show of respect. "Looks like you've got a good thing going here," he said. "Make sure you look after it."

Sawyer narrowed his eyes, getting the distinct feeling that the Detective wasn't referring just to his purchase of Highgrove. "Anythin' to keep you two off my back," he conceded.

The Detectives left the room, Mills first and Harris close behind. Sawyer reached for a glass and poured himself a generous drink. Instead of throwing the liquid back in one large gulp though, he took a small mouthful and savored the taste. A movement at the door indicated Kate had entered and he turned to look at her.

"Hey," she smiled tentatively, "I couldn't - couldn't help but overhear... " She stood just inside the doorway, her arms folded loosely across her chest. "...Is there anything I can do?" The absurdity of her question was obvious even to her own ears. She let her eyes search his face, looking for some kind of indication as to what he might be thinking.

Sawyer dragged his eyes away from her. How could he possibly begin to explain to her the impact the detectives visit had upon him? His whole world had taken a sudden, unexpected turn, and now everything in it seemed strangely unfamiliar to him - even Kate. Slowly he shook his head, clutching at the remnants of the man he'd been just moments before - the man who'd learnt to rely upon nothing or nobody other than himself. "It's over. Let's just leave it at that."

Kate unfolded her arms, trying not to show how much his rebuttal had hurt her. He wasn't the only one who's emotions had been put on a rollercoaster during the last hour - she'd suffered a few dips and turns of her own too. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, suddenly needing to put voice to her thoughts. "I should have believed you - when you told me your version of what happened with Anthony Cooper."

Sawyer raised his brows in surprise - whether in response to her having doubted him or because of her apology, she couldn't be sure. Whichever it was, his expression quickly transformed from surprise into that of a wry sneer. He shrugged his shoulders with ambivalence, as if her opinion was little more than he'd expected. "Makes no difference now."

It does to me. She bit her lip in time to stop the revealing words from falling out. He might be her adversary at Highgrove, but there had always been a certain level of respect between them. Now she was left with the uncomfortable feeling that she'd just failed her end of the deal. It wasn't that she hadn't believed him that day in the feed shed anyway, it was more that she hadn't trusted herself to accept his story in whole. He'd been so intense, when he'd spoken to her of what Anthony Cooper had done to his family, that she'd found it hard to believe he'd hadn't in some way been responsible for the man's demise. If she was to compare his feelings for Cooper to what she felt whenever she was around Wayne, then she could certainly have understood his violent actions. Now it appeared she'd misjudged him once again - either that or John Locke had taken the situation out of his hands. Wearily she brushed a hand across her forehead. When she spoke next, it was to take a different, more casual approach. "I was about to throw together a pizza for dinner. Do you want to join me?"

Sawyer looked at her, getting the odd feeling he was observing her from a great distance. He hadn't realized just how much a part of him that Cooper had become until this moment. Every aspect of his life had been shaped around his need for revenge - and then later, the burden of suspicion he'd carried over the man's death. Now that both had suddenly been erased from existence, he barely knew himself anymore. He stared at Kate, wondering if even his relationship with her had been formed around Cooper? Every time he'd been with her, he'd used his past as a kind of buffer - something to hold him back from letting his feelings for her become too real. Now, for the first time, he stood before her as a man with no past. It was all too much for him to take in, and he suddenly knew he had to get away for awhile - it didn't matter where to - he just needed somewhere where he could be alone with his thoughts. "Look..." he said, struggling to find an explanation that wouldn't affront her and failing miserably at it, "...I'm gonna go out for a while." Running his hand through his hair, he added, "Best you count me out."

Kate looked away, not surprised by him turning her down, but trying not to let her disappointment show. Working with him as closely as she had been, she'd begun to think that they'd shared an understanding of sorts. Now it appeared she'd been mistaken. He was her business partner, she reminded herself - the man who'd bought Highgrove and let her stay on to work. Why should she care if he was hurting or not? If he was a murderer or not? She frowned, knowing that against her better judgment, she somehow had come to care about these things - and more disturbingly, about the man that they affected. As if to further prove this discovery, she found herself biting her lip and hoping he'd say something more to her before leaving.

The half a dozen strides towards the door were some of the longest that Sawyer had ever taken. He covered them quickly and without falter though, for fear that if he stopped he'd never be able to get going again. Leaving Kate was the exact opposite of what he really wanted to do, but right now it was the only option. His feelings for her were too confusing, too deep for him to unravel yet, but he knew that they had nothing to do with business. He could feel her eyes upon him, waiting for him to say something else - something that might ease the tension between them. "Don't wait up," he said, his voice a husky whisper as he stepped past her into the hallway. Picking up his car keys from the table in the foyer, he opened the front door and strode out into the night.

Kate didn't know it at the time, but she wouldn't see him again for almost a week.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I ended up getting in huge knots over the writing context of it. (Understatement of the week!). Thank you to **Amy** for all of the work and advice you gave me. I've taken some of it, and muddled along until at least I have something I think is worth posting. I will understand if you never want to see this chapter again, lol. Thanks also to my friend, **nyroswelllostgirl **for being a much needed sounding board :). Right, enough rambling from me, it's time I just posted this darned chapter! All mistakes are totally my own (and I don't want to know about them, lol!).

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

It took every hour of the six days that Sawyer was away from Highgrove, for him to finally make some kind of peace with himself. Instead of stopping down the road at the local bar as he'd originally intended, he surprised himself by driving right by without so much as easing off the gas pedal. The soft purr of the Ute's engine, coupled with the illumination of the headlights on the road ahead, seemed to draw him along - and so he kept driving. He slept that night in the cab, cold and uncomfortable, while pulled into a shallow ditch at the edge of a forestry. When the morning sun hit his face and stirred him from sleep, he turned the key in the ignition resumed his driving.

The first few days passed in a hazy blur, each barely definable from the last. His meals, when he chose to eat them, consisted of snacks, grabbed at various gas stations from along the highway. He spoke to no one, and no one spoke to him. Other than the cigarette butts and fast food wrappers that he discarded as he went, there was no evidence of him ever passing through.

On the third night, he checked himself into a cheap motel. Once inside, he indulged himself by taking a hot shower - his first since leaving Highgrove. The warm jets of water felt soothing against his skin, but they had the unfortunate side effect of drawing him back to reality - a fact that if anticipated, would have seen him forgo the shower all together. By the time he realized he was beginning to feel things again it was too late to do anything about though. He toweled himself off and dressed, the fogginess of the last few days evaporating completely and leaving him conscious of where he was for the first time. The room he stood in was a depressing sight. Built somewhere back in the 1970's, the furniture and decor had obviously not been upgraded since the motel opened. Drab and worn, paper peeled from the walls, and the grimy ceiling paid tribute to the thousands of cigarettes that had been smoked there. A large, faded map hung on the wall beside the door, and Sawyer crossed the room to examine it. Until now, he hadn't given much thought to where he was driving to - the motion in itself had been enough - and so it came as somewhat of a surprise for him to discover that he was nearing the town of his childhood. He brushed his fingertip over the map, letting it rest upon the place that held so many memories for him. He hadn't been back to the town since the day of his parents funeral - the same day he was placed into his first foster home. After leaving, he never felt the inclination to return - the town, his home, his parents - they were all a part of his past. Today though, he suddenly felt differently. His finger was steady upon the map as he decided that tomorrow - after more than 25 years - he was going to revisit the home of his childhood.

He awoke early the next morning, finding himself anxious to make the journey now that he'd finally decided upon it. During the night the weather had changed, signaling a cold front was on its way - although it hadn't yet begun to rain. He took his leather jacket out from behind the car seat and slipped it on as he climbed in behind the steering wheel. Easing the Ute out onto the road, he quickly picked up enough speed to leave last night's seedy motel far behind. It was over a two hour drive to his home town, and the Ute covered the distance smoothly and with ease - a direct contrast to how Sawyer himself found the journey. His anxiety grew as he got closer to his destination he drew. Would his parents house still be there? What kind of condition would it be in? Who lived there now? The thoughts plagued him right up until the moment he turned into the street that he suddenly remembered so well - his street - the place where he'd once lived and played happily. In his absence, a new subdivision had gone up - filled with larger houses made from plaster and painted in modern color schemes. He drove slowly past the division's broad entrance way, and followed the road until the homes became older, signaling he was amongst the original street residences. And suddenly there it was - redecorated, and modified with a new conservatory added onto the side - but still easily recognizable to him as the place he'd once called home. Pulling the Ute into the curb, he cut the engine and stared in awe. The old wooden weatherboards, once light green in color, were now painted a shiny off-white that contrasted with the blue window frames. The gardens were neat and tidy, each tree and flower bed trimmed to shape and free from weeds. There was no trace of the area where his tin play hut had once stood. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but finding the house so well cared for - so _loved _- threw him somehow. Shouldn't there be some kind of visual evidence of what had taken place there all those years ago? It seemed as if the house had forgotten his family and him the moment they'd gone. As he struggled with his thoughts, the blue front door swung open on its hinges and two young boys emerged from the inside. He stared at the boys, remembering how it had felt to bound down those same front steps. When he was very young, he'd had a young friend who lived down the road - Sam, his name had been - and together they'd explored and terrorized the neighborhood in much the same way as these young boys no doubt did now. Of course, once he got older and the fights at home turned worse, he became less outgoing, learning instead how to keep quiet and not draw attention to himself. Briefly he wondered what had happened to Sam. He'd lost touch with his friend the same day that his parents had died.

"Hey, Mister!"

Sawyer broke from his reverie, realizing that the oldest of the two boys was speaking to him. He cast his eyes over the kid, wondering what he wanted.

"You can't park there," the boy went on to tell him. "My dad's coming home soon, and that's where _he_ parks _his _car." Full of the courage and bluster of youth, he placed his hands upon his hips and waited for his orders to be followed.

On any other day, Sawyer would have told the kid to go take a hike, but this wasn't one of those days, and reluctantly he started the Ute's engine. He'd seen enough anyway, he decided, as he pulled the car away from the curb. The boys clapped and cheered as he left, but he didn't look back. Time had moved on, and the white painted house with the blue window frames would never be his home again.

He drove slowly through the streets of the small town, his eyes taking in the corner 7-Eleven and the playground that had once been a hangout of his. The primary school, when he came to it, was basically unchanged and his eyes stroked the same swings and round-about that he'd played on during his youth. The more of his past that he saw, the more the tension in his body began to ease, and his grip on the steering wheel slowly began to loosen. The renewed blood flow to his shoulders and arms let him know how tense he'd actually been without realizing. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself - there was still one more stop to make before he could let himself rest completely though.

If the town had expanded during his absence, then the same could also be said for its cemetery. Barely recognizable, it stretched out before him now, making him doubt his ability to locate the two aging grave stones that he'd come to see. He'd only seen them once before, and on that day they'd been brand new. He closed his eyes, drawing on memory to guide him in the right direction. Almost before he could open them again, his feet began to move, taking him down a manicured path towards the back of the cemetery. Overhead the sky grew darker, warning him that the rain would not wait for him, should he make an error and chose the wrong turn. The sudden drop in temperature went largely unnoticed to him as he veered left off the path and slowed his pace. Halfway down the row, his searching eyes found what they'd been looking for, and he ceased walking all together. Two identical granite headstones stood side by side before him, marking the resting places of the two people he'd care about most in his young life. He stood and stared at them, reading the inscriptions that he'd been too young to remember word for word on the day his parents had been laid to rest. Minutes passed, and soft drops of rain began to fall around him. His hair became wet, rivulets of rain running down his forehead and across his cheeks, reminding him of the tears he once shed there as a boy. He didn't cry now though. Instead he stood quietly in the rain, alive and breathing in a place where all of those around him would never do so again.

At length, he stepped between the graves and crouched at the base of the headstones. With one hand he reached out towards his mother's, gently laying his hand to rest upon its smooth, cold surface. He hung his head; the rain finding its way down the neck of his jacket and soaking into the T-shirt he wore beneath. Only when he began to shiver from the cold did he release his hold and straighten up. For one last time he stared at the tombstones of his past, feeling a single word gradually forming itself inside his head. He pulled his jacket across his chest, shutting out the rain as he turned to leave. The word never left his lips, but in his own way he embraced it, and released it to leave in his wake. Goodbye.

He trudged back to his Ute then, opening the door to take shelter inside from the rain. Although he'd made no conscious plan of what to do next, he found himself starting the engine and turning the Ute around until it faced the direction from which he'd come. Until now, letting go of his past was the single most difficult thing he'd had to do in his life. He put the stick shift into first and thought about Kate, wondering if he'd be strong enough to face the second.

xXx

At first, Kate was surprised when she woke to find that Sawyer hadn't returned to Highgrove on the morning following the Detective's visit. His parting shot of 'don't wait up', had indicated he intended to return, however late the hour might be. Over the course of the day, as she went about her chores with the horses, her surprise over his absence gradually begun to turn into concern. Had something happened to him? she wondered. An accident on the highway maybe? That evening she turned on the television, searching the local news for any possible reason for his prolonged departure. When nothing out of the ordinary was featured, she wondered if maybe she should report him as a missing person. Briefly, she toyed with the idea of tracking down Detective Mills and asking if he might have any idea of Sawyer's whereabouts; deciding against it only at the last minute when she realized that she didn't even know what county the man was based.

On the second evening of his absence, (when Sawyer was filling up at the gas station and dining on a meal of soggy pie and a six pack of beer), her concern for his safety slowly began to turn into anger. How dare he just up and leave without notice! Spring was the busiest time of the year for the stud, and he'd gone and taken off somewhere, leaving she and Karl alone to struggle with the chores! Silently, she fumed her way through the following day, taking her frustration out on Karl when he made the mistake of turning Mystique out into Trump's pen. Couldn't the boy do anything right? Anger was a funny thing though, she discovered - sapping her strength when she had none spare to give - and eventually she was forced to ease her hold on it a little. Feeling a little ashamed of herself, she later sought Karl out and apologized to him for losing her temper.

At times during Sawyer's absence she found herself fantasizing that he was gone for good. Poof! Just vanishing like that into thin air never to return, thus leaving her in sole possession of Highgrove again. This would have been a perfect ideal for her - had she not caught the man sneaking into her thoughts on more occasions that she dared to admit. Despite her determination to keep him in the neatly defined box of adversary and business partner, she found that she missed the company he once provided (albeit an annoying, cocky, flirtatious kind of company - but company none the less). With Karl and Alex spending so much time together, she discovered her position at Highgrove had suddenly become a solitary one. Socializing after work as a way to alleviate the problem was not really an option for her either. Even if she could find the time to do so, by the end of the day she was always too tired to bother going out anywhere. And anyway, despite her best efforts, she knew the chores were beginning to build up again. She wasn't much better off now than she had been on the day her mother had first hired James to help out. And there was yet another thing that concerned her - sometimes she caught herself thinking of him, not as Sawyer, but as James. Whenever she caught the error, she always corrected herself emphatically. _Sawyer! _

Awaking on the fourth morning of his absence, she began to worry once again. This time it wasn't so much for Sawyer himself, but for Highgrove and her position there, should he choose either not to return, or to sell up entirely. Her meager funds would certainly not stretch to cover a mortgage on such a property, and she knew she'd be left to face losing the estate all over again. Because of this, she gradually found herself beginning to watch the driveway, hoping upon hope to see Sawyer's Ute pull into the yard.

"He'll be back," Karl said to her on one such occasion, taking the time to pause and lean on his rake as he did so.

Kate shrugged, annoyed at being caught in the act of looking. "I hope so," she said. "We're getting behind with the horse's exercise regimens, and the bills are needing to be paid."

Karl nodded, suspecting there was more to Kate's watching the gate than she was willing to let on. "Say," he said, changing the subject, "Has Alex seemed strange to you lately? She spends most of her time in the house, and when she does come out, I get the feeling she's trying to avoid me."

Kate frowned. "She seems fine to me," she said, although if she was being honest, the young housemaid had been the last thing on her mind that week. "I can talk to her for you if you like?" She offered, noting Karl's obvious concern.

"Thanks. That would be great," he smiled, his face brightening visibly now that he'd enlisted Kate's help.

"No problem, I'm sure it's nothing anyway." She tried her best to sound reassuring. "When you've finished in here, can I get you to fill the water buckets?" She asked.

"Uh huh," Karl nodded. "I'll get onto it as soon as I've done the evening feeds."

His words made Kate frown. There was so much to do. Where on earth _was _Sawyer? Her eyes glanced across at the driveway again, disappointed when she found it silent and undisturbed. Wearily she picked up a halter and began the task of bringing the horses in from the yards for the evening.

Ironically, when Sawyer's Ute actually returned two days later, Kate missed his entrance. She was out riding Phoenix at the time, and only became aware that he was back when she saw him in the stables while unsaddling. She paused in the middle of running her stirrup irons up the leathers, her mouth falling open in surprise. "You're back," she stated, unnecessarily.

"Sure am," he replied, leaning the fresh bale of straw he carried against the stall where Hi-Jinks and Tyson were kept. "Didn't mean to be gone so long, but that's the way of it."

Kate's heart had begun to hammer against her chest. "Where did you go?" She asked, hating how nervous she suddenly felt.

"For a drive," he replied, removing the twine that held the straw bale together.

She raised her brows in surprise, waiting for him to elaborate. When it appeared he wasn't about to, she finished with her stirrup irons and undid Phoenix's girth. "We got a bit behind in the chores here without you," she said, her tone edging on chiding.

He straightened up to look at her. "Is that your way of sayin' you missed me?" He asked, a sly grin spreading across his lips.

Kate's face filled with indignation. "The only time that anyone around here missed you, was when the stables needed to be cleaned or the hay nets filled."

He raised a brow. "Well, lucky I came back then, ain't it?"

She frowned in irritation, his casual attitude leaving her at a loss for words. He'd been gone for almost a week and now here he was, back with no warning and giving her a half-assed explanation for where he'd been. She lifted the saddle from Phoenix's back, her anger making her movements jerky and quick. Without speaking, she draped the saddle across her forearm and swung around to stalk off in the direction of the tack room.

Sawyer watched her go. After his week away, seeing her again only confirmed what he already knew - that the feelings he had for her ran far deeper than desire alone ever could. It was a daunting insight, and one that left him unsure as what to do next. Despite his prowess with the female gender, he was totally out of his depth when it came to matters concerning the heart. Until now he'd managed to go through life without the complication of ever really caring for another person. Given the choice, he would have avoided the situation he was in at all costs, but it was much too late for him to walk away now. He wanted her too much for that.

He picked up the pitch fork, and entered the stall to begin distributing the fresh straw. Returning to Highgrove had been like a soothing balm to him; It was the closest place he'd had to call a home since his world had fallen apart when he was eight years old. To live there without Kate wasn't an option for him though; she and Highgrove went hand in hand. It had cost him almost every cent he'd owned to secure the stud and make it his. He sobered in his task as an unnerving thought ran through his mind. What if he did the same thing with Kate - giving her his heart and mind, everything of himself - only to find that in the end it wasn't enough?


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who left me a review for my last chapter - especially those who do so every time. hugs

Thanks to **Amy, **for beta reading this chapter. I'm so pleased you enjoyed it and that I left you with a minimal work load for a change :)

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Sawyer hardly saw Kate at all over the next few days. She was rarely in the stables - although he knew for a fact that she was still working the horses, and whenever he got inside for the night, she was never anywhere to be seen then either. Left in no doubt that she was avoiding him intentionally, he found himself in a quandary as to how best to deal with the situation. Was it wise to leave her alone, hoping that she'd come around in her own time? Or should he approach her now, before the distance between them became too wide for either of them to breach? If he didn't do something soon, he realized that he risked letting the lack of communication between them become the norm. Four days after his return - when the district was in the middle of a heat wave, and Kate had said barely a word to him all day - he finally decided that he needed to take action. Arming himself with two tall glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice, he took the opportunity to corner her as she sunned herself on the back patio.

"Thought you might like to join me in one of these," he said, extending a glass towards her.

Kate opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. She'd been dozing lightly, letting her hair dry naturally in the sun after her recent shower, and hadn't heard him approach. Briefly she reached to scrunch her long curls in the palm of her hand, pleased to find them free from moisture. With a toss of her head, she then sent her hair tumbling back between her shoulder blades and turned to look at Sawyer. Like herself, he was barefoot in jeans - the only difference being he wore a shirt, and she a tank. The refreshing tinkle of ice cubes in the glass he was offering drew her attention, and she licked her lips. A long, cool drink would go down just nicely she knew. Abruptly she dragged her gaze away, staring out over Highgrove's lawns before replying, "No thanks."

Sawyer shrugged, "Suit yourself." He took a seat at the table opposite her, placing both glasses down on its weathered wooden surface. The condensation on their bases instantly began to seep into the parched timber, leaving moisture rings in neat circles around them. "Hot day," he said, hoping to draw Kate into conversation.

His comment was met with silence, and he watched as she stuck out a foot and dragged a second chair towards her. Resting her feet upon its seat, she sighed and wriggled her toes in the sun. Sawyer watched in fascination, struck by the sudden, unexpected desire, to take those same toes in his mouth. He could almost see himself, trailing kisses across the pale skin of her instep...circling his hand around her delicate ankle...

"Tell me about it," Kate suddenly replied, unaware of the direction Sawyer's thoughts had taken. Her fingers tightened their grasp on the arms of her chair as she spoke, the only outwards sign of the tension she felt accumulating inside her. "I only managed to get three of the horses worked."

Sawyer shook his head to clear his vision, reluctantly dragging himself back to reality. At least they appeared to be on speaking terms again, he thought. Failing to notice the subtle change that had passed over Kate, he shrugged causally at her comment. It was his opinion that she always tried to cram far too much into any given day; why couldn't she just take things easy for once? Lightly, in an attempt to make her feel better, he voiced his thoughts. "I wouldn't beat myself up about it if I were you, the horses will still be there tomorrow."

Kate frowned, his response not what she'd been hoping for. "I hate getting behind with things," she rephrased.

Sawyer took a gulp from his glass and placed it gently back on the table. "There's more to life than gettin' things done, Freckles."

"Hmph. For you, maybe." There was no mistaking the bitterness in her tone this time.

Sawyer's eyes narrowed, and he fixed her with a penetrating stare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She glared back at him angrily. Ever since he'd shown up at Highgrove, nothing had gone right for her. Feeling an irrational wave of resentment towards him, she let fly with her thoughts. "It means, _James,_ that unlike you, I can't just up and take a week's vacation whenever the mood takes me."

Her words were met with a deathly silence, and for the briefest of moments she regretted having spoken. She got the disturbing feeling that she'd just started an argument from which neither of them would be prepared to back down. Knowing she'd gone too far to back out now, she squared her shoulders and waited for his reaction.

Sawyer scowled at her in angry disbelief. When he finally spoke, his voice was a hoarse whisper. _"A vacation? _Is that honestly what you think?"

"Well, what else was I supposed to think?" She snapped, feeding off his anger. Now that she'd started talking, she couldn't seem to stop. "You disappeared without warning for an entire week - leaving me to run the stud by myself. I had no way of knowing how long you would be gone for..." She took a ragged, uneven breath, "...Or if you even planned on coming back!"

"Damn it, Kate. You heard what went down that day. What did you expect?" Sawyer's hands had clenched themselves into fists, but he managed to stay seated - just.

"I expected you to face up to your responsibilities. It was your decision to buy Highgrove, you can't just up and leave whenever things get rough."

Sawyer snorted. "I should have known it'd all come back to _Highgrove._ Tell me, sweet cheeks, is there anythin' you wouldn't do for this place?" He paused for a moment, "...Coz I know you don't blink an eye at contemplatin' murder."

Kate recoiled, incensed that he'd bought up her failed attempt to poison Wayne. No man with a shred of decency would ever stoop so low as to mention that day again. "Don't pretend that you know me, Sawyer!" she said between clenched teeth. "You don't know the first thing about me - or about what I would or wouldn't do."

He raised his brows. "I know that you live and breath for the Highgrove's very existence." Fixing his gaze upon her face, he lowered his voice, "What I _don't _understand though, is what does the place do for you?"

Kate screwed up her nose. "That's a stupid question - I love Highgrove. It makes me happy."  
"It makes you happy." Sawyer repeated, his tone flat.

"Well - until my so-called partner runs off and leaves me without notice, that is!" Unsettled by the direction their argument had taken, she jumped at the opportunity to turn things back in her favor. "I can't even remember the last time I left the grounds or went out anywhere. "Do you have any idea of how hard I had to work, just to keep the place running while you were gone?"

"It seems you managed well enough before I came along in the first place."

The comment took the wind from her sails, momentarily leaving her lost for words. What he said was true, she realized. She'd certainly worked longer and harder before - why should the previous week have bothered her so much? "I don't expect you to understand..." she said, distressed to hear a slight waiver in her voice. "You're not the one who's had your home sold out from under you. Do you think it's easy for me, staying on here, knowing that I'll never be able to call it my own again?" A lump formed in her throat and she swallowed, trying to hide the tears that suddenly threatened.

Sawyer sighed. He wasn't surprised at the obvious resentment she harbored towards him, he only wondered why she'd taken so long to voice it. Now at least they knew where they stood with each other. He averted his gaze as she swiped a tear from the corner of her eye. How was it that they could be so totally opposite from each other, and yet at the same time, be almost exactly alike? His voice was soft and without malice as he spoke, "I imagine it ain't exactly a bed of roses for you at the moment." He turned away so that she couldn't see his face. "But some might say you were lucky. Not everyone has somewhere that means so much to them to lose in the first place."

Kate blinked, lowering her hand to study him from across the table. She couldn't see his features, but she knew that he hadn't intended for his comment to reveal so much about himself. Suddenly, she felt the slightest bit uncomfortable about the argument she'd caused.

"Here, have your drink." Sawyer pushed the glass across the table towards her. The last thing he wanted was for her to voice the pity that he could feel coming. "So, where do you wanna go then?"

Swallowing a sip of orange juice, Kate lowered her glass. "What?"

"You said you haven't been away from here in almost two weeks. Where do you want to go?"

"What? I didn't mean..."

He raised his brows for emphasis. "Look, it's pretty obvious that we both could use a break from this place. How about we take a drive, go shoot some pool or somethin'?"

Kate frowned, thrown by the absurdity of his suggestion. Surely he wasn't serious? "...I don't think so."

"Aww, cumm'on." He got to his feet and approached her. Grasping her wrists, he tugged her to her feet. "What's the matter? Afraid you might enjoy yourself?"

She gasped in astonishment. "Wait. Sawyer!"

"Meet you back here in five minutes."

"Five minutes? It'll take me longer than that just to climb the stairs."

"Well you'd better get a move on then, hadn't 'ya."

She stared after his retreating back in exasperation. Who exactly did he think he was? Shaking her head in bewilderment, she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. There was no way she was going to consider his crazy suggestion of course - she was just going upstairs as a way to avoid further contact with him. Closing the door to her room behind her, she crossed to her bed and stretched herself out upon it. Her eyes gazed sightlessly at the ceiling as she twiddled her thumbs, moments passing by and maturing into minutes. The bright digital numbers of the alarm clock on her dresser taunted her - letting her know that it was precisely 5:47, and only the beginning of yet another long, boring evening spent confined inside the house. She sat up. Sawyer had mentioned a game of pool, hadn't he? She smiled as an idea came to her. Swinging her legs down from the bed, she checked her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was frizzy from lack of styling and her freckles were clearly visible. If she was going to make herself presentable then she'd better get a hurry on, she decided. As she changed into a good pair of jeans, she thought back to her teenage years - and the endless hours she'd spent shooting pool with the local boys. More often than not, she'd won every game she played. It would be fun to beat Sawyer in just the same way, she thought, as she smoothed a dab of foundation across the bridge of her nose. When she was satisfied that she looked her best, she left her room and descended the stair case.

She'd expected Sawyer to be waiting for her in the foyer, and was annoyed when she got downstairs to find it empty. The heels on her boots resounded seductively against the tiled floor as she crossed to the door and stepped outside onto the patio.

"About time," Sawyer drawled, straightening up from the stone pillar on which he'd been casually leaning. Apart from the addition of his boots, and the leather jacket he held draped across his shoulder, he wore the same clothes as earlier.

The appreciative glance he shot towards Kate reminded her that she was not, and she crossed her arms defensively across her chest. "Are we going, or what?"

Sawyer quirked his brow. He'd been waiting for the better part of ten minutes for her, and now here she was, giving him the hurry up. "I guess we are then," he said, leading the way towards his car.

Kate followed, trying not to teeter too much in her heels as she crossed the stone driveway. Quickly she opened the car door and got into the passenger side beside Sawyer. In such an enclosed space, the scent of his cologne instantly drifted across to meet her. Her heart beat quickened with familiarity, and she gently eased the window down a fraction so that the evening air could circulate and dilute the aroma. As Sawyer started the engine, the tape deck clicked into action, filling the cab with the soft sound of reggae. She sat in silence, feeling oddly excited at the thought of getting away for a while. The Ute rolled smoothly out onto the main road and she turned to stare sightlessly out the window. It was a couple of minutes before she realized that beside her, Sawyer was singing softly under his breath. She cocked her head a little, catching his tone and the odd word or two - both of which were enough to tell her that he could carry a tune.

He must have felt her looking at him, because he broke off for a moment and look at her "What? You don't like Bob Marley?"

She smiled, "Everyone likes Bob Marley."

He laughed, the sound a deep rumble that stirred an awareness in the pit of her stomach. How could she dislike him so much one minute, and then enjoy his company in the next? The car swung into the parking log of Dave's Diner - or Dave's, as it was affectionately called by the locals - and she dropped the thought to look out the window. From the outside, the place didn't look like it had changed much in the years of her absence. The red neon lights still flashed brightly upon the roof (although, she noticed with a grin, the 'R' in Diner had been repaired, so that it no longer read 'Dave's Dine'). Through the side window, she could see people gathered around the bar with their drinks, and further along, those who were dining in the rear room. She stepped out of the car and followed Sawyer into the main bar, her earlier feeling of excitement escalating as she found herself suddenly surrounded by people.

"What do you wanna drink?" Sawyer asked over his shoulder.

"Just an orange juice, thanks," she replied, looking around at her surroundings. The interior layout had barely changed either - the bar, pool tales, and gaming machines were still in the same places in which she remembered them. Other than a coat of paint to the walls, it was almost as if she'd stepped back in time.

Sawyer tossed a twenty at the bar man. "A Jack Daniels and an orange juice, thanks." He handed Kate her glass, "You want anythin' to eat?"

"Thanks, I'll pass. It's too hot to eat."

He nodded in agreement, and they sipped their drinks for a moment in silence. Kate stared around the room, surprised that she didn't seem to recognize anyone. Surely there must be someone here that she knew? Just as she was about to give up her search, a tap on her elbow caused her to look around.

"Hey! I thought it was you," a tall, dark haired man smiled at her.

"Jason! You're the last person I expected to see here," she exclaimed. "I thought you'd shifted upstate?"

"I did. I've just come home for a visit."

"Great timing then. Oh..." she suddenly remembered Sawyer standing behind her, "... this is my partner, my _business _partner..." she clarified, "...Sawyer. We're running Highgrove together."

"Howdy," Jason extended his hand, "...Name's Jason. Kate and I went to high school together."

Sawyer took the man's hand, automatically sizing him up in the process. At 6ft 2" he stood a little taller than Sawyer, and was of a similar, muscular build. His dark brown hair curled at the nape of his neck and he had a pair of alarmingly penetrating blue eyes. Exactly how well did he and Kate know each other?

"Sorry to be a party pooper," Jason said unexpectedly, "But I can't stay to chat. "I'm here on a pub crawl - and if I'm not careful the bus will leave without me. Nice seeing you again though Kate."

"Likewise," she smiled.

So pleased to hear that the man was leaving, Sawyer managed a smile of his own. "Be seein' ya,' he called after Jason's retreating back. As soon as he was gone, he turned to Kate, "Now, how about that game of pool?"

She shrugged, not wanting to appear too keen. Best to let him think he was in control for as long as possible. "If you like."

Sawyer led the way to a free table, and paid to release the balls for play. As he set up, Kate casually observed the line of cues, trying to find one that would suit her.

"You wanna break?"

"Sure," she said, approaching the table with her selected cue. In one fluid motion, she leaned over the table and sent the white ball down the table with a satisfying crack. One of the balls in play immediately found its way into the side pocket and she turned to face Sawyer with a smile. "Guess that makes me low."

He chuckled, knowing he'd been played. Shrugging himself out of his leather jacket, he tossed it over a nearby stool and leaned on his cue to watch her take her next shot. Her face was a mask of concentration as she gave the number 4 ball a light nudge and pushed it into the corner pocket. "Classy," he said with open admiration. "You gonna tell me where you learned to play like that?"

She grinned and shook her head. "Uh uh, it's classified."

"What? You screw the junior pool champ in high school or somethin'?"

"Do you have to be so crass?" She wrinkled her nose. "I used to play a lot when I was younger."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Who said I had?" She pushed another of her balls closer to a pocket. "Your turn."

Sawyer chalked his cue and surveyed the table. He wasn't in the least bit daunted by Kate's two ball lead. He hadn't spent most of his life hanging out in bars without learning a thing or two about how to play pool. In quick succession he sank two balls of his own, missing the third shot, but leaving the white in a neat snooker in the process.

Kate shot him a look. "I guess this isn't the first time you've played either then?"

He chuckled, "Well, it's the first time in a few weeks..."

"I should have known."

He chuckled. "I'll let you take stock while I go get us some refills."

"Don't think I'm going down without a fight."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

They grinned at each other for a moment before Sawyer turned and pushed his way through the crowd towards the bar. He reappeared a couple of minutes later to find Kate resting on her cue, waiting for him.

"I see not much has changed," he taunted, surveying the table.

"What did you expect, after that mean snooker you pulled?"

"Here, take your drink and sit back. Let me show you how it's really done."

Kate rolled her eyes and took a sip from her glass. "This'll be good,"

"Red ball, corner pocket," he called, lining himself up for an easy shot.

Kate swung herself gently back and forth on her stool as she watched. She was having fun, she realized with a start. She watched as Sawyer played his shot; the red ball skimming across the front of the pocket without dropping in.

"Son of a..."

She let out a small whoop. "Don't you just hate it when that happens?" she said, her smile clearly saying otherwise.

Sawyer frowned at the table, as if the sheer force of his scowl might somehow frighten the ball into the pocket. "Laugh it up, Sweet Cheeks. But you should know - I make a mean come back."

"Maybe," she smiled, quickly sinking another of her balls. "But you'll have to wait your turn first."

Taking a mouthful of bourbon, Sawyer let his foot tap to the rhythm of the house band while she pulled off two more impressive shots. "Jesus, woman. Go easy," he said testily, relieved when she finally missed a shot and gave the turn back to him. He did his best to catch up, but by now her lead was already too strong. Sinking just one ball, he handed the turn back to her, and watched as she pocketed the black to win the game.

Pleased with her victory, Kate did an impromptu dance with the pool cue. "Again?" She asked, her face flushed with success.

Sawyer laughed, never having seen her so relaxed before. "I guess so. But it's my turn to break this time." Although he put on a good show of reluctance, he was in fact enjoying himself immensely. Other than having Kate all to himself in bed, there was nothing else he'd rather be doing with his evening. Deftly, he started a second game, unlucky not to sink a ball from the break as Kate had done earlier.

She made the most of the opportunity, and was soon off to another large lead. "It doesn't look like it's your night," she said with a laugh as she handed the turn back to him.

He fixed her with a heated stare. If things went well, tonight might not only be his night, but hers as well, he thought. "I'm just warmin' up," he smiled lightly.

"Better not take all night to do it then," she warned, oblivious to the double entree of her comment.

"I don't plan to," he replied, gaining the lead by sinking three of his balls in turn.

Somehow Kate managed to claw her way back into the game, and when the black ball was finally sunk for a second time, it was to her victory once again. "I think I've played enough for one night, she smiled," returning her cue to the stand.

"No fair, you can't just pack it in when you're on a winning streak. I'm hittin' my stride now."

"There's no shame in quitting while you're ahead. Besides, this is the first time I've been out in ages and I don't want to spend it just hanging around a pool table all night."

Sawyer's interest picked up. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Dancing!" Kate enthused, her eyes sparkling as she looked towards the darkened corner where bodies were gyrating together.

Sawyer's face fell. "Dancin's for teenagers."

"So what? I can pretend if you can."

"I don't dance."

"Suit yourself," she said with a shrug, "But I'm going to."

He watched as she disappeared into the crowd, emerging a few minutes later on the edge of the crowded floor. Never having seen her dance before, he found himself staring as she began to swing her hips in time with the beat. A group of woman were dancing next to her, and one of them turned and said something that made Kate laugh. Instantly they widened their circle and included her into their group. Sawyer shook his head. What was it with women and dancing? Finishing his drink, he headed over to the bar for another.

"Hi there," a feminine voice at his side prompted him to turn. He found himself looking at an attractive blonde woman, aged probably somewhere in her mid-twenties. "I haven't seen you in these parts before," she purred softly.

"Maybe you haven't been lookin' hard enough."

"Oh, I've been looking all right." She looked longingly at the Jack Daniels he'd just ordered. "Buy a lady a drink?"

He nodded at the bar tender, adding the woman's drink to his purchase.

Taking a delicate sip of her vodka martini, she looked at Sawyer through lowered lashes. "You have a name, sugar?"

"Sawyer," he replied automatically, already beginning to grow bored with the conversation. Looking over the woman's head, his eyes sought out Kate on the dance floor. He saw she was smiling and laughing with the group of women like they were all old friends. Maybe they were, for all he knew.

"Well, Sawyer, I'm Amber," the woman smiled seductively. "Are you here with anyone?"

Sawyer glanced at her, taking in her slim waist and ample cleavage. Once, not so long ago, he would definitely have considered passing an evening with her. Now though, he found himself replying, "Yeah. She's up on the dance floor." His eyes turned towards Kate again, noticing for the first time that the group of women had been joined by two men. As he watched, one of them spoke to Kate and began dancing along side her.

Amber followed the direction of Sawyer's eyes. Quickly she singled out her rival, smiling to see a man dancing next to her. "Looks like she's having fun," she purred.

Sawyer's face darkened as the man inched his way closer to Kate. Although they weren't yet touching, he could see the man matching himself to Kate's dance movements. Hit by an unfamiliar pang of jealousy, he tore his eyes away.

Amber saw the look in his eyes and smiled inwardly. She was already contemplating multiple ways of how to console the handsome stranger in front of her. "How about you and I go some place quiet?"

Sawyer looked down at her, almost having forgotten she was there. "Some other time, maybe," he replied absently, turning his gaze back towards the dance floor. If the man got any closer to Kate, he'd literally be breathing down her neck, he decided.

Piqued at his obvious rejection, Amber shrugged. "Your loss," she said nastily, taking her drink and moving on.

Sawyer didn't notice her leave. Throwing back his head, he drained the last of his bottle and banged it down on the bar top. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself pushing his way through the crowd and was approaching Kate on the dance floor. Singling out her dance partner, he came to a stand still behind him, towering over him by a good four inches. Kate looked up in surprise, and the man spun around to find himself face to face with Sawyer's chest.

"Who the blimmin heck do you think you are?" the man demanded in a high pitched, british accent.

Sawyer glared at him. "Time you were leavin', Amigo."

"Oi. You can't talk to me like that - don't you know who I am?"

"I couldn't give a rat's ass who you are. Beat it."

"I'm bass guitarist from the band, Driveshaft - that's who I am. And me and the lady here, we were enjoying a dance."

"I said, _beat it,_ hobbit boy," Sawyer glowered.

"Alright, alright. No need ta get your panties in a twist. She didn't tell me she was here with anyone." The man turned towards Kate, "Nice meeting you," he said. Maybe we can catch up again sometime? Just let me know, and I'll get you front row tickets to see my band - Driveshaft."

Kate smiled politely, embarrassed for the man's obvious discomfort. "That would be lovely," she said encouragingly. "I'll be sure to look you up."

The man shot one more look at Sawyer before hastily making a retreat, calling just once more over his shoulder. "Driveshaft. Remember the name. We're gonna be bloody famous."

Sawyer looked at Kate, "Driveshaft?"

She laughed, "I know, I've never heard of them either. Anyway, I thought you didn't dance."

"I changed my mind."

The tone of his voice sent excited shivers up her spine as she swayed in time with the music. He took a step closer, moving in time with her, rather than the music itself. He wasn't quite touching her, and yet her whole body seemed to have suddenly become a mass of nerve endings. Her heart beat loudly inside her chest as she chanced a look at him. His eyes captured hers and she found she couldn't look away. There was something different about him, she realized then - something that had changed since his returned. She couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly the difference was, but she could feel it drawing her irresistibly closer to him. His eyes broke their contact with hers, traveling lazily down her face and pausing ever so briefly upon her lips. She swallowed, feeling him move to her rhythm, never hurrying, nor missing a beat. His eyes traveled down her neck, crossing her shoulders - exposed in the halter neck top she wore - and caressing her breasts. Briefly his chest brushed against her, making her breath catch in her throat. The closer he got to her, the more the dance floor began to fade from her view. She reached towards him, brushing her fingertips against his chest before letting her hands reach up to rest upon his shoulders. Strong sinew flexed under her touch, stirring a longing inside her that had never really been dormant since she met him. Dimly she was aware that the rhythm between them had changed - that it was no longer her leading, but he - and she felt him place his hands upon her back, drawing her closer to him still.

Sawyer breathed in, intoxicated by her nearness. She held him spellbound, fascinated, and entirely unable to pull away. If the band hadn't have chosen that moment to stop for a break, he fancied he might have danced with her as he was right through the night. Instead he felt her gently pull away as the music stopped and reality returned. Slowly he relinquished his hold upon her, noticing her wobble slightly as she stood alone for the first time.

Kate blinked, her body feeling strangely boneless and lacking in density. "I think it's time we got going," she somehow managed to whisper.

He nodded, placing an arm protectively upon her shoulder to guide her from the floor. The after effect of their dance still surrounded them with a warm glow, and he felt strangely in tune with her as they pushed their way through the crowd of people.

"I didn't expect to see the two of you here," a voice penetrated through the haze, drawing them both reluctantly further back into their surroundings. They both stopped walking and turned to find Juliet looking at them. "Looked like you were having a good time on the dance floor," she smiled cooly.

Kate felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest. "Are you here alone?"

"No. Jack's with me."

Kate turned her head, expecting Jack to appear at any moment. She hadn't seen him since the day he'd brushed her off after treating Sultan for colic. Suddenly she felt sick. Had he seen her dancing with Sawyer?

"We were just admiring the display you two put on," Juliet continued, confirming her fears. She smiled brightly at the panicked look that crossed Kate's face. "Oh wait, here he is now. You'll have to wait and say hello."

Overcome by discomfort, Kate wasn't aware when Sawyer's hand slipped from her shoulder. She turned to face Jack, afraid of the welcome she might receive.

"Hey, Kate," he smiled, looking relaxed in casual attire. His usual white shirt and tie were gone, replaced with a maroon shirt that had the sleeves cut off it. He nodded curtly towards Sawyer, clearly less than pleased at having to acknowledge him.

"Hey," Kate smiled. Her relief to find that Jack was apparently still talking to her made her smile a lot broader than it might have otherwise been. It fell from her face in shock however, as he handed Juliet her drink and then leaned over to place a light kiss on the cheek.

"So, what brings you two out here then?" Jack asked, placing his arm casually around Juliet's waist.

"Uhh..." Kate stammered, "We just though we needed to get away for a little while. You know... Unwind a little."

"Looks like you found the perfect way to that then," Jack said, a trace of condemnation in his tone.

Neither Kate nor Sawyer missed the implication behind his remark. Sawyer shot him a look, "You should try it yourself some time, Doc."

Jack laughed, and shook his head. "I don't think so. I haven't done that kind of thing since I was in high school." He glanced at Juliet affectionately before shrugging and adding, "Each to their own though, of course."

Juliet smiled calmly, enjoying Kate's obvious discomfort. "We'd really better be going," she said, turning back to Jack. "We've got a lot on tomorrow, remember?"

He smiled, "As if I could forget. Nice seeing you again Kate, Sawyer. Hope you enjoy the rest of your night." He reached for Juliet's hand and guided her towards the door.

"Jackass," Sawyer hissed softly under his breath.

Kate looked at him, silencing him with her pained expression. "Please, can we just leave?"

He stepped back, disappointed and stung by her abrupt change in mood. "Whatever you say," he said, walking out the door and leaving her to follow.

They traveled home together in silence, the radio the only noise in the cab. This time, Bob Marley's lyrics fell upon Kate's deaf ears, and Sawyer didn't sing.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **Thanks to everyone for your reviews and words of encouragement so far. I know it's been a while between updates lately, and I appreciate your patience and loyalty in waiting for this next installment. Also, thanks again to **Amy** for beta reading.

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Kate found herself having trouble getting back into her usual routine the following day. For starters, she slept later than usual and didn't make her way out to the stables until almost 10 am. Rushing around as she tried to make up for lost time, she then caught herself dropping the bucket containing Phoenix's high energy meal into Hi-Jinks's stall. Luckily, she managed to snatch the bucket back before any harm could be done, but the incident made her realize how truly distracted she was.

Finishing the first row of stalls, she headed towards the next to continue with feeding. Although she couldn't recall hearing anything, she suddenly got the distinct feeling that she was no longer alone in the barn. The skin on the back of her neck prickled, and her heart skipped a beat as she spun on her heel to look behind her.

"Mornin'," Sawyer drawled, tossing the piece of straw he was chewing on to the side. He was dressed in a mid-blue colored T-Shirt, one that hugged the defined muscles on his chest and fell loosely around his waist.

Kate stared at him, momentarily at a loss for words. Her heart felt as if it was trying to make up for the beat it had skipped. She wondered if he could hear it, hammering loudly inside her chest. Late last night they'd said an awkward goodbye to each other at the bottom of the staircase, but as she looked at him now, all she could remember were the more enjoyable moments of the evening. Drinking, laughing, playing pool together, and dancing... _especially dancing. _

"Somethin' the matter?" he asked, quirking his brow.

Realizing she was staring, she quickly shook her head. Nothing was the matter, not unless she counted the sudden flutter of excitement that had formed in the pit of her stomach. "I was just feeding out,"she replied, trying to appear casual.

He grinned in amusement. "Bit late for that, ain't it?"

"Well, it's not my fault," she quipped, trying not to notice the dimples that had formed in his cheeks as he smiled. "I seem to recall someone keeping me out to all hours last night."

He chuckled, "I don't remember hearin' you complain."

She raised her brows, running her fingertips around the rim of the feed bowl in her hand. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Funny you should say that. I was just on my way to catch Trump when I bumped into you."

"Is that so? You might have better luck finding him in _that _row of stalls then," she said, indicating the direction from which he'd come. Giddy with the knowledge that she'd caught him out in his lie - and that he'd obviously sought her out intentionally - she watched him from behind lowered lashes.

He exhaled, chuckling again as he stepped closer to her, his body now less than half a meter from hers.

She felt her breath catch in her throat, and a rush of excitement flowed through her veins. Instantly she was plunged back to the previous evening, reliving the way they'd moved together, the look in his eyes, the sway of his hips. Caught up in their exchange, she swallowed, wondering where it would lead them.

Sawyer grinned down at her, his eyes lingering upon her parted lips. With his left hand, he slowly reached above her shoulder and removed a halter from its hook on the wall. "Came to get this first," he said, stepping back with it in his grasp.

Kate blinked in surprise. What on earth..? Scrambling to disguise her disappointment, she turned her back on him, making a pretense of checking the bolt was closed on the door to Sultan's stall. "Ahh.. If you'll excuse me, I've got to get the feeding done."

"Sure thing," he drawled softly, slinging the halter casually over his shoulder and walking off in the direction of Trump's stall.

Left in his shadow, Kate could do nothing more than stare after his retreating back. Just when she thought she was beginning to know him, he went and did something like this, making her doubt herself and any feeling she might have for him all over again. Sultan reached over the stable door to explore the empty bowl in her hands, and she stroked the gelding's neck absently. Maybe Sawyer was put out by the way things had ended the night before? The idea almost made her laugh out loud. Jack might have put a damper on the mood between them, but she'd barely given him another thought after he'd left he bar with Juliet on his arm. He wasn't the one who had kept her awake for the best part of the night either.

She pushed Sultan away, approaching the next stall to feed Dartanion. It took her about 20 minutes to work her way down the row, and by the time she had, Sawyer was already mounted and working Trump over some fences in the undercover arena. She paused as she walked past. Would it be too forward of her to watch? It _was _her horse he was riding after all. Making the decision to stay for just a few minutes, she peeked over the wooden railing and let her eyes follow horse and rider as they completed a short circuit of jumps. After just a few minutes of observation, it quickly became clear to her that the difficult youngster was doing well under Sawyer's guidance. He was jumping now with a calm obedience that only a couple of months ago would have been impossible to imagine. The improvement in his behavior could certainly not be credited to her, as she herself had not sat on the gelding's back in weeks. Since his arrival, Sawyer had gradually taken over more and more of Trump's training - so much so, that somewhere along the line she had almost begun to think of the gelding as being more his horse than hers. She stepped up to lean over the top rail of the arena, trying to get a better view of the pair. As she watched, they cleared a descent sized spread together, followed by an oxer and then a cross bar. Trump had a stylish jump, and coupled with Sawyer's lean frame and natural position in the saddle, they made an attractive pair to behold. The thought had barely left her head when Trump's inexperience caused him to throw in an extra stride before the next fence. She watched in alarm as Sawyer tried unsuccessfully to correct him, and then, left with no choice, followed through with the horse's momentum in an attempt to jump from an impossible take off point. For a moment it looked like they might actually come out unscathed, but then Trump's forelegs hit the top rail and he pitched forward in mid air. Sawyer was thrown sideways in the saddle, and unable to recover his seat, he tumbled off the horse's back and landed heavily upon the dirt floor of the arena.

Kate's hand flew to her mouth in shock. She watched as Trump kicked his heels into the air and cantered to the corner of the arena, indicating he'd escaped the incident unscathed. Sawyer, on the other hand, lay unmoving where he'd fallen. She scaled the fence in a flash, crossing the distance between them at a run. "Sawyer?" she fell to her knees beside him. "Are you alright?"

He lay on his side, facing away from her, and she had to struggle to fight the rising panic as her question went unanswered. "James?" She reached out and touched his back, fearful of what she might find. Please God, don't let him be badly hurt. Not now, just when I think I'm really beginning to care for him.

As if hearing her silent prayer, he let out a sudden, low groan, and rolled onto his back. His hand clutched tightly at his left shoulder, and he cradled it protectively towards his body.

"What happened? Is it broken?" She asked, eyeing his shoulder in concern.

"I dunno," he said between gritted teeth. "Hurts like a bitch."

"Here, let me take a look. Don't try to sit up."

He opened his eyes and fixed her with a determined stare. Slowly, in complete defiance of her advice, he rolled himself upwards into a sitting position.

"Sit still!" she admonished, trying to pry his hand away so that she could see the injury. When he refused to loosen his grasp, she turned to him in exasperation. "You'll have to let go so I can take a look."

"Oh yeah?" His voice was surly, matching the expression on his face. "Well, excuse me for sayin', but I don't see how you _lookin' _at it's gonna help."

"Trust me," she sighed, the faintest trace of a smile finding its way to her lips, " I took a course in first aid. I know what I'm doing."

He fixed her with a glare, but released the grip on his shoulder a little. "I guess that makes it all okay then. Knock yourself out, _Florence Nightengale." _

Ignoring his attitude, she reached to support his elbow in her hand, isolating the shoulder joint for inspection. His arm was heavy and firm to the touch, the flesh of his forearm warm in her palm. Using her free hand, she gently probed his deltoid muscle, searching for any sign of injury.

"Umph," he groaned suddenly, shooting her with another scowl.

"Sorry... I've got to check it properly."

He watched her warily, exclaiming loudly when she hit another nerve. "Aghh! Do you _mind?" _

She sighed, satisfied that he had sustained nothing more than a bad sprain from his fall. "Quit being such a baby, it's just a sprain - and I wasn't pressing _that _hard."

"Oh yeah...? Well, it's my arm, and I'll tell you how hard you were pressin'."

She smiled at his surliness. He'd no doubt have full use of his arm again within a couple of days. His ego, on the other hand, might take a little longer to heal. "You're going to be fine," she said, guiding his elbow back to his side.

He looked at her uncertainly. "Thanks for the diagnosis. Hope you don't get offended if I seek a second opinion though."

She laughed, finding a perverse kind of pleasure in his discomfort. For someone who was usually so smooth and in control of himself, seeing him sitting in the dirt with dust in his hair was a pretty big change. She reached over, brushing the dust from his T-shirt and then gently pushing his hair back from the side of his face. Her thumb stroked his cheekbone, causing him to slowly turn and look at her. Before she could think about what she was doing, she inclined her head towards him and bought her parted lips down upon his own. Tasting the metallic tang of dust and sweat upon his skin, she pressed her tongue deeper into his mouth. He opened himself to her invasion, sliding his tongue across hers in a warm, wet welcome that sent thousands of tiny shivers across the surface of her skin. Oh God. She wanted him. She wanted him far more than she had any right to want him. A small whimper escaped her lips as she battled the urge to kiss him further, or to pull back to safety. Throwing caution to the wind, she closed her hands behind his head and drew his lips down firmer upon hers. This was what she wanted. _He _was what she wanted...

By the time she pulled back for breath, her lips were swollen and aching. She panted heavily, noticing with a jolt of satisfaction that he was doing the same. Her eyes locked with his, and they sat for a moment in silence, reliving what had just passed between them. No way could this be passed off as just physical attraction.

"They teach you that on your first aid course?" Sawyer asked, catching his breath first.

She smiled. "No. I made that up myself."

He chuckled, an alarming rumble that seemed to come from somewhere deep inside his chest. "Beats a Band Aid any day."

Kate reached for his arm. "So, how does it feel now?"

"Let's just say it ain't the only thing that's throbbin' right about now."

She cuffed his ear playfully, "Do you have to be so crass?"

He laughed. "Just tellin' it like it is."

"Since when have you ever done otherwise?" She replied, her smile warming. She looked at him, noticing for the first time that she no longer had his sole attention, and that his gaze had become fixated on something over her left shoulder. When his smile changed to a look of puzzlement, she pivoted in her crouched position to look behind her.

Standing at the gate to the arena, looking decidedly uncomfortable was Karl. She frowned, glancing back at Sawyer as she got to her feet.

Now that he knew he'd been seen, Karl approached them, ringing his hands painfully as he did so. "Sorry to...interrupt," he began, making both Kate and Sawyer aware that he'd been standing at the ringside for longer than they'd guessed, "But I really need to talk to you." He looked at Kate imploringly.

"What's the matter?" She asked in concern.

"It's not me. It's Alex."

"Oh..." Kate belatedly remembered her promise to approach the girl for a talk. "What's wrong with her?"

"I have no idea. She's been acting funny for the last week or so, but today she won't even talk to me. She's locked herself in our cabin and won't answer the door. Can you maybe go talk to her?"

Kate pursed her lips. "I can try, I guess." She glanced down in question at Sawyer who was still sitting on the ground.

"Sure," he shrugged, his tone irksome. You just run off and deal with your next patient. I'll wait right here."

She grinned. "You'll be fine - nobody ever died from a sprained shoulder."

He gave her a sharp look. "Well, at least help me up." He extended his good arm up towards her.

Seeing no choice, she grasped his hand and tugged him to his feet. Before she knew what was happening, he was standing toe to toe with her and grinning down at her disarmingly. "Thanks," he whispered, his husky southern drawl turning the moment into an erotic kind of foreplay.

She smiled, fighting the urge to touch him. If Karl hadn't been waiting, she fancied she might have bought her hand to his chest, or brushed her thigh lightly against his own. Instead she released his hand and reluctantly stepped back. "I'll follow you," she said to Karl, as she turned on shaky legs to look at him. She didn't dare glance at Sawyer again for fear of changing her mind.

As she left the arena, she tried to clear her head so she could focus solely upon the young girl she was going to see. Arriving outside the main cabin, she turned towards Karl, "Wait for me here." A half a dozen strides bought her to the door, and she knocked upon it cautiously. "Alex? Are you there?"

Silence.

"It's me, Kate. Open up. I just want to check and see if you're okay."

To her relief, she heard the distinct sound of the door being unlocked. Waiting for a couple of moments, she turned the handle and stepped inside. The last time she'd set foot inside the cabin was the night before Highgrove was sold at auction - the same night she'd laid herself bare to Sawyer in front of the open fire. She stole a glance towards it now, but the only evidence she could find was a pile of charred ashes - and even those could probably not be claimed as being the same. Shaking the memory aside, she turned to face Alex for the first time, finding her sitting curled up in the fireside chair. Her face was hidden in her hands, and Kate guessed that she was crying.

"Alex?" she called in a soft voice, crossing the floor to crouch down next to her. "Hey..." she rubbed the girl's back, "What's wrong?"

Alex lifted her head from her hands and looked up, the puffiness around her eyes proving Kate's earlier assessment correct - she'd been crying for some time. She bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling and slowly shook her head, lowering her eyes from view once again.

"Come on. You can tell me," Kate encouraged, rubbing her hand across her shoulders in what she hoped was a soothing manner. "I'm sure it can't be that bad..."

A sob escaped Alex's mouth, and her body began to softly shake. In a voice so low that Kate had to strain her ears to listen, she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Kate's hand paused in midstroke, an unexpected chill stirring in her own abdomen. Pregnant? Gripped by a fear that was suddenly too terrifying to comprehend, she struggled to focus as Alex spoke again.

"Silly, huh?" She said through her tears. "I only missed one pill... You... you would have thought..." She broke into sobs again, unable to finish what she'd been trying to say.

"Hey. It's okay," Kate whispered. "Are you sure?"

Alex nodded. "I took a test last night."

"And you haven't told Karl yet?"

"I'm too afraid. I don't know how he'll take it."

Kate nodded. Her own fear was giving her an unwelcome insight into Alex's dilemma. Quickly she did a mental calculation back to the day of her last period, knowing even before she finished that the numbers didn't add up. Her stomach did a sickening dive. Oh God... she couldn't be! She wrapped her arms around Alex, both in an attempt to comfort the girl, and to steady herself. "Shhh," she whispered soothingly, attempting to focus on Alex's worries instead of her own for the time being. "What about your parents? Have you told them?"

Alex shook her head. "My mother got sick when I was two. They put her in an asylum a year later. I've been to see her a couple of times but she doesn't even know who I am."

"I sorry," Kate whispered, "I had no idea."

"That's okay," Alex managed a weak smile. "It's not exactly something that I tell everyone."

"What about your father?"

"I never knew him. I was raised by my aunt."

"Can you talk to her about it?"

"She died two years ago - just before I started working here."

"Oh." Kate lapsed into silence, unsure of what to say next. Slowly she got to her feet and went to pour a glass of water from the tap. "Here you go," she said, handing Alex the glass and a box of tissues from the bench top. "You don't have to go through this alone, you know. I'll help you."

"Thanks," Alex sniffed, taking a shaky sip from her glass. "What am I going to do?"

Kate reached to smooth a tendril of hair back from her face. "Well...that's a decision you're going to have to make for yourself, I'm afraid. I would recommend you talk to Karl about it first though."

"What do you think he'll say?"

"I have no idea," Kate smiled softly.

Silence filled the room as Alex apparently thought the advice over.

"You don't have to tell him right away though," Kate added. "Take some time to come to terms with it yourself, and then go to see him."

Alex nodded silently, using a tissue to soak up the tears under her eyes.

"Would you like me to be with you when you do?" Kate felt compelled to offer.

"No, I can do it," Alex replied, making Kate heave a sigh of relief. "I'll talk to him about it now. I can't stand to keep it to myself any longer."

"Okay, so long as you're sure?"

Alex nodded again, "Yeah. I'm sure."

Kate smiled, admiring the girls courage. "I can leave now if you like? Karl's waiting outside."

"Thanks," Alex sniffed, offering Kate a good attempt at a smile.

"You're welcome," she replied. "I'll be in the house if you need me for anything." Softly she opened the door and stepped outside.

Karl scrambled to his feet when he saw her. "Is she okay? What did she say?"

"She's fine," Kate managed. "There's something she wants to talk to you about though. She said she'll see you now."

"Okay," Karl replied, gently tugging the cabin door open to enter.

Kate watched as he disappeared inside, the door swinging closed behind him. The minute she was alone, she reached out towards the wooden post of the veranda to calm herself. How was it that she suddenly found herself standing still, while all around her the day continued on as normal? She could feel the wind in her hair, could hear birds chirping - everything was exactly the same as when she'd entered the cabin 15 minutes ago. Everything, that was, except her. She lifted her free hand to her brow; How on earth could she have been so stupid? She'd had unprotected sex, not once, but three times, without even once considering the consequences. What if she was pregnant? The thought didn't even bear thinking about. In a daze, she stumbled across the yard, wanting nothing more than to lock herself in her bedroom so that she could be alone with her thoughts for a while.

"Hey," a voice called, penetrating her cloud of thought. "You alright?"

She spun around to see Sawyer approaching, a look of concern upon his face. Instantly she felt a surge of panic. Oh no, not now, she pleaded silently. She didn't want to be forced into telling him about Alex's pregnancy right away - she needed some time to gather herself together first. If his ability to read her was half as good as she suspected, it would be almost impossible for her to disguise her fears from him. Summoning all her strength, she gave him a carefree grin. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He frowned, coming to a stop in front of her. "I don't know... you looked kinda spaced out for a moment or two there."

She laughed lightly, preparing to give him an act that would be worthy of an Emmy. "Well, I'm fine. I was just heading inside to change into my riding clothes."

"Uh huh." Sawyer's eyes didn't lift from her face. "Somethin' go on in there that you don't wanna tell me about?" He indicated his head in the direction of the cabin.

Kate was silent for a moment, unsettled by how quickly he'd picked up on the source of her worry. There was no point in lying to him now, or in hiding the truth from him - Alex was his employee, he'd find out about her pregnancy soon enough for himself. She had no choice but to tell him, and then hope for the best. "Umm,...Alex has just found out that she's pregnant," she said, relieved to find that her voice didn't waiver as she feared.

"Pregnant?" Sawyer repeated the word in disbelief. His face fell slack, as if he'd just been told Alex had a terminal disease.

"Yes, _pregnant,"_ Kate repeated defiantly, irked by his reaction. How was it that men could so easily make pregnancy out to be a woman's problem? "She's telling Karl about it now."

"Humph," he snorted. "Poor guy."

Anger flared through her veins. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Trust me, it ain't the kind of news a guy wants to hear."

Kate placed her hands upon her hips. "And how do you think Alex feels about it? She didn't exactly _plan _on having a baby - and last time I checked, it takes two to make one."

He frowned, surprised by the venom in her attack. "Easy there," he held his hands out to fend her off. "I was just sayin'."

"Yeah? Well maybe you shouldn't!"

He raised his brows, wondering where her attitude had suddenly sprung from. "Well, alright then. No need to take my head off."

"Just forget it," she said, pushing past him and headed towards the house. She needed the solitude of her bedroom now more than ever.

Sawyer frowned, watching as she stalked away. What the heck had that all been about? Barely an hour ago she'd been kissing him like there was no tomorrow; now she couldn't stand to talk to him? So what if Alex had gotten herself knocked up? She could take paid maternity leave, and he'd just employ someone else to do her job in the mean time. It wasn't like the girl was going to be tossed out on the street or anything. He kicked a large stone with the toe of his boot, pausing as an uneasy thought entered his mind. What if none of this had anything to do with Alex at all? A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he considered the deeper implications of their argument. The more he thought about it, the more he began to wonder; Could it be that Kate was pregnant? The idea shocked him so much that for a moment he didn't know what to feel. He sure as hell hadn't ever considered himself to be father material. Then again, he'd also never allowed himself to care about someone as much as he did Kate. It worried him to think that he might have put her in a situation that it was clear she didn't want to be in. How could he have been so careless? He turned, and began the slow walk back to the stables, berating himself all the way. What on earth would either of them do with a child?


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **This chapter is the last one to be transfered from Lost Diaries, we are now up to date here. All updates will be posted on this site only from now on.

A big thank you to **Amy** for her wonderful input in this chapter. Not only did she give me some wonderful advice, but she somehow managed to return the beta'd version to me in almost within an hour of having received it. Once again, any errors still in the text are probably corrections that she pointed out and I failed to edit.

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

While in town the following afternoon, Kate added a pregnancy test to her grocery purchases. With deceptive calmness, she tossed the cardboard packet into her trolley, watching as it came to rest between the milk and potatoes. Feeling strangely detached, she then went about her other tasks in town, paying Sultan's vet bill and choosing a new rug for Phoenix as if nothing in her day was amiss.

By the time she walked through the door to home, she had almost managed to convince herself that her fears were totally unfounded - she certainly didn't feel pregnant. Surely she would know if she was? She'd heard stories of women who knew almost right away. The fact that she was experiencing no such feeling had to be a good sign. Didn't it? She sat on her bed, fingering the test in her hand. Maybe it would be better to wait a couple more days before she went into panic mode. This wasn't the first time her period had been late; granted she'd never had unprotected sex before though either. How on earth would she be able to face Sawyer again, knowing for sure that she was carrying his child? Thinking about the scenario was enough to see her tucking the test safely away in the top draw of her nightstand. She'd take it some time later. If the need arose.

Heaving a sigh, she retreated downstairs to the kitchen, intending on unpacking the rest of the groceries. To her surprise, she found Sawyer had come in from the stables and was standing by the breakfast bar waiting for her. He didn't usually come into the house during the day, and she looked at him quizzically, wondering why he'd chosen to do so today. "Hey," she said lightly, trying not to think about what she'd been doing just moments earlier.

"Hi," he responded, removing his hands from his pockets. He'd been watching the house all morning, waiting for Kate to return. Now that she finally had, he found that he had no idea about how to broach the matter that was on his mind. Trying to appear as if there was nothing unusual about his appearance in the house, he looked at the pile of supermarket bags stacked upon the bench top. "Ya been shoppin'?"

"Uh huh," Kate nodded. She felt strangely light headed as she began to unpack the groceries. What on earth was he doing here? What did he want?

"Wanted to talk to you," he suddenly continued, as if reading her mind.

"Oh?" She reached to place a tin of spaghetti in the cupboard. "What about?"

"'Bout what happened yesterday. You know... with Alex and all?"

Her grip on the frozen peas tightened, but otherwise she remained outwardly calm. "What about it?

He bit his lip. This wasn't going to be easy. "Well, I was wonderin'..." He began, pausing for a moment. "I was wonderin' if there was somethin' else? Somethin' you're maybe not tellin' me?" God, he sucked at this. Why couldn't he just say what he meant?

Kate tossed the bag of peas into the freezer and closed the door with a gentle bang. "What do you mean?" Her heart was hammering inside her chest. She had an uncomfortable feeling of exactly where the conversation was heading, and she wanted no part of if.

"Well, I just thought... Seein' as you got so upset about the whole thing-"

"I didn't get upset," she interrupted.

"Okay," he conceaded, more interested in getting to his point than arguing with her about who had done what. "Seeing as you _felt so strongly _about Alex bein' pregnant, I thought..." He sighed, and placed his hand back inside his jeans pocket. "I thought maybe the subject might be a little too close to home for you?"

"Too close to home?" Kate repeated blankly, stalling for time.

"Yeah, you know," he shrugged. "Like you were thinkin' you might be pregnant too."

Kate looked away, shocked at how clinical the conversation had suddenly become. The question was so detatched some how - almost _businesslike - _giving the impression that they were discussing a matter of no more importance than how much winter feed the stud should buy in. She had a sudden urge to make it personal, to give him a taste of how it felt to be in her shoes. She met his eyes, "And what if I am?"

He shoved his fingers back into the front pocket of his jeans. "So you're sayin' it's a possibility then?"

She sighed, his response making her feel unexplainably tired. "What are we doing, James? You and me?" Her eyes searched his face for understanding. "We're supposed to be running a stud together - not talking babies."

Sawyer frowned, annoyed by her flippancy. Why didn't she just answer the damned question? "Last time I looked, the whole point of runnin' a stud was to talk babies, Sweet Cheeks."

_"Horse _babies, Sawyer," she clarified. "Anyway," she continued, "This... this thing between you and me, it's gotten out of hand."

He thrust a hip forward defensively, not sure that he liked where this appeared to be going. "Oh yeah?"

"You know what I'm saying - it has to stop. I'm not... I don't _do _casual sex."

He raised his brows. "Well, thanks for clearin' that up," he said, a touch of sarcasm creeping into his voice. "I don't seem to recall either one of us sayin' anythin' about it bein' casual though."

She ignored his comment, forging on before she could be swayed. "Do you realize that we've had sex in the hay barn, in the hallway, on the cab in floor, but never once in an actual bed?"

He looked at her steadily. "That's all just location to me. Doin' it in a bed don't make it any more meaningful."

She stared at him, her momentum beginning to stall. "But..."

"Besides, if you want, I'd be happy to go upstairs with you right now and rectify the problem."

She frowned. _"Sawyer."_

"What? It's okay for you to call the shots, but not for me?"

"That wasn't what I was saying."

"It wasn't, huh? You might want to be a little bit clearer about it in the future then, I seem to recall you all but throwin' yourself at me yesterday."

She looked away. He was right, of course, but she was damned if she was going to let him know it. She sighed, shaking her head slowly. "I'm not here to play games with you James."

"Coulda fooled me," he countered, his irritation finally beginning to show. "I seem to remember askin' you a direct question, and you've done nothin' but skirt answerin' ever since."

Silence fell upon the room as they both realized the conversation had turned back to exactly where it had started. Feeling his eyes burning a hole into her, Kate reached for the carton of milk, using it as an excuse to turn away from him for a moment as she placed it in the fridge. By the time she straightened up and faced him again, she knew what she had to say. Squaring her shoulders and keeping her voice as steady as possible, she answered his question. "I'm not pregnant, James."

He stared at her, narrowing his eyes as if wanting to believe, but too wary yet to totally buy into what she was saying. "You sure?"

"Absolutely."

He exhaled softly, feeling a rush of relief wash over him. "Well, thank God for that."

Kate smiled thinly, going along with his reaction. It was clear that the idea of fatherhood was not something that had appealed to him. At least now she had his honest reaction. "You seem happy," she said cooly.

"You blame me? It ain't like either of us was _wantin'_ a kid."

Kate was silent. That was true, but it didn't change the fact that she might still be having one. She blinked, suddenly wishing she'd taken the pregnancy test when she'd had the chance. Sawyer's reaction left her in no doubt that if she _was _pregnant, she'd be raising the child by herself.

He frowned at her lack of response, finally prompting, "What, you ain't as relieved as I am?"

"Trust me, I am."

"Sure don't look like it to me."

"What? You want me to perform cartwheels?"

Sawyer frowned, puzzled by the way she was acting. "Hey," he said softly, stepping around the breakfast bar. "I ain't gonna lie, I think it's great that there's no baby. But there's somethin' else that you should know too."

Kate looked up at him, uncomfortably aware of the lump building inside her throat. "Oh?"

"Despite what you might think, I've never thought of anythin' you and I have done together as bein' casual."

Silence filled the kitchen. They stood facing each other. Kate felt her chest tighten as the lump in her throat grew bigger. She reached to swipe a tendril of hair back from her face, unsure of what to say. "I..."

Feeling the tension in the room, Sawyer gave a light toss of his head. He'd said too much. With a mirthless chuckle, he took a small step  
backwards. "Time I got back to the stables."

Kate blinked, struggling with the urge to reach out to him. She was conscious for the first time of an awareness that had settled in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that filled and warmed her in the oddest of ways. It almost made the lump in her throat disappear completely "Wait," she said, as he turned to leave. Now was the time to tell him the truth; to admit that there might be a child growing inside her. And to tell him that the possibility of it was scaring her more than she'd ever felt in her life.

He turned slowly, "Yeah?"

She bit her lip, taking in the fall of his hair and the soft green of his eyes. She was falling for this man in a way that was almost more frightening to her than the thought of being pregnant. Could she tell him about the baby without putting her heart on her sleeve? Did she even want to try?

Before she could find out, the doorbell rang, stealing the moment out of her hands. Although Sawyer's gaze had not left her face, she knew she couldn't possibly tell him now. "It's... It was nothing," she said, shaking her head. Indicating towards the door she added, "You should get that."

Sawyer shrugged. "Allllright."

He reappeared a couple of minutes later, followed by Karl and Alex who were holding tightly onto one another's hands.

"Oh, hey you two," Kate smiled. She watched as Karl released Alex's hand and put his arm protectively around her shoulder. Obviously their talk yesterday had gone well, she deduced. The thought caused an unexpected pang of envy.

"Guess congratulations are in order, Daddy-oh," Sawyer slapped Karl upon the back.

Pitching forward slightly under the impact, the boy quickly regained himself. "Thanks," he beamed, "We're both so excited." Squeezing Alex to him, he continued, "Actually...We've come to tell you both something."

Sawyer and Kate looked at him in question. "Maybe we should take this into the lounge?" Kate offered, beckoning them all from the room. She glanced at Sawyer, raising her brow in silent question. Did he know what it was that Karl wanted to say?

He shrugged, indicating he was as much in the dark as she was. As they took up seats in the sitting room, he asked, "So, what's the big news?"

Alex looked to Karl, and he nodded, giving her the pleasure of announcing their news. "Karl and I are getting married," she said, her face breaking into a large grin.

"Married?" Kate repeated, her jaw falling open in surprise. Her shock was quickly replaced with a rush of happiness, and she stood up to give first Alex, and then Karl a congratulatory hug.

"How 'bout that?" Sawyer said, shaking Karl's hand and slapping Alex gently on the shoulder. "Guess this calls for a round of drinks." He moved to the bar and opened a bottle of wine. Pouring a small amount into three glasses, he kept one for himself and handed the others to Karl and Kate. "Sorry, _mamma,_ guess you'll have to let us celebrate for you," he teased Alex as he raised his glass towards her in a toast.

Caught in a dilemma, Kate accepted the glass and raised it also. Taking the smallest of sips from it, she quickly placed it back on the side table. "So, have you set the date yet?"

"Yep. We plan on getting married on the 30th of this month," Karl proudly informed her.

"But that's only," she did a mental calculation, "Twenty five days away."

"I know. We figured, why wait?"

"And I don't want to be a big, pregnant bride," Alex added with a smile.

Sawyer finished his glass of wine and poured himself another, topping Karl's back up in the process. Seeing Kate's glass, still full, he shot her a questioning look.

"I'm driving," she lied cooly. "I forgot to pay Sultan's vet bill at the clinic."

He nodded, accepting her response without further question. "So, where might you two be gonna do the deed?" he asked Karl.

"Well, that was what we were hoping to talk to you about," Karl replied. Reaching to hold Alex's hand, he turned back to face Sawyer, "We were hoping you might let us have the wedding here."

"It won't be a big affair," Alex quickly added, as if to reassure him.

Sawyer's face fell in surprise; what the hell did he know about weddings? He glanced to Kate for advice, but she merely shrugged her shoulders. 'Don't ask me, it's your house,' she seemed to say. "Well, I guess we could arrange somethin'..." he replied, feeling completely out of his depth.

"Great!" Karl exclaimed, squeezing Alex's hand tightly. "It'll be mainly my family - and probably about twenty or so friends. We'll arrange the catering and everything, all we needed was the place."

"Glad to be of help," Sawyer said, a touch of sarcasm creeping into his voice. First babies, and now weddings, could the conversation possibly get any more uncomfortable?

Karl got to his feet, "Sorry to be so rude, but I really should be getting back to the stables. Thanks for letting us have the wedding here, I promise you won't regret it," he said.

"I've got to get going too," Kate said, seeing her chance to flee the room. Picking up her glass she repeated her congratulations to Karl and Alex and escaped back to the kitchen. As she tipped her wine down the sink, she heard voices in the living room and realized that while Karl might have left, Alex had not. Her interest piqued as she wondered what the girl could possibly be talking to Sawyer about. Carefully she edged her way towards the door, hoping to catch a few words of their conversation.

"...one more thing to ask," she heard Alex say.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Sawyer drawled in reply. His tone was only half serious as he added, "I'm guessin' you're both gonna want the day off as it is."

Alex giggled, a sound Kate had never heard her make before. What was it about Sawyer that seemed to turn the heads of even the most unavailable women? Thinking along these lines, she was totally unprepared for happened next.

"I was wondering if you would maybe consider giving me away?" Alex asked softly.

Kate clamped her hand over her mouth in surprise. Sawyer? Give Alex away? What she wouldn't have done to have seen the expression on his face at that moment! Too enthralled by the conversation to back away now, she waited with baited breath for his reply.

"You serious?" she heard him ask in disbelief. "I thought you were supposed to ask your daddy to do that?"

"You are, only I don't have a one. Well, not that I ever knew anyway. I don't have a brother, or a cousin, or even a male friend either."

"So you're comin' to _me?"_

"You're the only other person I could think of."

Sawyer gave a light chuckle. "You sure know how to butter a man up, Shortcake."

"Please," Alex's voice was suddenly serious. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd consider doing this for me. I don't want to walk down the aisle alone."

There was a brief pause, while Sawyer thought the request over. "Don't see that I have much choice in the matter then, do I?"

"You'll do it?" Alex asked, her voice raised in eagerness. Sawyer must have nodded or given some such indication, because Kate heard her jump up from her seat and bound across the floor. "Thank you. Thank you so much," she said in excitement, making Kate wonder if she wasn't giving Sawyer a hug in appreciation.

His next words confirmed her suspicions. "Steady on there, Cinderella. I said I'd do it alright? No need to manhandle me into submission. I hope you're not expectin' me to go and get all trussed up for the occasion either. I ain't exactly a coat and tails kinda guy."

"You can wear whatever you want," Alex conceded, obviously relieved that he'd agreed to do it at all. "I can't wait to tell Karl!"

Kate sunk back from the door, anticipating Alex might bound out through it at any minute. Her assumption confirmed as the girl left the room just moments later, calling a farewell to her in the kitchen on her way out. The house fell quite in her wake, and after a couple of minutes, when Sawyer had still not emerged from the sitting room, Kate went to see what was keeping him.

"You okay?" She asked, finding him still sitting on the settee, the glass in one hand and the wine bottle in the other. Both were almost empty.

He looked up as she propped herself against the nearest chair. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She smiled at his gruffness. "That was really sweet, what you just agreed to do, James."

"So you heard, huh?"

"I might have listened at the door a little."

He took another mouthful from his glass. "I only agreed to do it 'coz she didn't have anyone else."

Kate nodded, not believing him for a second. In truth, she was rather touched by the way he'd handled Alex, and the whole marriage/pregnancy thing in general. He might fight against it, but he cared more than he'd like to admit. Absently she brought her fingertips to her stomach, stroking it's flat surface through the fabric of her T-shirt. The combination of the scene she'd just overheard, and the words she'd exchanged with him earlier in the kitchen seemed to be doing funny things to her insides. Her body was filled with an unfamiliar yearning, a yearning so strong that before she knew what she was doing, she was crossing the room towards him. Removing the wine glass and bottle from his hands, she pushed his torso back against the settee so that she could climb onto his lap. He shifted his thigh to accommodate her weight, but otherwise made no move to stop her. She cupped his jaw in her palm, tilting his mouth so that she could brush her own lightly against it. The kiss was brief, but by the time she pulled back her breath was coming in shallow gasps.

"What was that for?" He asked. His jeans had begun to pull uncomfortably tight against his groin and he almost groaned aloud as she squirmed on his lap. He reached to catch her face, holding it confined between her hands. "You okay?"

"Shhhh," she whispered, silencing him by bringing a finger to his lips. "Don't talk." Swiftly she bought her lips back down upon his, kissing him more deeply this time.

Taken off guard, Sawyer went along with her for a moment, letting himself be drawn into the heat of their combined passion. He penetrated her mouth with his tongue, feeling her run her hands down the side of his face, stroking his neck and then begin to undo the top button of his shirt.

"Hey," he whispered, breaking the kiss. "Easy on there, Freckles. You tryin' to set a new speed record?"

She shook her head.

"Well then, in light of our earlier conversation, I suggest we continue this upstairs."

Slowly she ran the back of her finger down the side of his cheek. For a long moment she didn't speak, words forming themselves silently inside her head. Before she had a chance to censor them, she opened her mouth and released her thoughts. "That's just location."

Their eyes locked.

Seconds ticked by.

With a swiftness that surprised her, Sawyer bought his arm around her waist, scooping her up to flip her onto her back. The settee bounced under the impact, bringing her body intimately against his as he pressed himself into her and stilled the motion. She could feel his body heat, searing through the thin fabric of his shirt as his groin pressed intimately against hers. His breath fanned her cheek, its warm draft caressing the bare skin on her neck.

Feeling suddenly dizzy, Kate swallowed. Her feelings were so new, so fragile that she couldn't yet put them into words. Instead she lifted her head from the settee, and bought her lips softly back into contact with his. What she couldn't voice, she poured into the kiss, gently caressing his mouth with a tenderness that she'd never done before. Each miniscule movement was governed by a love that seemed to be coming alive inside her. She got so caught up in the feeling that she almost forgot to breath, only tearing her mouth away when her heart threatened to explode inside her chest. A wave of panic swept over her. What had she just done?

Sawyer didn't move. His face was just inches above hers. There was no mistaking the meaning behind the kiss he'd just received. His heart pounded loudly inside his chest; elation, fear, desire, all leaving him feeling breathless and weak - as if he'd just completed the 100 meter sprint. He lowered his mouth towards hers, pausing when their lips were just a fraction apart. "I love you too," he whispered, returning her kiss with his own.

This time they didn't break apart. As their kiss deepened, they reaccustomed themselves with each other, surprised that what should have been familiar to them by now was suddenly so new. Kate lifted her arms, allowing Sawyer to tug her T-shirt off over her head. The buttons of his shirt were by now hanging open and the warm flesh on his chest pressed against her own. Softly she scratched him with her nails, pushing his shirt back from his shoulders so she could feast her eyes upon his tanned skin. She felt him unzipping the fly on her jeans, revealing in the flood of heat that swamped her loins as he freed her from restriction. His erection was pressed into her skin now, unmistakable, even through the thick denim of his jeans. Her knuckles grazed against the thin trail of hair that grew downwards from his naval, following the path until she could grasp his belt buckle in her fingers. She tugged the leather free, hearing it slap against itself as she drew it out from the loops in his jeans. He groaned into her neck, biting gently upon her collarbone as he encouraged her to continue. She felt his fingers, gently pinching her nipple, and realized that somehow, without her realizing it, he'd removed and discarded her bra. Wet heat escaped from her body as she reached to close her fist around his erection. She could feel him, throbbing and hard in her hand as she stroked the length of his shaft.

He let out his breath in a long exhale. "Jesus..."

"You like that?" She asked, teasing her thumb across the sensitive head.

He grinned, straightening up into a sitting position and pulling her with him. "Not half as much as you're goin' to," he promised. Lifting her leg across him, so that she was kneeling astride him, he nodded towards his jeans. "Can you reach them?"

Kate nodded, reaching to grab the nearest cuff so that she could drag them over. Quickly he took them from her hands. "Might be a good time to use one of these," he said wryly, producing a condom from his back pocket. Kate bit her lip, reminded once again of her fears - and of the lie she'd told. To cover her worry, she took the foil packet from his hand and tore it open with her teeth. "Here, let me."

"Be my guest," he growled, his voice husky with desire. Leaning back against the couch, he crossed his hands lazily behind his head. With hooded eyes, he watched her close her fist around his shaft and quickly sheath him. "Now..." he drawled as she finished, "Where were we?"

"Right about here, I believe," she replied, guiding him towards her entrance. Slowly she eased herself down onto him, gasping in momentary pain as he stretched her core. He brushed the pad of his thumb to brush against her center, massaging her until she relaxed again. Her desire seeped out to coat his organ, smoothing her way down its length until she could take him all and was sitting in his lap. They sat still for a moment, his hand running up her back, bunching her hair as he kissed her jaw. She splayed her palms across his chest, feeling the warm security of his arms around her. When she was ready, she slowly began to move against him.

It was Sawyer's turn to moan now, and he did so, softly into her hair. His hands roamed around to cup her buttocks, assisting her in riding him. Gently he caught one of her nipples in his teeth, nibbling on the soft flesh until it contracted into a hard nub inside his mouth. Her head was thrown back, exposing her neck to him, and he could feel her hair, tumbling down her back to caress his thighs with each movement she gave. He bit his lip, resisting the urge to thrust up into her, letting her instead grind herself to her own climax. A fine sheen of sweat broke out on her skin, telling him that she was close. Her breath came in shallow pants and he kissed her chin, her jaw, her cheeks, as she stiffened in his embrace and cried out her release.

He smiled, holding her sated body close. Without removing himself from inside her, he gently turned her onto her back and laid her out on the settee beneath him. Her climax had left her warm and open to him, allowing him to slip in and out of her with ease. Gradually she began to mimic his actions, rocking her hips to encompass him further. He felt as if his heart might shatter in his chest as he thrust deeper into her, claiming her again and again. Her fingertips dug into his buttocks, spurring him on, harder and longer until he couldn't hold back any longer. Feeling her shudder beneath him, he buried himself to the root inside her and let the spasm of her orgasm release his own. With lightening speed the white heat tore over him, drawing a primal grow from deep in his throat as he emptied himself inside her.

The coming back to earth was slow, much slower than ever before. Their arms encircled each other, stroking, protecting, marveling at what they'd just shared. Sawyer rested his forehead in the crock of Kate's neck and closed his eyes. Where once they would have been eager to separate, they now lay entwined in each others arms, neither one of them wanting to let go.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the lovely reviews you guys have written. They sure give me a kick start whenever I'm feeling unmotivated! I'm also posting this fic at now, just incase Lost Diaries closes. My name there is Lost Kiwi.

Thanks again to **Amy,** who is not only giving me some great advice, but actually helping me to write better in the process.

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Kate opened her eyes, wondering for a moment where she was. Lifting her head from the pillow, she looked around the room, her eyes coming to rest upon the man who slept beside her. The corners of her mouth curled into a smile. She was in the large bedroom down the hallway from her own - Sawyer's room. Slowly, she rolled over, propping herself up on her elbow so that she could look at him. He laid on his back, sheets pushed down to his waist, with one hand resting lightly upon his chest. His face was slack and expressionless, giving him an air of innocence in sleep that wasn't apparent when he was awake. Her eyes lingered upon the dark stubble that covered his chin, noticing the odd fleck of grey that had begun creep in. She smiled again, imagining the many ways in which she could tease him about them later. Her gaze traveled upwards, and her mirth subsided as she saw his eyelashes, gently resting against his cheeks. Any woman would kill for lashes that length, and yet here they were, not in the least out of place on someone who was so distinctly masculine. The desire to reach out and touch him was becoming strong, and she gave into the urge, lightly run the tip of her finger from his brow down to the ridge of his nose.

He stirred, his forehead wrinkling, and she retracted her finger, waiting to see if he would wake. His lashes lifted, giving her a brief glimpse of his eyes as he tried to focus. He swallowed, moistening his lips with his tongue. "Mornin'," he whispered, his voice still husky with sleep.

"Hey," She replied with a grin. "Did I wake you?"

"You tickled my _nose," _he replied, as if that answered her question. A lazy grin spread across his face, "There are nicer ways to wake a man, Freckles."

She laughed, placing her hand lightly upon his chest. "You've got sex on the brain."

"Can ya blame me, after last night?"

With a giggle she snuggled closer to him, laying her head upon his chest. Her fingers stroked his skin lightly, drawing random patterns across his warm skin. "You've got to admit, this beats waking up in a haybarn."

His hand was in her hair, lifting and stroking a tendril of it, letting it fall, only to begin all over again. "If you're meanin' the fact that I don't have hay stickin' to my ass, then I'd have to agree."

She clenched her fingers into a fist and shook him gently. _"Sawyer."_

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, you got me - this cuddlin' business ain't so bad."

Lifting her head, she looked up, seeing the softness in his eyes. Slowly she moved up the bed, repositioning herself so that her lips were level with his. She could feel his hand, resting gently across her naked back as she leaned in to kiss him. Although her lips were swollen and sensitive from the night before, she was more than willing to ignore the fact, indulging herself by placing long, lingering kisses upon his mouth.

"Mmmm," Sawyer moaned softly, his hand moving up to cup the back of her head. "Now this is more like it." Expertly he rolled them both over, stealing her position on top.

She giggled, enjoying the feeling of his weight holding her down. Drawing one knee up, she wrapped her foot around the back of his calf.

He grinned, grinding his groin gently into hers so that she could feel the beginning of his arousal.

Kate suddenly became aware that it wasn't only her lips that were ultra sensitive this morning. "Oh God, I can't," she protested weakly, "I'm too sore."

"I'll be gentle," he whispered cajolingly into her ear. She wasn't the only one who was feeling the effects of their prolonged love making, he was feeling a little tender himself. Deftly he ran his fingertips up the inside of her thigh, circling her mound teasingly.

She sighed, knowing that she could call him off but not in the least bit willing to do so - not when what he was doing to her felt so _good._ She parted her legs, inviting him to touch her where the ache was already beginning to build. "That feels wonderful."

He smiled, dipping his head to capture a nipple in his mouth. Even before he touched it, the nub was hard and aroused, standing proudly to attention as he circled it with his tongue.  
"Nice," he drawled appreciatively.

Kate's mind had turned to mush, hovering somewhere above her in a lazy, lust-induced haze. She arched her back, pressing herself into him. His fingers moved slightly, parting her moist folds and stroking her, so that any discomfort was quickly pushed aside by her mounting desire.

Seeing that she was ready for him, Sawyer withdrew his touch for just long enough to roll on a condom. Then, very gently he entered her, guiding his length into her wet heat.

They moaned together in unison, tender skin forgotten as he began to move inside her. Kate lifted her heels, wrapping them around his waist as she opened herself to him further. She seemed to be in a perpetual state of arousal, her sex swollen and flushed, craving the release that only he could give her. He was penetrating her with long, deep strokes that seemed to go on forever, quickly bringing the liquid tension in her body to breaking point. "I'm going to come," she whispered breathily.

He pushed into her deeper, burying himself inside her entirely. "Tell me," he whispered.

Too turned on to balk at such an explicit request, she opened her mouth and let the words tumble out. "It feels so good... so big, so _hard."_

"Hmmm," he growled encouragingly, penetrating her again. "Tell me more."

"Oh God," her head tossed sideways on the pillow as she felt herself beginning to peak. "I'm on fire. So hot. So, oh... pleeease." Her voice broke on her last word as her orgasm ripped through her.

Sawyer held his rhythm, riding out the wave with her, feeling her clench and tighten around him. Just when he felt her spasms begin to ease, they suddenly picked up again, a second orgasm coming hard on the heels of her first. With one hard thrust, he let himself join her, his hips bucking with the force of his ejaculation. A loud growl tore from his lips, but he barely heard it, too caught up in the bliss of his release.

At the final waves of passion left them, they sagged together, hearts pounding inside their chests. A fine sheen of sweat had broken out on their skin, meshing them together with it's heat. "Wow," Kate exhaled.

Gently Sawyer slipped out of her, freeing himself from the confines of the condom and discarding it. "Best way I can think of to start the day," he chuckled, reaching to pull her to his chest. Pushing her hair back from her face, he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Hmm," Kate mumbled in agreement. She felt so drowsy and content, that it was with huge reluctance she finally pushed herself away and sat up. "We really should get out of bed," she said, looking at him resolutely.

He sighed loudly. "Okay. You first."

She looked around the room, suddenly realizing that all of her clothes were downstairs. Feeling a little self conscious, she asked, "Can you look away?"

He chuckled, "Not a chance."

Anticipating his reply, she shot him a look. Before he could stop her, she leaned out of bed and picked up an old shirt of his from the floor. Recognizing it as the black shirt he'd been wearing the first time she'd seen him, she shrugged her way into it. "There, all done," she smiled triumphantly. "I'm going to take a shower."

He raised his brows in inquiry.

_"Alone," _she clarified.

"Suit yourself. I'll just wait right here."

She smiled, leaving the room and heading for the bathroom. As she walked, she became conscious for the first time of a weighty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Closing the bathroom door, she smiled to herself, recognizing the signs that her period was about to begin. Feeling almost light headed with relief, she turned on the tap and stepped into the shower. The day was off to a very promising start.

xXx

Sawyer arrived in the kitchen just as she tipped the eggs from the fry pan onto his plate.

"Well, well, looks like I'm just in time," he drawled. He was wearing his dark denim jeans and khaki shirt, the sleeves rolled at the cuffs in his usual manner.

Kate smiled, her eyes lingering on the sight of him. "Enjoy them while you can, because you're cooking tomorrow," she replied playfully.

"Suits me," he responded, pulling up a chair. "So long as you don't mind eatin' cold toast."

She rolled her eyes, taking a seat opposite him. "Pass the salt."

He handed her the shaker across the table, his fingers brushing hers as she took it from his hand. A shiver tingled up her arm and she looked up at him, knowing that he'd felt it too. "Thanks," she said, glancing down at her plate. "I'm going to take Phoenix up the hill and put her around the cross country course this morning."

Sawyer lowered his fork and looked at her. "There's a cross country course here?"

"Yep. My father put it up years ago. It's just a few fences linking the top three paddocks. Nothing too challenging," she said, her eyes suddenly twinkling, "But lots of fun."

"You mean I've been here all this time, and you're only tellin' me about this _now?"_

"I thought you knew."

"Hell no," he exclaimed, looking at her as if she'd taken leave of her senses. "If I had have, then I would have been out there riding it, wouldn't I?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize - but I'm joinin' you up there this mornin."

"You're most welcome to," she smiled, "So long as you can keep up."

He pointed his fork at her across the table. "Sassafras, you just worry about keepin' your own sweet little ass in the saddle. I'm the king of cross country riding."

She laughed, "And the king of self compliments, it would seem."

They finished breakfast in record time, both of them eager to saddle up and prove the degrees of their riding skills to each other. Just as Kate swung herself up into the saddle, Sawyer appeared around the corner, riding Mystique.

"Thought I'd give this one a run," he said, indicating his choice of mount. "Might leave Trump to show jumpin' for a bit longer."

She smiled, remembering the fall he'd recently taken. "You seem to have healed well enough."

Turning Mystique around, he led the way out of the yard. "It was just a sprain," he shrugged.

Kate smiled, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Just a sprain? Did the man think she'd forgotten all the fuss he'd made over it? Hiding her amusement from him, she nudged Phoenix into a trot. "I usually take a canter around the top field as a warm up," she said, as the track they were on began to turn uphill.

Sawyer nodded, giving Mystique a loose rein so that she could choose her own path over the suddenly eneven terrain. Reaching the gate into the top field, he dismounted and opened the gate. Kate rode through, and then waited for him to remount before they put the horses into a canter around the edge of the field. She glanced across at him, riding in two point position beside her, and experienced a sudden thrill at his being there. It was so nice to be able to share her enjoyment with someone, she realized. "The first jump is an upright of logs," she called to him, "Follow me."

Phoenix saw the obstacle and pricked her ears, lengthening her stride in eagerness. Kate sat up and went with her, letting the mare carry her safely over. She turned after landing, just in time to see Sawyer and Mystique follow in the same fashion. He grinned as he drew up next to her, "Where to?"

Kate grinned, and led the way around the small circuit, clearing a ditch, a spread and two more uprights. "You want to go first over the next one?" she called to Sawyer.

"Thought you'd never ask," he laughed, cantering up from behind. The next jump, a palisade, was a little more technical, comprising of a large ditch placed right in front of the jump. Inexperienced riders often fell into the trap of looking down into the ditch instead of up and over, which gave the horse mixed signals about whether to jump or not. Kate held Phoenix back and waited to see what Sawyer would do.

Of course, he made no such error, clearing the jump smoothly, and then pausing on the other side to wait for her. When she caught up, they cantered together down a short slope and over a wooden spar, taking them back into the paddock where they'd first begun.

"That's the last one," Kate said, puffing slightly as she pulled Phoenix back to a walk.

"Damn, I was just gettin' into it, too."

"We can always go around again," she suggested, "Once the horses have caught their breath."

"You don't need to suggest that twice," he grinned, letting Mystique out on a long rein for a moment. They circled the field together in a walk, riding side by side, the horses neatly matched in size and stride. Sawyer looked across at Kate, a quirky smile spreading across his face.

"What?" she asked.

He bent forward, grasping Phoenix's reins under her jaw, and pulling her to a stop next to Mystique. "This," he said, reaching across the short distance to cup Kate's jaw and draw her in for a kiss.

She felt her head spinning, caught up in the unexpectedness of his action. The wind blew against her face, and his lips moved softly across her mouth. When he released her, she could only stare at him wordlessly.

"Seen that in a heap of movies - always wanted to try if myself."

She laughed, both thrilled and flustered at the same time. Shortening Phoenix's reins, she nodded across the field, "Com 'on, cowboy."

Together they completed another round of jumps, taking turns this time to face the jump first. By the time they arrived back at the stables it was mid-afternoon and well past the time to start the days chores. They spent the rest of the day working side-by-side in the stables, finding enjoyment in the most basic of tasks just because they had each other there to share them with.

xXx

Later that evening, Kate sat in the lounge room, curled up in the large easy chair beside the door. A book lay open in her lap, but instead of reading the words, she was starring sightlessly at the pages. Despite the cramps she had suffered that morning, her period had still not arrived. Nine days was a long time, and try as she might, she couldn't recall ever being this late before. She flicked a nervous glance at Sawyer, who sat across from her, idly browsing the pages of the newspaper. He was sitting on the same settee that they'd made love on the day before, his body hunched forward, elbows resting on his knees, as he scanned through the headlines. She pulled nervously at a lock of her hair, wondering if he would notice if she slipped upstairs for a few minutes. If she could just sneak away and take the test, at least she'd know for sure. The worry of not knowing was starting to get to her. Making her decision, she closed the paperback and got to her feet.

Sawyer glanced up, catching her eyes for a brief moment before returning his attention back to newspaper. She breathed a sigh of relief. Good, there would be no questions. She walked across the room, almost making it to the door before the telephone rang. She jumped, startled by the unexpected noise. Sawyer's eyes shot up in concern, and she said quickly, "I'll get it."

He nodded, picking up the paper and sitting back in the chair, his legs stretched out in front of him. Stifling a yawn, he decided it was almost time for bed. Casting a leisurely glance towards Kate, he hoped he wouldn't be going there alone.

"Hello?" She said, picking up the receiver.

There was brief pause, and then, "What do you want?"

Sawyer looked up, something in her tone catching his attention. There was silence for a moment as she listened to the caller, a frown growing upon her face.

_"What?" _

The sudden, desperation in her voice confirmed that something wasn't right. Sawyer tossed the newspaper aside and got to his feet. He crossed the floor towards her, reaching her in just three strides.

"No. I don't believe you," she said, shaking her head to back up her claim.

"Kate...?" Who is it?" Sawyer questioned, reaching out to touch her arm. Before his eyes, her legs seemed to suddenly buckle underneath her. Too late to stop her from falling, all he could do was support her as she slid down the wall to land in a half-sitting position on the floor.

Oblivious to his presence, she whispered into the receiver, "You're lying." Tears had begun to form in her eyes, quickly welling up and breaking free to run down her cheeks. Her grip on the receiver loosened as she began to sob.

"Hey..." Sawyer said, crouching down next to her. "It's okay," he whispered, reaching to take the phone from her hand, "Here, let me talk to them." Too upset to argue, she gave in, letting go of the receiver and bringing her hands to her face, trying to shiled her tears. He shook his head, gathering her to him as he sat on the floor next to her. Bracing his back against the wall, he held her in his arms, lifting the receiver over her head and cradling it with his shoulder. "Who's this?" he asked accusingly.

"I'm Kate's stepfather. Who's this?" Wayne replied.

"Never mind who I am. What the hell do you want?"

The man snorted. "I know who you are, you're the uptight son of a bitch who used to work in the stables. Just about fell off my chair when Diane told me you'd bought the place."

"Is that so?" Sawyer replied, refusing to be baited.

Wayne chuckled, "Tell me, how did a low life like you come into so much money? Maybe I should get ya to give me a few pointers."

"Does this phone call have a reason?"

Wayne sobered, "Yeah. I rang out of courtesy to speak to Kate. Put her back on."

Sawyer's voice hardened, "Not until you tell me why you're callin'." Gently he rubbed Kate's shoulder, fearful of hearing what could have upset her so much. His last memory of Wayne was of having to pull him off Kate that day in the stables.

"There's been a fire," Wayne said, shortly. "I rang to tell her that her mother is dead."

_"Diane's dead?" _Sawyer was truly shocked. "Where was the fire?"

"In the resort where we're stayin'. There's a whole floor burnt out-"

"And where was she when it started?" Sawyer interrupted.

"Upstairs. Asleep most likely." He gave a half laugh, "Guess I must 'a worn her out."

Sawyer frowned, ignoring the inappropriate comment. "Why didn't anyone get her out?"

"They tried - broke the door down an' all. The smoke was too thick for anyone to go in."

"They know what started it?"

"She left her hair dryer plugged in, must have short circuited." He gave a snort, "Not even a chance of suin'."

The hairs on the back of Sawyer's neck prickled. Was that the guy's biggest concern? If he could make any money from her death? "I think you've told us enough for one night," he said curtly. "How 'bout you give us the phone number there and we'll call you back in the mornin'?" He reached over Kate's head, struggling to grasp the pen and note pad that was kept by the telephone. Quickly he wrote down the number that Wayne gave.

"You gonna put Kate back on?" Wayne suddenly asked.

A fierce desire to reach through the phone and crunch his fist into the man's face swept through Sawyer. _"I said, we'll call you,"_ he replied, his teeth gritted. Replacing the receiver back on the hook, he immediately turned towards Kate. She was still resting against him, her hands curled into fists against his chest. "You okay...? he whispered into her hair.

She stiffened. How could she let him see her like this? Keeping her face downcast, she pushed herself away from his chest and tried to rise.

He caught her before she could succeed. Exhaling sadly, he guided her back towards him, holding her until the fight went out of her and she became still. "I'm sorry," he finally whispered as he kissed her head.

Kate relaxed and slumped against the warm solidness of his body. Her tears wet the fabric of his shirt, leaving dark patterns in the maroon cotton. Vaguely she was aware that he was rocking her gently as she cried, and she willingly gave herself over to the comfort that he offered. How could her mother have died when there was so much that she still needed to say to her? Guilt swept through her, guilt that had been building inside her heart for years.

"I remember," she began, suddenly needing to voice her thoughts, "Just after my father died, my mother came into my room late one night after we'd had an argument." She paused, waiting to see if Sawyer would respond. When he remained silent, she took a shaky breath and went on. "I pretended to be asleep. I know it was a childish thing to do, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to face her. We'd never shared the same bond as my father and I did, and I was still hurting over his death. I felt her, reaching out to stroke my hair. She told me she was sorry for the way things had turned out between us. That she was sorry she hadn't been there more when I was little. She asked if we could start over, make a new go of things now that we only had each other. I remember lying there, hearing her words, and hardening myself against them. I wanted to hurt her - just like I was hurting - and so I kept my eyes closed, pretending I didn't care." She cut off abruptly as a single sob escaped from her throat. "But I did care. I cared, and I never told her."

"I'm sure she knew," Sawyer replied, doing his best to comfort her.

Kate shook her head. "Things never got any better between us after that night. It was like she pulled away, finding me an unwelcome reminder of her former life. If I'd just spoken out, told her how I really felt, things could have been so much different. Instead I drove her away."

Sawyer looked down at her as she finished speaking. He wanted to tell her that what she'd just said made no sense - how could a lifetime of neglect be the fault of a child? - but he said nothing. How many times had he lain awake at night, thinking that if he'd been a little bit better behaved, kept his room a little bit tidier, his mother would have loved him enough not to have embarked on her affair that later contributed to her death? Gently he rested his chin on the top of Kate's head. She didn't speak again, and soon her breathing became deep and regular with the numbness of sleep. He continued to hold her until the room passed into shadow and the inky darkness of night enveloped them.


	29. Chapter 29

Kate didn't cry again until four days later, when her mother's body was gently lowered into the ground. By the time she finally gave into her sobs, the rest of the mourners had already paid their respects and left the cemetery, many of them on their way to Highgrove where the promise of alcohol and refreshments beckoned. With tears flowing down her cheeks, she stared at the fresh mound of earth before her. Now she would never have the kind of relationship with her mother that she had always silently yearned. Death had stolen any opportunity for the differences between them to be bridged. She squeezed her eyes shut, fumbling with the handkerchief that was tucked down the front of her dress.

Behind her, Sawyer rocked on his heels in indecision. Allowing her privacy to grieve was one thing - looking on when she was so obviously distressed was quite another. Throwing caution to the wind, he did what he had wanted to do ever since the ceremony began and stepped up beside her. Placing his hand gently upon her shoulder, he drew her towards him. "Shhh," he breathed soothingly, his hand shifting to cradle the back of her head as she turned and burrowed into his shoulder. His free hand closed around her back, fingers deciphering each vertebrae of her spine through the thin fabric of her dress. Slowly he drew back, looking at her as if for the first time that day. The shadows under her eyes were dark and haunting, contrasted starkly with the pale parlor of her skin. It was obvious that she hadn't been eating or sleeping properly since the news of her mother's death.

Unaware of his scrutiny, Kate relaxed and breathed deeply into his chest. It felt nice to be held. Being able to offload her problems onto someone else, to let them carry the burden for just a moment was something that she seldom allowed herself to do. Fearing she could become too dependent on the luxury, she steeled a final breath and reluctantly pushed herself away.

"We should get going."

Sawyer released his hold on her. If she deemed herself strong enough to stand alone now, then he trusted her. Together they walked across the neatly manicured grass of the cemetery, neither one of them speaking or touching until they reached the car. Kate opened the door and settled back into the grey leather of the passenger seat with a sigh of relief. Surely the hardest part of the day was over? All she had to do now was contend with the guests back at Highgrove. Her face clouded as she realized this included her stepfather. Smiling weakly as Sawyer got into the cab next to her, she tried to look on the bright side of things. "At least Wayne didn't make a scene during the ceremony," she said lightly.

Sawyer nodded, starting the engine and pulling the Ute out from the curb. In truth, he had carried his own concerns about Wayne. Although he hadn't mentioned it to Kate, he had seen her step father regularly sipping from a flask that he had concealed in the pocket of his jacket. He could only imagine what kind of inebriated state the man might be in by the time he showed up at Highgrove. Hopefully he would choose to stop at the nearest pub, rather than bother with the small meet and greet that Kate had arranged. Turning the Ute off the main road into Highgrove's entrance way, he turned to Kate and asked, "You sure you're up to this?"

She nodded, looking out the car park as Sawyer turned off the engine. "I can't really back out now, can I?" she replied, managing a small smile. Quickly she dropped the sun visor down and checked her makeup. Thanks to waterproof mascara, the only evidence of her tears was a slight puffiness around her eyes - perfectly acceptable, given that she had just come from her mother's funeral. Getting out of the car, she closed the door and approached the house. Behind her, Sawyer followed, his eyes scanning the car park for any sign of the worn 1970's Chevrolet that Wayne drove. To his relief it wasn't anywhere in sight.

As soon as they entered the house, Kate was swarmed by a crowd of people, all of them wanting to pass on their condolences at once. Sawyer recognized only a few faces, and he took the chance to grab a beer before being drawn into conversation with the elderly couple who ran a sheep farm on the neighboring property. He had just finished talking when Juliet suddenly appeared at his side.

"Hello, Sawyer," she said, her lips curling into a smile as she gave him a penetrating stare.

"Hello yourself," he replied, sweeping his eyes over her. She was dressed in pale blue, the same color as her eyes. He looked away, automatically scanning the room for any sign of Jack. "You here alone?"

"No. Jack's with me." Her eyes never left his face as she added, "He's over speaking with Kate."

Unable to resist, Sawyer glanced across the room and saw that she was right. As he watched, Kate laughed and moved closer to the other man, smiling up into his face and looking happier than he'd seen her all day. He swallowed, forgetting Juliet's eyes upon him as he struggled with the discomfort that the sight before him evoked.

"You look like you could use another beer," Juliet smiled, inclining her head towards his empty glass.

Sawyer quickly recovered himself, dragging his attention back to the woman at his side. "You offerin'?"

"No. Just an observation." She fell silent for a moment. "You know, it was Jack who insisted on coming here today."

Sawyer looked at her, getting the distinct impression that she was waiting for him to react in a certain way. She might appear cool and collected, but he was willing to bet she didn't appreciate the scene between Kate and Jack any more than he did. With a chuckle, he called her out on it, "Well then... that ain't _my_ problem now, is it?"

Juliet's gaze waivered for just a second. "I have no idea-"

"So, I take it the two of you ain't screwin' then?" He chuckled again, warming to his task. It was far more fun to play cat than it was to be mouse. "Don't take it personally - the Doc just doesn't strike me as a very passionate kinda guy. Unless we're talkin' about work, of course." Juliet squirmed a little at his comment, and he felt compelled to add, "Shame. I'd say it's his loss."

"Are you coming on to me?" Juliet rallied against him, squaring her shoulders and meeting his eyes again.

"Muffin, if I was comin' on to you, you'd sure as hell know about it."

Juliet raised her brows. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she suspected he had a point. Disappointed that her efforts to recruit Sawyer as an ally had failed, she resigned herself to the fact that if she wanted Jack away from Kate, then she was on her own.

"Time I got that refill," Sawyer continued, holding up his empty glass. "See ya 'round." He turned and pushed his way through the crowd towards the make-shift bar, leaving Juliet standing alone. As soon as he was confident she could no longer see his face, his show of nonchalance slipped and he felt the full impact of the scene he had just witnessed between Kate and the other man. True, they were only talking, but damned if_ he _hadn't been the one able to make her smile like that. Overcome by irrational jealousy, he took a mouthful of beer, trying unsuccessfully to swallow his short comings down along with it. A sudden disturbance at the entranceway caught his attention, and thankful for any distraction, he turned to seek out its cause. His gratefulness was short lived, as to his annoyance Wayne stumbled his way into the room. The man grabbed the door frame, steadying himself just long enough to look around the crowd and pick out Kate, then with a lurch he let go and began to make his way towards her.

Across the room, Kate was just saying a reluctant farewell to Jack when Wayne appeared as if from nowhere at her side.

"Hey there, Katie girl," he slurred, his face splitting into a leering grin as he slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her towards him into an unsteady hug. "Heard you was throwin' a party."

Kate wrenched herself free from his grip. "It's not a party," she hissed. "It's a _funeral, _incase you forgot."

"One and the same to me, kiddo. All the more reason to lose the mopey faces - what say we have a drink to yer ma?"

Kate looked at him, his eyes bloodshot as he swayed unsteadily upon his feet. Casting a quick glance around her, she wondered how long it would be before people began tonotice them. "Wayne. Please," she whispered. "Don't do this...Not here."

Ignoring her, Wayne plucked a cigarette from his pocket and proceeded to light it. Kate was saved from having to plead further as Sawyer suddenly appeared beside her. "Howdy there, Wayne," he said, smiling warmly. "Pleased you could make it."

Kate looked at him in surprise. This was the last thing she had expected from him. She watched as Wayne's eyes narrowed as he looked at Sawyer. Obviously, he had not been expecting the welcome either. She was sure he wouldn't have forgotten the bruises he had been left with the day in the stables.

"Think it's time you and me let bygones be bygones, huh?" Sawyer continued on cajolingly. "Life's too short to hold a grudge." He extended his hand towards the other man.

Had Wayne not already had a considerable amount to drink, then he might have seen through Sawyer's false offer of friendship, but as it was, he took his offered hand and shook it. "Guess I could be willin' to overlook certain things," he said. "Might cost you a few beers, though."

Sawyer smiled, a gesture not reflected in his eyes. "So, how long are you in town for?" he asked, slurring his words slightly so to appear more intoxicated than he actually was.

"Tell the truth, I ain't sure," Wayne replied. "Gotta meet with the lawyer tomorrow, discuss the old lady's will..." he paused for a moment as if in thought. "Then I might hang around the area for a while. Reconnect with Katie and all." His eyes fell upon Kate as he said this, and Sawyer could feel her shrink from the suggestion.

"That won't be necessary," she said. "I have absolutely no desire to connect with you in any way, Wayne."

"See 'ya haven't improved that attitude of yers since I've been away," Wayne replied. "That's what happens when a girl like yer is left ta run wild. Always told yer ma she made a mistake raisin' yer the way she did."

Sawyer bit back his anger. He had to get this man outside - and fast, before his drunkenness was seen by everyone. "I'm not one to deprive a man of his pleasures," he said lightly, indicating the burning cigarette in Wayne's hand, "But this is a no smokin' area. How 'bout you and me step outside for a couple of quick puffs?"

Wayne looked about to resist until Sawyer withdrew a pack of Marlboros from his pocket and opened the lid invitingly. The other man's eyebrows shot up greedily.

"If yer offerin'..." he said, forgetting about Kate as he eagerly moved to go outside. Behind his back, Sawyer gently grasped Kate's wrist. "Don't worry, I've got it. Okay?" He whispered.

Reluctantly she nodded, biting her lip in concern. Before she could say anything in response, Sawyer dropped her hand and left to follow Wayne outside.

Once there, Sawyer turned and closed the front door behind them. His eyes flicked over the other man, a new cigarette hanging from his mouth as he patted his pockets as if in search of something. "Gotta light?" he asked.

"Nope."

Wayne frowned. "Whatdoyamean?"

"I think it's time you left," Sawyer said casually, his eyes holding Wayne's levelly. All facade of welcome had vanished.

Wayne straightened up, removing the cigarette from his mouth. "So that's how it is, eh?" His eyes narrowed into slits, "Should ha' known a tiger don't change his stripes. Well, sorry to break it to ya, but I ain't ready to leave yet."

"Makes no difference if you're ready or not," Sawyer shrugged. "Kate don't want you hangin' around here any more, and neither do I. I suggest you take the hint."

Wayne was silent for a moment, thinking Sawyer's words over. Suddenly his eyes lit up and his lips curling into a knowing smirk. "Gotta hand it to 'ya," he said, "Not only have yer bought yerself a real flashy place - but it looks like yer creamin' the crop too. Tell me, was screwin' my daughter the reason you bought the place? Or is puttin' one in her every other night just a fringe benefit?"

Sawyer scowled, fighting to control the sudden urge to crunch his fist into the other man's face. "Get the hell out of here," he growled menacingly.

Wayne smiled, knowing his comment had hit the mark. "Can't say I blame yer. A high steppin' filly like her prancin' around the place - what hot-blooded man wouldn't wanna take 'er for a ride?"

"Shut yer damned mouth," Sawyer stepped closer, having all but forgotten his plan to get Wayne to leave quietly.

"What ya gonna do about it?" Wayne goaded, "I ain't leavin', and you can't make me." He gave Sawyer a sudden shove, "Now, get outta my way."

Lightening fast, Sawyer grabbed Wayne by his coat lapels. "Not a chance," he growled.

Wayne ducked, throwing a glancing punch at Sawyer's jaw in retaliation.

"Son of a..." Sawyer cursed and liftedhis hand towards his jaw to feel for damage. Finding a tender spot, he scowled with rage and launched himself at Wayne, knocking him to the ground. Quickly he landed a punch of his own, deriving deep satisfaction from the sound of his knuckles connecting with the other man's cheek. An abrupt second later his elation was cut short as Wayne's knee connected with his groin and sent a ripping fire tearing through his body. Groaning in pain, he slumped sideways onto the gravel.

Wayne slipped out from under him, rounding on Sawyer in triumph. "That'll teach yer to mind yer own business," he said, brushing the dust from his jacket. When Sawyer was unable to get to his feet, Wayne took the opportunity to plant the heel of his boot firmly into his stomach.

Sawyer grunted, his body jerking with the impact. Quickly he rolled over, somehow managing to drag himself to his feet. "Damned coward," he panted, spitting out dirt that had accumulated inside his mouth. "You fight like a girl." With a surge of power, he lunged forward and crashed his clenched fist into Wayne's face. Wayne staggered backwards and Sawyer followed, hitting him twice again without mercy, only ceasing when Wayne fell to the ground. The fight seemed to go out of him then, and Sawyer stood over him, whispering threateningly, "I swear to God, if you ever come lurkin' around here again, I'm gonna break every bone in your worthless body."

Wayne groaned, raising a hand to touch his rapidly swelling cheek.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Wayne nodded. He lay on the ground for a moment longer, struggling to get his breath back.

Sawyer reached out and grabbed his arm, jerking him to his feet. "Now, you get yourself into that there car of yours, and leave for good, you hear?"

Wayne managed a nod, and Sawyer gave him a shove in the direction of his car. "Get outta my sight." He stood watching while Wayne got into his car and started the engine. Only when he was sure the man was well gone did he consider going back inside. Carefully he brushed the dirt from his black clothes and approached the house.

"What happened?" Kate asked, appearing at his side the moment he stepped indoor. "Where's Wayne?"

"Gone," Sawyer replied, his expression sober.

A tremor of trepidation sparked inside Kate, "What... what did you do to him?"

"What did_ I _do to _him?" _Sawyer snapped, the combination of her insistent questions and the throb in his groin making him short tempered. "I roughed him up a little, that's all. The son of a bitch deserved everything he got."

Kate frowned, falling silent for a moment. "Is he coming back?" she asked, unable to refrain from asking the question that worried her the most.

"Not if he's got any sense," Sawyer shook his head, his tone softening a little. "And if he does, he knows I'll be here waitin' for him."

Kate managed a small smile. She felt strangely protected by his words. "Thank you," she said, reaching out to brush his hair back from his face. "Can I get you anything?"

Sawyer managed a wry chuckle as he adjusted his weight to alleviate the throbbing in his groin. "Freckles, I'm swollen in all the right places for all the wrong reasons - guess you could get me some damned ice."

Kate smiled, leading him into the kitchen and retrieving a packet from the freezer. Hiding her mirth behind her hand, she extended the bag towards him. "Peas?"

He took them from her with a scowl. "Glad you're finding this all so amusin'. If you need anythin', I'll be upstairs lyin' down."

She smiled. "We should be finished up here soon. I'll let you know when everyone's gone."

Sawyer turned and began to make his way carefully up the stairs. The aching made each step a misery, forcing him to walk ape-like as he kept his legs as far apart from each other as possible. Making it to the bed, he sank thankfully down upon it, arranging the frozen package in just the right position before closing his eyes. When he opened them again, the house around him was silent. He must have pushed the peas aside as he slept as they lay in a damp heap next to him upon the bed. Gingerly he reached down, testing the area between his legs for pain. Other than a slight tenderness, everything felt fine, so he carefully swung his legs off the bed and stood up. Running a hand through his hair, he headed downstairs, finding Kate in the kitchen.

"Oh. Hey," she said, seeing him in the doorway. "I was just about to come up and join you."

He chuckled. "Wish I'd known that _before_ I came all the way down." Crossing to the sink, he turned on the tap and got himself a glass of water. With the glass raised to his lips, he glanced towards Kate and nearly choked mid swallow. "What the...?" He lowered the glass in fascination, watching as she lifted the hem of her dress and attempted to tug the garment off over her head. The fabric got caught mid way and she shimmied her hips in an attempt to free herself, giving him an enticing view of black panties against pale skin. He stood wordlessly, mouth hanging open as she grunted and finally tugged the garment free. When she popped the lid of the wastebasket and dropped the dress inside, he somehow managed to find his voice.

"Did I just see you throw that dress in the_ trash?" _he asked, incredulously, "The same dress I seem to recall you buyin' only yesterday."

"The day before actually," she corrected him, acting like it wasn't in the least bit unusual that she should be discarding it. "I don't want to see it ever again."

"Well, I'd say that's pretty certain - unless you happen to scrape the breakfast plates before you go to bed." He gave her an appreciative grin, "Gotta admit though, it looks even better off than it did on."

Kate tried to smile, but suddenly the weight of the day seemed to be upon her. Lowering her eyes, she looked away.

"Hey," Sawyer ventured, sensing the change in her, "It's been a hell of a day, how 'bout we head up to bed?"

Feeling melancholy, Kate nodded. "Alright."

She led the way upstairs, Sawyer following behind. While he was trying to respect the solemness of the time, he had difficulty not reaching to stroke the firm curve of her buttock. It certainly didn't hurt to look though! It was a bittersweet relief when she finally slipped under the sheets and disappeared from view. Wordlessly he got into bed beside her. "You okay?"

She turned towards him and he automatically opened his arms, letting her curl into his chest. "I thought I'd feel better... now that it's over. Instead I think I feel worse."

He stroked her hair, silent for a moment. Remembering. "It'll pass," he whispered. "Eventually."

She closed her eyes, absorbing his words. How would she have coped if she had lost both parents - and at only seven years old? "It must have been hard for you," she said, "Growing up alone."

"You make the best of things," he said, not wanting to speak of the all consuming loneliness that had dominated his younger years. Feeling a pang of tenderness, he spoke unguardedly. "Besides, you ain't alone."

For a long moment Kate didn't respond. Then, very slowly she shifted so that she could see his face. With a tiny smile, she stretched upwards and placed her lips upon his. Her kiss was slow and tender, leaving him in no doubt that his words had touched her. She pulled back a fraction, looking squarely into his eyes.

He swallowed, totally undone by her display of affection. The weeks of denying his feelings for her had taken their toll on him, and he found himself finally voicing what was in his heart. "I love you, you know," he whispered huskily.

Kate eyes sparkled with emotion. Not trusting herself to speak, she kissed him tenderly again, stroking his cheek as she snuggled closer. When their lips finally parted, she nestled back into his chest, a smile curving the ends of her mouth. A few moments later, she ran her hand down the firm plane of his stomach. "Now," she whispered, "How about we see it those peas did their job."

.


	30. Chapter 30

Wow, I can't believe I'm posting my next update within a week! Thank you everyone who left a review for my last chapter - I dedicate this one to you! Thank you also to Amy, for once again editing my mistakes and offering me sound advice. I feel so much more confident posting a chapter after it has passed through your hands. Any mistakes still in the text are all my own.

**Chapter Thirty**

Kate lifted her head from Sawyer's chest the following morning. "We _really_ should be getting up," she said, looking at the bedside clock. "It's almost 10 AM."

Sawyer groaned. Pleasantly sated by their early morning lovemaking, he had no intention of moving. "You first," he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Kate smiled, looking up at him as her chin rested upon his chest. "Lazy bones," she teased, giving him a brief shake.

"What can I say? Guess you tired me out, Freckles." He grinned down at her, "What _was_ that thing you did with your hand earlier?"

She giggled. "Trade secret."

"Hmmm, I can live with that," he drawled, thinking for a moment. "Sure you don't wanna show me it again? Just once more, before you get outta bed?"

She rolled her eyes, laughing as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Is sex the only thing you ever have on your mind?"

He grinned, watching her from behind hooded eyes. "It is when I'm around you," he growled. Quick as a flash, he sat up and grabbed her by the waist, flipping her backwards onto the bed. She let out a surprised yelp as he pinned her beneath him. "Gotcha."

Kate arched herself against him, trying to push him off, but his lips were already on her mouth...her jaw...her neck...everywhere. She sighed, giving into the fiery heat that was already beginning to stir inside her. What was the point of resisting, when giving in felt so good?

"You are such an easy lay, Freckles," he teased, feeling the fight go out of her. "All I gotta do is touch you here..." His fingers circled her naval, "and here..." shifting downwards to her inner thigh... "And then you're all mine." He grinned, liking the sound of the words. _"All mine." _

Kate moaned gently, feeling him trail hot kisses along the ridge of her collar bone. Lifting her hips towards him, she opened herself to his sweet invasion. Liquid heat filled her loins - and then something bigger, harder, as he joined himself with her. She grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him in deeper. Feeling as if she might shatter into a thousand pieces at any moment, she twisted her head sideways upon the pillow, waiting... waiting... feeling the pressure inside her build.

"Oh. God." She moaned, oblivious to the fact she was speaking aloud.

Sawyer grinned. "He ain't gonna help ya, Sweetcheeks."

Kate barely heard him. Gasping aloud, she felt the blessed release of her orgasm. "Oh, God. Oh God, oh God."

Sawyer clenched his teeth and gave himself over to his own pleasure, emptying himself in a glorious rush. Spent, he laid his weight on top of her and closed his eyes. "A guy could get used to wakin' up like this every mornin'."

Kate laughed. "Why only a guy? Women like morning sex too, you know."

He chuckled. "So I noticed."

She cuffed him playfully on the shoulder. "Right. It really is time I got up. I've got an appointment with the lawyer at 12 PM."

Sawyer rolled aside, twisting onto his back and resting lightly upon his stomach. "Ahh," he drawled thoughtfully, watching as Kate swung her feet off the side of the bed. "The will?"

"Yep." She stood up, giving Sawyer a glimpse of her nicely rounded, high butt cheeks. Quickly she pulled on her bathrobe and tied it closed.

"Your step daddy? Is he gonna be there?"

"I guess," she replied, pulling the ends of her hair free from the robe with an experienced sweep. She still had her back towards him, and Sawyer watched her curls tumble into place down her back. He pushed himself up onto his elbow.

"You want me to come?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. You're better off catching up on some work in the stables."

Sawyer flopped back onto the bed. "Don't remind me."

She giggled. "I'll see you later then." Turning on her heel, she left the room.

Finding himself alone, Sawyer crossed his hands behind his head and studied the ceiling. If he didn't know better, he would almost have to say that he was happy. It was never his intention to tell Kate how he felt about her last night, but now that he had, he found himself strangely at peace. His solitary days of shifting from place to place were finally at an end. For the first time he could see himself actually staying put. For the first time he could see himself living here at Highgrove, with Kate, until the end of his days. He laid in bed, tossing his thoughts around until he heard the front door bang shut as Kate left the house. As if sprurred into action by the noise, he tossed the covers back and rose to his feet, walking naked towards the shower.

xXx

On her way into town, Kate stopped at the saddlery and picked up a gel-pad for one of the young horses she was breaking. The filly had unusually sensitive skin, and rather than have her object to the saddle, Kate decided to try her out with a padded insert between saddle and blanket. Due to an unexpectedly long line at the store, she arrived at her appointment with the lawyer a few minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized as she entered the office. Mr. Cook had been the family lawyer since before she was born, and she hated knowing that she had kept him waiting. "The traffic was heavier than I expected."

"Not bother at all," Mr. Cook got to his feet and stepped out from behind his desk to greet her. Adjusting his glasses upon his nose, he indicated an empty seat across from him, "Please, sit down."

Kate sank into the chair, glancing beside her at Wayne who was the only other occupant in the office. He slouched in his seat, refusing to look her way, but she couldn't help noticing the deep purple bruise that he sported upon his right cheek. It appeared that Sawyer had been none too gentle in getting his point across. Feeling not an ounce of sympathy for him, she folded her hands in her lap and waited for the lawyer to start speaking. Having been so consumed with arranging her mother's funeral, she hadn't really given much thought to her will until now.

Mr. Cook cleared his throat and looked at Kate from across his desk. "When you were born, Katherine, your father insisted upon your mother taking out a large life insurance policy." He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. "Over the years, this has accumulated and has now become a substantial amount of money. As the sole benefactor, Kate, I am pleased to tell you that this sum is now payable in full to you."

Kate's mouth fell open, and Wayne shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You can't be serious," he objected. "You mean to tell me that I'm not even_ mentioned?"_

Mr Cook regarded him solemnly. "I'm sorry, but that is absolutely correct. However, it is written here that any cash or liquefiable assets that Diane had in her possession at the time of death, is to be divided equally between Katherine and yourself." As if sensing that Wayne was about to object again, the lawyer added, "Given the recent sale of Highgrove Estate, I would like to point out that we are talking about a very generous sum."

Wayne nodded, pursing his lips together in thought. While he was thinking things over, Kate took the opportunity to ask a question. "So, how much exactly is this life policy worth?"

Mr Cook quickly responded, quoting a six figured number that made Kate gasp out loud. "Really? That much?"

"That's correct." The lawyer was cut off as Wayne got abruptly to his feet.

"This is a load of bullshit," he stated, his chair crashing to the ground behind him. "I contest!"

Kate cringed, but Mr. Cook barely raised an eyebrow. "Actually, it's a life insurance police that was established between Mr Austin and his ex-wife, you have no part of it. But in regards to the will, there are a couple of other stipulations that I need to go over with you." He glanced at Kate. "In private."

Something in the lawyer's tone piqued Kate's interest. "Why can't I hear what you have to say?" she asked.

"Because I have clear instructions to the contrary." He looked at Wayne. "Maybe you could step outside while I finish up here with Miss Austin? We can go over the finer points together in a moment."

Wayne glared at the lawyer from across the desk. "You say that as if I have a choice in the matter," he sneered. "Don't bother candy coatin' it for me. I ain't dumb." Pivoting on his heel, he strode across the room towards the door. "I'm goin' out for a smoke. Call me when yer've finished kissin' up to my uptight cunt of a daughter." He slammed the door behind him, making Kate jump.

Highly embarrassed by Wayne's behavior, Kate blushed. "I'm so sorry..."

Mr. Cook shook his head. "Don't be. I see it all the time."

She smiled gratefully. "What else did you need to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Not much really. I just want to make sure you realize you are now a very wealthy young woman. I've seen people come into money like this before, and often they have no idea of how to manage it. I'd hate to see you flitter it all away and have nothing left to show for it."

Kate smiled, suddenly aware that she already knew exactly what she wanted to do with her inheritance. "You don't need to worry about me," she said, reassuringly. "I have something pretty solid in mind."

"I'm pleased to hear it. If you need any advice, I'm only a phone call away."

"Thank you," Kate smiled, getting to her feet, "I'll remember that." Shaking the older man's extended hand, she turned to leave the office.

"Oh, one more thing," Mr. Cook said, causing her to pause and turn. "I can assure you that once I've spoken to your step father, he will no longer be a bother to you. If he stirs up any kind of trouble, the will stipulates he is to forfeit any money left to him.

Kate frowned. "So if he bothers me in the least, he's left empty-handed?"

"Empty-handed," Mr. Cook nodded.

Kate smiled. "Thank you again," she said, and promptly left the office. As she stepped out into the parking lot, the wheels of her mind were already spinning, going over her sudden change in fortune. There was only one thing in the world that she really wanted to buy.

"Well now, ain't you just the cat who ate the canary," Wayne's voice broke into her thoughts. She turned in time to see him push himself away from the wall that he'd been leaning upon. Her stomach turned, but she squared her shoulders and faced him. Fortified by Mr. Cook's words to her, she replied, "That's a lovely bruise you're wearing, Wayne. If you keep talking like that, I'm sure I can arrange you getting another one to match."

He tossed his cigarette aside. "You're no better than your mother, Katie. She was a cheap whore, and so are you."

"Thank you for the sentiment, Wayne. I'll be sure to remember it when I'm out spending the money that the same cheap whore you're talking about left to me." She put the key into the car door and sprang the lock. Without a backwards glance she started the engine and drove off. Her new-found confidence stayed with her right until the moment she got home. It was only when she stepped out into Highgrove's driveway that her misgivings began. How was Sawyer going to take her request? Would he understand? She brushed her hair back from her face and stooped to collect her hand bag from off the front seat. Surely he would see her reasoning. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Alex approaching until the girl was almost right in front of her.

"Hey, Kate. I've been looking for you everywhere," the young girl smiled. "I wanted to tell you, I've found a dress!"

"Oh," Kate exclaimed, suddenly catching on. "You mean you've found a _wedding_ dress?" In her excitement, she forgot her worries for a moment. "That's great! What does it look like?"

"It's ivory, with rhinestones along the neck line." Alex exclaimed, her grin widening even further as she practically jumped up and down with excitement. "It's _so_ pretty! I was hoping you might like to come with me tomorrow and take a look. I'd love a second opinion."

Kate smiled warmly, caught up in Alex's enthusiasm. "Sure. I'd love to."

Alex clapped her hands together. "Great! I've got a fitting at 11.30, so we'll have to leave here about 11.00. Okay?"

"Yep, sounds fine with me. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Awesome. I'll see you then."

"Okay," Kate turned to leave, before suddenly pausing to ask, "Hey, Alex? You haven't seen Sawyer around have you?"

"I think he's in the stables."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She waved Alex goodbye and tried to refocus her thoughts before approaching Sawyer. Maybe she should wait until tomorrow? No. She would still feel the same way then, she knew it with certainty. The time to speak to him was now. Fighting a growing inkling of apprehension, she entered the main stable block in search of him. She found him, brushing Phoenix who was tied outside her stall. "Hey," she smiled, coming to a stop in front of him.

He glanced at her over the mare's neck, "About time. I was wonderin' when you were comin' back," his tone was light and teasing. "Shirkin' off chores all mornin'..."

Kate smiled. "The appointment went for longer that I thought."

"How'd it go?" He asked, shifting his brush strokes from Phoenix's head downwards onto her neck.

"Good. Actually, better than good." She took a deep breath. "I've inherited a lot of money. Much more than I ever would have expected."

"Well, that's never a bad thing." Sawyer conceded, raising his brows in interest.

"That's right." Kate agreed, biding her time as she struggled to find the words she needed to say. This was so much harder than she ever would have thought. Finally she opened her mouth and let the words fall out. "James, you know how much I love Highgrove. You know how much it means to me." Her voice began to shake and she paused for a moment to steady herself. "It tore me apart to see my family home sold at auction... Now I suddenly have the means to buy it back again. I was hoping... I mean..." She trailed off, and then with startling clarity she found the words that she needed to. _"I want you to sell Highgrove back to me."_

A deathly silence filled the stable block. Even the horses seemed to be motionless inside their stalls, as if they too could sense the sudden tension in the air. Kate shifted her weight uneasily, waiting for Sawyer to respond. When it appeared he wasn't going to, she eventually prompted, "Sawyer? Did you hear what I just said?" Behind Phoenix's neck, she saw him resume grooming.

"I heard," he answered. His tone was short and brisk, much like the strokes he was applying to the mare's mane.

She waited a moment for a response. When she got none, she was forced to prompt again. "And...?"

Suddenly he ceased brushing, and tossed the curry comb angrily back into the grooming kit. Phoenix pricked up her ears at the sudden movement, but for once he paid her no heed. "And what?" he sneered, his face contorted with anger. "You want to buy Highgrove back, and just like _that," _he snapped his fingers, "You expect me to hand the place back to you?"

"I'm not asking you to _give_ it back, I'm offering to buy it. I'll give you a more than fair price."

Sawyer snorted. "Well, ain't that considerate of you. "Next you'll be wantin' me ta think you're doin' it for me as a favor."

"It's not like that," Kate said, feeling a moment of panic at the way the conversation was going. "Please. James... listen to what I'm saying. I'm not asking you to leave, or anything like that. In fact I want you to stay. We can continue on in partnership - the only change will be the name on the title deeds."

Sawyer narrowed his eyes, as if seeing her for the first time. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You can't honestly be serious. What did you think when I bought the place? That I was _babysittin'_ it for you?"

"No, that's not what I thought," Kate objected.

"Well, damned if it ain't lookin' that way from here."

Kate took a deep breath. "Sawyer, please... You don't know how important this is to me. I_ need _to do this."

Sawyer shook his head, struggling to comprehend what she was saying. "What about me? You don't think it's important to me too? Damn it, Kate. _It's my home too."_

Her face softened. Of course it was his home too. The sad fact was that it had been her home first - and because it had been her home for longer, it was more a part of her. She bit her lip. "I know... And...I'm sorry." She shook her head slowly.

Sawyer stared at her in incredulity. "You're sorry," he echoed, his voice devoid of emotion. How could he ever have thought that he loved this girl? How could he have been fool enough to believe that she loved him in return?

Taking his sudden change in demeanor as a sign that he was weakening, Kate saw her opportunity and forged on. "I'm not asking you to leave," she repeated. "I really mean it when I say I want you to stay. You're great with the horses..."

Deciding he had heard enough, Sawyer turned his back on her and tugged Phoenix's lead free from its tether. "You think you've got it all worked out, don'tcha?" he said, turning the mare towards her. "Well, sorry to break it to you, Sweet cheeks, but your terms don't suit me." He pushed past her, intending on turning Phoenix loose for a while in the front paddock.

Kate sensed that she had just lost the fight. In desperation she reach out and grabbed his arm. She had to do something, anything that might make him change his mind. "Last night... Last night you said you loved me..."

Sawyer froze, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. Before he could react, she said the words he least wanted to hear.

"If you really love me, then please, sell me Highgrove," she stared at him, her eyes wide and imploring.

Somehow he dragged his gaze from hers. If she wanted Highgrove back so badly, then what exactly was he holding on to? "I'll think about it," he said, resuming his walk and leading Phoenix from the stable block.

Kate could do nothing more but stand aside and watch him leave. She had done her best to plead her case, but now the final decision was in his hands.

xXx

In an effort to avoid him for the rest of the day, Kate quickly saddled Mystique and set off on a long hack. It was a bittersweet joy to be riding around Highgrove's grounds, knowing that her chance of owning them all once again was just within her grasp. By the time she returned to the stable block, it was very close to dark. Prolonging the moment when she would have to go inside and face Sawyer, she unsaddled slowly and took her time bedding Mystique down for the night. When she could delay the inevitable no longer, she reluctantly left the stables and headed towards the house. The first thing she noticed as she approached, was that, despite the darkness outside, there were no lights turned on inside. Carefully she opened the door and stepped inside, surprised by the deep silence that greeted her. A frown crossed her face. Usually the television was switched on or the stereo was belting out music. Hesitantly she turned on the lights and looked around.

"Hello?"

There was no reply. Her voice seemed to echo in the emptiness.

"Sawyer?" she called, her heart suddenly skipping a beat inside her chest. Quickly, she moved towards the stairs, taking them two at a time so that by the time she reached the second floor she was practically running.

"Sawyer?" she called again, bursting her way into his bedroom and flicking on the light. The room plunged into illumination, neat and tidy - and totally devoid of any sign that Sawyer had ever been there. Frantically she stepped inside, crossing to the wardrobe and flinging the doors open wide. Empty. Gone were his shirts. Gone were his jeans. Gone were his shoes. Gone was any reminder of him at all.

"Oh my God," she whispered, clasping her hands to her face. Quickly she ran from the room, dashed down the stairs and out into the night. In her heart she already knew what she would find when she reached there, but the impact of actually seeing it still bought her to her knees. The yard was empty. Sawyer's truck was nowhere to be seen. "What have I done?" she whispered, kneeling on the gravel. _"What have I done?"_


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. My account here was playing up, so I could not log in to reply. Please know your comments were appreciated, as always. Thanks heaps to Amy for editing this chapter (even after I dumped it on her right before Christmas!).

**Chapter Thirty One**

Kate awoke the next morning to the sound of the doorbell. For a moment she looked around the room, disorientated to find herself in her own bed rather than the one down the hall to which she had become accustomed. Memories of Sawyer's abrupt departure came flooding back, and she squeezed her eyes shut to block them out. If it wasn't for the dull ache in her knees - caused by her prolonged kneeling in the gravel car park - she might almost be able to persuade herself that yesterday hadn't even happened. Instead, her stiffness was an ugly reminder of the solitary vigil she had kept, alone in the darkness after he had left. Had the cold not eventually forced her inside, she might have woken this morning, still kneeling in the exact same spot.

Resolutely, she pulled the covers back over her head and tried to go back to sleep. She wasn't ready to face the day just yet. If it hadn't been for the doorbell, ringing again and reminding her of her reason for waking, she might have stayed in bed well into the afternoon. As it was, she groaned into the blankets. Who on earth could be at the door at this time of the morning? A sudden thought struck her, and she opened one eye pensively as the idea began to take form. Of course! Sawyer was back! She sat up in bed amidst a huge flurry of blankets. He must have thought things through during the night, and came back today to talk them through with her. She lunged for her robe, fearful that he might leave again before she had time to get downstairs. Pulling the garment over her shoulders, a silly smile spread across her face as she thought about all the needless worry she had suffered. Her reassurance grew as she bounded her way down the stairs, of course he was back! Feeling as if all was suddenly right with the world, she tugged open the door to greet him.

"Hey," Alex smiled up at her. "Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to check... Are you still coming to look at my dress today?"

Kate's hopes plummeted so quickly that the breath was knocked from her. Battling a very real feeling of sickness, she focused her eyes upon Alex. "I'm sorry..." she somehow managed to say, "I completely forgot."

Alex frowned, her eyes narrowing, as she looked at Kate. "You don't look so good," she said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine..." Kate assured. She might not have recovered from her disappointment yet, but she was certainly going to do her best to hide it. "I just had a lousy night's sleep, is all," she lied. "And, of course I'm coming to look at your dress."

The mention of her dress momentarily distracted the girl from Kate's fraught appearance, and her mouth curled into a beaming smile. "Great," she sighed with relief, "I was worried you might have changed your mind. I'm sorry to drag you along, it's just that I have no-one else, and I would really appreciate a second opinion."

Kate managed a smile, not trusting her voice to speak unless absolutely necessary.

"I know the timing's bad," Alex went on, "What, with Sawyer leaving yesterday and all..." She shrugged, "It's the last thing anyone would have expected."

Kate frowned. How did Alex know that Sawyer had left Highgrove? He had gone so late in the day, that she assumed nobody but her knew. "What did you say?" she asked, fighting her confusion.

"With Sawyer leaving," Alex repeated. Suddenly she was felt a little uncomfortable, wondering if she had just said too much. Hoping to smooth things over, she carried on, "He came and gave Karl and me our severance pay last night. Said if we wanted to stay on, we had to ask you, since you were going to be buying Highgrove back."

"Oh." The sound squeeked from Kate's lips. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly that it was making her head spin.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alex asked, although she could guess by now that Kate was anything but. The expression on her face told her that something was gravely wrong. "I... Karl and I... we assumed you _knew?"_

Kate nodded. "Of course I know," she lied. "...It's just that we hadn't really talked the details through yet..." her voice trailed off as she felt a cold sweat break out on her forehead. Her skin began to prickle and her vision swayed slightly. She reached for the door frame to steady herself.

"Hey," Alex exclaimed, studying Kate's pale face anxiously. When her color quickly returned, she gave a nervous laugh. "Wow, I thought you were going to faint there for a moment..." she said in earnest. Hoping to ease the uncomfortable tension that seemed to hang in the air, she let her mouth run on, "...And believe me, being pregnant, I know all about fainting. Did you hear that I fainted clean out in the bathroom the other night?" She laughed, "Poor Karl was beside himself when he found me." Her eyes returned to Kate's face, and something in her expression made her smile freeze, and then slowly begin to fall. "Oh my God..." she whispered, voicing her sudden thought. "...You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Kate shook her head sharply. "No," she whispered, shrinking from the words as she deliberately avoided meeting Alex's eyes. Until now, she had managed to avoid thinking about the baby she strongly suspected she was carrying. If she spoke about it out loud, it would be one step closer to making it more real, and she wasn't sure she wanted to face that possibility yet. Wanting to further deny the possibility, but finding her voice seemed to be suddenly stuck behind a lump in her throat, all she could do was to continue to shake her head back and forth. No. No. No. She was still shaking her head in denial when a solitary tear escaped and ran down her cheek.

Alex's mouth fell open and she looked at Kate with newfound empathy. "I'm sorry," she said, suddenly regretting speaking out. Kate's personal life was really no business of her business. It wouldn't do to lose her job at Highgrove because she had pushed her nose in where it wasn't wanted. "I really had no idea..." she said, glancing over her shoulder in the direction of her cabin. Feeling distinctly uncomfortable, she said, "I can go, if you like?"

Hearing the words as if through a haze, Kate nodded. She had never intended to break down in front of Alex - what on earth must the girl think of her? Embarrassed by her open display of emotion, she stepped back and closed the door firmly behind her. Only when she heard Alex's feet retreating along the path did she finally exhale, the motion eliciting a shaking sob. The sound echoed around the still foyer and reverberated through the empty house, making her feel more alone than she had ever felt in her life. She cried a little then, her sobs mingling with the echoes until she couldn't be sure which were actually hers any more. Somehow it made her feel a little less alone for a while, as if the house too was mourning her loss. She knew now, without a doubt, that Sawyer wasn't coming back. Yesterday, with her selfish demands to buy Highgrove back, she had driven him away for good. It wouldn't be so bad if she had only done this to herself, but now their child - his child - would grow up with never knowing its father.

She stood in the foyer for a long time, contemplating this thought. Without really making a conscious decision to do so, she scaled the stairs to her bedroom and pulled out the pregnancy test from her bedside drawer. Quickly, she followed the directions on the packet, and then sat down to wait for the plastic stick to confirm what she already knew. When the indicator window showed two clear blue lines, indicating a positive result, she didn't feel surprise, just an overwhelming sense of sadness. Her eyes fell to the know of her robe. For almost a month now, she had steadfastly avoided touching, or even looking at, her stomach. Tentatively, she pulled the ties undone, watching as the garment slowly parted. The skin on her stomach tingled, making her wonder if it had always been so sensitive - or was it just that she had never paid attention to it before? Ever so slowly, she extended her fingers, running them over the smooth, pale flesh, of her abdomen, until they came to rest gently upon the tiny mound that grew there. She stared at it for a long time, marvelling at its presence. "Hey there," she finally whispered, acknowledging the tiny life form inside her for the first time. The silence around her swallowed her words, but it could not erase their significance. Around her, the world her did not erupt into a grand display of fireworks, nor did trumpets sound, but sitting there in the quiet, Kate smiled.

xXx

One long, hot shower, and a short drive later, she pulled up outside the bridal shop. Despite the dramas in her own life, she felt she owed it to Alex to keep their appointment. The young girl had obviously held no such thoughts, as a look of complete surprise crossed her face when she saw Kate enter the shop. Quickly, she masked her reaction with a smile, "I'm so glad you came," she said, "I really can't wait to hear what you think."

Kate returned the smile, happy to follow the girl's lead and not mention anything that had happened that morning. "It's the least I can do," she said as Alex disappeared into the nearest changing room. While waiting, she walked over to a rack of dresses and began to browse idly through them. Never having set foot into an actual bridal shop before, it was hard for her not to become awed by the large number of expensive gowns. Ivory, lace, satin - each dress was different and more beautiful from the last. She was so engrossed with looking, that she didn't notice when she was no longer the only customer in the shop. A voice behind her startled her from her thoughts.

"So, when's the big day?"

Kate looked up sharply, the gowns instantly falling back into place on the rack as she ceased her search. Juliet was standing beside her, as beautiful and poised as ever. "Oh, hey," Kate stammered in surprise. She hadn't expected to run into anyone she knew here, least of all Juliet. Her eyes darted anxiously towards Alex's changing room, preying that she might emerge at any moment and rescue her from further conversation. To her dismay, the curtain remained firmly shut. "I'm not getting married," she felt duty bound to explain, I'm just here with a friend."

"Oh," Juliet raised a brow. "I guess that swaggering southerner of yours isn't the marrying type then?"

Kate frowned, Juliet's implication of Sawyer being hers had turned a knife in her chest. Only two days ago she would have shrugged the observation off, but now she suddenly found herself wishing, _if only... _Forcing a light smile, she gave her best show of nonchalance. "Actually, I wouldn't know," she said, "But then again, I'm not really that into the whole wedding thing myself."

Juliet gave a gentle laugh. "So I heard."

Kate squirmed, uncomfortable that the woman should refer to what had happened between her and Jack. Torn between a sudden desire to leave the shop, and her reluctance to desert Alex, she watched as Juliet bought her hand up to brush a stray bang from her face. Suddenly her eyes caught upon the large diamond ring she wore upon her left hand. "Oh," she exclaimed in surprise, "Lovely ring."

"Thanks," Juliet replied. "Jack chose it."

It suddenly occurred to Kate exactly why Juliet was in the bridal shop. "Oh. Well, congratulations then."

"Thanks," Juliet replied. "We haven't set a date yet," she explained, "He only proposed two days ago - but I guess it's never too early to start looking for the perfect dress."

"I guess not," Kate echoed. To her relief, Alex chose this moment to step out from the changing room and drag her from the awkward conversation. Both she and Juliet turned to stare at the picture she presented.

Clad in a strapless, ivory gown, the young girl was nothing short of stunning. The dress she had chosen was simple and yet beautiful, clinging to her torso and falling all the way to the floor. As she moved, hundreds of tiny rhinestones sparkled in the light.

"Well... What do you think?" she finally asked, when both Kate and Juliet seemed lost for words.

"Wow... You look _amazing," _Kate breathed.

Juliet confirmed. "Absolutely stunning."

"Do you think so?" Alex beamed, turning sideways so that the women could see her in profile. "I just love the fabric." She brushed her hand across the smooth satin and looked at Kate. "Do you think the cut hides the fact I'm pregnant?"

Kate nodded. The swelling in Alex's stomach would be noticeable only to those who knew of her condition. Without thinking, she bought her hand to her own stomach. How much longer would she be able to disguise her own pregnancy? She couldn't exactly hope to keep it a secret forever. Sooner or later, people would begin to notice, and then there was always the risk that word might find it's way back to Sawyer. She shrank from the thought, knowing that he would be furious to discover she had lied to him. Still, what other option did she have at this point? It wasn't like she even knew where to find him. Aware that Alex was watching her, she dragged herself away from her thoughts and forced a smile. "You look beautiful," she said. "I think the gown is perfect."

Alex smiled, dropping the hem of her gown to conceal the strappy ivory sandals she had been displaying. "Thanks," she said. "That really means a lot to me." She retreated back inside the cubical, and Kate saw her chance to make a hurried escape. Saying a quick goodbye to both Alex and Juliet, she ducked outside. Jumping into her car, she took solace in the thought that it wouldn't be long until she was home. She hadn't driven very far, when her attention was suddenly caught by a silver truck parked on the roadside. Immediately, she recognized the Ute as Sawyer's and her stomach went into a painful backwards flip. Hesitating briefly, she pulled into the curb behind him and turned off the engine. He didn't appear to be around, which was a relief, because she needed a minute to formulate what she was going to say to him. This thought had only just registered, when he suddenly appeared from a nearby liquor store, his attention focused upon the case of beer in his arms.

Sawyer would be the first to admit that he was in a foul mood. He had spent a sleepless night in a nearby motel, listening to the noisy copulating of a middle aged, balding biker and his over-the-hill, leather clad, lady friend. Thinking of some of the things he had unwillingly been forced to listen to still made him shudder in the light of day. Now, all he wanted to do was to leave town and be on his way as soon as possible. Fumbling in his pocket for his keys, he happened to glance up, and that's when he found his gaze locked with Kates. Her unexpected appearance threw him off guard, and for just a moment, he felt his features soften towards her. Quickly, he recovered himself and gave her a curt nod as he placed the case of beer on the truck's hood and busied himself with opening the passenger door.

Kate swallowed. It seemed like a lifetime since they had last spoken, and yet barely twenty four hours had passed since he had left. She stepped towards him, reaching out to touch his arm. "Sawyer," she whispered, "Can we talk?"

He looked at her, feeling the warmth of her fingers upon his skin. God, it would be so easy to let himself be drawn in by her. "That depends," he replied.

She raised her eyebrows hopefully. "On what?"

"On what you wanna talk about, I guess."

"Oh," she lowered her eyes briefly. Her fingertips were still in light contact with his forearm, and she gently brushed the fine hairs that grew there. He didn't pull away. "I want to talk about last night - about you leaving Highgrove."

"What's done is done, Kate."

She blinked, not sure if she was more disturbed but the finality in his voice, or by the fact he was now calling her by her proper name. "Since when did you start calling me Kate?" she asked.

Sawyer sighed. She was standing in front of him, close enough that he could actually detect the scent of her shampoo. As if he wasn't having a difficult enough time of it already. He looked down at her, his eyes guarded. "Highgrove's yours," he said, ignoring her question. "I'm gonna sell her to you."

She looked at him with a mixture of hurt and disbelief. "But... but why?"

"Coz you asked me to," he replied. "And because as much as I care about the place, she was yours first, and I reckon she means more to you." More to you than I do, he thought to himself.

Although he still made no move to step away, Kate sensed the distance between them building. Tentatively she removed her fingers from his arm and bought them to rest upon his chest, hoping to compensate for his withdrawal . "What if I've changed my mind? What if I don't want you to sell anymore?"

He gave a wry chuckle, one that Kate's fingertips felt rumbling inside his chest. Shaking his head, he looked away. "I say you'll only change it back again."

She frowned, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you, and I know how important Highgrove is to you. You'll never be able to live with yourself if you turn down the chance I'm givin' you to own her again." He pulled back just a fraction, enough to break the contact of her fingers.

Damn him for the fool he had become. Here she was, practically begging him not to sell the only place he had ever felt that he could really call home, and he was trying to talk her out of it! If his love for her had been anything less, then he might have even listened to her. As it was, he loved her so much that he couldn't find it in himself to withhold from her the thing she cared about most.

Kate was silent, wondering for a moment if what he said was right. Had it really come down to this? That she should have to choose between her heritage and the man she loved. "Why does it have to be a choice?" she asked. "If you were to stay-"

"I'm leavin', Kate," he said, cutting her off. It was taking all of the strength he had to walk away, he didn't trust her not to be able to talk him out of it. Hell, next thing he knew, he would be taking her up on her one-sided offer of partnership, just so that he could stay on at Highgrove - with her. Gently, he stepped away, widening the gap between them further.

"But, what about my offer?" Kate whispered, desperate to find a reason that might make him stay.

"Think I'll pass," he said softly, shaking his head. "Maybe someone else will take you up on it?"

"But... I don't want anyone else," Kate said. _"I only want you."_

Sawyer wished with every fiber in his being that what she said was true. If only she wanted him in the same way he wanted her. Instead, she wanted a business partner, someone to help her run Highgrove. Maybe someone to share her bed now and again. Knowing the way he felt about her, he could no longer settle for something so little. Why couldn't she see what she was doing to him? Softly, without malice in his voice, he spoke. "I'm sure you'll find someone else _who is just as good with the horses."_

Kate blinked, thrown for a moment by his words. By the time it dawned upon her that the words were not his, but hers, spoken to him only yesterday, he was reaching into his cab, trying to find something.

"Here," he said, straightening up a moment later and handing her a large white envelope. "I was gonna send these to you, but I guess you've just saved me the trouble."

Kate frowned, her mind scrambling to keep up as she took the envelope from him. "What is this?" she asked.

"Title deeds to Highgrove. All you gotta do is sign on the dotted line, then return them to my lawyer. He'll do the rest."

"But..."

"I'm askin' for her the price I paid at auction."

Kate blinked, trying to fight back a fresh wave of tears. God, she was such an emotional wreck lately. If this was what being pregnant did to her, then she would gladly pass, thank you very much. She watched helplessly as he got into the driver's seat and reached for his safety belt. Obviously, he felt that by selling Highgrove, he had no further reason to stay. Did she mean so little to him? How could she tell him how she felt about him now? A wave of desperation swept over her. The baby! She hadn't even told him about the baby. Quickly she stepped forward, hooking her fingers over the partially open window, afraid that he might drive off at any second. He turned to meet her eyes through the glass, and suddenly the words she had been going to speak died upon her lips. She couldn't tell him about the baby now, she realized, not when he was so obviously keen on leaving. If he knew she was pregnant, then he might feel obligated to stay, and that was the last thing she wanted. She wanted him to stay for her, because he loved her, and not for any other reason. "James," she whispered, wanting desperately to tell him that she loved him, that she was pregnant, that she couldn't bear to watch him leave, but finding herself unable to do so. Instead, she settled for the one thing she could say to him. "Thank you," she said," Thank you, for everything."

He smiled at her, a genuine smile that reached his eyes. "It was the least I could do." For a moment longer, he held her gaze. "Guess I'll see ya 'round then."

"You know where to find me." Kate blinked as more tears threatened. It might kill her, but she wouldn't let him see how much she was hurting. Raising her hand, she waved him farewell as he pulled away from the curb. His Ute sped off, and she watched until it became a tiny spec on the horizon, no longer distinguishable from the many others traveling in the same direction. Only then did she dare to open the envelope he had given her. Three sheets of paper fell out into her hands, and she quickly read them through. True to his word, Sawyer was offering her Highgrove back for the exact amount which he paid; no matter that the estate was now in better repair, or that the books were back in the black for the first time in years. She squeezed her eyes shut. The gesture was generous, too generous, given all he had already done for her. What an irony that only six months ago it would have been all she ever wanted. Sadly, she pushed the papers back inside the envelope and tossed it carelessly onto the passenger seat. What did the prospect of owning Highgrove mean to her if she was never going to see Sawyer again? She started the car, her fingers lingering upon the key ring as a sudden thought came to her. The wedding. Sawyer had agreed to give Alex away at her wedding! This meant that in just... she did a quick calculation... nine days, he would return to Highgrove one last time. The thought that he might not attend ran through her mind, but she immediately discarded it. He had to be there! He just had to be. Her mind began to race with possibilities. What could she do that would show him how much she loved him? The answer came to her almost right away; the deeds to Highgrove. If she didn't return the papers, if she turned down the chance to buy Highgrove back, he would have to see how much he meant to her. She swallowed, hoping she would have to courage to go through with it. Highgrove was the only thing with which she had left to bargain, could she really gamble it all on the chance that he loved her enough to stay?


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapter, and to Amy for beta reading again.

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

Kate made her appearance at the wedding a few minutes before the ceremony was to begin. She crossed the lawn towards the garden, earning many admiring glances as the sheer fabric of her dress swirled prettily around her bare ankles. She fell in love with the red dress the moment she saw it, and knew instinctively that it was the perfect thing to wear to the wedding. The style was unique; a high cut neck line at the front, to give the appearance of elegance and sophistication, while when she turned, the back plunged in a dramatic display of flesh to finish just above her tailbone. To enhance the effect, she wore her hair clasped high upon her head, baring the cords of her neck to view. A few stray wisps brushed against her cheeks and trailed down her back, their light caresses reminding her of those of a lover's touch against her skin.

Most of the guests were seated already, so she sank quietly down at the aisle end of the nearest pew. At least from this position she would get a good view of Alex as she made her entrance. Her eyes turned to Karl, who waited next to his best man at the front of the congregation. He looked nervous, and she raised her hand, her bracelets jangling tunefully, to give him a discreet wave of support. He smiled, and then raised his eyebrows in admiration as he caught sight of her dress_ "Wow," _he mouthed. She grinned, flattered by the obvious compliment. At least one man would notice the trouble she put into dressing today. She smoothed the fabric of her dress over her knee and thought about Sawyer's absence at the wedding rehearsal. She understood that his anger at her had kept him from attending, but it had been especially hard for her to witness Alex's disappointment. The young girl tried to put on a brave face, but it was obvious to everyone that Sawyer had hurt her badly with his decision not to attend. And she wasn't the only one who was hurt. Kate could only take his absence as a sign of how easy it had been for him to walk away from Highgrove - and from everyone who lived there. Even the legal papers, that still were not signed and returned, had evidently not been enough to draw him back. For all she knew now, he might have lined up someone else to purchase Highgrove, and her decision not to buy out right may have already cost her both the ownership of the property and any chance of a reconciliation with him. The thought was so painful that she had to promise herself that she wouldn't think about Sawyer or her future again, at least not until the day was over. This way, she might stand a chance of getting through it without breaking down in front of everyone.

She squared her shoulders and looked around the crowd, trying to distract herself by picking out the faces of people she knew. Across the aisle from her sat Karl's mother and father, and she gave them a smile as they looked her way. She had only met them two days ago, but as they were both staying at Highgrove for the duration of the wedding, she felt as if she knew them well already. The size of Karl's extended family was still a surprise, but nothing could have prepared her for the shocking discovery that he and Juliet were second cousins. If it hadn't been for her offer to help out Alex with the RSVP's, then she would have only found out the truth today, when Juliet had shown up at the wedding with Jack. As it was, she was now cool and poised as she pasted a smile upon her face and waved to them both across the crowd. Jack raised his hand in reply, and then suddenly broke her gaze as his cell phone began to ring. Patting his pocket, he withdrew his phone and flipped it open. Kate watched as his body language grew tense. It looked to her as if he might jump up from his seat at any moment. Juliet must have noticed this also, because a moment later she calmly reached and took the phone from his hand. With a decisive motion, she snapped it closed and dropped it into her handbag. She leaned to whisper something in Jack's ear, and Kate was surprised to see Jack begin to relax and even produce a small smile. She averted her eyes, uncomfortable with the thought that she was somehow intruding on a private moment between the two of them. Despite the reservations that she held about Juliet, it did appear that the woman at least had a good understanding of Jack.

The first strains of the wedding march sounded through the outdoor speakers, and Kate forgot about Jack and Juliet as she got to her feet with the rest of the crowd. Anxious to get a good view of Alex, she stepped out from her seat a little and looked towards the archway through which the girl would appear. Moments later, dressed in her ivory gown and matching veil, Alex stepped into view. Kate's mouth fell open in surprise. Unlike the rehearsal, the bride was not walking alone. Beside her, looking dangerously attractive in a black dress suit, was Sawyer. The blood drained from Kate's face, and she reached a hand to steady herself upon the corner of the pew. She couldn't seem to drag her gaze away from him, and a million thoughts raced through her head as her eyes greedily took him in. He appeared to have backed down on his protests of wearing a suit for the occasion; but the manner in which he wore it, created an image that was all his own. His suit jacket hung casually open, as did the crisp white collar of his shirt beneath. He wore no tie, and Kate could see the bronze skin of his neck, and just a hint of his chest. She watched as he smiled at Alex, and Kate's body reacted to the familiarity of his rough shaven jaw line - something that should have looked out of place in such a formal setting - and yet on him, only heightened his appeal. All of his focus seemed to be directed solely upon the young bride at his side, and Kate yearned with every fiber of her being that she might get some of that unwavering attention for herself. Surrounded by people, she could do no more that silently wait for him to look her way.

Sawyer was painfully aware that Kate would be standing somewhere in the crowd. He didn't dare search for her though, for fear he might forget the young bride who teetered at his side. Why Alex had chosen heels so high to walk in was beyond him, but at least they provided him with a welcome distraction. As if on cue, she gave another dangerous wobble, and he instinctively braced his arm to steady her. "Easy there, Cinders," he whispered. "What's the rush?" She giggled nervously and tightened her hold upon his arm. At least she appeared to heed his warning though, and he felt her steps slow a little more. "That's better, he said, "Won't do to have Prince Charmin' thinkin' you're too keen." With a smile on his face, he looked ahead for the first time. It was a mistake, because somehow his eyes went directly to where Kate was standing, and he found his gaze locked with hers. Too late to turn away, his smile froze upon his face and his steps hesitated. There was no other way for him to describe her - she looked absolutely stunning. So stunning, that it physically hurt him to look at her. Somehow, he forced himself to keep walking, but his attention was no longer upon Alex. As he drew nearer to Kate, the many questions that he needed to ask her suddenly boiled down to one. Why had she not signed the papers to Highgrove? He looked at her, hoping to find the answer, but for once he couldn't read her expression. They had reached the end of the aisle by now, and he released Alex's arm to let her take the final few steps towards her future husband alone. The crowd began to take their seats, and he looked around as he realized there was not a seat reserved for him.

Kate saw his dilemma. Quickly, she urged the guests on the pew beside her to shuffle along to make room. She succeeded, but only just, and Sawyer sank down in the meagre space next to her. His left shoulder and thigh were pressed up against her so tightly, that she could feel his body heat through the thin fabric of her dress. Her heart raced, and she experienced a moment of giddy pleasure. She turned her head to whisper gently, "That's what you get for skipping rehearsal."

Sawyer wriggled in his seat as he tried to make more room. He had imagined many scenarios of how his first conversation with Kate might go, but never had he thought to find himself wedged against her in such close proximity. Not that he was complaining, of course, but it was a struggle to ignore the reaction his body was having towards her. He frowned slightly as her words came to him. "Rehearsal, did I hear you say?"

Kate smiled, the reason for his absence suddenly dawning. "It's customary to meet the evening before the wedding," she explained, "You go through the ceremony so that everyone knows what's going to happen."

"Nice of someone to tell _me _that,"he hissed under his breath. He turned towards her as an uncomfortable thought struck him, "Anythin' _else_ I should know?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I'll fill you in if anything comes to mind."

"Thanks," he mumbled begrudgingly. His eyes narrowed as he saw her amusement. "You're enjoying this, aren't ya?"

She bit her lip, "A little."

He scowled, but it was obvious that she wasn't the only one who was enjoying herself. The situation had defused the awkwardness between them, and they settled back in their seats together as the ceremony began.

Kate took her first proper look at Alex since the girl had arrived. The girl looked even more beautiful than she had the day in the bridal shop. Her hair was worn in long, loose curls, decorated only with a smattering of tiny white roses. Subtle makeup emphasized her facial features, while a thin diamond necklace and matching ear rings completed the look to perfection.

"Alex looks stunning," she whispered to Sawyer.

He nodded his agreement. "She'd look a little out 'a place in the stables right now."

His response made Kate smile. When things had been right between them, they had often joked about the many hours Alex spent in the stables, following Karl around as he went about his chores. She took his mention of it now as a good sigh. Maybe he hadn't been able to put Highgrove behind him so easily after all? "I don't think you'll catch either of them in the stables tonight," she replied, and then suddenly broke off as she realized her error. How could he possibly catch them in the stables, when he would only be staying for a few short hours?

She was saved from her discomfort as the ceremony drew to an end. Together with Sawyer, she rose and joined in the applause as Karl leaned in to kiss his new bride. His cousins whooped their encouragement from the back row, and as the kiss drew out, Kate joined the rest of the crowd in laughter. She turned to share the moment with Sawyer, and found him staring at her with such intensity that it knocked the breath from her. Heat instantly flared through her veins, and she watched in helpless anticipation as he inclined his head towards her. His breath was warm upon her bare shoulder as he whispered slowly, "Nice dress." Her breath caught in her throat as he subtly rocked back on his heels to check out the view from the rear. His brow arched upwards in surprise and he let out a low, appreciative whistle at the unexpected expanse of skin that was bared to his eyes. _"Very _nice dress."

Kate felt a shiver run down her spine. It was almost too much for her to hope for, Sawyer was here at Highgrove, talking to her as if nothing had gone wrong between them. Desperately, she prayed the moment might last. "Looks like I'm not the only one who took pains in dressing," she responded, looking pointedly at the suit he wore.

He chuckled, and extended his arms a little so that she could better admire him. "This old thing?" He knew he looked good, but one could never hear it too often. Slowly, he turned his torso and cocked an eyebrow in anticipation of further compliment.

She rolled her eyes. "Show off."

"Hey," his face fell in disappointment, "You have any idea how much these things cost to hire?"

She giggled. "You _hired_ your suit?"

"Damn straight," he said, and then broke off as he gave a sudden, undignified lurch towards her. Quickly, he grasped her upper arm, as much to steady himself as to prevent them both from being jostled. "Hey!" he growled, glaring at a middle-aged man and the plump wife who was on his arm, "Why don't you watch where the hell you're goin'?" To his annoyance, neither the man nor his wife stopped to apologize, and he could do no more than scowl after their retreating backs. He turned again to Kate. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice a little shaky. He was so close that she could detect the familiar scent of his cologne. Acutely aware that his hand was still upon her arm, she forced her eyes to follow the retreating man. "I guess the drinks are being served."

"Well now," Sawyer cocked his eyebrow in interest, "This might be my kind'a party after all." He glanced around the garden in search of the bar. "Can I get you anythin'?"

"Uhh..." Kate toyed briefly with a sudden longing for a glass of champagne. "...Just an orange juice will do," she replied reluctantly. Silently, she worried that Sawyer might read something of her pregnancy into her non-alcoholic request. It wasn't like her to turn down the chance of drinking bubbly. To her relief, he just gave her a quick, "You got it," and disappeared into the crowd. She brushed a hand protectively across her stomach and looked around for a moment.

"Hey," Jack suddenly materialized out of the sea of faces and stood beside her.

"Oh, hi Jack," she replied, her smile still broad from her encounter with Sawyer. Her mood was so light that she even managed a smile at Juliet, whose hand rested upon his elbow.

"Did you enjoy the service?"

"It was nice enough-" Jack conceded,

"Even though you almost missed it," Juliet added with wry smile. She looked at Kate. "I've talked him into hiring an assistant at the clinic," she explained, "Only he doesn't seem to think the man is capable of even the most basic of tasks."

Jack ran the palm of his hand over his short hair. "Juliet's trying to get me to slow down a little," he said, a little uncomfortably. "She tells me that I get too uptight about things."

Kate raised her eyebrows in surprise as Juliet gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "If he really needs help, then I'm sure he'll call back, Jack," she said with a smile.

The corners of Jack's mouth curled upwards a little. "Looks like I don't have much choice in the matter," he said lightly, giving in with uncharacteristic ease.

Kate averted her eyes, worried he might see her astonishment. Was this really Jack she was hearing?

"So, anyway Kate," he said, obviously keen to turn the conversation towards more neutral ground, "How have things been going with you?"

"Good," she replied automatically, and then smiled as she realized that what she said was true. Things _had_ been going well. Even without Sawyer's help, she had managed to work most of the horses and complete the chores that Karl had been unable to. Her pregnancy had barely slowed her down at all. "I've been doing well," she reaffirmed, nodding as she spoke.

"Happy to hear it," a familiar voice behind her said, and she turned to see Sawyer appear with their drinks. He passed a flute of orange juice to her and then extended his free hand towards Jack. "I hear congratulations are in order."

Kate turned to look at him in surprise. "How did you know about that?" she asked, puzzled how news of Jack's recent engagement might have reached his ears - given that he had been away from the area for almost two weeks.

He gave her a knowing smile as Jack reluctantly shook his hand. "Ain't much that escapes my notice, Freckles."

His words caused a knot of fear to form in the pit of her stomach. What exactly was that supposed to mean? Did he know somehow about her pregnancy? She frowned. How could he possibly?

"Besides..." Sawyer went on as he released Jack's hand in favor of Juliet's. He turned her fingers so that the large diamond solitaire on her ring finger caught the light, "...This beauty must have set the Doc back a penny or two."

Kate exhaled in relief. He had seen the ring, and that was all. There was no way he could know that she was pregnant. She would have to be careful not to read so much into what he said in the future, or she might give herself away. Juliet wriggled her fingers so that the diamond sparkled, and Kate busied herself by taking a sip of orange juice.

"We really should be going," Juliet said a moment later, as she retracted her hand from Sawyer's grasp. "I have a lot of family here, and they all want to meet my fiance." She placed her hand back on Jack's arm and they turned to go.

"I'll see you later, Kate," Jack called over his shoulder.

"See you," she replied, a little embarrassed that he had not included Sawyer in his farewell. Obviously, he still had not managed to overcome his dislike for him.

Not to be out done, Sawyer raised his hand after Jack's retreating back and called, "Yeah, nice seein' you again too, Doc." The moment they were safely out of earshot, he turned to Kate. "Shotgun weddin'," he proclaimed knowingly.

Her mouth fell open in surprise. "What makes you think that?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Why else would they be tyin' the knot in such a hurry? Hell, they've known each other all of what - four months? I'd be willin' to bet my next drink on the Doc bein' the next man in line to become a daddy."

The irony in his words was not lost upon Kate. "You don't know that," she said, trying to ignore the gnawing sensation in the pit of her stomach. "Besides, they haven't even set a date yet."

"They're playin' it cool at the moment," he said, cocking his head, and resting a hand upon his out thrust hip. "But my guess is the invitations are already at the printers."

Kate laughed and shook her head in amusement. "I don't believe you."

"Wanna bet on it?"

Their gazes met and held. And just like that, the neutral territory they had been on slipped away, and they found themselves standing squarely in the middle of a minefield of their own making. How could they place bets on something like that, when after tonight, they would probably never see each other again? Feeling the tension, they both raised their glasses and took a drink. They were still decidedly awkward with each other when Alex approached a couple of seconds later.

_"There_ you go!" she exclaimed, her words directed at Sawyer. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Have you now?" Have drawled warily. "And dare I ask why that would be?"

Alex smiled. "The photographer's here. I want him to get a picture of us together."

Sawyer's face fell. "You can't be serious?"

"He missed us walking in, and I really need a picture for my album," Alex explained. She must have sensed Sawyer's hesitation, because she reached for his arm and implored, "Please?"

He sighed heavily, less than keen on the idea of having his photograph taken. Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to think of an excuse that would be plausible enough to refuse and he reluctantly found himself conceding. "Okay, Princess," he said, "But I got your promise on that, just the one?"

"Yep, one will do it," Alex smiled. She quickly linked her arm through his, and held onto him, as if afraid he might change his mind and run off at any minute. She looked at Kate for the first time. "Wow, nice dress," she exclaimed.

"Thanks," Kate replied, conscious of Sawyer's eyes grabbing the opportunity to take another look at her in it, "But yours is much more beautiful."

Alex beamed. "Don't worry," she said, as she began to drag Sawyer away by his arm, "I'll have him back to you in a few minutes."

Kate blushed. "No hurry," she said, uncomfortable that Alex should think they were some kind of item. Actually, upon reflection, she was grateful that Sawyer had been taken away for a moment. It was very hard for her to think clearly when he was near. She hoped sometime in the next few hours they might get a chance to talk to each other - to really talk, and she needed some time to decide what she was going to say before this happened. The minutes ticked by, and when Sawyer failed to reappear, she decided to mingle with the other guests. She moved from group to group and engaged in light conversation, pleased when strangers saw fit to offer further compliments on her dress. It was only when Karl's uncle called the guests to order that she realized the afternoon was almost over and the speeches were about to begin. Quickly, she looked around the crowd, her feet on tiptoe as she craned her neck in the hopes of locating Sawyer. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen him in quite some time. Her field of vision improved as people began to take their seats at the freshly laid tables, yet still she could see no sign of him. Her heart began to pound in trepidation. Surely he hadn't left - not without at least saying goodbye to her? As everyone took their seats, she slipped away from the garden and took the path that would lead her to where the cars were parked. Her footsteps quickened and her dress billowed out behind her in a graceful red trail as she broke into a run. Afraid to slow, she silently prayed she wouldn't turn an ankle as she ran across the uneven surface in her high-heeled sandals. Her breath was short and labored when she finally reached the car park. To her relief, she spotted Sawyer's Ute almost right away, parked under a tree near the driveway entrance. She lifted a hand to her chest and drew in a deep breath as her mind went over where he might be. The yard was still and empty, and her gaze passed over it as she found herself staring towards the stables. Without having made the decision to walk, her feet began to move in the direction of the loose boxes. A few moments later, she entered the main stable block and found Sawyer standing outside Trump's stall. She smiled as she watched him gently stroke the gelding's nose, as yet unaware of her presence. Her heart went out to him, but she hesitated to approach, unsure of what kind of welcome to expect. She might have stood there, immobile, for a lot longer, had Trump not perked up his ears and turned to look in her direction. The movement caused Sawyer to turn and follow the horse's line of sight, and suddenly she found herself looking into his eyes. "I thought..." she said, as she took a hesitant step towards him, "I thought you had gone."

He shook his head slowly and reached to rub Trump affectionately between the ears. The gesture was casual and dismissive and he took pains to keep his voice light. "Had to check you were lookin' after my horse properly first."

Kate swallowed. Although he was still here, it seemed that he didn't plan to be for much longer. She looked at Trump, whose eyes had drooped shut with pleasure as Sawyer rubbed a particularly itchy spot on his forehead. The connection between the horse and man was unusually deep, and it made her realize that she wasn't the only one who had missed Sawyer's presence at Highgrove. She watched as the gelding buried his muzzle deep against Sawyer's chest, and then gave him an affectionate shove with his nose.

Thrown off balance, Sawyer took an ungainly step backwards. "Hey, easy there, hoss," he chided.

Kate giggled, and then blinked as tears formed in the backs of her eyes. She, Sawyer, and the horses - it was so much like old times. The thought that very soon it might all be lost forever, was too painful for her to bear. She shifted her gaze from the horse, to settle upon the face of the man she loved. This was it. This was her chance to tell him how she felt, to tell him how much she had missed him. Her heart pounded inside her chest, and to her shame, she found she was suddenly unable to speak. How could she burden him with her longing, when he appeared to be so calm, so unaffected, either by herself or by being back at Highgrove? She swayed in indecision as Trump stretched his nose out to Sawyer and let out a low nicker. Sawyer chuckled - a sound that was like a wrench to her heart - and ran the palm of his hand across the gleaming coat on the gelding's neck. Kate looked at the horse, and then back to Sawyer. "He's missed you so much," she finally managed, her voice a broken whisper.

Sawyer looked at her. Slowly, his hand fell to his side as he forgot all about the horse. There was too much emotion on her face - in her voice - for her to be talking about Trump alone, he realized. Her words hung in the air, and he had to steel himself against the undeniable urge to reach out to her. Just because she admitted to missing him, it didn't necessarily mean it was in the way he wanted, he told himself. For all he knew, she might have missed the extra pair of hands around the stables. Yet, despite his reservations, a flicker of hope had stirred somewhere inside him. He took a deep breath, and found that it didn't quite fill his lungs. "I've missed him too," he whispered softly.

Kate bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. Her vision was so cloudy with unshed tears that she wasn't quite sure how to take his comment. Had he just admitted to missing her? Or was he really talking about the horse? She swayed upon her feet as she searched his face for an answer. A fraction of a second later, it came. Sawyer's hands flexed at his sides, a subtle movement that saw his hands ball into soft fists, and then relax again. Mesmerized, she watched as his arms slowly began to lift, and extend out towards her. A sob broke from her lips, and she propelled herself towards him, her body impacting with the solidness of his chest as she felt his arms close tightly around her. She breathed in his scent, familiar and warm, as she buried her face in the hollow of his neck. "I've missed you so much," she said, her arms tightening their grip around his neck.

Sawyer squeezed his eyes shut. She felt so good, that it took all of his self control not to crush her too tightly against him. Gently, he dipped his cheek to rest against the top of her head. He was happy to hold her like this all night, if he got the chance. For the moment, he was totally lost for words.

Luckily, Kate was not. Everything that she wanted to say, but couldn't just moments before, suddenly came rushing forth. "I didn't sign the papers," she whispered into his neck. "I've changed my mind. I don't want to buy Highgrove back from you. I know you never really wanted to sell in the first place. I'm sorry..." She lifted her head to look into his eyes. "I'm so sorry, for everything."

Sawyer shook his head. "Don't be," he said. His hand reached to cup her face, and he stroked the pad of his thumb lightly across her cheek. "I should ha' seen it comin'... I know how important this place is to you. A man would be a fool to get in the way."

She shook her head. "No, you've got it all backwards..." her eyes gleamed with tears. "It's me who's the fool. I don't want Highgrove... Not without you, anyway." She hugged him more firmly for emphasis, and then nestled her cheek back into the hollow below his collarbone.

He shook his head. Did she have any idea of what she had put him through? Every hour since he left Highgrove, he had expected his lawyer to ring and tell him that she and signed the papers, and consequently moved on with her life. Instead, he had heard not a thing. He grimaced as he recalled the days of anguish. And now, here she was, telling him that she didn't want Highgrove after all? It was all so absurd that he actually chuckled with relief. "Fickle woman," he teased, breathing the words into her hair.

Kate choked on her laugh. It felt good to share a joke with him again - even if it was one that was largely at her own expense. She wished now that she could somehow erase the last few weeks, and not inflict upon him the hurt that she knew she had. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered again.

He shook his head. "It don't matter now," he conceded, surprised to find that it actually didn't. He loosened his embrace a little and leaned back so that he might see her face. "You sure you know what you're sayin' though?"

She nodded, and then clarified just so that he was certain. "I'm saying that I want you to keep Highgrove... And that I want to stay on here. With you."

It was exactly what he had needed to hear. He lifted his hand to stroke her hair, his eyes settling upon her partially opened mouth. Her lips were coated in red lipstick, shiny and moist, and very inviting. He watched as she unconsciously slipped her tongue across them in invitation. "I'm sure we can work somethin' out," he whispered huskily, his eyes falling closed as he his bought his mouth down upon hers. His kiss was soft and yet firm, and he felt her yield to his gentle assault. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and traced the sensitive underside of her upper lip, and heard her moan before she tried to pull back for air. Deliberately, he pulled her closer, wanting her to experience the same, all consuming longing that he did, whenever he was around her. When he finally released her mouth, he was satisfied to see that her cheeks were flushed and she panted for air. He took the opportunity to press his advantage. There were a couple of conditions that he wanted to make sure she was clear on before he agreed to her proposal. "No damned partnerships," he growled determinedly, his breath fanning her face. If they were going to be together, then it was going to be on equal footing. "Just_ you_..." he emphasized as he leaned in to kiss her again, "...And_ me," _his lips hovered just millimeters above hers, "And Highgrove."

Too dumbfounded to trust her voice, Kate could do nothing else but nod. If she had ever doubted his feelings before, she was crystal clear about them now. He loved her. He really and truly loved her. Her heart soared inside her chest. There was just one thing that remained between them. One thing that she had said to him long ago, that she knew he hadn't forgotten. She frowned as she thought about how to bring it up.

Sawyer saw her face cloud, and he automatically braced himself. If she was about to suggest a counter offer, then he knew he would be forced to decline. His proposal was all or nothing. He loved her too much to settle for anything less.

"I don't care if you ever lift a finger in the stables again," Kate said, unaware that her words caught Sawyer by total surprise. Her voice gained strength as she met his eyes. "I need you to know that I don't want you at Highgrove for the horses, or for what you do for them. I want you here for me..." she paused. "I want you here because I love you. And because I can't bear the thought of being here without you."

A bewildered smile slowly crossed Sawyer's face. "Well..." he finally drawled, "..How 'bout that?" His smile broadened. "That's 'bout the sweetest damned thing I ever heard."

Kate laughed, a little embarrassed now by her admission. "So, what do you think?" she asked, her fingers tapping lightly against the lapels of his coat.

"About becomin' your kept man?"

She rolled her eyes. "You _know_ what I mean." Her voice softened as she grew serious again. "About us starting again. Giving each other a clean slate?"

He smiled gently. "Slate's already clean, Freckles," he whispered. "At least at my end."

She smiled, overcome by tenderness towards him. "Mine too," she whispered.

He pulled her close, and kissed her again. This time, his hand passed through the loose curls of her hair and trailed lightly down her bare back. "Damn it, woman," he muttered, releasing her lips a fraction, "You're half naked! Do you have any idea of what you're doing to me?"

Kate giggled, and rubbed herself against him. "I think I can guess." She sobered a little as she realized she still needed to tell him about the baby. But was now the right time? The seconds ticked by, and her courage failed as she looked at him. "Stay tonight?" she finally said. It wasn't a question so much as a declaration of need. Later, when they were alone in bed together, she would somehow find a way to tell him.

He raised his brows, his eyes sweeping over her appreciatively. "Like I could refuse_ that _offer." A mischievous grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, and he shot a look at a vacant stable nearby. "'Course, there's nothin' that says we have to wait until tonight..."

She cuffed his arm, afraid that she might weaken and give in to his offer. "Later," she said, as she neatly stepped out of his embrace. "We have a wedding to attend. Remember?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "As if I could forget."

She grinned, and reached for his hand. "Come on," she turned, and tugged at him to follow.

"Just so you know," he drawled, as he reluctantly gave in, "I'll be makin' my excuses as soon as possible."

She smiled at him. "Well then, I guess you'll have to make some for me, too."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Wow. I can't believe I have finally finished this story. Thank you to all of you who have kept on my case these last long months. Dewyone deserves a special mention because it was her last email that finally broke the camels back and gave me the push (okay, the shove!) that I so desperately needed. Thank you also to Amy who beta read for me throughout. It has been so long since I wrote that I don't want to saddle you with the last chapter. If you read this, please know you made a big impression on me and I will take a lot of what I have learned from you to put towards what I write in the future.

All mistakes are my own. Thank you once again to everyone for reading.

**Chapter 33**

They rejoined the wedding just as the meal was being served. Hoping their sudden reappearance would go unnoticed, they each picked up a plate and joined the queue at the buffet table. Kate met Sawyer's eyes across the large display of food. She felt a little like a child who had played truant from school and hoped not to get caught - a feeling that was not aided by the sly wink that Sawyer shot her way. Was it hot in the garden, or was it just her? She dragged her eyes away from his and finished filling her plate with food. It was days since she had eaten properly and the aroma of roast chicken and gravy suddenly stirred her stomach into life. She squeezed a second roast potato onto the edge of her plate and then picked up a knife and fork as Sawyer came around to join her.

"Impressive," he eyed the heaped plate in her hand, "You got an army to feed that I don't know about?"

She grinned. "I skipped breakfast," she admitted as she gave his own heavily laden plate a pointed look. "What's your excuse?"

"Gotta keep my strength up," he replied and leaned in so that his lips brushed against her ear as he added softly, "For later..."

A ripple of anticipation swept through her. She rolled her eyes and attempted to make light off his suggestion – and the erotic images it bought with it. "You eat all of that and tonight you'll be straight to sleep," she retorted.

"We'll see about that," he cocked his eyebrow.

She turned away, the motion making her hair sway gently across her bare back. "Let's find a seat," she said as she began to walk.

Sawyer shrugged. It was no hardship for him to follow along behind - not while she was wearing such a scandalous slip of a dress anyway. His eyes lingered on the deep plunge at the base of her spine. How on earth did something like that actually stay in place while she walked anyway? He was so lost in his thoughts that when she came to an abrupt halt he almost bumped into her.

She turned back to him and hissed under her breath, "There's a seating plan."

"A what?" He shifted his plate into his other hand and gave her a questioning look.

"We've been assigned specific places to sit," she explained. Her cheeks flushed with colour as she realized that the other guests would definitely know they had both missed the speeches.

Sawyer's voice behind her dragged her back to the present. "So?"

She shrugged, reluctant to explain her thoughts at that time. A movement to her left caught her attention and she turned to see Jack gesturing to her from a nearby table.

"Oh, happy days." Sawyer muttered under his breath as he too caught sight of the veterinarian.

Kate did her best to ignore his comment as she pasted a smile upon her face and approached Jack. He stood up as she got closer and pulled out a chair for her at the table. "Thanks," she put her plate down next to her place card and nodded to Juliet who sat to Jack's right. As he glanced around the table, her heart suddenly sank. The rest of the table was full, there was no place set for Sawyer. Sawyer evidently noticed the same thing.

"Well, ain't this just swell," he said, as his eyes skimmed over Jack who now sat with Juliet on his right and Kate on his left. There were other couples present at the table, but he barely registered them. Kate reached for her plate, but he placed his hand upon her arm and stopped her. "Don't sweat it, Freckles," he said, "I'll find somewhere else."

Kate sighed. "Alex must have thought you weren't coming when you missed the rehearsal," she said. "I'm sure she will have added you onto one of the other tables at the last minute."

"Let's hope," Sawyer said.

She reached out and rested her hand on top of his own. "Just go with it, please?" she implored. "I'll come and find you later."

To her relief, he relaxed and gave her a suggestive grin. "Not if I find you first."

She blushed, and returned his smile as he turned and began to walk away. She stared after his retreating back, and probably would have kept staring if Jack hadn't suddenly spoken to her.

"Kate?"

She came back to reality with a jump, and quickly took her seat beside him.

He frowned, and fixed her with an even stare. "You haven't heard a word I just said, have you?"

"Uh, no." She stammered. How come Jack always managed to make her feel like an awkward school girl? "Sorry," she added, and then mentally kicked herself for apologizing. "I was thinking."

"Obviously," he retorted, and then paused for a moment. "I was saying that the speeches were entertaining."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. For those of us who heard them, anyway."

She cringed. He sounded so bitter. She had to wonder if she was more upset by the fact she missed the speeches, or because she missed them with Sawyer? She stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork as she tried to keep her irritation in check. If Sawyer could turn away from an argument, then so could she, she reasoned. "Really?" she finally managed to respond lightly, "Maybe you could fill me in?"

Evidently unaware that he was being mocked, Jack proceeded to launch into a long winded description of everything that had happened at the wedding during her absence. She did her best to listen, but it was hard to keep her eyes from drifting across the crowd to where Sawyer was now seated. He was three tables away, but at least he was facing her, she thought as she drank in the sight of him. Who would have imagined that he could wear a dress suit so well? Jack's voice faded into a dull drone beside her, and she made only the barest of contributions to the conversations going on around her. Finally, the meal was over and the empty dishes were cleared from the table. She ran her hand absently across her stomach. The skin there already felt tight, and she knew it was only partly to do with the meal she had just eaten. She wondered, as she did every day, when the point would come that her condition could no longer be hidden? The wispy fabric of her dress was a life saver in that it didn't cling or bunch around her middle. For now, nobody would guess her secret - at least not while she was dressed anyway. For the first time since talking to Sawyer in the stables, she felt a small pang of unease. The moment he saw her naked, her secret would be out. How would he take the news? She worried over this though until the bright lights around the edge of the garden were suddenly dimmed. She gasped as she looked up and saw an intricate canopy of tiny fairy lights hovering above the tables. The effect transformed the garden into a magical wonderland, and she got the impression she was sitting beneath thousands of tiny stars. Soft music filtered through outdoor speakers, and she turned to watch as Karl and Alex began their first dance together in the center of the lawn. Alex looked beautiful in her white gown and it was obvious to everyone present that her new husband could barely keep his eyes off her. She sighed, and hummed softly to the music. Other couples slowly began to join the bridal couple in their first dance and she turned in her seat as Sawyer suddenly appeared behind her.

He stooped, and made an exaggerated show of offering her his arm. "Wanna dance?" he grinned and cocked his eyebrow.

"I never picked you for the dancing type," she smiled, more pleased by the gesture than she would admit. She gave him her hand and he gently pulled her to her feet beside him. "Quite the romantic tonight, aren't you," she teased.

He hooked her hand through his arm and bent to whisper in her ear as he guided her towards the dance area. "Ain't nothin' romantic about it, Sweetcheeks. I just saw an excuse to get my hands on you in that gown and couldn't pass up the opportunity." He flashed her a grin and quickly spun her around to face him. One arm wrapped itself securely around her waist, and the other closed around her fingers. The sudden movement caught her off guard and she laughed out loud as she wrapped her free hand around his neck for balance. He pulled her closer still, and their bodies molded together. Kate closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. He was tall enough that she could tuck herself beneath his chin and let him look out for them both. It was a wonderful feeling – almost as good as his body heat as it penetrated the thin fabric of her dress. She counted the slow beat of his heart against her cheed and it was easy for her to imagine that they were the only two people in the garden. His fingers traced slow, erotic circles upon her bare back and she sighed, deeply happy for the first time in what felt like forever.

At length, Sawyer dipped his head and she felt his lips brush against her ear. "We're drawing quite a bit of attention, you know," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked around to discover that he was right. Other guests _were_ watching them. Their expressions were a combination of curiosity and judgment; both things she would once have shied away from. "I guess word gets around," she said. "Nobody expected to see you here tonight."

Sawyer chuckled, a deep rolling sound that made Kate's heart ache with longing as it reverberated against her body. She felt light and carefree, and just a little bit daring. "What say we give them something to stare at then?" she lifted her head and met his eyes.

He raised he eyebrows, "Well, that would depend on what you had in mind…"he drawled. Before he could say anything more, Kate stood on tip toes and placed her mouth squarely upon his. For a moment he froze in surprise, all semblance of following the rhythm of the music abandoning him. When he felt her lips become firmer upon his and her tongue join in her assault, he suddenly came to. Kate was kissing him, right here, in front of everyone… His heart pounded with elation, and he suddenly felt stupidly, deliriously happy. Without breaking the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist lifted her off the ground. She giggled against his lips as he swung her around in a small pirouette. When he set her gently back upon her feet, the people around them ceased to exist. He broke the kiss and lifted his hand to gently cup her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I love you, Freckles," he whispered simply.

Kate smiled at him. "Me too," she murmured. She arched her eyebrow, _"Now,_ can we get out of here?"

He slipped his hand down her bare arm and closed his fingers securely around hers. "Thought you'd never ask," he whispered huskily. In half a dozen strides, they cleared the crowd and came to a stand still on the edge of the lawn. "I almost forgot," he suddenly said, "I've got somethin' I wanna give to Karl before we leave."

Kate nodded. "It's probably best we say goodbye to both he and Alex anyway."

They approached the young couple who were so engrossed in each other that Sawyer had to tap Karl on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, kid," he drawled as he reached into the lapel of his coat and pulled out a cigar. "I planned to share this with you later, but somethin's come up. Figured I'd give it to you now instead."

Karl reached out and took the cigar, appearing both surprised and pleased with the offering. "Thanks," he said, and then pitched forward as Sawyer slapped him heartily on the back.

"Congratulations, kid."

Karl regained his balance and tucked the cigar into his suit pocket. He looked from Sawyer to Kate and then back again. "Thanks," he grinned.

Beside him, Kate gave Alex a subtle smile. "Enjoy the rest of the night," Kate whispered.

Alex raised her eyebrows and returned the smile. "You too," she replied. "Thank you both for coming."

Their farewells said, Sawyer guided Kate back towards the edge of the garden. "Anyone else you wanna say goodbye to, Freckles?" he leaned forward to ask.

Kate thought briefly of Jack and Juliet, and then she shook her head. "No," she replied, "Nobody important." She linked her arm through his, and together they walked towards the house.

"Ladies first..." Sawyer opened the door and stepped back to allow Kate to enter. As soon as they were both inside, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. She moaned and leaned into him, letting her body mold to the contours of his. "Wait," she panted, reluctantly pulling her lips from his, "Let's at least get to the bedroom first."

Sawyer growled lustily. "Your call." He stooped and caught her behind the knees to swing her off her feet and into his arms. "Kate yelped, and clung to his neck as he took the stairs two at a time. She was still laughing when he threw her down upon the bed.

"Wait right there," he warned, as he began to remove his clothes. "Don't you dare move a muscle."

Ignoring the warning, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. She couldn't see his face because his hair had fallen forward as he bent to untie his shoes. She swallowed the butterflies that suddenly stirred inside her chest as she watched him. It was time to tell him about the baby. Only, now that she was here, she suddenly had no idea of how to bring it up. Maybe she could postpone telling him for a little longer? The idea was tempting, but she knew she couldn't put off the truth for any longer. The moment he saw her naked it was possible he would guess anyway. She watched him straighten up and removed his suit jacket and tie. As he began to unbutton his shirt, she sat upright on the edge of the bed. "Sawyer...?" she heard herself ask.

His shirt now open, he shrugged it off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor. The muscles in his torso rippled with the movement. He looked good – too good – and if she wasn't careful she would let herself become distracted. He grinned at her. "Yeah?" he asked.

She swallowed, realizing she didn't have his full attention – well, not in the way she needed it anyway. "There's something I need to tell you..."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He walked over to where she sat and dropped to his knee in front of her. His hand reached out to pull her lips towards him.

She swallowed, and leaned away from him. "Please," she said, "This is serious…"

He paused and looked at her. Something in her expression made him feel apprehensive. He frowned, "What's the problem?"

She realized she finally had his attention and her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to find the words she needed. "I should have told you this weeks ago, only…I guess I was afraid to."

Sawyer's frown deepened as she lowered her eyes. "I don't follow. You should have told me what exactly?"

"There's no easy way for me to say this…" she said as she met his eyes. "…Sawyer, I'm pregnant."

The room plunged into silence. For a moment Sawyer just stared at her. "You're _pregnant?"_ he repeated as if not sure he had heard her right.

Kate nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Her stomach churned uneasily and she wished she had not eaten so much at dinner. She looked at Sawyer. His silence was extremely unnerving and she tried in vain to read the expression on his face.

Slowly, he leaned away from her. She watched as he rocked back on his heels and then stood up. His expression was dark as he towered above her. "I seem to recall us havin' this conversation already," he said, "Only… you told me it was a false alarm."

Kate swallowed. Suddenly she wished he had not come back to Highgrove – or that she had not been naive enough to tell him about the baby. His face was thunderous and he certainly did not look happy about the news. "The day you asked me if I was pregnant," she said, "I suspected I might be; only I didn't know for sure at the time."

He scowled. "So you just told me that you _weren't?" _His expression was a frightening blend of disbelief and anger. He spun around and strode towards the bedroom wall. Kate winced as he smashed his fist against it with a sickening thump. "Damn it, Kate!" he whirled to face her, "Why the hell would you do something like that?"

His anger stirred her own feelings of resentment. She got to her feet. "Because I knew you didn't want a baby," she snapped. "Because it was easier to tell you what you wanted to hear.' She placed her hands upon her hips and faced him squarely. "You all but jumped for joy when I let you off the hook, if I remember correctly."

He shook his head and lowered his hand to his side. The anger seemed to go out of him as quickly as it had came. When he looked at her again, his face was clouded with resignation. "Just tell me one thing," he sighed, "If I hadn't come back to Highgrove today, would you ever have told me about the baby?"

Kate lowered her eyes, afraid to say out loud what he already knew.

"I thought as much," he said when she didn't reply.

The disappointment in his voice tugged at Kate's conscience in a way his anger had not. She shivered. Suddenly she felt uncomfortably naked in her backless dress. Torn between her love for the man in front of her, and for the new love that she felt towards the child she carried, she attempted to reach out to him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have kept it from you. It just seemed the right thing to do at the time. I didn't want to..." she broke off, and then rephrased, "I _don't_ want to force you into staying with me because of the baby. I never planned to trap you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Trap me? Is that what you think?"

She nodded and rubbed her hands up and down the cool skin of her bare arms. "It's not your problem…" she said. "I'll understand... if you decide you want to leave."

_"You'll understand if I decide I want to leave?" _he repeated, his face contorting with incredulity. Resting his hands upon his hips, he turned to face her defensively. "Jesus, Kate. You drop a bombshell like this on me, and then you try to push me out the door a moment later?" He shook his head. "How 'bout you give me some time to get my head around things first?"

"I didn't-"

"It's a hellova lot to take in," he cut her off. "And I'd be willin' to bet you weren't exactly glowin' with happiness yourself the moment you found out," he added defensively.

She looked away. He did have a point. Only, the difference was that she no longer felt that way anymore. The baby growing inside her - Sawyer's baby - was now the most important thing to her in the world. The thought of a life without it didn't bear thinking about. "That might be true," she conceded, "...But I feel differently now." She broke his gaze and looked down at the floor. Things were different now because the child was a part of_ him_. It was a part of both of them – perhaps the only part that she could keep. She shook her head. She wouldn't admit as much to him for fear that he would leave anyway. If nothing else, she still had her pride.

Sawyer sighed. She looked small and defeated; not at all like the women that he had come to know. He walked over to her and reached out to cup her jaw. "We're not very good at this, are we?" He tilted her head so she would meet his eyes.

Kate looked at him. His voice had become soft and his eyes were filled with pain as he held her gaze. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He caressed her cheek with the back of his thumb and the corner of his mouth turned up in a half hearted smile. "Talkin' about the things that matter," he said. "I wish you'd told me about the baby earlier."

Kate shook her head. "I couldn't," she whispered, "And then you left and it was too late."

"I thought that by leavin' Highgrove, I was givin' you what you needed," he said softly.

She blinked. "Need and want are two different things," she replied.

"I know. And until our talk earlier, I really didn't know what you wanted at all." His hand fell from her jaw and ran down her bare arm to cup her hand. "If you'd told me about the baby, I never would have left."

She squeezed her eyes shut. He was so close that she could smell his cologne, and it stirred an aching need in the pit of her stomach. "That's exactly what I was afraid of," she admitted. "I didn't want you to stay because you felt obliged to."

To her surprise he let out a faint laugh. "Freckles," he said, "That's so far off the mark, you wouldn't believe it. If you'd told me about the baby, then you would have given me an excuse to _stay." _He squeezed her hand. "Look, if you wanna do this – if you'll have me – then what do you say we give it a go together?"

Kate's eyes opened wide in surprise. Just moments earlier, she had been bracing herself for him to leave, and now she wasn't quite sure she was hearing him right. "Are you sure?"

"Dead sure," he said, shifting slightly so that he could pull her towards him. "No way you're gettin rid of me so easy a second time."

His arms felt so good around her that Kate began to tremble. "Hey," he whispered, "Don't go gettin' all teary on me. A couple a' months livin' together, we'll drive each other so crazy that you'll be beggin' me to leave," he teased.

She shook her head, too emotional to let him make light of the matter. "No," she whispered. "Not a chance."

He kissed the top of her head and she lifted her lips to invite him to kiss her properly. He didn't need asking twice and she let her body mold into his as his lips found hers. The kiss quickly became heated and Kate wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave herself into it. It was so long since they had made love that she didn't want to wait a moment longer. She ran her palms over his naked chest and then down to hook over the top of his belt. Without breaking the kiss, she slipped the soft leather of his belt undone and began to lower the fly on his trousers.

Sawyer pulled back. "Wait…" he looked down at her. "What about the baby…?"

She shook her head. "The baby will be fine," she assured him, amused and touched by his concern. "But I might not be, if you make me wait any longer."

"You're sure?" He asked, still hesitant.

She laughed. "Sawyer, pregnant women can make love right up to their ninth month," she assured him. "We won't hurt the baby."

"Well," he drawled as he trailed his finger tips along her collar bone and hooked his thumbs under the straps on her dress, "Seeing as you're so sure…"

Kate smiled as her dress slipped from her body with a graceful red flourish and pooled in a puddle at her feet. She was naked beneath except for a brief lace g-string – red, the same color as her dress – and she gasped as the air hit her skin. Her nipples hardened into tight buds and tingled in anticipation as he stared at her. For a long moment he didn't touch her. She held her breath as his eyes slid over her naked body, taking in the curve of her breasts and then travelling ever so slowly downwards. Suddenly his eyes froze and then lifted back up to her face. "Is that…?" He pointed towards the slight thickening around her middle.

Kate smiled. "Yes," she told him, "That's our baby." A lump in her throat made her voice break and she blinked back the tears that suddenly threatened.

"Son of a..." he breathed, "I didn't think... I didn't think you'd be able to see anything yet."

"Only when I'm like this," she smiled. "Clothes still cover it at this stage."

He gave the red slip of material at her feet a pointed look. "You call _that_ clothes?"

She giggled. "I didn't hear any complaints from you."

"I was too busy scowlin' at any other man who ogled you," he admitted.

She stepped up and kissed him soundly upon the lips. "Then you wasted your time," she said, "Because you were the only man who I wanted to _ogle _me."

"Is that a fact...?" he wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her towards the bed. She got beneath the blankets and he quickly removed his trousers and joined her. The sheets were cool against his skin, but her body was delightfully warm as he ran his hand down to rest upon her stomach. "Hey," he exclaimed as he removed his hand. He pulled back the covers to search with his eyes for any sign of the tiny bump that had been visible before. "Where'd it go?"

Kate laughed. "It's still there – you just can't see it because I'm lying down."

He frowned, and looked again, as if hoping to prove her wrong. His expression made her smile. The day she had first acknowledge the baby's presence to herself was still fresh in her mind. Whenever she thought about the unconditional, all consuming love she had suddenly felt, it still left her breathless. To watch the man she loved show similar emotions was infinitely more breathtaking again. She reached out and stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers.

Sawyer looked up, aware that he had just been caught out. In a show of manliness he reached to cup her breast. "Your nipples have got darker," he drawled as he circled one with the pad of his thumb.

She smiled, content to go along with the distraction. There would be plenty of time later to savor the raw emotion she had just seen on his face. "Do you think?" she asked, arching her back towards him.

_"I know_," he drawled as he shifted his hand to caress the second peak.

"Mmmm, that feels great," she murmured. "Don't stop."

He chuckled, "Not a chance,"

She sighed and stretched her arms above her head lazily. Her hair was still pinned up on top of her head and she carefully removed the clasps and worked the strands free around her shoulders. Sawyer's lips covered her nipple and she whimpered with desire. God, if he kept that up… She stroked the curve of his shoulders and then the firm muscles in his arms. He felt so good, and there was so much of him that she wanted to touch... She quivered as his lips released her nipple and he inched his way lower to brush them across her abdomen. A flood of heat swept through her and she parted her legs as she felt his breath against her thigh. Slowly, he licked the sensitive skin there. Her sex was like molten lava beneath its tiny lace barrier and she ached for the feel of his lips upon her… the brush of his moist tongue… Oh God! She was going to climax, and he had barely touched her! The thought had just only registered when she arched her head on the pillow and gasped out loud as she came.

Sawyer lifted his head in amusement. "Easy there Freckles, I hadn't even started!"

"I know." She flopped back on the bed as her face flushed with color that was only in part due to her orgasm. "It must be because of the baby... It's made me really sensitive," she offered, embarrassed.

He arched his eyebrow, "You ain't kiddin'." She watched as a mischievous grin spread across his face. His hands slipped under her body and removed her lace G-string. "This could be fun."

Her laughter died upon her lips as his mouth suddenly found her core. She balled her hands into fists and grasped the sheets as his tongue glided over her hard nub. He knew exactly how and where to touch her, and when he eased a finger into her a moment later she closed her eyes and let him swiftly bring her to orgasm again. "Oh God… Oh, Sawyer…_ oh_!"

Sawyer licked the last of her arousal from her skin and removed his hand. While she recovered, he removed his boxer shorts and lay back next to her. "Was that good?" he asked.

"Hmm," she smiled and nodded contentedly. _"Very _good."

He shifted closer and his erection brushed against her thigh. His need for her was great, but so was his control. There was no hurry, they had all night and he intended to make the most of it. He studied her face. Despite the makeup that she wore, he could still discern the smattering of freckles that dotted her nose. Absently he lifted his hand and ran the tip of his index finger down the bridge of her nose to rest upon the tip. She smiled and screwed up her face. "That tickles," she said.

He chuckled and removed his finger to replace it with his lips. He wanted to kiss her all over, and he figured that her nose was as good a place to start and any. Before he could shift to her cheek, she suddenly twisted her head and he found himself kissing her lips again. She slipped her tongue inside and he felt his erection throb in anticipation. "My turn," she whispered as she rolled him onto his back and straddled him.

He reached up and brushed her hair back from her face with both hands. She stroked his neck and chest and then leaned forward to replace her hands with her mouth. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling as she licked his stomach and then edged her way lower. Her mouth was a fiery furnace and when she closed it around the tip of his shaft he moaned with pleasure. His eyes fell closed as she took more of him into her mouth and then slowly circled his head with her tongue. She dipped her head and then withdrew again, sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. With a huge effort, he managed to enjoy her administrations while holding off his impending orgasm. When he felt himself near breaking point he reached for her and drew her back up the bed towards him. She sat on top of him, the moisture between her legs combining with the slickness from her tongue. He reached down and guided himself towards her opening. She accepted him eagerly and pushed against him until he was deeply rooted inside her. For a moment they became still. He looked up at her above him, her porcelain white skin and dark jumble of long hair. Slowly she began to move, her hips rolling gently back and forth as she rode him. It was such an erotic sight that his breath caught in his throat. He lifted his hips and met her movements until they gradually built up a rhythm together. When she began to ride him harder, he sat up and guided her legs around behind him so that he could hold her closer. From this position he could touch her wherever he liked, and he made the most of it as his lips nibbled her earlobe and then gently sucked at the skin on her neck. Her body had broken out in a fine sheen of sweat – as had his, and he knew that neither of them would be able to hold off for much longer. With a swift movement he rolled her onto her back and began to thrust more deeply. She gasped, and cried out in pleasure as he took control. Again and again he sank himself into her until he was no longer capable of conscious thought. She bucked her hips beneath him as she came and he buried his head against her neck as his own release erupted from within him. They lay together in a hot, tangled mess of limbs until their breathing returned to normal. Only then did Sawyer roll to the side and pull her into his arms. She nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Hope you're not goin' to sleep on me there, Sasafrass." Sawyer drawled as he looked down at her.

"Mmmm," she shook her head in contentment.

"Then again, I guess you're gonna need your rest for tomorrow," he added.

She frowned and lifted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he drawled, "For all of those stables you're gonna clean out."

She grinned. "I'm pregnant. That's your job now."

"I don't recall that bein' part of the bargin we struck earlier," he countered. "Let me think, I seem to remember it goin' something like this…" He paused for effect and then quoted her words from earlier_. "I don't care if you never lift a finger around the stables again. I don't want you at Highgrove for the horses, or what you can do for them." _He shrugged, "Forgive me for sayin' but I though I was signin' on for the roll of bed companion and sex slave." He broke off suddenly as Kate cuffed him playfully with her fist. "Oww!" He exclaimed. "I was only tellin' it like it is. Can't blame a man for tryin'."

Kate shook her head in exasperation. "James Ford, you are an impossible man."

His laughter softened into a smile, and he caught her gaze. A moment of silence passed between them. "Say that again," he whispered, his eyes piercing hers with their intensity.

"Say what again?" she asked, puzzled. "That you're impossible?"

He shook his head. "My name," he said, his voice dropping an octave. "My real name... I wanna hear you say it again."

All trace of banter between them suddenly vanished, and Kate lay down next to him, her face inches from his own. "James," she whispered softly. "James Ford."

He closed his eyes, absorbing the sound. For the first time in many years, his name did not inspire the old feelings of shame or self loathing that it once had.

Kate leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon his forehead. "James," she whispered again.

What seemed like an eternity passed before he dared to open his eyes and look at her. "Tell you what," he said, "I'll let you off the hook with the stables if you keep right on callin' me by that."

She smiled, hearing the slight catch to his voice. "James," she whispered, "You have yourself a deal."

Wordlessly, he reached out and pulled her towards him. She closed her eyes and pressed her nose against his chest, secure and content in his arms. For a long time he held her. Here at this place, with this woman and their soon to be child, was where he belonged. For the first time in longer than he could remember, James fell asleep looking forward to the morning.

THE END


End file.
